Wolf Pack MC: Alpha Wolf
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: Sam is Alpha Wolf, or President, of the Wolf Pack MC. He meets Bella at a bar and sparks fly. Only problem? He's married to Emily. Could what starts out as no strings fun turn out to be the real thing? What happens when the secret's out? A/H A/U OOC
1. Introductions

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Story is rated M for a reason! Like my other stories does contain drug use, sex, and filthy language. If you're under 18 or easily offended then it's probably not the story for you. **

**Ok this is a Bella/Sam and is kind of an alternate reality counterpart to How Do We Take Our Path to Happiness but you DON'T have to have read that to read this. In this story Sam, Emily, Leah, and Paul are 29. Jared, Brady, Kim, Embry, and Jake, are all 23. Seth and Bella are 21. Bella and Kim are cousins, which is how she meets our favorite Alpha Wolf. **

****Intro: Sam POV****

_My name is Sam Uley; I'm 29, married to my high school sweetheart for 8 years now, no kids though. I own my own construction company and am a licensed contractor. I'm also Club President or 'Alpha Wolf' of the Wolf Pack Motorcycle Club. My brother Brady and I founded the Club along with our friends Jake Black and Paul Dixon. Brady's friend Jared Thompkins became our fifth patched member last year. We also have 2 Prospects Seth Clearwater and Embry Call. _

_We aren't a bunch of criminals although we do have some shady dealings and connections. We're mostly small town boys with small town dreams, find a good woman and have a family, work hard, and play harder, but mostly to have a fucking blast while doing it. _

_We run the small Reservation of La Push, Washington. Most of us are sons or grandsons of prominent tribal members; Jake Black's father is the chief of our tribe so it's safe to say that we're involved in everything. We keep hard drugs out and by way of Jake we control the weed business in La Push and neighboring Forks. All in all life is pretty decent._

****End Intro****

I have that weird feeling like I'm falling, and jolting awake open my eyes and look bleary eyed at the time, 3:00am. Rolling over I find my wife Emily's side of the bed cold and empty. What the fuck? I get up and grab my cell phone and see a txt from around midnight that said, '_Staying with Leah tonight, See you tomorrow after work ~Em'. _

Fucking seriously? That's fucking fabulous, it's also fucking typical though, Emily is out or staying over at Leah's more often than not these days. I gotta be the only 28yr old dude who's married and hasn't been laid in the better part of a year. It was kind of a running joke in the clubhouse, most of the guys were on me about handling my business, but I guess it's just a testament to how bad shit has gotten that I just honestly don't even feel like trying to fuck her anymore. At the same time I'm fucking tired of not getting fucked.

I know that the Black Dog, a bar we hang out at down in Port Angeles, is having a local metal showcase tomorrow night so maybe I'll check that out. See if I meet anyone, I love my wife honestly I do, but we're barely even in the same place at all anymore. Generally I'm lucky if she even comes home 3 or 4 nights a week. She's been going back to her parent's on the Makah Res lately 2 or 3 nights a week and then there's usually a night that she spends with her cousin Leah, or at least that's where she says she is. I've caught her smiling to herself lately and I'm fairly certain she's been having an affair. It would make sense since she certainly hasn't been fucking me the last 10 months.

The room is sweltering and I realize Emily must have come home and turned the heat on before going out again and not turning it down. I don't understand why she does that! If she's only going to be home for 5 damn minutes why bother turning on the fucking heat?

Getting up I stumble around in the dark in my boxers until I get to the light switch. Hitting it the lamps on the nightstands turn on and I squint my eyes waiting for them to adjust. As soon as I'm able to handle the light I move into the hallway and head out to the living room where the thermostat is. Cursing to myself I see that Emily has it up to 75, what the fuck? Really? 75? Our house is fairly small and cottage like and it heats up quickly even when the temp is set 10 degrees lower.

I turn the damn thing off because it'll be all day before this amount of heat dissipates. Looking around I see just how pathetic my life has really become. My house is nice but it's filthy, not messy I mean actually dirty. I don't think Emily has done any of the mundane household chores that stay at home wives do in the last few months and honestly I get home late most nights and I guess I haven't really taken stock of the place in a while.

If I didn't know better I'd say I'm the only one living here because it doesn't even look like Em's been home in a month or more. That's ridiculous though, I know she was here just…Christ, I have no idea when the last time I physically saw her here during the day was. I go back into the bedroom and open up her closet and breath a sigh of relief when I see her clothes are still there. How fucking stupid would I feel if my wife had moved out and I hadn't even noticed?

I flop back onto the bed on my stomach and bury my face under the pillow. Not bothering to pull the sheet or anything over me I try to go back to sleep.

****Bella POV Much later that day****

I'm lounging around my house bored and thinking about calling my cousin Kim hoping that she is up to doing something with me. Kim's mom and my mom are sisters but they could not be more different; where Aunt Rita is sweet, and maternal. Renee is, well to be quite frank Renee is a fucking bitch!

She walked out on my dad and me when I was 6 and hasn't been seen or even really heard from since. She would only speak to me if I happened to be at Aunt Rita's when she called, I stopped letting her manipulate my emotions when I was around 11, if she called while I was at Aunt Rita's I pretended I didn't notice. If Aunt Rita asked me if I wanted to speak to her I would politely decline.

I found out second hand from Aunt Rita when I was 12 that Renee had remarried and had twin boys. I told Aunt Rita to tell her that I was glad she had found a replacement family and that I hoped she was a better mom to her other kids than she was to her first born, I tried to make it seem like it hadn't bothered me but I had gone home to Charlie and cried my heart out for the next two days at the betrayal.

After that Dad had called Aunt Rita and told her not to mention Renee to me anymore, sometimes she did anyway though. Not to be mean or anything but just to tell me when I had a new sibling. At last count I had 3 half brothers and 2 half sisters, usually I wondered if they even knew I existed. Apparently Renee had turned into a baby machine with her new husband, who apparently is Navajo.

I remember when I was 5 I had begged her for a little brother or sister, she had told me that she had just about enough responsibility with me. Not that she was ever the one who took care of me. I think I was just too much like dad for her, you would NEVER even think that I had Quileute blood in me. My skin is creamy porcelain with just a hint of peachy undertones, my eyes are a rich chocolate brown, and my hair's natural color is a mahogany brown that came directly from my Grandma Swan. Sometimes I think that Charlie and I just ended up being too white for her. Maybe she hadn't thought that Dad's genes would be so strong and when I came out looking 100% like his side of the family she just couldn't take another chance like that. I don't know.

Growing up with just my dad wasn't the easiest, but I would've rather had just him than just Renee, even if sometimes I thought he would have been happier if I had frozen at 10 and not grown up anymore. When boys started getting interested in me at 15 he had taken me down to the target range and given me 3 things that he told me to never be without ever again; the first was a can of mace to put on my keychain, the second was a pink and black Glock 9mm, and the third was a cell phone.

He told me that the mace was what I should use first, but that I shouldn't ever hesitate to shoot a bastard if the mace didn't stop them from trying anything stupid, and that in the event of an emergency he was speed dial #2 on my phone. He took me to the range every weekend after that, and I was a damn good shot.

I was Daddy's girl through and through. When we found out 6 months ago that he had cancer it was probably the worst day of my life. Dad had been diagnosed with stage 2 liver cancer, and while his prognosis was excellent it was still just so hard to accept that my dad was sick. Charlie was always the strongest man I knew he raised me on his own even before Renee left.

I guess I had never really noticed just how much he drank but he probably went through the better part of a 6 pack a day not to mention a bottle or two of hard stuff a week, I wouldn't classify him as an alcoholic but he definitely drank way more than his fair share. As soon as he found out about the cancer though he quit drinking immediately, just done, over.

After the first round of chemo he had been so sick he had gone to see his doctor and the doctor had given him a medicinal marijuana card. He came home and we talked about it he said he had no idea where he was supposed to go to get weed, obviously he couldn't go into Seattle all the time to go to a dispensary.

I told him honestly that I sometimes smoked and that his friend Billy's son Jake operated a legal grow op that did business with the local med-card holders and also did some side business with the local stoners. He honestly couldn't bring himself to go buy weed and I guess I could understand that, I mean Dad's been a cop since before I was even born, so the man has been the law for almost 3 decades. He ended up asking me if I would mind picking up for him. I told him I would do it if he would smoke a bowl with me. He was reluctant but agreed and since then we've smoked together at least once a week.

I didn't think that Dad and I could get closer but smoking together had really allowed us to open up to each other, we had had a long discussion about Renee and how I felt about her other kids. I told him that I had always wanted a sibling but that I had Jake and that he was enough big brother for me. I really didn't care about Renee's kids, they weren't my family, they were just people I had never met who happened to share half the same DNA that I did. Really I just wondered if they knew about me, about the daughter that their mother abandoned. What did she tell them if they asked why they had never met their oldest sister?

Shaking myself out of my memories and musings I picked up my cell and called Kimie, she picked up after about 2 rings, "_Hey Bella-boo! What are you up to?"_

Laughing at her nickname for me I replied, "not much Kimie. Shit is boring here, I wondered if you wanted to go out tonight if you're not busy with Jared or anything?"

She thought for a minute before replying, _"I'm supposed to meet J down in PA at that bar The Black Dog, they're having a local metal showcase tonight that he wanted to check out. You should totally come! I'll come and pick you up on the way, this way you can drink! Finally get to use that ID for its intended purpose!"_

I laughed, "That sounds like fun, I only have enough money for like 2 drinks though Kimie."

"_Shit Girl, you'll be fine! Your fine ass will have men lookin to buy you drinks from the moment you walk in the place!"_ Kim laughed and told me to be ready by 7 and she'd be by to pick me up.

I showered and got ready to go, I was flat ironing my hair when I realized I was going to finally meet Kim's elusive boyfriend Jared or as she called him, J. The only thing I knew about him was that he was part of the Wolf Pack MC down in La Push. I hadn't met him to this point because Kim had been very careful about not bringing him by to meet her parents. She really liked J but she was scared that they would hate him because he was part of the Pack.

Dad had told me that they weren't bad guys just into everything down in La Push. He knew Jake was one of them and he knew that they had some shady dealings but he wouldn't elaborate on how he knew that. I had never been one to pry into my dads work stuff and I figured he was just keeping tabs on them in case they one day decided to really go into the whole criminal enterprise side of the MC life.

My hair is black with thick bright blue streaks, I left it down and flat ironed it straight and shiny. My eye shadow was a dark navy blue/purple color with silver glitter in it; it reminded me of a midnight sky in the middle of nowhere, the kind where there are no streetlights for miles. I did it up with heavy black eyeliner on the top and bottom lids and a light coat of mascara. I coated my lips with Urban Decay's Confession lipstick, which was a deep burgundy.

Going over to my closet I found a short purple and black gingham mini, I loved it, it was distressed at the hemline and the top layer fell over a couple of other layers of a thin black material it wasn't poufy just flouncy with a sexy edge. I paired the skirt with a black and purple corset top the front had purple ribbon that laced down through the D-rings to the bottom and was really just for show, the back had black lacings that had at first given me fits to do by myself but I had eventually gotten it down to a science. Cinching it tight I got it situated and tied and grabbed my jacket which was kind of blazer like but with lace up decorations on either side of the zipper.

Pulling on my black 20 eye docs I sat on my bed and was doing the laces when there was a knock on my door, "Come in!"

Dad pushed the door open and his eyes just about bugged out of his head as he took in my outfit, "Where the hell are you going dressed like _THAT!_"

Laughing I answered, "I'm going down to The Black Dog with Kimie, Dad, she's picking me up in about 10 minutes if that's cool with you. If you aren't feeling well I'll call her and cancel. Do you need me to cook something up for you before I go? I can make you some eggs or a grilled cheese or something."

He shook his head, "Nah, honey I think I'll order in a pizza or something, thanks though. Honestly Bella I feel fine today, you go out and have yourself a good time. Just make sure you take your mace, I'd prefer you took the gun too but I guess that depends on what purse your taking."

He finished with a mocking laugh and I just shook my head and picked up my green pocketbook with the graffiti print, it had enough room for my Glock, my makeup so that I could touch up periodically throughout the night, my keys complete with Mace, and my cell phone. He laughed again but it was relieved instead of mocking as he came over and gave me a big hug.

I snuggled into his arms and said, "I love you Dad, and if you need me to come home at any point during the night, just call and I'll tell Kim we have to leave."

Squeezing me tight he kissed the top of my head and said, "I love you too kid, don't worry about your old man, I'll be fine."

He took a step back as we heard the front door open and Kim yell out, "Bella! Are you ready? You better be ready because J hates to wait!"

She came up the steps and into my room as Dad fixed a scowl onto his face and said to her, "Who's 'J', Kimie?"

Kim laughed nervously as she replied, "Jared Thompkins, Chief! You done sweating me about my love life?"

He laughed and smacked her lightly on the shoulder saying, "Yeah, yeah. I heard you were goin around with him. Gunna be an old lady, huh?"

I looked at them confused as Kim gave me a look that said she'd explain later and said, "We'll see. I'm not one yet. He hasn't even met Rita and Ray yet. Chances are I'd be better off having him meet Aunt bitch face than the two of them."

Dad scowled a bit as he replied, "You know Kimie; your dad owned a Harley when he was your age, as I remember it Rita loved to ride with him. I think they'd be more understanding than you're giving them credit for."

Kim looked shocked as she nodded and replied, "Thanks for the heads up Uncle Charlie, that actually makes me feel a lot better."

He nodded and told her, "You stick close to Bells Kim. She'll take care of you if anything gets out of hand."

Kim nods and we head out the door. We get into Kim's jeep and head into PA. About halfway there she tells me to go in her purse and get her pack of Marlboro's, I take it out and open it and see why she had me get it. I pull the joint that she had tucked in amongst what was left of her pack of cigs out, and pop the end between my lips, I take my lighter out of my purse and light it taking a deep drag. The weed is good shit that she probably got from J who probably got it from Jake. I hold it in my lungs for 5 seconds before exhaling and passing it over to Kim. She hits it and passes it back.

By the time Kim pulls into the parking lot the joint is a roach and I put it out on the outside of the door. She pulls into a spot and we head for the bar. Kim is wearing hot pink rave pants that sit low on her hips with a black baby tee that shows off her taught stomach and belly ring. Approaching the bar we see that the line is around the corner, I huff and say, "Fuck the line, Kimie! Lets just go to the door, the bouncer will definitely let us in."

**A/N: Ok I'm going to cut this off here hopefully it's building up well. Leave a review if you have the time. **


	2. The Black Dog

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated MA for graphic language, lemons, drug use, and may contain scenes of graphic violence and other illegal activity.**

****Sam POV ****

Leaving my last job for the day I breathed a sigh of relief. I love my job but it's been a long ass day. I never did fall back to sleep this morning, I tossed and turned but couldn't catch a hold of it. I decided to head home and take a shower before heading out to meet the rest of the Pack at the bar. I wanted to see if Em had decided to come home and if she had maybe we could sit and talk about what was going on in our relationship and try to mend it.

Pulling into the driveway I see her car is there. I park and head into the house. She's cleaning and I think that this is a good sign. I walk over and stand behind her where she's wiping down a counter. I go to brush her hair off her shoulder and she fucking shakes me off, "What the fuck, Em?"

Turning around she half smiles half grimaces as she says, "Oh! Sorry, honey I didn't realize you were here I didn't mean to shake you off I just got startled. How was work?"

Looking at her skeptically I sigh and say, "Work was fine, thanks for asking. Look, Em, we need to talk."

Emily lets out this nervous laugh that she does when she really doesn't want to talk about something or when she really wants to get out of something and she says, "Talk? About what?"

I roll my eyes at her and feel my temper starting to slip and in a tone tight with anger I say, "_Really_? You seriously have to **ask**? How bout we _start_ with the fact that this place looks like you haven't done shit around it in the last 2 months! Then we can move on to the fact that you ain't been home more than **3 nights a week** for the last **6 months**! _THEN_ we can **finish** with the fact that we haven't had sex in the last _**10 months**_! How's that for fucking starters, Emily?"

Emily takes a deep breath and replies in this whining voice that makes me cringe and want to hit something, "I don't know what you're talking about Sammy! I've been trying my best to stay on top of the cleaning! You know that my parents are getting on in years and that sometimes they need me to stay with them during the week, if you hadn't been so dead set on living in La Push maybe it wouldn't be such a problem! As for the sex I'm sorry baby, I'm just so stressed I can't get in the mood! I love you Sam and I need you to understand that I'm trying okay?"

Is she for fucking real? Her parents are only in their late 40s they had her when they were 18 for Christ's sake and they're in PERFECT FUCKING HEALTH! I took a deep breath trying to suppress my anger and finding it not working. I do the next best thing and attempt to get her the fuck out of here before I fucking lose it, "I'm going out tonight. Seriously Em I don't know what the fuck is going on but I know damn well you just stood there and fucking lied to my fucking face and that shit is going to change right fucking quick if you know what's fucking good for you. Don't you _ever_ fucking look me in the eye and lie to me okay? If you're not planning on staying here tonight don't bother fucking cleaning just be gone when I get out of the shower. Leave me a note or text me later to let me know where you're staying ok?"

I see the fear in her eyes as she nods and brushes me off telling me she'll be at her parents for the rest of the week and that we'll talk more when she gets home. Too fucking bad for her the next time we get into this I might not be so fucking nice about it. Right now I don't want to fight with her, I just want to get the fuck out of here.

I shower and don't bother shaving, the 2 days worth of stubble on my face makes me look more rugged and dangerous, hopefully that and my clear silver grey eyes will help me pick up some chick at the bar tonight. My arms are heavily tattooed, almost to the point of being sleeves but not quite there yet.

On my right pec was my Pack tattoo, and on one side of my neck I had a tribal design wolf tattoo. I was really, really glad that I hadn't ever gotten Emily's name on me, when I first started getting the tatts she had been on my ass to get her name, this increased in the first couple of years of our marriage especially after getting my Pack tatt. Each time I had stood firm on my belief that name tattoos were a bad idea, and now I was glad that I had.

Between my job and the time I spent in the gym I was pretty ripped. I pulled on a pair of well worn in faded jeans with holes at the knees and a plain black tee and threw my club Cut back on over it. Our Cuts are black leather and on the back of the patched guys they have a top banner that says 'Wolf Pack MC', a banner on the bottom that says 'La Push WA', and in the middle is the wolf head insignia that is our club logo. The front varies with each member, on the right side of the chest they all have the same small patches that read 'Wolf Pack MC' and 'La Push WA' on the left side of mine there's a patch that says 'Alpha Wolf' to show that I'm the president. The prospects cuts only have a bottom rocker that says 'Prospect'. On the front of theirs they have the same front right patches as everyone else but their left patch says 'Prospect'

Sitting on the edge of the bed I pulled on a pair of black construction boots before grabbing my heavy silver wolf ring off the dresser and putting them on, I grabbed my keys and headed out through the empty house.

I looked longingly at my Harley but knew that if I was even going to attempt to get laid that I couldn't take it. I walked over to my big black work truck, it was a huge double cab Ford and while I enjoyed driving it, it would NEVER take the place of my bike.

Getting in I popped in Godsmack's self titled album and made the trek down to Port Angeles. I made it down pretty quickly and parked in the lot by the other guys' bikes. I got out and headed to the bar, I saw the line up around the block and just smiled at all the poor saps that had to stand in it. I walked up to the bouncer and greeted my old friend, "Dami! It's good to see you man! Do I need to show you ID or can I go on in?"

Damien smirked at me as he said, "Well, well! If it ain't Sam the man Uley! How are you doin bro? How's the Old Lady?"

Rolling my eyes just slightly I told him, "Emily is fine, a right pain in the ass, but fine none the less. She'd have your balls for callin her my old lady though; you know she hates everything having anything to do with the MC life. I'm doin decent, actually hopin to maybe find a down chick to chill with tonight, how's the crowd looking?"

Dami looked shocked as he gasped out, "Oh man! Say it ain't so Sammy! You're gonna break your vows?"

I rolled my eyes again and gave him a look as I said, "Well I'm pretty sure my wife has been stepping out on me. Even if she hasn't though man, I ain't been laid in 10 months and I am NOT exaggerating! How many times does she think she can turn me down before I start going to look for a little somethin on the side?"

He looked shocked as he replied, "I see your point man, crowds kinda sparse on females, had a couple of real gorgeous chicks come in about a half hour ago though. I think one of them was with one of your boys. The one in the skirt and corset top I think is single though, if you can get her more power to you, she was a fuckin ripe little hottie."

I politely brushed Dami off as he gave me my alcohol band and I made my way inside.

****Bella POV****

Getting into the bar had been easy, the bouncer had barely even glanced at mine and Kimie's ID's he had been too busy staring at my tits to even have read what our birthdays were. He had started to give me some lame shit line as he put my alcohol band on and I had just rolled my eyes and walked away. He had seemed nice in that Jersey Shore douche kind of way. Definitely not someone I could see myself dating though.

I hadn't had the best luck with men; first there had been Edward Cullen, complete rich boy douche bag. His motto was women, like children, should be seen and not heard. Oh and that being a 1940's style 'lady' was the only lady that was acceptable. Stupidly I had changed my entire persona for him thinking he was so perfect and that I loved him. I had barely noticed that he was isolating me from even Charlie, when he found out Dad had given me the mace and the Glock he had decided that maybe Chief Swan wasn't such a good influence on _his_ Bella. I was 17, what the fuck did I know? He actually went so far as to dismantle the battery wires on my old truck so that I couldn't go see Jacob.

That was the first and ONLY time he hit me. We had been in my house and he hadn't realized that Dad was home. He backhanded me so hard you could hear the resulting CRACK outside. Dad generally stayed out of my business, he hated Edward and he never hid that fact, nor did Edward bother to hide the contempt he had for Charlie. However I guess with our argument he had been making his way up the stairs to intervene and when he heard the sound of Edwards hand connecting with my face he busted in like the motherfucking DEA on a drug raid, gun drawn, I honestly was surprised that he didn't shoot him on sight.

Luckily that crack to the face had been all the wake up call I needed and when Dad had slapped the cuffs on him he had cried like a baby begging me not to press charges, that it would ruin his future. I had laughed in his face and told him not a fucking chance in hell. Dad had read him his rights and hauled him down to the precinct.

Of course Dr. Cullen had paid off someone in the court house and the charges were dropped as unverifiable because it had been my father who made the arrest and he hated Edward with a passion and who's to say that he hadn't slapped me himself? The Cullen's moved away soon after that because in a town as small as Forks you don't make accusations against someone the whole town loves and respects without consequences, even if you are the richest people in town.

After Edward when I was 18 I dated one of Jakes friend's Quil Ateara but that went sour about a year later when I caught him in bed with Jessica Stanley the biggest whore in all of Forks and La Push! Which resulted in the end of his and Jake's friendship. I had heard around that Quil had been trying to join the Pack but that he was persona non-grata NOT WELCOME.

From shortly after Quil and I had broken up till 6 months ago I had been hooking up with Paul Dixon who was also part of the Pack, but he had met Jakes sister Rachel one day and fallen in love at first sight, and we had amicably ended our arrangement. Since then I haven't slept with anyone or dated anyone either. I'm never really looking for a relationship, but it'd be nice to find someone that I could have a Paul type of thing with, just no strings fun.

I'm shaken out of my musings on my pathetic love life when someone grabs Kim from behind and she shrieks in my ear! Turning with my mace out ready to spray a fucker I saw she had leapt on the man and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and was attempting to devour his face. Relaxing I realize that this must be J as I take in his Cut and motorcycle boots.

He's very good looking; I think Kimie said he did construction work with a big company down on the Res. He's about 6'1 and very muscular. I can see brown wavy hair but that was about it. I clear my throat and Kim jumps down saying, "Oops! Sorry, Cus! Bella Swan, I'd like you to meet Jared Thompkins. J, this is my cousin Bella, her dad is Charlie Swan, Chief of police over in Forks."

He has a nice face, kind eyes that look open and honest but there's a glint behind them that speaks to the fact that he could be your worst nightmare if you gave him a reason. I stick out my hand and he shakes it as he says, "Oh so you're the chief's daughter? You fine mama, I can't believe that ol' Charlie would let you out the house dressed like that; you musta gave him a heart attack! Ain't no way I'd be letting my girl go out like that!"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Honey, if I was your girl, you wouldn't have a choice in what I wore!"

He laughs at that, "Oh, she's a feisty one! The boys will love you, girl"

I nod, "Some of them already do! I know Jake from waaay back; he's practically my brother! Paul and I used to have a thing before he fell head over heels for Jake's sister and broke my poor little heart."

I laugh so that he knows I wasn't really hurt by Paul dating Rach and he just smirks and leads Kimie and I back to a table set up in the back. I smile and hook a seat on Jake's lap and smile at Paul and Rachel who were sharing the seat next to him. Rachel smiles shyly back at me as she looks me over while Paul leans over to give me a friendly peck on the cheek as he exclaims, "Damn B, Chief let you outta the house in that get up? I know what you're lookin for mama! Jake you better keep an eye on our girl here!"

Rachel scowls a little bit and I roll my eyes. Deciding to put everything out in the open and hope that Rach will stop seeing me as a threat I say, "Paul, behave! You're making Rach uncomfortable. Rach you've known me my whole life, if I had wanted to hold on to Paul do you really think that I would've let him go without a fight? You guys had that big connection moment, you're like meant to be. I don't want the fact that Paul and I used to have some fun coming between us Rach."

Rachel thinks for a minute before breaking out into a grin and leaning over to hug me as she says, "I'm sorry kiddo, I know that if you had wanted to keep Paul at all that we woulda thrown down over it, I'm sorry that sometimes I react like that! I know that neither of you would do anything to hurt me, it's just hard to know that the man I love has been intimate with my baby sister! Although I see now that you are not a baby anymore sis!"

I laugh and turn back to Paul, "as for you all keeping an eye on me, don't worry about that, I got my Glock and my mace on me in case of an emergency."

I was about to say more when the most gorgeous man I had ever seen stepped up to the table, he was 6'5 and probably 240 lbs of pure muscle. He wasn't thick though like Paul and Jake, he looks way more agile than either of them. I take in his black work boots and faded soft looking jeans, they flowed over the lines of his hips, hanging low with a plain black tee hugging the muscles of his chest and arms. He has the Wolf Pack cut on over his tee and I can just make out the words Alpha Wolf on his chest.

I look up and get totally caught in his silver-grey eyes, I know that I'm staring but I can't look away, Mr. Sexy Eyes smirks at me a little as the other guys greet him. I don't catch his name and I'm still totally caught up when Jake shakes me, "What the fuck, Jake!"

He laughs, "Sorry honey, you were starting to drool. Bella Swan I want you to meet Sam Uley. Sam is Alpha Wolf, or the president of our MC. Sam this is Bella Swan. She's my sister from another mister, also Chief Swan's daughter, and she's also a mother fucking firecracker so don't mess with her or she's liable to shoot your ass!"

Sam laughs out loud and I glare at him and start reaching for my gun when Paul grabs my purse away and tosses it to Sam saying, "Dude, look in her purse and see if you think Jakes joking!"

Sam looks at me for approval and I shrug, he pulls open the zipper and looks inside, and his eyes widen as they jerk back up to mine. I shrug and he passes it back over to me, "Damn, I guess you were serious Jake."

He sits down in the seat next to Jakes and smiles at me, as the waitress came up to the table he asks, "Can I buy you a drink, girl?"

Smiling at him I nod, and wait my turn to order, the guys mostly order straight whiskey or Jack and cola, Kimie and Rach both ask for girlie malt drinks, and I order a lemon drop. The waitress asks, "Do you mean the shot or the martini?"

I reply, "the shot, it's like a tequila shooter, it's a shot of citrus vodka with a lemon slice and a packet of sugar instead of salt. You got that?"

She nods and walks away as Paul looks at me a little wary, "B are you seriously pretty much doing shots of straight vodka?"

I laugh, "um, yeah Paul, why? It's pretty much the cheapest and most efficient way to get to feelin right. After like 5 of those I'm good to go."

Paul nods and drops his voice as he leans in and whispers into my ear so that I'm the only one who can hear him, "B, you know vodka makes you horny as fuck, I don't want to have to be watching out for you all night to make sure you don't leave with some scumbag."

Sam breaks in, "Paul, man, don't worry about Bella. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

The waitress comes back with our drinks and leaves the bill as she walks away. I gape at Sam, the man must have super sonic hearing because I don't think even Jake heard what Paul had said to me. I smirk at Paul and say, "See Paul, Sam will keep an eye on me."

I open the packet of sugar and coat my tongue with it before taking the shot and sucking on the lemon. The first band was getting ready to start and most of the guys get up to go get in the pit, I get up so that Jake can go. Kim grabs Jared and drags him off to go dance and Rachel gets up and drags Paul off too. This leaves me with major hotness Sam. I can't even help myself from staring at him, he has a couple of days worth of stubble on his face which just adds to the masculinity of it. Noticing that he has a tribal sort of wolf on his neck I can feel my heart rate rise a little, there is nothing sexier than a man with a neck tat, it just screams bad boy.

I watch as he sips his whiskey and noticing the glint of a wedding band on his left ring finger I feel the disappointment hit me like a fist in the stomach. Of course this major hottie is married! Why didn't I realize something was up when Paul didn't balk at him saying he'd keep an eye on me?

****Sam POV****

Feeling like the luckiest guy in the bar I sip my drink surreptitiously checking out the girl I'm sitting with. Bella Swan...Her dad and I have a casual friendship born of mutual respect. Damn, I hope that if something happens with me and his daughter that he doesn't flip out and shoot me. Shit though this girl is so fucking sexy that even if I do get shot for it I'll at least go out happy.

She's wearing this short little purple and black checked skirt and this unbelievable corset top that leaves very little to the imagination. Her hair is wild, not really my thing but on her it looks fine. She's pale as milk and I have a crazy urge to leave hickeys all up and down the slender column of her neck.

I'm sipping my whiskey when I see out of the corner of my eye Bella's whole demeanor has changed. She sighs and gets up grabbing her purse and going up to the bar. I watch her walk away wondering what I did that all of a sudden shut her down. I get my answer when I put the glass down and see my fucking wedding ring glinting in the low bar light. SHIT! I can't believe I forgot to take my fucking ring off, fucking stupid, Sam!

No wonder she shut down the way she did. I remember almost too late that I had promised Paul and Jake that I'd keep an eye on her and I get up and make my way to the bar where I see fucking scumbag Quil Ateara sidling up to her. He says something to her that has her rolling her eyes and stepping away from him. He follows her to the other side of the bar and she turns and says something to him gesturing to her purse and I guess she's indicating either the gun she's carrying or the can of mace attached to her keys. He scowls at her and grabs her arm, Bella is struggling and I can see Dami making his way over.

I get their first and I tap Quil on his shoulder and he turns and his face pales when he sees the look of malice that I'm sure is on my face as I say, "There a problem here, Quil? My girl Bella doesn't seem like she likes you very much… You need to get your fucking hands off her before you lose them, motherfucker!"

He sneers at her but catching my glare says nothing and walks the fuck away. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and ask her, "You okay mama?"

She nods rubbing her arm where Quil had grabbed her and replying, "I'm fine, Sam, thanks. Quil is just pissed because he cheated on me with Jessica Stanley fucking town skank of both Forks and La Push and I caught him out and dumped him back in the day. He seems to think that I should still be willing to fuck him after that. You didn't need to tell him I was your girl though, I wouldn't want your wife to get pissed."

I sigh and try to figure out what I want to tell her. Do I tell her the truth? Or do I tell her a lie? Should I try to sell the recently divorced line? Or do I just tell her straight out? I decide to be decent and put my cards on the table?

I want to tell her the truth but it's not like she'll even hear me in here so I lean down and say in her ear, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Bella looks like she wants to say no, but something on my face I guess convinces her otherwise and she nods. I take her hand and she follows me through the crowd to the exit. I see her signal to Kim that she's with me and will call her later. Kim nods and turns back to J and I pull Bella through the club door and out to the street.


	3. Is This Really a Good Idea?

**A/N: As always Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC is mine as is Damien the bouncer (He was the bouncer at the club they went to after S/B got engaged in GBTM too), and the packs MC personas. As usual this story is rated M, it's rated that way for a reason and is intended only for ADULTS aged 18 and over. This chapter contains a lemon you HAVE been WARNED!**

****Bella POV****

Sam led me to the sidewalk outside the club, the bouncer watched me walk up the sidewalk, and Sam scowled at him as he put his hand on the small of my back. He guided me through the parking lot to a big black truck and I looked at him and said, "Are you for real?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What's the problem? Don't get me wrong, if you would rather stand out here and talk in the cold. Well, that's up to you mama. I just figured you would want to hop in the car so I could turn the heat on."

I considered for a minute, and I was really cold, so I nodded and he clicked the alarm button. I climbed into the passenger seat and he turned the engine on and said, "So, my wedding ring…"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He sighed and said, "Look, Bella, I could give you some song and dance about how I'm divorced or separated and I just haven't been able to bring myself to take off this ring. I won't though; I'm married, unhappily married, but still married. I'm not going to lie to you because you at least deserve the whole truth and to go into anything we go into with your eyes open. That, and honestly, I don't want to get shot!"

I laughed at that and he continued, "Here's the thing. My wife and I, we've been married for 8 years."

I gasped and he stopped and said, "What?"

Giggling slightly I said, "nothing, it's just I didn't think you could be that old…30s? You've been married since I was 13 years old."

He gaped at me and said, "Wow…I guess I should just be happy that you're older than I thought you were… I was guessing 18, maybe 19 tops. I'm 29 Bella, when did you turn 21?"

Smiling at him I replied, "umm 2 months ago, why? How close are you to 30?"

Sam laughed a little before turning serious and saying, "I turn 30 in March so 3 months away. Anyways, like I was saying, Emily and I have been married since we were your age. The last year things have been getting weird. She stopped sleeping with me 10 months ago. I have been 100% faithful to her thus far I want to be really clear about that. I haven't had sex with ANYONE in the last 10 months.

Well, six months ago she started spending nights out of the house and telling me her parents needed help up at their place or that she was spending the night at her cousin Leah's place so that they could have a girl night. I realized yesterday that my house literally looks like she hasn't been there in over two months. Like to the point I actually had to go in and look at her closet to make sure she hadn't moved out and I just hadn't been paying enough attention to notice.

Shockingly she was home when I got in from work and she was cleaning, I took that as a good sign and tried to talk to her about everything that was going on in our relationship. At first she tried to brush me off, when I wouldn't let her do that though, she started to whine about her parents advanced ages and how they need help."

Thinking out loud I interrupted, "Well what if they really do need help?"

He scoffed, "Bella her parents had her when they were 18, they are 47 years old, and they are in perfect fucking health."

Amazed at the balls on his wife, and finally getting where he was going, I said, "Damn, why would she tell such a bold faced lie? I mean if you're going to lie about where you are and why, at least make it believable. So basically you're telling me that you think she's having an affair. What does that have to do with me?"

****Sam POV****

Bella was quick I'll give her that. This was going to be a delicate situation; she was very much tied to our group. She had practically grown up with Jake and Rachel Black. Her cousin was on her way to becoming J's Old Lady. The only thing I wasn't sure about was her relationship with Paul. He definitely had a history with her if he was being so protective of her in the bar and worrying about vodka making her horny and her possibly leaving with some scumbag, my only question was what that history entailed.

Opening my center console I pulled out a blunt that I had rolled earlier in the day and lit it taking a deep drag and handing it off to her. I held my hit the requisite 5 seconds giving my lungs time to absorb the THC molecules before exhaling the acrid sweet smelling smoke.

She was taking her time with it as I reply, "I guess it really doesn't have anything to do with you mama. I just wanted you to know what the whole situation was. I think you are hot as fuck and I wouldn't mind maybe having some fun with you if that's something you'd be down for. Nothing serious, just no strings fuck-buddy or something like that. I do have to ask though, what was the deal with you and Paul? Why was he all bout protecting you in the bar? I mean Rach is his old lady, so what's up with that?"

She smiled as she passed the blunt back to me and said, "Well what do you think it was about?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "How'd you even meet him?"

Smirking she answered, "Jake introduced us, this was after Quil Ateara cheated on me with Queen Skank of Forks and I dumped him and was having a hard time getting over it. Jake thought Paul would boost my ego a bit, and help me move on. He was right about that, Paul and I had a no strings thing for about a year, no feelings were ever involved but we actually became pretty good friends.

Six months ago when he met Rachel he fell head over heels for her, he came to me and told me that he was in love, and that he hoped that we could continue to be friends, but that we couldn't sleep together anymore. I told him that I'd like to stay friends, and I was glad he had found someone that could love him the way he deserved to be loved. It was a little weird at first, sometimes Rachel gets a little bitchy about the fact that we used to fuck, but I can't blame her for that. If the shoe was on the other foot and I loved him and he used to fuck Rach? Let's just say I wouldn't be as cool with them being friends as she is with us."

Taking my hit and passing her back the blunt I thought over her attachment to Paul. She took her hit and passed it back and after her exhale said, "Look, Sam, I've done the no strings thing and I like it and all, it's good for what it's for. You're married though, whether your wife is having an affair or not, you made a commitment. If you aren't happy then end it. Do you really want to stoop to her level? Quite frankly Sam, I've been cheated on and it's a horrible feeling. I don't think that I could do that to someone else, regardless of their own shortcomings. I couldn't sleep with you knowing you were supposed to belong to someone else."

Wow, I guess I hadn't thought of it that way, did I want to stoop to Emily's level? Truthfully I didn't know anything for certain, was it really right of me to possibly bring this young girl into my fucked up home life? Bella was legal and if she had been fucking Paul there was probably nothing naïve or virginal about her, but the fact remained that she was 21, only just legal to drink.

She was basically still a kid, not that you'd ever know it from the way she was dressed. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind what she came to the bar for, the same thing I had come for, and I'd be damned if I'd let her walk back into the bar and give it to someone else.

This little girl was either coming home with me, or she was going home to her daddy, that wasn't going to be up for discussion. If she really wanted me to end things with Emily before she would give it up to me I'd think about it, but she wouldn't be fucking anyone else in the meantime either.

Taking a drag on the blunt I passed it back to her and said, "Look Bella, I understand your misgivings about this, and I admire your character to not want to get involved in my messy home life."

I broke off for a minute and took the blunt back from her and clipped it on the outside of the door before putting it in the ashtray of the car. I turn to her and I know my eyes are darkened with desire as I get up into her personal space and say, "Here's the thing though; I'm Alpha Wolf, and when I decide I want something, I get it. I see your hand twitching for your bag and before you pull that Glock on me let me tell you something; I would never take you against your will, I'm not a rapist, but I know you want me. Can you deny that you want me Bella?"

She opens her mouth, maybe to argue, maybe to deny. All that comes out is a shaky gasp and I know I have her; I grab her by the collar of her jacket and pull her to me crushing my mouth to hers. At first she fights a little I can feel her waving her arms slightly and trying to pull away but soon enough she surrenders and her hands twine themselves into my hair and she's kissing me back just as hard as I'm kissing her, biting and sucking at my lips.

Breaking the kiss I watch as she takes deep breaths her chest heaving, and I say, "Where to mama? Do you want to come back to my place? Or do you want me to take you home to your Daddy? Those are your 2 options, Bella. I'll be damned if I let you walk back into that bar and give what's mine to some other asshole."

At first I think she's going to come easy, she mumbles, "Let me get my phone."

So imagine the shock I feel when after a minute she pulls her fucking Glock on me and says, "You sorry son of a bitch! You honestly think that just because you kiss me breathless I'm going to just lay back and spread my legs for you? Let me tell you something Mr Alpha Wolf…"

She breaks off and gestures down her body with the gun and I seize the opportunity and grab it from her hands. Damn! This crazy bitch actually had the safety off. I popped the safety back on and dropped the mag out of the handle before cocking the slide to see if she had a round in the chamber. As the round ejects and lands on her skirt I start to get pissed.

Giving her back the useless Glock I put the mag under my seat and say, "You seriously just pulled a fucking gun on me, without the safety on, and with a live round in the fucking chamber? Have you lost your damn mind? What if it had fired? What would you have done if you had been sitting there thinking you're badass and then all of a sudden my face is gone and blood and brains are all over you and the car?"

She stumbles over her words as she says, "I, I, I would. Have called. My Dad."

I laugh, "Seriously? You think your daddy woulda been able to get your ass out of that shit? Girl you look grown as shit but underneath you are still just a child. Text Kim and tell her I'm taking you home."

She relaxes a little and I realize she thought I was going to hit her and I say, "No matter what, Bella, I wouldn't hit you. I'm not an abusive man; I have never touched a woman to bring pain to her, at least not up to this point in my life."

I start driving back towards Forks; Bella clips her seatbelt and sits back in the passenger seat not speaking. She's bobbing her head to the music and I take advantage of her seeming inattention and start rubbing her leg from her knee up her thigh, I feel the goose bumps on her skin and hear her sharp intake of breath as I kneed her thigh lightly just below the hemline of her short skirt.

After about 5 minutes I start just gently stroking my hands up and down her leg from the hem of her skirt to the top of her boot. Bella is fidgeting and her breathing is uneven. About 5 minutes from where I know her house is she turns to me and says "Screw it, I'll hate myself tomorrow. Sam, please take me to your house if you want, just please stop teasing me."

Smirking I flash my teeth at her in a predatory grin as I lightly stroke my fingers back up her thigh, I don't stop this time though as I get to the hem of her skirt and slip my hand under it. Bella slouches down in her seat and opens her knees slightly.

I continue to tease her just lightly stroking her inner thigh not allowing myself to touch her where I know she wants me to touch her. We're only about 5 minutes from my house now and she's practically whimpering in need. Moving my fingers again lightly against her thigh just on the outside edge of her panties I can feel just how wet she is, thanking god that I had leather seats and not fabric ones I pulled into my driveway and parked. I took a quick look around to make sure Em's car was still gone and was relieved that she hadn't decided to come home.

I got out of the car and watched as Bella sat there, she looked like she was having a major debate with herself on whether she was going to get out of the car, fuck that! I went up to the passenger side and ripped open the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car roughly, for a second she looked like she was going to scream, but it passed when I shook my head at her. I pulled her into the house quickly hoping that my across the street neighbor wasn't watching.

Old Mrs T was a real busy body, when I started taking over some of the dealing from Jake she had ran straight to Emily to tell her that I was dealing, she had Ems cell number too and if she was watching I was pretty sure I'd be getting a call in about 20 minutes. Oh well, too late to worry about now.

I yanked open my front door and pushed Bella through it, she stumbled and flew face first into the couch. I laughed lightly as she picked herself up and spun around to face me with fire in her eyes. Not wanting her to have a chance to get her head on straight I stalked up to her leaving just the barest whisper of space between our bodies I grabbed a fistful of her hair and lightly yanked her head back so she was staring up into my eyes.

I started talking to her in a soft growl that dripped with authority, "you want to be really careful how you talk to me right now, little girl. Your daddy isn't here to get you out of this. Somehow I don't think you'd want him to even if he were.

If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me without stumbling over the words I'll let you go, we'll go back out to the car, and I'll take you home. If you can't do that though, I'm going to pick you up, take you into my room, and do whatever I want with you; All. Night. Long."

She stared into my eyes, her own were filled with a mix of fear and lust, I dragged her mouth to mine. Sucking on her lip I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I yanked her head back again and attached my mouth to the spot just under her jaw line and sucked on it. I was going to mark her up good, let everyone know she was mine. I had never had that urge before to claim a woman as my own. Not even with Em. I worked my way down Bella's throat stopping every inch or so to leave another mark.

I supported her ass with one hand and used the other to drag her jacket halfway down her arms effectively pinning them to her sides as I grabbed her hair again and tilted her head to the side and latched my mouth onto the spot where her neck connected with her collarbone leaving a hickey the size of a silver dollar it was purple against her alabaster skin. I carried her through to the bedroom and sat down on the bed taking her jacket the rest of the way off I took in the shape of her body in the tight corset and her short skirt.

She snapped out of her seeming lethargy and pushed at my shoulders. I thought she might be trying to leave so I held her tighter and she smiled and tried again, this time I let her push away and was a little shocked when she slid my cut off my shoulders. I tossed it onto the chair and she grabbed the hem of my shirt and I let her drag it up and off of me.

Bella's hands ran over my shoulders and my chest down to my abs as I used the mirror on the dresser to figure out the tie on her top. I got it undone and started unlacing her. As I got the laces undone to the top the corset fell and her breasts spilled out the top my eyes popped a little at the size of them on her small frame. They were a large C on a girl who probably would have looked finely proportioned with a B, high and firm with bubblegum pink nipples capping them, I realized I was staring in awe when she giggled and said, "like what you see, Sam? Better than what you're used to?"

Her acknowledgement of the fact that I was married just made the whole thing that much more forbidden. I nodded as I bent my head and caught one in my mouth I sucked and tongued it for a moment while pinching the other one before going back to leaving hickys all over her. This time working my way up from her breast to her collar bone and meeting the ones I had already left, all the while pinching and fondling her perfect tits.

She was moaning and bucking her hips against me, grinding my dick through my jeans. When I stopped and pulled back she hopped off my lap and reached behind her and unzipped her skirt before sliding it down her hips revealing the tiniest hot pink thong I had ever seen.

She kicked the skirt away from her and I realized she still had her boots on, the sight of her standing there naked aside from that tiny thong and those knee high docs was absolutely the fucking hottest sight I had ever seen until she stalked towards me and sank to her knees in front of me.

She smiled coyly up at me as she reached out and unbuttoned my jeans, she slid the zipper down with an agonizing slowness and smirked at me. Well she smirked until my dick popped out and hit her in the face. Gasping at the size it was my turn to smirk as she took my dick in her small hand and looked at it from every angle.

****Bella POV****

Looking up at the smirk on Sam's face I was torn between wanting to smack him and wanting to play with his dick for days on end. It was easily the biggest cock I had ever seen in real life, I had thought no one could be bigger than Paul but Sam had at least 3 and a half inches on him in length and was a good bit thicker too. I gently stroked it and he moaned as he lifted up slightly and slid his jeans down his legs. He kicked his boots off along with the jeans and was leaning back on his bed in all his glory.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. What was I doing here? I had wanted to go home, hadn't I? Now I'm here in this man's bedroom, the room he shares with his WIFE, with his dick in my hand absolutely fucking mesmerized by it?

Sam grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward until my lips were just touching the head of his dick. Fuck it. I snaked my tongue out and tentatively licked the head. His skin tasted like cinnamon and there was a tiny drop of pre-cum that tasted like salt. I started to lick around the head of his dick.

Sam moaned and thrust his hips up trying to get me to take him into my mouth. I backed up smirking at him as I continued to lick slow circles around the head. Finally I took just the head into my mouth feeling the velvet soft skin of it on my lips and tongue and sucking on it ever so slightly. Taking hold of the back of my head again he forced my mouth farther down. I let him do what he wanted just licking around the shaft as he fed more of his huge dick into my mouth.

Finally I couldn't take any more and I gagged and he let go of his hold on my head letting me take it at my own pace. I sucked and licked my way back up till I was back at the head, sucking on it gently as I swirled my tongue around it Sam's hips were bucking and he was moaning out in his gravelly sex voice, "oh Bella, baby that feels so fucking good. So fucking nice baby girl suck my cock."

I moaned at his words feeling more turned on than I had ever felt before, my thong had been beyond wet even when we were in his truck but now it was fucking completely drenched through. Sam grabbed my hair and pulled me off of his dick as I moaned again, I couldn't see straight as he pulled me up to my feet by my hair and latched on to my right nipple.

He sucked and licked at my tit as he reached down and rubbed my pussy through my thong. Picking me up he laid me on the bed and leaned over me looking me in the eye as he smirked and said, "oh baby Bell, so wet for me, what do you want my Bella girl?"

I moaned as he rubbed at me and bucked my hips gasping out, "Please."

Sam smirked and if I hadn't been so out of my mind with lust I probably would have hit him, as it was I just moaned out, "Please fuck me, Sam. Please."

I heard a snap and looked down to see that he had snapped the strap on one side of my thong and had moved on to the other side, he snapped that just as quickly as the first and threw the tiny scrap of fabric aside. He picked me up and rolled onto his back so that I was on top of him, holding me by my hips he placed me so that I was straddling him he reached between us and positioned his dick at my opening and that's when I snapped out of my lust induced haze. I shook my head and said, "condom!"

He looked pissed at first and then resigned as he pushed me off of him and said, "FUCK! I don't have any Bella."

He started to get up and I had a thought, "Wait! Which night stand is your wifes?"

He indicated the one closest to me and I opened the drawer, right in the front was an unopened box of unlubed Trojans, I giggled and took them out and checked the expiration date before throwing them to him and saying, "You can thank her for me the next time you see her. By the way, there's your proof that she is having an affair, those puppies don't expire for a long time, they were probably bought within the last 2 to 4 months. Though if you want to confront her with them you might want to buy a new pack unless you want her to know you used one."

At first he looked beyond pissed, fuck, all that and now he's not even going to fuck me. As I watched a smirk crossed his face and he tore the box open. Taking out one of the foil packets he tore it open and rolled it onto his dick before lying back again. I straddled him again and positioned him at my opening, he thrust up slightly and the head popped inside, I moaned as he stretched me open in ways I had never felt before.

Taking it agonizingly slow I took him into my pussy inch by inch with every inch he sunk into me I would squeeze my pussy around him and moan out his name. Finally I was all the way down and he grabbed my hips and raised me up and slammed me down and I screamed out loud. I caught the rhythm and started moving on my own riding him hard and fast until I came with a scream. His hands were gripping my hips so hard I knew I would have handprints on them the next day.

I collapsed onto Sam's chest and he just chuckled and said, "I'm not done yet, Bella. Get on your hands and knees for me baby girl."

I did as he said only half alert as he gripped my hips again and positioned himself at my opening. I didn't fully come back until he tightened his grip almost painfully on my hips and slammed into me in one fast thrust.

Crying out as Sam fucked me fast and hard I was in the midst of an orgasm when he nudged my knees apart a little farther and really started going to town. I came with a gush I was screaming, "Oh my god, Sam, fuck me Sam. God fuck, yes!"

Finally I was just screaming incoherent obscenities and I heard Sam cry out my name as he spasms inside me as he cums. We both collapse onto the bed, Sam careful to roll to the side so that he doesn't crush me to the mattress. He gathers me up into his arms and as I pass out I think I hear him say, "Love you, B."

**A/N: wow… Hope that is as good as I think it is. Leave some love ya'll. I love to hear from you. Special thanks to my girls who read and review almost every chapter of every story I have up on this site, you all know who you are and I want you to know how much I appreciate all of you!**


	4. Was She Really Here?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC and the Packs MC personas, as well as any original characters are mine. Story is rated M for language, lemons, drug use(weed), and basic adult content and is intended only for readers aged 18 and older! You HAVE been WARNED!**

****Bella POV****

I woke up out of my sex-induced mini-coma maybe 2 hours later; I raised my head and saw the glow of a bedside clock reading 4:00am. Sam's arms were still wrapped firmly around me, effectively trapping me against him. FUCK! What the fuck was I supposed to do now? I managed to slip out from under his arms and I laughed silently to myself as I realized that I still had my fucking boots on.

Finding my jacket and corset on the floor and my skirt about 5 feet away from them I snuck out of Sam's room and down the hall to what I assume to be the guest bathroom if the mini decorative soaps were any indication. I sat down on the toilet to take a piss, finished and flushed the toilet before moving over to the sink to get as much of my makeup off as possible.

Looking in the mirror I see the damage is higher than I initially thought, no wonder my neck and my chest ache, there are huge purple/black hickeys in a column from just under my jaw to right beside my left nipple, FUCK! That one is going to hurt really bad tomorrow. Oh well no use thinking that no one will notice them, I don't own the kind of makeup it requires to hide this kind of trauma.

Shit! My purse is still in his truck! God damn it! Maybe I'll get lucky and his keys will be in the living room, I need my phone to call Kim or Jake to give me a ride home. I have to get the fuck out of here, before his wife decides to come home and I have to beat a bitch down. I slip my skirt back on and zip it up in the back before I do the laces on my top back up and tie it quickly before pulling it on over my head. It doesn't fit quite right but the girls are contained and it won't fall off at least.

Going back into the hallway I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear Sam still quietly snoring away. Writing a quick note I tiptoe back into his room and put it in the inside pocket of his cut. Slipping back out to the living room I almost cry out in relief as I see his keys on the table right by the door. I grab them and open the front door as quietly as I can, praying to any God who might be listening to please just let me get my purse and get out of here without waking him up, and without his wife coming home and catching me doing the walk of shame out of her house.

Slipping out of the house I click the unlock button on the electronic device and am thankful that it just unlocks because apparently Sam hadn't armed it when we went inside. I grab my purse off the seat and shut the door as quietly as I can before remembering that the clip for my Glock is under the driver's seat. I go around and get it shoving it into my purse and shutting the driver's side door as quietly as the passenger side and breath a sigh of relief.

I click the lock button and the car gives a shrill beep. Spooked, I run back up the walkway, and put his keys back where I found them. I listen but don't hear him moving around or anything so I go back to the bathroom and grab my jacket as I let myself out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

I look around and try to get my bearings, I had practically grown up in La Push with Jake, and Kimie so I should be able to gauge where I am in relation to their houses. I walk a couple of blocks over and find a familiar landmark and realize that I'm closer to Uncle Billy's house than I am to Aunt Rita and Uncle Ray's.

Sighing to myself and praying that Jake will answer his phone I pull my cell out and hit speed dial 4; 3 rings later a groggy voiced Jake picks up, "_Bella?"_

Relief floods my voice as I answer, "Yeah, it's me Jake, look I'm really sorry to wake you up like this at this time of the night but I need a ride home. I'm walking to your house right now."

Panic is heavy in Jake's voice as he exclaims, _"What? Where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you. Do you know how stupid you are walking around in the middle of the night in that getup you were wearing at the bar? Who did you leave with? I'm going to kill Sam for letting you out of his sight!"_

Fuck! I had forgotten that Sam had told them he would watch out for me. Whichever story I tell Jake now, he's going to be pissed. Sighing I say, "Don't worry about it I'm walking up on your door right now. Just grab your keys and let's go. Hopefully Kimie didn't tell Dad that I was on my way home and he thinks I'm either still with her or sleeping at Aunt Rita's."

Hanging up as Jake comes to the door I'm hoping it's at least still dark enough that he won't notice the hickeys up and down my neck and chest. He comes outside and unlocks his Rabbit. Getting into the passenger side as Jake slides into the driver's I breathe a sigh of relief to have gotten away with this so far clean.

Jake starts the car and we start on our way. About 10 minutes later he turns to me as he says, "Are you going to tell me who you left with Bella? I swear to God if it was Quil you and I are going to be in such a fight!"

Laughing a little I answer, "It wasn't Quil, Jake! Sam warned him off me before I left the bar. I'd rather not tell you who it was right now Jake, please respect that."

I feel him scrutinizing me but with my head looking down at the floor and my hair down around my face I know he can't see anything. Of course my luck can't last as he reaches out and uses his finger to tilt my head up to look at him. I see the shock register on his face followed by the rage that I know isn't directed at me. Fuck!

Jake takes a shaky breath and changes directions sharply as I ask him, "What the fuck? Where are you going Jake?"

Gripping the steering wheel white knuckle tight he grits out, "Hospital. Why didn't you tell me someone hurt you Bella? You tell me who raped you, and I swear to God they won't live to see another day!"

I gasp and just goggle at him in wide eyed shock until I find my voice and exclaim, "I wasn't raped Jake! Don't you dare take me to the hospital! I swear to God I wasn't raped if I was I would tell you but I wasn't! The guy was just a little overzealous…"

He pulls the car off to the side of the road and turns to look me full in the eye, "Bella who did you leave the bar with? I promise I won't kill him if you can look me in the eye and tell me you weren't raped or forced in any way, but please, for my own peace of mind. Please tell me who did that to you."

Taking a shaky breath I look into the eyes of the man who I consider my older brother and I tell him the truth, "I left with Sam, Jake. We went back to his place, that's where I walked over from; I promise you he did NOT rape me. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to. I know that you're probably disgusted with me for doing what I did, and if you want me to get out here I will, I'm sorry Jake."

His hands had dropped limply into his lap and he was looking at me with shock all over his face. Feeling horribly ashamed I reached for the door handle and opened the door to get out. I had started to climb out when Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back in and into his arms as he hugged me tight.

Jake held me for a while, whispering into my hair, "I'm not disgusted with you Bella. I can't believe that you would think that I could be! You're my baby sister Bella, I love you honey! If I was going to be disgusted with anyone it would be Sam, but knowing how things have been in his marriage the last year, I can't even be upset with him for this! Other than for the way he marked you up, I mean."

I pulled back as tears ran down my cheeks and said, "But…when Quil cheated on me, you were so furious about him cheating."

He actually laughed brushing the tears off my cheeks and saying, "That's because he cheated on YOU! Honey when you first started dating Quil I sat him down and told him that if he EVER did ANYTHING to hurt you that it would be the end of our friendship. I knew how much you loved him, and he wasn't lacking anything 'at home' that would have given him any excuse for stepping out on you!"

Huh, I had never thought of that, I smiled at Jake and settled back in my seat as he got us back on the road, about 20 minutes later we pulled up in front of my house, I gave him a hug and was about to get out of the car when he stopped me. Turning with a confused look on his face he asks, "Wait, if you were with Sam, why didn't he take you home?"

I give him a guilty smile and say, "We fell asleep. I woke up and saw the time and kind of freaked. I had to get out of there Jake. What if his wife had decided to come home in the morning and I was still there looking like _this?_"

Jake smacks himself in the face and groans out, "Bellaaa, tell me you left a note or something and you didn't just skip out on him while he was still passed out!"

Looking away I say, "Well…I left him a note in the inside pocket of his cut, I figured it'd be the one place his wife wouldn't see it if she came home in the morning. Maybe you could let him know it's there for me. I want to see him again Jake, I just wish the circumstances were different. I'm really not liking myself for giving in to my baser instincts."

Jake just shrugs and says, "Look Bells, don't beat yourself up over it. I know that that's hard for you but honestly, you're not the one who owed loyalty to anyone. Frankly with the way Emily has been acting lately no one is going to blame Sam for it either."

I nod and we say goodnight and I head in to get some more sleep.

****Sam POV****

Waking up alone once again I'm almost not sure she was even here. Maybe I never went to the bar last night, maybe Bella _actually_ _was_ a dream girl. I roll over to see what time it is. Seeing it's about 8am I get up and try to figure out what the fuck happened. I definitely had gone to the bar. I remember meeting Bella and the instant attraction I felt which had doubled when Paul tossed me her purse and I saw that she was packing.

Getting out of bed I shook out the blanket and found what I was hoping to find. Proof that she had actually existed and been in my bed. The first thing is the red foil wrapper from the condom we had used, and second is the shredded remnants of that tiny pink thong. I toss the condom wrapper into the small wastebasket next to the bed where I had thrown the condom when we had finished last night and I pick up the remains of her thong. I know I should toss it, throw it in with the rest of the evidence and bring the bag out to the pail outside.

Sighing I tuck it into my own nightstand drawer. Best case scenario I'd get rid of it if and when I had gotten Bella out of my system. Worst case? Well I don't really know. All of a sudden I remember where the condom had come from last night and I grab the rest of the pack and toss that into my drawer too. I would definitely have to get another pack to confront my soon to be ex wife with.

Bella and the box of condoms combined had just been the last straw, things had been going towards over with Em for a long time, now I had a concrete reason to end it as well as a personal one. Hopping in the shower I wash away all the remnants of Bella's lipstick from my body and check myself over for scratch marks and other love bites. Finding none, I silently thank Bella for being considerate of the fact that I would have to hide them.

Getting out I pull on a pair of boxers and a pair of loose fit black jeans with a white tee shirt. Pulling my cut on I strip the bed and start a load of wash before emptying the wastebasket. Satisfied that all evidence has been taken care of I'm startled to hear a knock on my front door.

I open it to find Jake Black glaring at me, I step back and allow him to come in saying, "Hey, Jake. Kind of early to see you around here…"

He snorts derisively as he replies, "Yeah? Well, I got woken up about 5 hours ago by a phone call from my sister saying she needed a ride, and that she was WALKING to my house! Christ Sam, I know that it's been a rough year with Em, and I don't blame you for going out and looking for a piece on the side. Did it have to be my Bella though? Also, was it really necessary to mark her up the way you did?"

Even though it's barely 9am I go to the fridge and grab a couple of brews, tossing one to Jake I say, "First, I know she's like family to you Jake and I want you to know that to me she wasn't _just_ a 'piece on the side'. Also, I know I left a couple hickeys on her, but it wasn't _that _bad was it?"

Jake looks at me incredulously as he replies, "Are you serious? NOT THAT BAD? I thought she'd been RAPED for Christ's sake! I was all set to haul her into the ER and kill whatever fuck had dared to hurt her! I was all set to kill YOU for letting her out of your sight and allowing whatever fuck to pick her up! Imagine my SURPRISE when she told me she hadn't been raped that she'd been with you and you had just gotten a tad _overzealous_!"

Fuck, I didn't realize that I had marked her up that bad, I knew I'd done a number on her but for Jake to think she'd been raped it had to be so much worse than I even thought, "Damn. I feel like shit, Jake. No wonder she snuck out of here at God knows what time! She probably hates me.

I'm sorry Jake, I really didn't realize it was as bad as all that. I'm not saying I didn't mean to mark her up because I did, and that's the problem! I wanted to mark her as mine! I wanted EVERYONE to know that she belongs to me! I don't know why I feel that way! I've never wanted to do that to Em. By the way, Bella and I found proof that she is definitely having an affair."

Jakes eyes widen as they jerk up to meet mine and he asks, "What proof? Bella didn't mention anything."

Sighing I answer, "Well Bella and I were in the middle of it when all of a sudden she snaps out of it for a minute and yells 'Condom!' Of course I didn't have any and I pushed her off me and told her as much. She looked disappointed but then something hit in her brain and she asked me which nightstand was Emily's. I told her which it was and she looked in it and found a 3pack of unlubed Trojans that by her estimate were probably bought about 2 or 3 months ago. Speaking of, you wanna ride over to the store with me? I gotta get a new pack so that I'm not confronting Emily with a pack that's all of a sudden open."

Jake nods and says, "Yeah, first though I forgot to tell you, B left a note for you in your inside cut pocket. She figured it'd be the only place Emily wouldn't see it if she happened to come home this morning, that's why she left by the way. It had nothing to do with you, she actually said she would like to see you again, she just wishes the circumstances were different."

I feel my face break into the biggest grin I've felt on my face in a while and I reach into my cut and feel the piece of paper. Taking it out I read, '_Sam, I'm sorry I bailed on you this morning I wasn't sure if you would want me to stay or if your wife was going to be coming home. I figured it would just be safer all around if I cut out early. I had a really great time with you and I'd like to see you again. My number is 555-2156 call or txt if you want to talk. ~B'_

Still smiling I fold it back up and slip it back into the pocket and say to Jake, "thanks man for telling me it was there, I never would have found it otherwise, can you do me a favor?"

Jake shrugs and says, "Yeah, probably, what did you need?"

Thinking for a minute I tell him, "Just, tell Bella that I definitely want to see her again and that I'll call her when I have time. Tell her that the next time I see her Emily will be out of the picture and we can see what develops. I don't want her to think I expect something from her and I need her to know that she is NOT the cause of my marriage breaking up. But I need to handle my shit before I start anything more with her."

Jake nods, "Yeah I can do that. She's a good girl Sam, a little fucked up and turned around, but she's probably the most loyal trustworthy chick I've ever known. She'd be a fierce biker queen too if it comes down to that. Emily was with you before the club, but when she never made any effort to hide the fact that she hated it, that's when most of us knew it was over. MC life is just that, it's a life, you're either in or out, you can't be half on the fence unless you want to get caught or killed."

I nodded, "you're right man, thanks. Lets go, get this shit over with. I'm gonna have to call her later and tell her to get her ass home so I can get this shit done."

****Later that same day still SPOV****

Remaking the bed and placing the new unopened pack of condoms in Emily's nightstand I go over to my own and take out the scrap of fabric that once was Bella's thong and put it in the pocket of my cut along with her note. I had put the condoms into the center console of my truck after I got back from the store with Jake.

Satisfied that all evidence of my night with Bella has been erased from the house I pick up my phone and hit Emily's speed dial, 2 rings later she picks up sounding way more annoyed than she had any right to be, "What Sam?"

Letting my smirk slip into my voice a bit I say, "Damn bitch, that's how you greet me? It's nice to hear your voice too baby!"

I pause for a second and my tone goes completely serious as I tell her, "Get your ass home Emily, if you aren't home in the next 2 hours, I swear to God I'm going to hunt your ass down like a fucking crack head who owes me money!"

I hear fear in her voice as she tries to cover it with anger, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, Sam! I'm not one of your club brothers! You don't own me!"

Letting my anger out I yell into the phone, "No, you're not one of my club brothers, YOU'RE MY FUCKING WIFE AND YOU WILL DO WHAT THE FUCK I SAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS FUCKING GOOD FOR YOU!

I swear Emily, if you make me come find you; you and whatever bitch boy you're banging are going to be sorrier than you can even imagine! If you come home now I promise that we can settle this like civil human beings; make me come find you, or make me wait, and well I cant guarantee anything."

Practically crying with fear she sobbed out, "What are you talking about, Sam? I'm not fucking anyone! I'm at my parents! I'll come home but I want someone there, I'm scared of you and I won't come back if we're going to be alone."

Perfect! I laugh as I say, "Oh, you want someone here? How about Chief Swan? Do you trust him to keep things civil?"

The thing that no one outside the club knew was that Chief Swan worked with us. He was far from dirty but we had an understanding and he was a friend to the club. I could hear the relief in Emily's voice as she replies, "yes! That's fine! I'll be home in 20 minutes, if the squad car isn't there I'm leaving again though."

I tell her that's fine, filing away the fact that she's supposedly at the Makah Res which is over 2 hours away and yet she can be home in 20 minutes, before I hang up with her. I take a deep breath before pressing speed dial 8 and calling the Chief, he picks up on the third ring, "_Sam! To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

I'm hoping he hasn't seen Bella today or that if he did that she didn't happen to mention who had left the marks on her as I say, "Hey Chief, actually I need a favor, would you be able to stop over here in about 15 minutes or so? I need you to mediate a discussion between me and my soon to be ex wife."

Charlie sounds surprised as he says, "_Yeah, sure Sam. No problem. I didn't know that things between you and the wife were that bad. I'll be there in about 10 minutes I'm over at Billy Blacks now with my daughter. I don't think you've ever met my Bella, would you mind if I brought her over, I'll make sure she stays out of the way she just doesn't have her car down here, and Jake has to take his old man to the dr."_

I almost smack myself as I say, "Yeah, that's fine Chief, you're really doing me a solid. I really appreciate it."

Charlie tells me it's no problem and we hang up. I'm excited to see Bella again but afraid what will happen if she tells the chief about us. I somehow doubt that Chief Swan would be too thrilled to know that his daughter spent the night in my bed and that I'm the reason her neck looks like that of a rape victim.

15 minutes later I hear the slamming of two doors and I peek out to see Bella following warily behind Charlie up the path. A couple seconds later there's a knock on the door and I answer it, "Hey Chief, thanks so much for coming, this must be your daughter that I've heard so much about!"

Chief smiles and says, "Yep, this is my Bella. Bella this is Sam Uley, he's a friend of Jake's I don't think you've met him though."

Bella smiles and I take in her outfit and almost laugh, she's wearing a pair of black rave pants much like the one's Kim wore to the bar last night with a high necked white shirt under a black total skull hooded sweatshirt that's zipped all the way up. She sticks her hand out and says, "It's nice to meet you Sam."

I smirk at her a little as I take her hand and raise it to my lips, kissing it lightly as I say, "likewise, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Charlie is looking at me like I've lost my mind and I just give him what I hope is a benign smile. Bella settles herself on the couch and I offer them something to drink as I hear Emily's car pull into the drive. Oh well, here we go…

**A/N: sorry to do this to you guys but I have to cut this chapter here. Confrontation with Emily coming in the next chapter, I wonder just how many secrets are going to come out… Leave some love, you know I appreciate it! **


	5. Sam is Pissed!

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Packs MC personas, and any original characters contained in THIS story are mine. As always this story is rated M! It's rated that way for a reason and is intended only for MATURE ADULTS aged 18 and over! You HAVE been WARNED!**

****Bella POV****

Sitting nervously on Sam's sofa I'm practically shaking as Sam offers us something to drink, Dad politely declines and looks at me funny as I squeak out, "no…No thank you, Sam."

Sam looks at me concerned as he says in a somewhat normal tone, "Are you sure? You sound like you could use some water."

I try my best to calm down and start to say that yeah I would actually like some water when the front door busts open and a short native woman walks in. She looks at Charlie and then points to me and says, "Who the fuck is she?"

Dad comes over and puts his arm around me as he says, "it's nice to see you again, Emily. This is my daughter, Bella Swan, I'm sorry that I had to bring her. I was with her over at Billy Blacks when Sam called and asked me to come and mediate this little discussion. If you would prefer she can go and wait in the squad car."

Emily scowls at me and snaps, "Yes, actually I would prefer that Chief Swan."

Charlie looks somewhat put out as he nods at me. I get up and start to head to the door when Sam says, "Wait! Bella, you don't have to leave. Emily I really don't care if you're uncomfortable. Chief Swan is only here because you DEMANDED that someone had to be here to mediate. He's doing YOU a favor and you want to kick his daughter out to wait in the car in the middle of December?"

Emily actually looked chagrined as she huffs and says, "Fine! My apologies, Chief Swan, your daughter is welcome to stay and witness my marital problems."

Dad sighs and says, "Fine, can we get this started please, I'm hoping that this can be resolved quickly and easily."

Sam speaks up, "Of course, Chief. I'll do my best to wrap this up quickly."

Emily opens her mouth and in the most annoying whiny voice I have ever heard outside of Jessica Stanley she says, "Honestly baby I don't understand why we even had to do this! I'm NOT cheating on you Sam!"

Sam interrupts and says, "Oh? Really?"

Cutting off he goes into the bedroom and I know what's coming. He comes out two minutes later and throws an unopened pack of condoms on the table and snaps, "What's that shit then?"

His wife plays dumb as she says, "I have no idea where those came from Sammy!"

Sam cuts in raising his voice for the first time, "THEY CAME FROM YOUR FUCKING NIGHTSTAND DRAWER YOU LYING CHEATING BITCH! What the fuck did I tell you about fucking lying to me Emily? You tell me the truth right fucking now or I swear to God you will be so sorry!"

Emily looked at Charlie imploring him with her eyes and he just shrugged and said, "What would you like me to do Emily? It appears you are lying to him, and possibly cheating on him. I would suggest telling the truth and we can all walk out of here sooner rather than later."

Okay, now I'm confused, what the fuck is going on? Why is my dad just letting Sam get all worked up like that? I thought he was here to diffuse this situation. I'm starting to think there's something I'm missing here.

Sam starts again, "I'm only gunna fucking ask you this one more fucking time and if you don't give me the right answer you and I are gunna have a major problem! Have. You. Been. Having. An. Affair?"

Emily looks at the floor as she mumbles, "Yes."

Sam looks beyond furious he's gripping the counter white knuckle tight as he grits out, "How long?"

Emily just stares at the floor and doesn't say anything. Sam shouts out, "HOW FUCKING LONG?"

She squeaks out, "Since February."

Sam calms down and he actually smiles as he says, "See, now we're getting somewhere! Now we're getting the truth, you've been having an affair for 10 months, who with?"

She starts to balk, "I won't tell you! You can do whatever you want to me I won't tell you!"

Sam's eyes flash and I know she's in big trouble, he crosses the room and grabs her by her hair screaming in her face, "YOU FUCKING TELL ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW WHO YOU'VE BEEN SPREADING YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR BITCH!"

Dad puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and says, "Son, you need to let her go now. I can't turn a blind eye to domestic abuse."

Sam laughs and replies, "I'm not hurting her Charlie. Honestly, I'm just showing her who has the upper hand in this situation."

Dad looks at Emily who just looks away. He steps back and says, "Emily, just tell him what he wants to know."

She shakes her head and Sam jerks her hair back, "I'm going to ask you one more time Emily. Who have you been fucking the last 10 months while giving me nothing?"

He shoves her into the chair in front of her, and she starts to cry, I would almost feel bad for her if I didn't know that she was a cheating bitch. Finally she looks up and says, "Jesse Collins!"

I gasp because I know him, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't have anything to do with a married woman, or ANY woman for that matter. Sam hears me and says, "Bella? Do you know him?"

Nodding I say, "She's lying to you."

He looks confused as he says, "How well do _you_ know him?"

Dad is looking at me and I say, "not like THAT! Hell, _no girl_ knows Jesse like THAT. Jesse is gay, Sam! He's the only openly gay quarterback that Forks High ever had; the man is a legend! He owns a bakery down in PA, you can ask ANYONE who went to school in Forks, hell even Jake knows him and knows he's gay!"

Sam smirks and turns back to Emily who's scowling at me and he says, "Well, well. Seems someone just got caught in a lie. Seriously Em, what is your problem? Just tell the truth so we can all get the fuck out of here! Now, again, who were you having the affair with?"

She looked at Dad who just shrugged and said, "Please ma'am, just tell him the truth!"

She sighed and said, "Mike Newton! Okay? Mike Newton is the guy."

Sam actually laughed, "Seriously? The fucking geek who owns the sporting goods store in Forks? Damn girl that's just fucking fine. You go and have a nice life with him, seriously I'm not even mad because that shit is the funniest shit I've heard in a long time."

He starts to say more when a loud knock sounds at the door. Charlie groans and says, "What the fuck now?"

Going to the door Charlie opens it and an older woman who looks to be in her mid 50s is standing there. Dad looks at her confused and asks, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Sam breaks in, "Mrs. Tullis, what can I do for you?"

The older lady steps inside and looking directly at me says, "Oh! I see they already caught the little whore who robbed your truck last night Sam!"

Everyone in the room lets out a collective, "WHAT!"

Dad looks at the older lady and says, "Ma'am you must be mistaken. Sam hasn't reported any theft and this young lady here is my daughter."

The woman looks indignant, "I know what I saw, Chief Swan. Whether that young woman is your daughter or not she is absolutely the same girl I saw at 4am this morning go into Sam's work truck grab something out of it, run into his house and then 2 minutes later run back out! She was dressed like some sort of deranged stripper! In a short black and purple skirt and some sort of black and purple…"

Dad cuts in shock evident in his voice as he says, "black and purple corset top and knee high boots."

The old bitch looks vindicated as she says, "YES! Exactly! Now if she wasn't robbing him, then what in the world was she doing here at 4 in the morning?"

That's when all hell broke loose; Sam's wife started screaming at the top of her voice at me, "YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE! YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO COME DOWN HERE AND SLEEP WITH _MY HUSBAND! _YOU PALE FACE BITCH! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!"

She flew at me with her nails out like fucking talons I just sat there in shock, I closed my eyes waiting for her to hit me. All of a sudden I heard a gun cock and my dad's voice broke the silence in a deadly calm voice as he said, "YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND EMILY! Mrs. Tullis I suggest you go on back to your house, everything here is under control."

The older woman ran and Emily was quick to back off and Sam grabbed her and yanked her back another couple of feet as she started screaming at him, "THAT'S RIGHT SAM, YOU PROTECT YOUR FUCKING WHORE! PROTECT YOUR PIECE OF WHITE TRASH PUSSY!"

Sam backhanded her sharply, his hand connecting with her face with a resounding CRACK! He yanked her hair sharply so she was looking into his eyes, her hand on her cheek and shock written all over her face as he said, "That's ENOUGH! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Emily! 10 months I've been celibate while you're off banging Mike Newton and you have the nerve to attack this girl? Yes, she was here last night, I gave her a ride to Jake's from Port Angeles but she forgot her purse in my truck!

Apparently Jake brought her over to get it before taking her home, I was sleeping but the door was unlocked so she came in found my keys on the table where I left them and used them to get her damn purse! I've had enough of your bullshit! Go pack up your fucking shit and go, and don't think that you're taking anything out of here that you didn't bring in with you. Clothes and shoes that's all you get to take!

I'll be serving you with divorce papers as soon as I meet with my lawyer. Don't forget about the prenup you signed either. You aren't getting a fucking cent from me in alimony, so don't bother trying."

She turned to look at Dad as she said, "I want him arrested Chief Swan! He just fucking assaulted me and I want him arrested!"

Dad actually laughed at her as he said, "I'm sorry? I didn't see him hit you. Bella, did you see him hit her?"

I smirked at him and in my sweetest tone of voice I say, "No Daddy, I didn't."

Pausing for a second I take a breath and say coldly, "Emily, I suggest you pack your shit and take your skanky ass back up to fucking Makah. If I EVER see you again you will regret it!"

She runs into the bedroom and Sam follows her, Dad turns to me and says, "We'll talk later young lady, don't think Sam's song and dance fooled me one bit. I'm going to go supervise those two, hopefully she's out of here within the hour."

Nodding I sit here with my head in my hands, great, my dad now knows I'm a giant whore! Sam comes out and sits on the arm of the sofa I sigh and he says, "I'm sorry Bella, I know that Charlie doesn't believe that you didn't have sex with me. I'm sorry about my damn neighbor! I hate that woman!"

I just nod and he comes and sits next to me. He tilts my face up so that I'm looking in his eyes as he whispers, "Please don't shut me out, B."

I look away as I whisper back, "Fuck, Sam, not now okay? Just back the fuck off I'm sweating enough as it is in this fucking outfit. I can't deal with this right now, tell Dad I'm in the cruiser, text me later and I'll call you when I'm ready to talk about where we go from here."

I start to get up when he grabs my arm and pulls me against him kissing me hard and fast. I barely have an opportunity to process what is happening when he turns me loose again still holding onto my arm with his face only an inch from mine as he says, "You already know where we go from here, Bella. I told you last night, you're mine girlie, you just don't know it yet."

Having had about enough of this crap for one day I yank my arm back and say in a harsh whisper, "you know what, I'm not YOURS, I'm _mine_! You don't own me, and let me tell you right now, you NEVER will! Now let go of me before I call for my dad, he is here this time Sam, as is your wife, so just let. Me. GO!"

He dropped my arm as if I had burned him and I ran out the door to the cruiser.

****Sam POV****

What the fuck just happened? I mean, seriously? What the FUCK just happened? I mean I understand that I picked a hell of a time to get possessive and in her face about it but shit, she had responded favorably to that shit last night. Granted her father and my soon to be ex wife were not here at the time so maybe it was just that.

Charlie came out of the bedroom carrying a suitcase in each hand as Emily followed behind him with 2 more. He escorted her to the car and told her that she was no longer welcome on the premises as he put her suitcases into her trunk. She got in the car and we watched her drive away.

Coming back into the house he said, "You want to explain to me what my daughter was doing here at 4am, Sam?"

Sighing I reply, "We met at the bar she went to down in PA last night. I don't know what it was but the moment I looked at her it was like something clicked for me, we talked and hit it off and we ended up back here. I want you to know Chief that this isn't some casual thing to me. I don't know about her though. She kind of freaked out when I tried to talk to her before, I'm hoping that's just because you and Emily were in the other room."

Charlie sighs and asks, "Well what did you say to her?"

I looked away guiltily as I told him, "That she was mine, she just didn't know it yet. I didn't mean it the way I know it sounds. Well maybe a little but I don't want to OWN her Chief, I want to be with her."

He actually fucking laughs at me as he says, "Damn, you really stuck your foot in it with that shit. Were you ever lucky enough to meet the Cullen family when they lived here Sam?"

Nodding I answer, "Yeah I did some work on their house before they moved, why?"

Shaking his head he tells me, "Bella used to date their oldest boy, Edward. He was strange, it was almost as if he was from another time, had very definite ideas about what was and wasn't appropriate for a young lady. He isolated her from her friends, even from me, I hated the punk but I knew if I balked it would just get worse. I came home from work early one night and they were having an argument about her old truck.

Apparently Edward had dismantled it so that she couldn't go see Jacob. It was getting kind of heated and I was heading to her room to intervene when I head the sharp crack of his hand connecting with my daughters face. I busted into her room with my gun drawn and arrested the little shit! Well that crack in the jaw actually woke her up and she was willing to make a statement and press charges against him.

His father paid off a judge to have the arrest declared unverifiable because I was the one who had made it in my home and the whole town knew I hated that punk. Ever since then though, Bella is very careful about the men she spends time with that they aren't too clingy or possessive."

Damn, I guess I really did step in it. When we were talking about a no strings thing and I was acting possessive and dominant in a sexual situation she was fine and seemed to enjoy it but with me being newly single and telling her I actually wanted her I could see why it would cause her to freak.

I sighed saying, "Damn, I can see why she would get upset. Look if I go out there she's liable to shoot me, it wouldn't be the first time she pulled that Glock on me either, do you think you could get her back in here for me Chief? I'll owe you big time."

Charlie chuckles and says, "I suppose I could try, Bella is very stubborn when she wants to be though, not sure if she'll listen but I will try."

He stops for a moment before looking at me very seriously and saying "Look Sam, I turned a blind eye to you smacking Emily in the face because of what she was saying about my daughter, I'm hoping that was a one-time thing. If you EVER raise your hand to my daughter I will help her dispose of your body after she kills you. No one will EVER find your remains. Are we clear?"

Gulping I answer, "Crystal clear, Sir. I can assure you that that was the very first time that I have ever raised my hand to any woman, and I honestly do feel like shit about it Chief."

He laughed as he told me he'd send Bella in and leave it to me to get her home later.

****Bella POV****

After about 25 minutes of sitting in the car Dad FINALLY came out. Getting into the cruiser he turned to me and said, "Bella, go talk to Sam."

Raising my eyebrow at him in confusion I said, "Excuse me?"

Dad scowled at me and I knew this was not going to go my way, "I said, Bella Marie Swan, get out of my cruiser, get your butt back in that house, and TALK to Sam!"

I scowled back knowing I was going to do what he said but wanting to give myself an extra couple of minutes to prepare, "Why do you want me to go talk to him, Dad? He's like Edward! He thinks he can own me! I'm not doing that again, Dad!"

Charlie took a breath before snapping at me, "Bella I've known Sam for a while, he is nothing like Edward, you need to give him a chance to explain before you go jumping to conclusions about him. Baby I know it's hard for you to trust people. Hell the only man you've been with who hasn't let you down was Paul and really in a way I think he did let you down when he went and fell for Rachel. I know you pretended that you never felt anything for him but I know better. Sam won't let you down baby, I think he's the man for you baby girl."

Gaping at him I tried to comprehend what he was telling me…failing to understand I asked, "Dad, what's going on with you and them? Are you in bed with their club? Please tell me you're not trying to marry me off so that I can be Queen of the Bikers or some shit."

Dad chuckled and said, "I'm not in bed with them, but most of these boys I've known their whole lives, their father's are my friends and yes I am a friend to their club. I'm not trying to 'marry you off' Bella, you know I love you more than anything in this world baby girl. Sam is a man of honor and integrity; he lived for 10 months with a wife who wasn't giving him the time of day, and to me that counts for a hell of a lot. I know that I can trust him to take care of you without forgetting that you can take care of yourself. Just go talk to him, Bella. Let him prove you wrong or prove you right. Whichever way it goes baby girl, you know I'll be there for you."

Nodding I gave Dad a hug and told him, "I know dad, I love you, I guess I'll go talk to him. I'll get him to give me a ride home or if I have to I can call Kim or Paul. I know Jake is out in PA with Uncle Billy at the doctor. If you need anything Dad, don't hesitate to call me and I'll get him to take me home. Love you."

I got out of the truck and walked slowly back up the path to Sam's front door. Letting myself in I find him sitting on the couch where I had left him. He looks up at me and I smile slightly.

****Sam POV****

I look up as Bella comes in, she's smiling at me so I take that as a good sign and say, "Bella, look I think that what I said came out wrong. I didn't mean that you were mine in the literal sense baby. I meant more in the couple sense…"

She looks shocked and I continue, "Well I mean, if you want to be, damn it this is coming out all wrong. Look I know that my marriage is only just ending but I want more from you than a casual hook up every now and again. I want to date you. This whole thing is really confusing for me, when I met you last night it was like my whole world stopped. When we got back here all those hickeys I put on you, I wanted to claim you as mine! I've never felt like that about anyone! I don't want to own you Bella, but I want you to be mine, I want everyone to know that you belong to me."

Bella took a deep breath and she shakily said, "Look, Sam, I like you a lot, and yes when I met you last night it was like my whole world stopped and you were the only person I saw. We barely know each other though! This isn't normal! Look I don't want to over-think this or anything so just let's keep it casual for now okay? No strings but exclusive no strings."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You realize that's a contradiction right? Either we're no strings or we're exclusive, which is it?"

She scowled at me and said, "It'll be neither if you're not careful. Look I don't want to put a label on this. When you label shit that's when people get hurt, but I don't want to fuck anyone else and I don't want YOU to fuck other women while you're fucking me, that's just common courtesy. Look, Paul and I did this for over a year and it worked out fine. As long as it works it works. All I ask is that if you meet another woman you want to fuck you come to me and end our arrangement BEFORE you fuck her."

That's when it clicks, Paul, I knew that there had been something going on with him last year. He had said it was nothing but at the end of the day I knew him too well. I finally got him to admit it was a chick. What did he tell me? _'She's awesome man, the coolest, fucking downest chick I've ever met. I would make her my old lady in a second, but she's the biggest commitment phobic woman I've ever met! If I brought it up she'd end it. She won't accept me as anything more than a fuck buddy.'_

Fuck! He had been talking about Bella! I had never known who he was seeing, he didn't introduce her around or talk about her in specifics, Jake had mentioned a couple of times that it was someone he knew but he never said a name.

The whole situation had eaten at him, then he met Rachel and they clicked, what was it Bella had said? '_I told him I was glad he had found someone who could love him the way he deserved to be loved.'_

Shit, I stare at her and all of a sudden it's tumbling out of me, "Holy shit! You and Paul were dating!"

She looks confused as she says, "umm, no Sam. Paul and I never dated, we just fucked for an extensive amount of time."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Really Bella? Are you sure that was all? Because thinking back on it I remember how Paul was with you. He loved you, I never knew it was you but I knew he was in love, he told me that he would have made you his old lady in a second but that he knew that if he ever brought it up to you that you would end it. So are you really going to tell me that you guys were JUST fuck buddies?"

Bella sighed and looked away, but not before I saw the sadness that crossed her face, she took a breath and told me, "I guess we really weren't, nothing has changed though, Paul and I weren't meant to be. I couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved, that's why God gave him Rachel. They're awesome together. I can't blame him for wanting a woman who would actually _be_ his woman."

Fuck me… "Bella do you love him?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't love anyone, well romantically at least. That's kind of the point. My relationships have been one horror after another; I'm assuming dad told you about Edward by the way you corrected yourself on the owning me thing. After him was Quil who honestly wasn't much better. Heck if he hadn't been so scared shitless of Jake beating the crap out of him he probably would have treated me exactly the same as Edward did. In the end he figured it was safer to just cheat on me.

Really it's not even them. Look, there are things you need to know about me before you even start thinking you want to tie your life to mine. For starters, I have a deep seeded fear of commitment, my dad hasn't ever mentioned my mother to you has he?"

I thought back on all the conversations I had ever had with the Chief, I don't think he ever had mentioned his ex wife. Bella called Kim her cousin but I didn't think they were actually related, I figured it was a figurative thing like Jake being her 'brother'.

I shook my head saying, "No, never, why?"

She sighed and continued, "My mother was born Renee Smithson, and her sister is Kim's mother Rita. They're actually twins. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm half blooded Quileute. Renee was never much of a mother, even before she walked out Charlie basically raised me on his own. One day when I was 6 she walked out and never came back. If it weren't for Aunt Rita I'd have absolutely no clue where she is right now.

I haven't spoken to her since I was 11 and in the five years from when she walked out to then I only talked to her 10 times, and then only because I happened to be at Kimie's when she called and Aunt Rita would guilt her into talking to me. She had moved to Phoenix and when I was 12 Aunt Rita sat me down and told me that I was a big sister. Renee married a Navajo man named Phil Dwyer and had twin boys. When I was 13 she had another son, and when I was 15 she had twin girls. I've never met them or even spoken to them on the phone. I honestly doubt they even know that I exist."

Sam looked shocked and he took a deep breath before raking his hand through his shaggy hair and saying, "Wow, Bella, I honestly had no idea. I just can't even imagine. No wonder you have a major fear of commitment. Fucking bitch, honestly baby, if I were you I'd have taken my ass to Phoenix and caused one fucking hell of a scene at the first opportunity.

Bella I know that this is hard for you but you need to know that I really feel that you may be it for me, I WANT to find out if that feeling is true. For right now I'm willing to do it your way, but I'm telling you right now. I'm NOT Paul. I'm not going to let you get away with the shit he did. I'm not going to let you claim not to have feelings for me when I know you do. Right now Bella, I know you have feelings for me; I'll let you deny them for now, but I won't let you deny them forever. Sooner or later you will realize that I am the one you belong with little girl."

**A/N: Ending this chapter here. Hope you all liked it and aren't too upset with Sam for cracking Em in the face…I tried to write it different I swear but it just didn't want to write any other way. Leave a review! **


	6. Chats

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Packs MC personas, as well as all original characters are MINE. This story is rated M, it's rated that way for a reason and is intended ONLY for mature adults aged 18 and up! Sorry for the delay on this chapter it's actually been written since Sunday but I've been tweaking it, it's mostly filler and I apologize for that too. Bella sorts her shit with Paul and she and Sam get to know each other a little better.**

****Bella POV****

Taking in what Sam said was honestly kind of hard for me. Knowing that he'd only let me get away with relegating him to fuck buddy for so long scared the crap out of me. At the same time I knew it was unfair of me to expect him to let me get away with that shit. He had made his point, he was Alpha Wolf, and what Alpha Wolf wanted Alpha Wolf got. I knew who I needed to speak to I just hoped that he wouldn't mind me talking about it.

I turned to Sam and smiled as I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling away he smiles and asks, "What was that for?"

Shrugging I say, "Just because I could. Before I head out I just want to tell you that I understand where you're coming from. I want you to know that I do care about you as well. I have feelings for you, it's just hard for me to show them, and I think I know who I have to talk to. I'm going to walk over to Paul's for a bit and then I'm going to head by my Aunt's to let Kimie know that I didn't end up in a ditch somewhere last night. Call me later?"

He hugs me tight and says, "You don't have to walk to Paul's, Bella. I'll give you a ride there."

I nod and tell him I appreciate it as we head out to the car. The drive to Paul's is short and I'm relieved to see just his car in the drive, hopefully that means that Rach is at school or work. Getting out I'm surprised when Sam gets out too and I look at him with a raised eyebrow as I say, "Umm, Sam, what are you doing?"

He looks pointedly at me like I'm slow as he says, "Bella if you think that I'm NOT going to be a part of this discussion you are out of your mind!"

I sigh and nod as he takes my hand and we walk up the path to the front door. Sam knocks on the door and a moment later Paul answers it, "Hey honey! Sam, what are you guys doing here?"

He opens the door and we go in and Paul hugs me as I say, "Umm, actually, I needed to talk to you about some things. Sam decided he needed to be here as well. Is Rach here?"

Paul shakes his head telling us, "Nah, she's at school in PA till 5 and then she has to work."

We all walk into Paul's living room and sit down. Paul's starting to look nervous as he says, "So…What's this about?"

I sigh and say, "Well, us really, but me mostly. Look, Paul, I just wanted to come over here and say that I'm so sorry that I could never give you what you deserved from me."

Paul cut me off with an uncomfortable look on his face and he looked at Sam and said, "Dude, do you really _have _to be here for this? This shit is private between Bella and me, why are you even here?"

Honestly I thought Paul had a good point, this shit really had nothing to do with Sam, and he really _didn't_ need to be here at all. Sam just looked at Paul with that stubborn look on his face as he told him, "I'm sure I don't _have_ to be here for this but I'd rather that I was. As for why I'm here I'm the one who gave Bella a ride and she needs me to give her one over to Kim's house when you guys are done here."

Paul scowls at Sam and says, "I can give her a ride to Kim's, Sam. I've driven her there dozens of times over the last year and a half, I'm sure I can get her there no problem. If you really insist on driving her why don't you act like a fucking chauffer and go wait in the fucking car!"

Sam gets up in Paul's face as he asks in a voice tight with anger, "Do I need to _remind_ you of _who exactly_ you're talking to, Paul?"

Paul backs down slightly and sighing says, "No, Sam, you don't. This shit here though? This has absolutely fucking NOTHING to do with the club and Alpha Wolf or not it's still none of your fucking business! Just seriously, please, let us have this conversation and that'll be the end of it. It's honestly a conversation that's long overdue."

Sam scowls at Paul and still standing up in his face says in a tight even tone, "You're wrong when you say it's not my business Paul. If it's Bella's business than it IS my business because Bella is my fucking business!"

Paul looks equal parts shocked and pissed as he says, "Oh, really? Is that what happened when the two of you disappeared last night? Good luck with that Sam, what happens when Emily finds out? Did you think about that?"

Sam chuckles slightly and says, "Emily is no longer an issue in my life we're getting a divorce."

Paul looks stunned as he says, "Shit Sam! I know Bella's good in bed and everything but you and Em have been together for over a decade! You're going to throw away the last 13 years because she's been odd and distant lately and you fucked another chick 1 time?"

Sam laughs derisively and says, "No, I'm throwing away the last 13 years because she's been fucking Mike Newton for the last 10 fucking months! As for how many times I've been with Bella it wouldn't matter if it was 1 or 100, I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I want to be with her."

Paul throws his head back and laughs as if this is the funniest shit he's heard in a long time and Sam looks beyond pissed. Finally Paul gets his shit together and says, "You want to be with her? You think she's going to be with you? Newsflash Sam, Bella isn't capable of relationships. She'll fuck you for as long as you're willing to have it be just sex but she'll never be WITH you."

This is just going to keep getting worse. Finally having enough of their pissing contest I shout, "ENOUGH! Sam please just go wait in the car for me. I'll be out in 25 minutes and if I'm not you can come back in and get me okay?"

Sam came over and kissed me as he said, "Fine, you handle him then if that's what you want. 25 minutes, not a second more."

Nodding I watched as he went out the door. Paul had sat down in his recliner and looked at me with a look of pure shock tinged with a little bit of anger as he said, "So, that's how it is? A fucking year I waited around for you to come to your senses and see what was right in front of you, and now you're with Alpha fucking Wolf?"

I sigh and sit down on the couch jutting my chin out a little defiantly and he sees the hickey under my jaw line. Paul takes a sharp inhale before he manages to pull it together and laughs mirthlessly, "I see he claimed you. How does that make you feel Bella? The girl who never wants to belong to anyone!"

Looking up at him sharply I see that he's not really mad he's just super fucking hurt and that's almost worse. Taking a shaky breath I tell him, "Look Paul I'm really sorry that I hurt you, it was never my intention. I did care about you a lot, maybe if you hadn't met Rach we eventually would have gotten together for real but you did and you wanted to be with her and I'm happy that you're happy but it did still hurt so don't think that it didn't but I knew that you needed me to let you go!"

Taking a deep breath Paul comes over and hugs me as he says, "I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being a dick. It's okay Bella, honestly Jake told me from the start that you had issues with relationships, and that you were absolutely NOT looking for a relationship with me or anyone else. I thought I could change that and I really had no right to be mad at you when I found out that I was wrong, and I got Rach out of it and that's the best part of all for me. What's the deal with you and Sam? Are you going to date him?"

He goes and sits back down and I take a breath and tell him, "I honestly don't know what's going on with us yet. He says that he's willing to play it my way for now, but he's made it perfectly clear that he won't let me get away with denying my feelings the way you did. He kicked Emily out just today; actually Dad just mediated their discussion, I was there, and it was very awkward. She came sort of clean about the affair, dumb bitch actually tried to pin it on Jesse Collins!"

Paul raised an eyebrow asking, "Wait, the gay quarterback from Forks High? What a dumb fucking twat! Bella, if Sam kicked Emily out, he's probably really serious about wanting to be with you for real. If you don't want to be with him you need to walk away now. He's been my friend for my whole life, I know him better than pretty much anyone, and when he wants something he's fucking determined. If you don't want him you need to tell him now, in no uncertain terms, to fuck off."

I know that Paul is right, if I don't want Sam I need to tell him as soon as possible, do I want him? The chemistry we have has been unbelievable so far but we still barely knew each other. Did I want to know him? I think I do. No, I definitely do, but do I want to really get involved with him? I decided that the one thing I needed to know was if I could trust him.

Looking up I ask Paul, "Can I trust him? If I let him in can I trust him not to hurt me? I mean they were together for 13 years! That's more than half my lifetime! Why did she cheat on him, Paul? Did he do something? Do you have any idea?"

Paul looks slightly uncomfortable as he says, "Honestly Bella, I think that she cheated on him because she couldn't stand the man he had become. Don't get me wrong, he's a good man, in all the years I've known him and seen them together he has never hit her. Shit he hardly ever even raised his voice to her! He provided her with a nice home, a nice car, money whenever she asked for it. He did everything for her!"

He paused for a moment before continuing on, "The one thing he wouldn't do for her though was the one thing she wanted more than anything else. That was to give up on his dream of the Club. What it really came down to was she hated the life. She didn't want the life, but it IS a _LIFE_ B, don't ever kid yourself about that. MC Life is just that, and you are either in or you are OUT.

There is no in between. I guess she just decided that she was out but at the same time she probably didn't want to give up the car, the house, or the money. Sam's house may be modest but he has a shitload of money in a lot of different ventures. Some are legal and some are not that's also part of the life, and that was also something she couldn't handle."

He stopped and took a breath while I thought about what he had said. Having been around Jake when the club first came about and spending most of the first year they were in existence with Paul, I knew that what he was saying was the truth, the club was their life, and even their women were second to that life. However, with Sam being Alpha Wolf, if I were to be with him then the club would have to be my life as well.

I wouldn't have the option the other wives and girlfriends had of being on the sidelines, and kept in the dark. It would be my job to take care of the Pack. To feed them and take care of things around the clubhouse, _if_ I worked it would be at Sam's construction business or Jake and Paul's auto shop. I would eat, sleep, and breathe the club taking care of them and arranging functions and family events. I remember joking to my father, not even 2 hours ago; to please tell me he wasn't trying to marry me off to be Queen of the Bikers. It really wasn't a joke though; if I was with Sam, that was exactly what I would be expected to be.

Paul spoke again, "to answer your other question, yes I do think that you can trust him, Bella. You wouldn't be like Emily and refuse to accept the club; you would love the club just as much as you loved him. He's worth your trust B; you just have to let him prove that to you. The one thing I would make absolutely clear to him is that he needs to trust you as much as he wants you to trust him. Don't ever let him hide things from you because he's afraid that you won't like him because of them.

We've been meeting with some other clubs from the surrounding areas and some of our girls have gotten friendly with some of their girls, Rach told me that there was a saying among some of the Old Ladies, 'you either choose full disclosure or no disclosure, either they tell you everything or nothing.' and that's true, unfortunately the president's Old Lady doesn't really get that option. He would have to tell you everything otherwise it won't work."

Checking my watch I see that our 25 minutes is almost up, I stand up and Paul comes over and hugs me tight whispering into my hair, "I really wasn't ever mad at you Bella, you never promised me anything more than what you were able to give me, and I promise I will never be angry with you if you decide that you're able to give Sam more. You deserve to find your 'Rach' too. How selfish would I be if I stood in the way of that when you didn't stand in mine? We'll talk soon, you better get out there before he busts back in here."

Nodding I hug him back and head out the door.

****Sam POV****

I'm about to get out of the truck when Bella steps out the front door. She comes back and gets in the truck and kisses me on the cheek. I smile at her and she takes out her cell and hits a button before putting it to her ear. After a minute she says, "Kim, it's B, are you home?"

She listens and says, "Okay well I just wanted to stop by and talk and let you know that I hadn't ended up dead in a ditch somewhere. Maybe you can come up to Dad's tomorrow? Sounds good, see you then."

She hangs up and turns to me saying, "She's busy with Jared. I'll see her tomorrow. Umm do you want to take me home?"

I shake my head, now that I know I have an empty house and that I don't have to worry about Emily coming back, the last thing I want to do is take Bella home, well at least not for any longer than it takes her to pack an overnight bag. I turn to her and tell her, "I don't want to take you home. Maybe you could spend the night with me? You won't have to worry about Emily coming home the next morning this time, meaning I won't have to wake up in the morning and wonder if you actually were a dream."

She smiles shyly at me and I wonder what the fuck is happening to us as she says, "Actually that sounds nice, you'll have to drive me into Forks to get a change of clothes and so that I can tell Dad where I'll be though."

Starting out to her dad's house she fumbles with the radio until she found an XM rock station. I turn to her and ask, "So you pretty much have to check in with Charlie before you do anything?"

She blushes slightly and says, "No, it's not like that. Look there's something else you should know. Charlie has cancer. So basically when I say I have to check in with him and let him know where I am it's mostly so in the event my phone dies or something else happens he knows where to get a hold of me if he needs me."

I sat there in stunned silence trying to focus on the road as I say, "I'm so sorry Bella. Is he going to be okay?"

She smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, he should be fine but he gets chemo every other week and it leaves him really weak and sick, half the pot I pick up from Jake is actually for him. Don't mention it to anyone though; he doesn't want anyone who doesn't have to know to know because he's afraid they'll make him retire as Chief."

I nod and concentrate on the road, pulling up at Charlie's about 15 minutes later I park behind the squad car and we go into the house. Charlie is parked in his recliner watching ESPN; Bella goes over and gives him a hug before sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion beside her. I shake Chief's hand before going to sit down next to her and Bella says, "I'm going to spend the night over at Sam's tonight."

Chief nods absently for a minute before what Bella said settles in and he does a double take before glaring at me and saying, "That's fine. I have his number if I need you."

Standing up Bella goes into the kitchen and pulls a tray out of the freezer and sets the oven saying, "Dad, I'm pulling out this chicken casserole for you when the oven is ready just stick it in for about an hour or until it's bubbly okay? I'm going to go upstairs and pack a bag Sam. I'll be right back."

Charlie and I both nod at her and go back to watching the TV.

****Bella POV****

Grabbing my old backpack from my closet I get out clothes for tonight and tomorrow and stick them in the bag before going to my vanity and collecting the makeup I want for the next day. I go into the bathroom and grab whatever toiletries I'll need and throw them in a plastic bag before throwing them into the backpack as well.

I made my way back downstairs to find Sam and my dad shouting at the TV watching a football game. I smile at the sight because honestly it's the most normal interaction I've ever seen my dad have with a guy that I'm kind of dating aside from Paul. When I had dated Quil, the times he would come to the house Dad would turn the TV off and just sit there and glare at him. It's nice to know that he and Sam have a cordial, even friendly, relationship.

I tap Sam on the shoulder and ask, "You ready to go?"

He stands up and shakes Dad's hand before putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me out of the house.

****Time skip Still BPOV****

We pull up at Sam's and get out of the car. I follow him inside and toss my backpack on the couch. Sam goes into the kitchen and pulls out a beer for himself before turning and asking me, "Do you want something to drink Bell?"

I nod as I say; "sure, water is fine for me."

Sam tosses me a bottle of water which I place on the coffee table before grabbing my backpack and going into the bedroom, I had grabbed an extra t-shirt and wanted to change out of the uncomfortable fucking turtleneck that I'd been wearing all day to hide my hickeys from Dad.

Grabbing the thin hot pink v-neck from my bag I unzipped my hoody and shrugged it off before grabbing the hem of the fucking turtleneck and pulling it over my head. I had just thrown it onto the bed when I heard the door open behind me, looking in the mirror of the dresser I can see that it's Sam.

I turn around to grab my t-shirt when I hear him gasp, looking up I see him staring at me with this look of absolute shock and horror on his face. Feeling completely confused I ask, "What's wrong?"

Sam continued to stare at me in shock but he had managed to walk over to me while doing it and I finally realized what he was staring at when he traced his fingers lightly over my chest. The hickeys he had left last night.

They honestly were some of the worst lookin things I'd ever had in my life, they were each at least the diameter of a silver dollar and violent black/purple against my pale white flesh. With the turtleneck he had only been able to see the one on the underside of my jaw and I guess he hadn't realized that they were as bad looking as all that.

I smile reassuringly as I tell him, "It's not as bad as it looks, Sam. Honestly, my neck and chest are kind of sore but it looks a lot worse than it is."

Sam looks sad for a moment before he says, "Well I'm glad that they look worse than they really are. I can see why Jake thought you were attacked though and it kills me that I did that to you! That I WANTED to do that to you. I know it's not like I beat you or anything but it looks like that and that hurts. I never want to hurt you B."

I put my shirt on and take his hand before saying, "You didn't hurt me Sam. I promise you that the only thing I felt last night was pleasure. Come on, let's go back to the living room, as much as I'd like to just rip your clothes off and stay right here tonight I thought it'd be nice to get to know each other a little better."

He nods and follows me through to the living room, grabbing the remote he puts the tv on, lowering the volume so that it's barely background noise as he parks himself on the recliner and pulls me down so that I'm sitting on his lap. He kisses my neck gently and asks, "So what do you want to know?"

I shrug, "I don't know, everything really, as much as you want to tell me. What's your family like?"

Sam got quiet and at first I didn't think he would answer. About 3 minutes later he replies, "My dad passed away about 10 years ago in a car crash, it was just after I started my construction business. Mom moved out to Florida about 5 years after that because she said she couldn't take the cold anymore. So now it's just me and my kid brother Brady who is actually two years older than you, he's Beta in the pack and I'm actually surprised you've never met him before what with being close to Jake and Paul."

I ran my hands through his hair as I tell him, "I'm sorry about your dad. It must have been hard to have your mom move so far away after losing him. As far as your brother and my not having met him goes, Jake and Paul have a tendency to keep me to themselves; didn't you wonder why YOU had never met me before yesterday?

They didn't do it maliciously or in a controlling way or anything, I think they just thought that if they kept me outside your world that it would be better for me in the long run. If Kimie hadn't started dating Jared chances are I wouldn't have met you. Or maybe I would have and it would have just been completely random."

Sam nods at me and asks, "So, you and the chief are really close?"

"Yeah, I'm a total daddy's girl, so you better watch out. You know the gun I pulled on you?" He nods and I continue, "Well dad gave me that, a can of mace, and my first cell phone when I got asked on my first date at 15. Told me use the mace first but don't ever be afraid to shoot a bastard if the pepper spray doesn't put him down."

Laughing he asked me, "Have you ever had to shoot anyone?"

I shook my head, and looked at the floor guiltily as he laughed harder and asked, "Shit, who did you shoot!"

I chuckled a bit and answered, "I haven't actually SHOT anyone but I did let off a warning shot in Quil's general direction once. This was after we broke up. He had me cornered begging me to forgive him and take him back but I was done. I told him he had 10 seconds to back off. He didn't back off so I shot over his shoulder. He has slight hearing damage in that ear now and he thinks that that should be an automatic get in my pants card. It's one of the things he was saying to me in the bar the other night."

Sam rolled his eyes as he said, "That kid is a fucking douche sometimes. He's come around the clubhouse a couple times begging to prospect the Pack and we tell him every time that it has to be a unanimous decision between the 4 founding members and Jake and Paul continually vote no on him."

I look at him a little confused as I ask, "So wait, you, your brother, Jake, and Paul are the 4 founding members?"

He nods and says, "Yeah, Jared was our first prospect and after his 6 month probationary period was up he became our fifth patched member. Right now we have 2 prospects; Seth Clearwater, and Paul's cousin Embry Call."

I laughed as I said, "wow, Dad wasn't kidding when he said he'd known most of you guys since you were kids and was friends with most of your parents. He, Billy, and Harry Clearwater have been friends since before I was born. He dated Embry's mom for about 6 months when I was 10 and Embry was 12, but it turns out she's got a puritanical sense of morals and a nasty mind.

Em and I got to be friendly and she thought there was something wrong with the way we interacted, which was ridiculous because we only ever wanted to be brother and sister, I think we were both starved for that family that we felt we were missing. Dad still thinks of him as a son. I had wondered why he had stopped coming by. I guess he doesn't know that dad works with you guys?"

Sam shook his head, "no he doesn't know. Only patched members know, it's safer for him that way. He knows that Embry is prospecting though and I've told him that it's on him whether he wants him to know or not."

I snuggled in, it was kind of chilly in the house and I was almost at the point of shivering. Sam noticed and said, "Shit! I turned the heat off early yesterday morning and never got around to turning it back on, sorry honey, you must be freezing!"

I got up and he went over and kicked the heat on. We settled back onto the chair and he told me about growing up around here and how he had dated Emily's cousin Leah briefly before meeting Emily for the first time in high school. They had done the long distance thing until they graduated and then she moved in with him, the next year he had started his business and 2 years later they were married.

I thought about it for a bit and asked, "So why did you guys never have kids? Not that I'm not grateful for the fact that you didn't because I would definitely not be sitting here with you if you had but it seems like you would have wanted to."

Sam thought it over for a minute and said, "I don't know. In the beginning we both wanted to but thought it was too soon that we were too young and my business was just starting out, we said that if the business made it over the 5yr hump that we would seriously try. We got to that point and then things started to feel wrong to me. We argued more, I was trying to make my dream of the Pack a reality and that pissed her off. I guess we just underneath everything we thought it was a bad idea for us."

I nodded, "that makes sense. At least you didn't go ahead with it when you knew it felt wrong. You do want kids eventually though right?"

Sam laughs a bit, "Definitely, I want a lot of kids. How do you feel about that?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure honestly. When I was 18 and 19 I was sure I would never want kids. I never wanted to take the chance that I'd pull a Renee. When I was with Paul I thought about what I'd do if I wound up getting pregnant by him, we talked about it once or twice.

He felt that it was my choice but that if I had an abortion he would never speak to me again. I told him I would never have an abortion period unless it was a case of rape. Now I'm still not positive about it but I think I would want children someday, under the right circumstances."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this and the fact that it's basically a filler chapter. It's been mostly finished for days but I just haven't gotten around to putting it up. Also the line where Paul is telling Bella to either choose full disclosure or no disclosure is a bastardization of a line from FX's Sons of Anarchy and was originally said by Gemma(Katey Sagal) I think. **


	7. Lemony mornings

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, as well as all original characters and situations contained in THIS fic are mine as are the Pack's MC personas. As always fic is rated M and is only intended for mature adults aged 18 and up. This chapter starts with a lemon; you HAVE been WARNED! **

****Sam POV the next morning****

Coming into consciousness I feel the body of a woman pressed flush against me for the first time in months. It feel's right but at the same time wrong, the curves aren't right, this is not my wife. Opening my eyes I take in the sleeping form of the woman pressed against me, and the events of the last few days come rushing back.

My wife had had an affair for going on a year; I cheated on her with the woman currently in my bed, confronted her about her affair, and ended my marriage. Meeting Bella had been the catalyst for change that my life desperately needed. I couldn't explain it but this feisty bitch had come in and turned my life upside down and all I wanted to do was hold onto her.

Gently flipping her onto her back I take her in, her wild hair was tousled on the pillow, she looked utterly at peace and much younger than her age with no makeup marring her angelic face. There was a small hole beneath her lower lip that told me she had had a piercing at one point. I'd have to ask about that, she must have had it for a long time for the hole to still be visible, I wonder if she ever wears it anymore.

She was wearing a hot pink tank top that barely contained her full breasts and rode up her taught stomach and a pair of lacy hot pink short style panties that I could see right through, either they had been made without a lining of any sort or Bella had removed it. Either way they were fucking sexy.

I spread her legs a bit and gently ran two fingers over her slit. She moaned slightly and turned in her sleep. I leave her be for a couple minutes until her breathing has evened out again and I know she's deep under again. I roll her back on her back and blow over her panty covered pussy, she moans again as I run my fingers up and down lightly.

Reaching up I hook my fingers into the hem of her panties and gently start to work them down off her hips. She turns and snuggles her head into the pillow unknowingly making it easier for me to slide her panties down. I had regretted not having a chance to taste her the other night when I had her in my bed; I was going to make up for that now.

Getting them down over her hips I see more evidence of just how rough I was with her the other night. I hadn't meant to hurt her, hadn't meant to fuck her like a whore, but that's what I had ended up doing. She hadn't complained, if anything she had been more than fine with it, but that didn't change the fact that I felt like a piece of shit for it.

I got her panties down past her hips and slid them down and off her legs. She curls up into a tight little ball and I just watch her for a couple of minutes. Finally she relaxes again and I turned her back on her back. Hooking my arms underneath her knees I inch up between her legs till my face is right up close to her pussy.

Leaning in I slowly run my tongue up her slit stopping at her clit to gently stroke it. Bella arches her back and moans as her hand comes to the top of my head. I look up and meet her heavy eyes. I smile and she returns it as I say softly, "I woke you up."

She nods resting back on her elbows as she nods and replies, "Well as long as you're going to continue what you were doing I forgive you."

I smirk at her as I lean back in dipping my tongue back between her folds, she tastes like woman and vanilla with a hint of cotton candy, she moans as I swab my tongue over her clit. I spread her open with my fingers as I lightly flick my tongue over and around it.

Bella is moaning out my name and bucking her hips slightly against my face. I thrust a finger into her pumping it in and out as I lick circles around her clit. Her hand tangles up in my hair and she pulls my face tighter against her as I add another finger.

She spasms and bucks against me as she moans out my name as she cums. Bella goes limp as I kiss my way up her body, slipping my finger in her slick folds I brush it feather light over her clit as I take her left nipple into my mouth. I lick it all around feeling as it hardens against my tongue. I suck on it softly for a minute before switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

Bella reaches between us and grabs my dick stroking it softly as she says in a breathy voice, "Please. Sam."

I shake my head, "I have to get a condom Bella."

She lets me go and I grab a condom out of my drawer, I tear the wrapper and put it on, getting back on the bed I kiss her as I guide my dick into her, I pop the head in and she moans against my mouth as she arches her back and bucks her hips. Fuck, she's so fucking tight, I inch my way in feeling it every fucking centimeter of the way.

Finally I get all the way in and her walls clamp down around me as she orgasms. I let her come down a bit before I start moving. I'm thrusting into her alternating between slow and deep and hard and fast trying to gauge what she likes more. Fucking her this way is the best kind of torture I've ever subjected myself to, her pussy is so tight around me it hurts but feels so fucking good at the same time.

Bella's moaning incoherently randomly shouting my name and calling for God, I thrust into her and feel the world fall away as I cum. Pulling out I carefully take the condom off and put it in the wastebasket by the side of the bed before I pull her into my arms and fall back into sleep.

****About an hour later Bella POV****

Surfacing back up into alertness I feel Sam pressed flush against me, he's poking me in the back, what the fuck? How can a guy have morning wood twice in the span of a few hours? I snuggle into his arms and revel in the feel of him wrapped around me. I feel connected to him not just the sex. It's weird because since Quil I had really avoided opening up to anyone and I had specifically avoided these feelings.

When had I become open to them again? It was strange because when I had been with Paul the idea of opening up and letting him in had terrified me, but with Sam I actually didn't mind the idea. Maybe that's just the difference the right person made. I groaned as I heard my phone ringing in my bag. Fuck. I reach over and grab a hold of Sam's shoulder and shake as I say, "Sam. Sam wake up please. I have to get my phone, it might be Charlie."

He opens his eyes and a jolt of awareness goes through them and he lets me up. I kiss him quickly as I say, "Thanks"

Running into the living room naked I grab my phone out of my bag and answer without looking at the caller id, "Hello?"

Kim shouts in my ear, "_Bella! It's Kim, I just called your house and your dad said you spent the night at Saaaaam's are you still there? Is he up? Do you want me to come get you? You have to tell me EVERYTHING! Oh my God, what about his WIFE! Bella you have to get out of there!"_

Oh my god, I hold the phone away from my ear as I reply, "Kim! Calm the fuck down, woman! His wife is history; dad helped her move her stuff out yesterday. Sam threw her out, she was having an affair, don't come here Kimmie! I mean it I have to take a shower and get dressed and then I'll head over to your place and tell you anything you want to know okay?"

She squeals as she replies, _"Oh my god, you have half an hour and then I'm coming to get you Bella! I'm not joking! See you then!"_

She hangs up before I can reply and I sigh as I carry my phone with me back to the bedroom. Tossing it on the bed by Sam's leg, he's sprawled out on his back leaning against the headboard with his arms up behind his head, he looks at me and smirks with that sleep laden look in his eyes as he says in his deep gravely voice, "Come back to bed Bella."

I smirk at him and arch an eyebrow at him as I say, "I can't baby, I'm sorry I really am, but Kim says I have 30 minutes to get over to her house or she's coming here to get me."

He laughs and says, "She doesn't know where I live."

I giggle and reply, "Yeah but Jared does and knowing my Kimmie she has him wrapped around her finger so tight that all she has to do is ask and he'll take her here."

He looks at me considering what I had just told him as I grab my backpack and go into the bathroom. I take out my shower stuff and turn the water on, I'm trying to get it hot when Sam comes in and reaches over me crowding me into the side of the tub as he says, "There's a trick, when the plumber installed the lines he mixed the hot and the cold, so even though it says hot is to the left it's really to the right. It's confusing if you don't know about it."

His hot breath is tickling my ear as he talks into it, he gets the water where he wants it and pauses to bite the side of my neck gently before pulling away. I put my bottles on the ledge of the tub and step into the spray. Leaning my head back to wet my hair down I feel him step in the tub behind me.

I lean into him as he starts to play with my tits, I let him play for a minute before stepping away and turning to face him as I say, "Sam we can't."

He lifts me up and braces me against the wall of the shower as he whispers in my ear, "Why not?"

I instinctively wrap my legs around him and I can feel him against my pussy. All I would have to do is drop my hips a little and I could have him inside of me again feeling every inch of him. I moan a little but snap out of the haze fast, I'm not on the pill and I doubt he grabbed a condom before getting in the shower with me. I look down and confirm that he is bare as he slides against my clit. I moan again and he reaches down to place himself at my entrance.

Feeling control slipping away I make one last grab for the reigns, "I'm not on the pill Sam, so unless you want a baby you need to stop now. I got tested after Paul and I stopped fucking so I know I'm clean, can you say the same? I only ask because you don't know if Emily may have gotten something from someone she was having an affair with."

He sighs and sets me down backing off a bit as he says, "I know I'm clean Bella, Emily and I haven't had sex in 10 months, once I thought that maybe an affair was the reason I went to my doc and got tested and once I knew I was clean I made sure to keep it that way. Thanks for telling me you're not on the pill though, I pretty much assumed that you were, I figured you were insisting on condoms because you didn't know if I was clean or not."

I nod and finish washing my hair, I pour my body wash on the washcloth that Sam hands me and soap myself up. I rinse off and step out of the shower giving Sam a kiss on his neck tattoo. All of his tattoos are sexy but the neck tattoo makes me want to climb him whenever I look at it. I dry off in the bedroom, going into my backpack I grab a tiny purple and black thong with a matching bra and put them on, I grab a pair of black jeans and a purple halter-top.

I pull the clothes on and grab my jacket before realizing I'm stuck here. Sam comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and goes over to the dresser. He pulls out a pair of boxers and throws the towel away before stepping into them. He grabs a pair of worn in jeans from another drawer and pulls them on before grabbing a tight black tee and pulling it over his head. He grabs his cut off the chair by the bed and throws it on as he turns to me and says, "Ready to go?"

I nod and he smirks at me before coming over and nuzzling my neck as he asks, "Are you sure you want to?"

I shiver a bit and reply, "I don't really WANT to but I told her I'd hang with her so I kinda HAVE to. You could always wait a few hours and then get J to go over and distract her. Kim is easily distracted."

He laughs and nips my earlobe gently as he says, "Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Sorry this isn't really a full chapter you guys but I wanted to have SOMETHING up on here tonight so think of it as a bonus lemon if you want. Promise I will get a full-length chapter up for this story early next week!**


	8. Coming to an Understanding

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC is mine as are all original characters and situations in this story. As always this story is rated M and is intended only for adults aged 18 and up! Keep it in mind, you HAVE been WARNED!**

****Bella POV****

Sam pulls up in front of my Aunt Rita's and parks, whoa wait a minute, I look up at him and ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

He smirks at me, "Are you embarrassed? I wouldn't expect that from you."

I scowl at him as I reply, "No, I'm not embarrassed but as far as I know Kimmie hasn't told them about her and Jared yet. Plus, wouldn't my aunt and uncle know that you're married?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Christ Bella, I wouldn't shout them out, I know she hasn't told them yet. J complains about it all the time. As for them knowing I'm married, do you think I really care what other people think of me? I already have Charlie on my side, so I'm not particularly worried about what your Aunt and Uncle think."

I smirk a bit as I reply, "okay, but what are you going to tell them? I mean they knew about Paul but he just told them he was waiting for me to come around. Is that what you're going to say?"

His eyes darken and he snaps at me, "This is a good time to do this, really, great timing Bella. No I'm not going to tell them that, because I'm not waiting for you to come around, I'm not PAUL! You are mine baby girl, whether you know it or not! Whether you accept it or not! You were mine the moment our eyes met in the bar. Now you got two choices sweetheart you can accept it and be with me, or you can get out of my car and out of my life, because I've had about enough of women jerking me around and making me wait for them to figure out what THEY want."

He pauses and grips a handful of my hair not hard enough to hurt just enough so that he can look in my eyes as he says, "I want you Bella, more than I ever wanted my soon to be ex-wife, either you want me the same way or you don't. It's not difficult so what's it going to be? We either get out and we walk up that path together or you get out and walk up that path by yourself and you continue on by yourself. That's your call, all in or all out Bella, which is it?"

His eyes are dark and I can feel my heart skip before it starts racing in my chest, my palms are sweating and I feel myself starting to lose control as he puts me on the spot. I shake my head sharply. No! I'm not doing this! I'm not going to walk away from this without knowing where it could go, maybe that's stupid given the circumstances but I really feel like my dad might be right, maybe Sam is the right guy for me.

Taking a deep breath I meet his eyes and say, "Look, I'm sorry; I'm trying not to freak out here. I'm really trying to let you in Sam, I don't want to miss out on whatever this could be. If it's a choice between all in and all out, I'm all in. I'm not going to lose whatever crazy connection we have because I refused to let go of old shit. You're right, you're NOT Paul! As much as I love Paul as a person I never felt with him what I feel with you. I'm all in Sam. I'm yours if you really want me. I'm going to let you prove my fears right or wrong."

The smile that lights up his face is heart stopping and before I even know what's happening he grabs me and pulls me to him attacking my mouth as he grips my hair. I'm kissing him back like I'll never have another opportunity to kiss him again when all of a sudden, **BANG! **We spring apart at the loud banging on the window and look up to see Kim at the window with a shocked look on her face.

I open the door and she pulls me out squealing, "OHMYGOD! Bella! What were you gunna fuck him right on my front lawn?"

I smack her in the arm scolding her, "No! God Kim you have the worst timing in the world! Sam and I were just talking about our relationship if you must know."

Her jaw drops and she's looking at me like I've just sprouted a third eye as she says, "Wait, Bella! Did you just use the R word to describe what you have going with Sam?"

Sam clears his throat, "Bella is my girlfriend now, Kim. This isn't a casual thing for us, it's real."

Kim smirks as she turns to him and teases mockingly "Awww, Sammy loves Bella!"

She pauses a minute before asking him a bit sarcastically, "Do ya think maybe you're rushing into this Sam?"

Kim rushes on not giving him a chance to answer as she turns serious and continues, "I don't want to see her get hurt. Maybe you should take some time to be single or something."

Sam scowls at her as he replies in a soft voice tinged with anger, "Kim, do I interfere in your relationship with J?

She shakes her head and he continues his voice rising a little, "No, _I don't_! So why don't you take a cue from that, and mind your own fucking business for once!"

Kim looks upset and Sam tries to soften the blow a little, "I like you and everything Kim, and anyone who has seen you together knows that you're it for J, but damn you are a nosy chick."

She looks a bit pissed, as he turns serious, "I know that Bella is your family Kim, and I know what she's been through. I promise you that I have no intention of hurting her. She's it for me, Kim. I've never felt this way about anyone! What I felt for Emily, it pales in comparison. I know it's hard to understand but sometimes you meet that person and you just KNOW."

Kim gets red for a minute and I'm thinking she's gunna snap at him, but she takes a deep breath and replies calmly, "I understand, I'm sorry Sam, I trust you to be good to her."

Wow, I get it now, the respect that Sam commands in this world. Kim is already tied in because of J, so she has to treat him accordingly, how would she treat me? I would hope that it wouldn't change things between us; Kim has always been the more dominant one of the two of us, because she's older and has always been the boss.

Kim comes and hugs me whispering in my ear, "Bella baby are you sure? You don't have to do this with him if you don't want to."

I whisper back, "Kim it's okay, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't be. I have to let him prove me right or wrong Kim. Otherwise I could miss out on something that could be great. I don't want to look back and ask myself what if."

She nods as she pulls away and Sam comes over and takes my hand as we go into the house. Aunt Rita is sitting on the sofa knitting something and Uncle Ray is in his recliner watching the game. Aunt Rita looks up and says, "Hey Bella honey, how are you doing? We haven't seen you around…"

She cuts off as she finally notices Sam holding my hand. She looks at me confused and says, "umm, Bella honey, who's your friend?"

Sam steps forward and sticks his hand out as he says in a friendly easy tone, "Sorry, Sam Uley ma'am, Bella's boyfriend."

Aunt Rita's eyebrows shoot up practically hitting her hairline she's so shocked, she takes his hand briefly and says, "Uley? Wait, I thought both of the Uley boys were married…"

He clears his throat, "Actually, I'm separated from my wife, and we're getting a divorce."

Aunt Rita just says, "Oh" and goes back to her knitting.

Uncle Ray looks up and says, "Rita, you better tell Bella what you need to tell her before her and Kimmie disappear upstairs to gossip."

He breaks off and turns to Sam, "It's nice to meet you Sam, you must be special to Bella if she's calling you her boyfriend. You want a beer? "

Sam nods and he and my uncle go into the kitchen as Aunt Rita is pointedly avoiding my gaze. Uh oh, this can't be good, the only time Aunt Rita acts like this with me is when it has something to do with my mother. I roll my eyes as I ask her, "What's going on? Is Renee popping out another kid or something?"

She takes a deep breath before patting the couch beside her and saying, "Honey why don't you come sit down here a minute."

Oh boy, this must be worse than I thought, I go over and sit next to her and she takes my hand as she says, "Bella honey you know that Renee and I have not been close since she walked out on you and your dad 15 years ago. Well she called me this morning and told me that I had no choice in the matter anymore, and that she and her family were coming to see us."

Aunt Rita pauses and I feel sick to my stomach as she continues, "She wants me to tell you that you are not to be here for the duration of her visit. I want you to know that I told her to go to hell! I told her that I would not lie or cover up for her, that if you showed up I wouldn't back up her stories that you're my daughter, which is apparently what she's been telling her husband. He doesn't even know that she was married before! They're going to be here in two days honey, I just wanted you to know that this was not my choice. I'm sorry baby."

I stare at her and I feel my heart pounding in my chest, the blood rushing in my ears. Shaking my head as she puts her arms around me I pull away saying, "No, I'm fine! I'm fine Aunt Rita; honestly, she doesn't get to have any sort of power over me anymore! Her husband and her kids deserve to know what she really is though and I can guarantee you that I will be here at some point this week and all of this shit is going to come out in the open. I'm not that little girl who's heart she broke anymore! She isn't going to ruin my life anymore Aunt Ri, I won't let her make me feel like I'm not good enough for love. Sam is, I don't know how I can describe what I feel when I'm with him. It's like the whole world falls away."

Aunt Rita cuts in, "But Bella honey his wife…"

I cut her off, "Is not an issue Aunt Ri, hasn't been for a long time. Shit happens, sometimes marriages just don't work it wasn't his fault she was cheating on him."

She looks slightly uncomfortable as she replies, "Oh, I guess that's true, but he's the leader of that Club! I mean I know that Kimmie thinks her Dad and I are out of touch, but we know who she's going around with. I brought it up to your father, and he told me they're good guys but I don't know, and your uncle just wants to relive his glory days. He can't wait to have someone to talk bikes with. As long as they're good to you girls I'll stay out of it."

I nod impressed that she actually knows what's going on; Kim thought she had no clue. Kim comes back in and looks at me sympathetically as she says, "Bella I'm crashing with you this week, there's no way I want to be here when Aunt Bitch Face rolls into town. I can't believe the nerve of her!"

I smirk at her as I say, "Are you suuuure you're going to be at my house, Kimmie?"

She gasps and looks at me with anger and betrayal in her eyes and I giggle and tell her, "Jig's up Kim, Auntie knows. I swear I didn't tell her."

Kim looks at her mom and Aunt Rita says, "It's true honey, your dad and I have known about you and Jared for about a month now, and while I don't necessarily approve of him or Sam, as long as they treat you girls well you're both adults and can date whomever you want. The fact that your Uncle Charlie likes them, and put in a good word definitely helped, so you can thank him when you see him. Your dad is waiting for you to come clean. He wants to meet him and relive his glory days."

Kim visibly relaxes and grabs me and pulls me upstairs yelling behind her as she goes, "Thanks mom! Love you! I'll bring Jared by after Bitch Face's visit!"

She pulls me into her room and shoves me down on her bed before flopping down next to me and screaming, "TELL ME EVERYTHING BELLA!"

I laugh and I say, "Where do you want me to start?"

****Time skip Sam POV****

Sitting with Bella's Uncle Ray in his kitchen is kind of odd but it's been pretty fun, apparently Ray Connors used to ride when he was younger and we spent the couple of hours that Bella was upstairs with Kim talking about bikes and I tell him a bit about the club. He tells me that he knows about Kim and J and that while at first he was a bit uncomfortable with it that Kim hasn't ever been happier with anyone else and that as long as J treats her well and I treat Bella well that we'll all get along fine.

Apparently Bella's pathetic excuse for a mother is bringing her _family_ to visit this week. Rita was telling Bella about it. I just hope that this doesn't push her walls back up. I know it didn't take long for me to knock them down as far as I was concerned, but this could potentially have her running away from everyone.

Bella and Kim come into the kitchen and I can see the tension in Bella's body right away, she smiles at Kim and tells her that she had a good time and that she'll call her tomorrow before turning to me and asking, "You ready to go Sam? Kimmie has a date with J."

I nod and she hugs her aunt and uncle before we head out the door. Getting into the truck I ask, "you need to go home?"

She sighs, "Yeah, I have to talk to Dad about what's going on. You're welcome to come though if you want."

Keeping my eyes on the road I tell her, "I actually have some club stuff I have to take care of in a few hours, I can give you a ride back though. Do you think you can come back tonight?"

I see her shake her head and start mentally preparing myself for a fight, she's starting to distance herself again, this shit with her fucking mother. At the same time though I can't even imagine what she's going through, to not have heard shit from your own mother in 10 years, only knowing you have siblings because another family member tells you that you do, knowing that your mother is raising those children when she wants nothing to do with you. That shit has to suck hardcore.

She takes a couple of deep breaths and asks, "Why are you angry at me?"

I glance at her and she looks confused and sad so I answer, "I'm not angry at you Bella, I'm just afraid that with this shit with your mom you're going to pull away from me and insist on going back to a more casual thing."

She laughs and I narrow my eyes at her as she replies, "Sam this shit with my mom is distracting it is, and I know you and I are still getting to know each other, but if you think I'm going to let that bitch ruin one more thing for me you are dead wrong and we have even farther to go than we think. If you really want me to come back tonight I will but I have to get up and be out the door by 6:30 tomorrow morning no arguments or distractions, Charlie has chemo in PA at 8:15"

Shit, of course I didn't think she had a plausible reason she couldn't come back, I just thought she was being stubborn and trying to pull away and hide from what was happening between us. Pulling up in front of the house I see Mrs. Tullis at her mailbox and I only hope that I'll get lucky and for once she will mind her fucking business.

I pull into the driveway and Bella gets out of the truck. I see Mrs. T do a double take and I know my luck just isn't any good today. I get out of the truck and she makes a beeline for me, her face is hard as she asks me, "Sam, why is that girl with you? Where is Emily?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Mrs. T if you're looking for Emily just call her. She no longer lives here. By the way 'that girl' has a name, it's Bella and she's my girlfriend, do you need anything else?"

She looks shocked and angry as she replies, "What in the world are you thinking Sam Uley? You left sweet Emily for that little tramp! Even worse, she's white!"

I cut her off there, "You listen to me lady; your precious Emily has been cheating on me for the better part of a year, for all intents and purposes we have been divorced since last February! I'm only telling you this so that maybe you'll see that not everyone is as they appear, you are my neighbor Mrs. Tullis but you are not my family or my friend and I don't owe you any explanation for ANYTHING!"

I pause momentarily and fix the woman with a glare getting close up in her face as I say in a menacing tone of voice, "I'm only going to say this one time and I want you to listen really carefully; Stay OUT of my business. Do you get me? I'm not a nice person when I'm pissed off and lady you have been pissing me off for a very long time. I've tried to be patient, I've tried to be kind, but you know who the fuck I am and you will respect me and my privacy. If I see you poking around or watching me from your living room we are going to have a problem, if you don't believe me, just try me. Now do me a favor and get the fuck off my property!"

She just stares at me for a moment in shocked silence and then fear crosses her face and she runs back into her house. Bella comes over and wraps an arm around my waist as she says, "Think you'll have any more problems with her?"

I sigh as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and squeeze her close kissing the top of her head as I say, "God I fucking hope not, that old bitch has been in my fucking business one time too fucking many and I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy. Look B, I got about 3 hours or so before I gotta go take care of some shit, I think we need to talk about some things."

She nods and I take her hand as we walk into the house. I pull a beer out of the fridge and hold it out to her, she shakes her head as she tells me, "No thanks, I'm kind of picky about my alcohol, I really only drink vodka and Malibu coconut rum."

I laugh a little and pop the top on the beer and take a gulp of it as she crosses the living room and sits cross-legged on the couch. I take my beer and sit down in my recliner facing her. I down half of it and take a deep breath, not sure how this is going to go but I'm hoping it works out.

I sit forward in my chair looking her straight in the eye as I tell her, "Bella there are going to be times when I have to make hard decisions. We're not a criminal organization, but we're not squeaky clean either; I sometimes have to do things that I don't like and that you might not like me for."

Bella gets up and walks over to me, I pull her onto my lap and she wraps her arm around my neck as she says, "Sam if I'm in this, I'm in it, all the way. You don't just get to call me your girlfriend and keep me in a little box telling me only the things you think will make me like you baby. I like you for you, 100 percent the good and the bad. The only way that this is going to work is if you are 100 percent honest with me, about everything."

She's running her hands through my hair as I sit there thinking about what she just said, I finish my beer and say, "Do you really feel that way? Honestly? How are you going to feel when I come home with blood on my clothes? When you have to wash that blood out of my clothes or burn them to get rid of the evidence? How are you going to feel when I hand you a stack of cash and tell you to hide it? Or I ask you to run interference or something else that isn't exactly this side of legal? How ok do you really think you're going to feel about that?"

Bella gets up and brings me in another beer, I crack it open and drink half of it in a couple of swallows. She just stands there in front of me as I look into her eyes and say, "I want you with everything that I am, but I need to know if you can handle that. Emily sure the fuck couldn't, first time I came home with blood on my clothes she cried for a month, and that wasn't even a club thing! That was a Tyler Blye is a pain in my fucking ass thing. After that she told me she was NOT my Old Lady, that she was my wife and she didn't want a damn thing to do with anything related or even remotely associated with outlaw life. I don't see myself as an outlaw Bella, yes the club has some shady dealings, yes sometimes I have to do things that I would not ordinarily want to do. That's life Baby-doll we all go there at sometime or other."

****Bella POV****

Listening as Sam basically tells me that he's not sure if I can handle a life with him I feel myself start to get pissed. I can understand him not being sure how I'd react to some of the things he just told me, but what pisses me off is that he's comparing me to his ex, that shit won't fly with me.

I take a breath trying to calm myself down and he opens his mouth and blows it out of the water, "Bella look if you're gunna act like Emily go get your stuff and I'll take you home."

Fuck THAT! I let the rage go and smack him in the face as I yell, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

He's staring at me in shock and I take advantage of his silence and continue, "I'll give you one thing you got fucking balls Sam. First of all lets get one thing clear, I'm NOT Emily, I got nothing in common with that whore so lets just be clear on that fact right fucking now. Don't you dare ever fucking sit there and tell me that you want me with one breath and compare me to your ex with the next."

I take a breath and he's still just staring at me slack jawed as I continue, "Second, if we're together I'm your girlfriend, your Old Lady, whatever you WANT me to be. I'll be as involved in your business as you want or don't want. I've seen things that aren't quite pretty, my best friend is a weed dealer, and my ex lover is your enforcer. What exactly do you think I can't handle?"

I pause a moment for emphasis before continuing on, "When you and Paul beat the crap out of that coke dealer who was dealing at LPH last year who the fuck do you think washed the blood out of his cut? That was me, not Rachel, not his mom, ME! Now if you want me, then want ME, don't try to lay the shadow of Emily overtop of me, don't fucking put her bullshit problems and her sins on me. I know more than you think about a lot of things and yet here I am still standing here in front of you willing to give you all of me. I carry mace and I carry a gun, there's not a lot I CAN'T handle!"

He's rubbing his jaw now as he looks at me I can see the emotions in his eyes, anger, guilt, fear, and a little bit of shame as he takes in everything I just told him. Sam reaches out and takes my hand the anger fading slightly but not going away as he says, "Okay, see babe now we're getting somewhere. As for this shit today, I'm gunna let you cracking me in the face slide this once, I won't ever lay hands on you Bella, give me the same courtesy okay? I know I deserved it and I'm sorry, you're right I can't tell you I want you and then put Emily's shit on you. I'm sorry baby you're all I want, that shit is for real."

He pauses for a minute and his face gets harder as he tells me, "Look, I know you're tough honestly I get it. Some things we've gotta get straight though Baby-Doll, you're feisty and you're a tough little bitch but being an Old Lady, sometimes it means doing what you're told to do, when you're told to do it."

I know he's right but what he's saying is still putting my back up but I listen as he continues, "You need to learn to take direction baby, that's for your own safety! I don't ever want to see you get hurt; that means I call the fucking shots and you do what the fuck I tell you to do, if I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to stay put you STAY fucking PUT. No matter where we are I will always treat you with the respect you deserve, but when it comes down to it you need to listen to me. Are we clear?"

I nod and tell him, "Yeah, we're clear, I'm sorry about hitting you Sam. I just got so pissed hearing you compare me to Emily. I need you to know that I'm NOT her, I ain't never gonna be her, I would never try to force you to choose between me and the Pack. The Pack is a part of you, I may as well try to force you to change your DNA. I've been around and I know what I'm getting into. I'm all in baby."

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get up! I really meant to have it up by Tuesday but my husband got me Rock Band 3 for Valentine's Day and I've been caught up with that lol. Leave some love!**


	9. Harvest

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Pack's MC personas, and all original characters contained herein are mine. As always, story is rated M, it's rated that way for a reason and is intended only for adults age 18 and over! I just want to make a note that Bella's mom and her aunt are fraternal not identical twins. There is a lemon at the end of the chapter!**

**** A few hours later: Bella POV****

After telling him I was all in Sam had scooped me up and taken me back to bed, I had finally got back home about a half hour ago around 1:30 and started making lunch for Dad. I had just gotten done making him some soup and a sandwich when he walked through the door, "Bella?"

I called out, "In the kitchen Dad!"

He comes in and takes his plate and I sit down at the table with him. He takes a few bites of his sandwich and eats some of his soup and says, "This is good Bells, thanks. What's wrong kid? You're not eating?"

I sigh and say, "We'll talk about it after you're done eating Dad. I don't want to ruin your appetite. I'm going to stay down with Sam tonight I'll be here at 7 to pick you up to take you to your appointment, is that okay with you?"

He nods and swallows before saying, "Yeah kid that's fine. What's your week looking like?"

Trying to arrange the days in my head I answer, "umm tomorrow you have your appointment, that's Monday. Tuesday I'll be here."

There's no need to say anymore about Tuesday because we both know that I'll spend it tending to the side effects that come with the chemo. I continue, "Wednesday I have some things I have to take care of down on the Res. You may want to come with me, that's one of the things I have to talk to you about. Thursday I have a doctor appointment. Friday I'm probably going to spend down by Sam's, but I'm not sure yet he may have Pack shit to do. What about you?"

Dad finishes up his sandwich and eats the rest of his soup before he tells me, "I'm working nights this whole week, what do you have to do down at the Res on Wednesday?"

I take his plate and put it in the sink and sit back down taking a deep breath and telling him, "Dad, Renee and her _family_ are going to be visiting Aunt Rita this week. She told Aunt Rita that I'm not to be over there but I already told Aunt Ri that regardless to what she wants I'm going to be over there and her family is going to know the truth. She never even told her husband about me or even that she was married before. She told him that I was Rita's daughter. I need my birth certificate and any pictures you may have of her holding me in the hospital as proof, and if you come with me you may want to bring your wedding album. I'm not going to let her ruin my life anymore Dad, but her husband deserves to know the truth."

Dad looks floored as he takes a deep breath, letting it out in a rush he reaches out and puts his hand over top of mine as he says, "Bella are you sure you want to do this? Renee, she can be really nasty when it comes down to it, especially when she feels trapped. If you insist on doing this I will be with you. I'll get together the documents and we'll go together. I want you to promise me Bella that no matter what she says you won't take it to heart baby girl. Don't let her hurt you any more than she already has."

I nod and reply, "I won't dad. I promise, she has no power over me anymore."

****Sam POV****

Getting back to my house I park the truck and walk over to my baby; my Harley Dyna Super Glide Custom, matte black with custom flame work on the tank. Hopping on I start her up and gun the throttle. Cruising down the road I head toward Jake's house thinking about Bella, I know that if my guys had super smell they would be able to smell her all over me, I wanted them to know she was mine. I was going to have to do something about Quil Ateara thinking she owed him something too.

I pull up at Jakes house seeing the other guys bikes parked in the end of the long driveway. Today is harvest day at Jakes grow-op, only about a third of what's grown actually goes to a dispensary, the rest is sold for huge profit up and down the west coast and eventually it even makes it out to the east coast where it's sold for even higher profit. I park my bike next to my kid brother Brady's and head to the back of the house.

I go to the door that opens into Jake's basement and knock, Jake comes and opens it and I greet him easily, "Sup bro. Figured I'd come give you guys a hand with this."

He nods and we go into the basement. The basement is a huge open area that extends the whole square footage of the house. While Jake and his Dad's place isn't huge or anything there's more than enough room for our op. The hydro equipment extends the length of the room and there are about 10 rows of plants with about 20 plants in each row. In a small dark corner of the room Jake also grows hallucinogenic mushrooms, which we also sell.

Drugs are our main business, weed and shrooms only though; dope, coke, crack, and pills are things we always said we'd never get into. We also have an illegal chop and parts shop that we do out of the back room of Jake and Paul's auto shop and we run enforcement for a few outside enterprises.

I see my bro is here and I wave him over, Brady comes over smiling, "Sup Bro! I hear you kicked Em to the curb, were you ever gunna tell me?"

I laugh a bit and reply, "Yeah I was gunna tell you, I just been busy with my new Old Lady. I'm guessing the bitch called Sophia?"

He nods but looks shocked as he asks, "Whoa, hold up there a minute Sam, did you just say 'new Old Lady'? Who is she man? How long have you known her? Are you sure you're not rushin into shit?"

I wave him off, "I'm sure man, this girl, I haven't known her long but she is fuckin awesome. She's known Jake her whole life she grew up with him and his sisters. You remember last year when Paul was with that chick he wouldn't ever bring around?"

He looks confused for a minute before lightning strikes and he says, "Yeah? Please don't tell me it's the same chick Sam. You know how bad she fucked with Paul's head. Fucker was head over heels for that bitch and she wouldn't commit to him. What makes you think it's gunna be different for you?"

I shove him back a little and tell him, "Because it is. She talked to Paul, he's good with it, and she's already committed to me. Trust me bro, when you meet her you'll see what the fuss is about."

He nods and raises his hands in defeat, "aight man I just hope you know what you're getting into. Wait, she's a white girl isn't she?"

I roll my eyes, "She's actually half Quileute you just wouldn't know it by lookin at her. You know J's girl Kim?"

He says, "yeah?"

I continue, "Well they're first cousins. Their mom's are twin sisters; Bella just takes after her dad's side of the family. Guess who her pops is man."

Brady looks confused and I tell him, "It's Charlie, Chief Swan. Get this bro, he actually encouraged her to be with me."

Brady's eyes go wide as he exclaims, "Are you serious! The cop who helps us out, Jake's Uncle Charlie? And you're telling me he WANTS you to bang his baby girl?"

I laugh and shake my head, "No, I'm sure he doesn't want to think about that but he knows what's up you know? My fucking nosy bitch neighbor shouted us out when Charlie came by to mediate me kickin Emily to the curb."

He doubles over laughing for about 3 minutes at that one finally he stands up straight, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, and says, "Oh man that musta been priceless!"

Paul takes the moment to shout over, "Hey! You ladies here for a sewing circle, or are you actually gunna do some work?"

I wave him off, "Yeah Paul man, I'm just telling Brady about Bella."

He scowls a bit and goes back to his plant as Brady raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "So Paul's good with it huh?"

Sighing I reply, "He'll get there, bro. He's okay with it I think it just burns his ass that's it's me and not him. You know he loves Rach though, he wouldn't rock the boat on that and in the long run it works out for him too because with Bella being with me Rach will get off his back about the fact that he used to fuck her baby sister."

We separate and walk over to a row of plants, in each row is a different kind of bud; I read the sign that Jake affixed to the end of the row, Sour Diesel. I pick up a basket and make my way down the row clipping the buds carefully off of each plant. By the time we're finished harvesting the buds it's about 6:00. I pull out my phone to text Bella and see that I have a text from Emily.

Ugh, groaning a little I open the text and read, '_Sam, I'm so, so, so sorry about everything! I ended things with Mike, and I want to fix our marriage. Please take me back, I love you baby.'_

Wow, that actually makes me feel a little ill, I text her back quickly, '_Not a fucking chance. I've moved on Emily, truth is I was over this marriage months ago. I have a new girlfriend and I'm happy with her. Go back to Newton or back to your parents place, I have nothing for you –S.'_

I send Bella a text when I'm done with that, '_At Jakes, baby. Go to my house and wait for me there, the door should be open, and I shouldn't be later than 9:30. See you later honey. -oX Sam'_

The guys and I bring the buds over to the workbench area that Jake has set up and we take our time trimming the leaves off of them, the harvest is huge and the room reeks with the pungent aroma of the buds. We throw the leaves into a barrel lined with a burlap sack and bring the buds into the drying room.

We hang them in a very specific order so as not to confuse the different breeds and I turn the AC on. It's important to keep the room cool and dry, and the AC helps to dry the buds faster, and also to cut the humidity to keep mold from growing on the buds. I watch Jake hanging huge beautiful buds of Purple Kush and I smile to myself that that venture had paid off.

We leave the room and Jake goes to check on the mushrooms while the rest of us head upstairs to wash up and grab a beer. I'm coming out of the bathroom when I run into Jake's dad, Billy Black. He nods at me and I ask, "What's up Chief!"

He smirks and says, "Not much, Sam. How's the wife doing?"

Returning his smirk I answer, "I honestly wouldn't know. We're not together anymore."

Billy looks shocked as he asks, "So that's it? It's just over?"

I smile as I reply, "yup, over and done with."

He looks at me skeptically as he asks, "That doesn't sound like you Sam. You've always been so committed to your marriage. I can't believe that you're being this cavalier about its end."

I feel my face close down and Billy looks like he knows he's gone a bit too far. Calming myself I smile at him and shrug as I say, "Well I guess we just weren't meant to be. She's met someone else, and so have I, and I guess we just both prefer the company of others to each other at this point. You know that she's been unhappy for a long time. She hates the club and I'm not willing to give it up."

He nods and says, "I guess that rumor I heard about you and my niece is true then?"

Feeling like a deer in the headlights I nod and he laughs heartily and says, "You take care of her, and you and I won't have any problems. You fuck her over, or hurt her in any way, and that cut will not protect you from what her father and I deem justice."

Staring at him as he wheels himself away I take a deep breath and realize just what I'm getting into as I shake my head and head back out to the kitchen. I say my goodbyes to the guys and make plans for them all to bring their girls over to my place next weekend for a cookout. I'd have to talk to Bella about it, and get her to get everything together.

Heading out to the driveway I check my watch and see that it's only about 9:00, I hop on my bike and wheel it out to the road and turn it on. Riding back to my place I pull into my drive and see an unfamiliar car there. It's a hot car, vintage muscle with black primer paint and sparkly hot pink flame graphics that run the length of it. I recognize the custom graphic work as having been done by Embry, who does most all of the custom graphic work at Jake and Paul's auto shop.

I'm guessing this is Bella's car and I'm honestly shocked that I've never seen it before because I think I'd remember it. Parking my bike I get off and head into the house, I'm even more surprised when I go inside and find her cooking. She looks up at me and sees the shock on my face and blushes a bit as she says, "Hey Sam, I hope you don't mind me cooking I wanted you to come home to something hot."

I laugh a bit as I joke, "Baby as long as you're here I'm coming home to something hot! In all seriousness though whatever you're cooking smells great and you're welcome to come here and cook whenever you want to."

She smiles and says, "Do you think you could get plates and silverware out?"

I nod and wash my hands in the sink before taking out a couple of plates and forks and knives, I set the table and put a couple of hotplates in the middle of it as Bella puts the chicken into a dish and puts it on a hotplate. I start to grab a piece and she shoots me a look and I sit back asking, "What?"

She brings another bowl over and sets it on the other hotplate. She goes to the fridge asking, "What do you want to drink Sam?"

I think for a minute and answer, "Beer, thanks B."

She comes over with a bottle of beer for me, and a bottle of water for herself and sits down across from me. She takes her plate and puts a couple of scoops of white rice on it before grabbing a piece of chicken with her fork and putting it on top. She grabs a spoon and pours some of the sauce over it and hands it to me.

I exchange the empty plate in front of me for the plate she made up and dig in, it's some sort of chicken teriyaki and I almost moan as the first bite hits my tongue. Shit that's good. I swallow the first bite and take a swig of my beer washing it down before looking up at her and saying, "Damn baby you can cook for me anytime! This is fucking good."

She smiles and asks, "What were you doing over at Jake's?"

I take a breath considering what I should tell her, and I remember what we talked about earlier and I tell her the truth, "It was harvest night, we had about 200 plants to pick off of then we had to clip the leaves off and hang the buds to dry."

Her eyes light up and she asks, "Jake told me you guys were trying a new Purple Kush plant? How'd it go?"

Smiling I tell her, "Oh man, we're gunna make a mint off of it! It's beautiful, the purple is really deep and pronounced it's gunna be a powerhouse!"

She laughs and asks, "When it's done drying do you think you could keep an ounce back for Charlie and me? We'd pay for it of course, don't think I want freebies from you just because we're together."

I roll my eyes at her and say, "Bella don't be ridiculous, it means a lot that you're willing to pay for it but you're my old lady and that comes with privileges. One of those being you don't pay for shit from the club, that means if you need that hot car out there serviced you bring it to Jake and Paul's place and you tell them what you need and you let them do it no charge. If you need a bag for you or for Charlie you let Jake know and he'll give it to you, no charge. If Charlie needs something done on the house or something fixed you tell me, and I'll send one of my guys out to take care of it, no charge no questions. End of story."

She looks uncomfortable and starts to argue but I cut her off, "Bella! We talked about this remember? You wanted full disclosure from me, and I'm giving it to you, but you _have_ to _listen_ to me! I don't want to hear any arguments and if you try to pay Jake or Paul or any other member of the club for any service or even if you try to tip my guys if they're doing work on Charlie's place it's just going to be given to me and I'm going to give it right back to you so don't even bother! Just accept it baby; these are the perks of being the Alpha's Old Lady. If you need anything you tell me and I'll get it for you."

Breaking off I take a bite of my food and finish my beer setting it to the side Bella gets up automatically and takes the empty and puts it in the sink before going to the fridge and coming back with a fresh one. She sits back down and I continue, "Thanks B. The guys are all coming here with their girls next Saturday for a cookout. I need you to get that together for me, okay?"

She nods and says, "that sounds like fun!"

I smile at her and continue, "I'll give you cash to go shopping on Tuesday, you're gunna need to go place the order with the butcher either that day or Wednesday the latest because it's gunna be a big order and the butcher is gunna need a few days to get it together. When he asks what to put it in under you tell him it's for the Pack. If he asks you questions you tell him to call me, and that should be the end of the conversation."

Bella looks up at me and says, "On Tuesday I can come here at night but not till after Charlie leaves for work. The chemo takes a lot out of him and he needs me there for the worst of it, that's why I don't have a job or go to school right now. Wednesday I can go by the butcher on my way to my Aunts, Dad and I are going to confront Renee about her lying about the fact that I'm her daughter and that she supposedly was never married before. On Thursday I have a doctor appointment, no big deal just a checkup but I was thinking maybe I could cook dinner for both you and Dad that day, he could come down here and we could all eat together."

Finishing up the food on my plate I get up and rinse my plate off and put it in the dishwasher before answering her, "That sounds good. When you go to the doctor you should get on the pill B. Dinner with your dad that night sounds like a plan though I should be off work by 6 so we'll eat around 7ish?"

She nods telling me, "Yeah that's kind of why I made the appointment. I figured you'd want me to go on the pill. 7 for dinner sounds good, would you mind if I came here earlier to get things set up? If you would rather I didn't I can cook everything up at home and just bring it down with us."

I tell her that it's fine if she comes here to cook and I take the key that Emily left out of the drawer and give it to her. She gets up and starts clearing the table while I look around and notice that it's really clean in here, I look at her questioningly and she blushes a bit as she says, "When I got here I couldn't help but notice that it was pretty grimy in here. I'm kind of a clean freak and I cleaned up before I started cooking. Go check out your bathrooms if you want to see the full extent."

I peek into the guest bathroom and see that it's shiny clean; going into my bedroom I can smell the bleach before I even open the bathroom door. Phew she wasn't kidding, she scoured it from top to bottom and the whole room reeked of bleach. I cross over to the window and open it to air it out a little before going back out to the living room.

I see B at the sink and I cross over to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist I brush the hair off her neck and kiss her gently whispering in her ear, "Thank you for cleaning up around here Bella, you really didn't have to do that. Leave the dishes, I'll finish them up later on, or tomorrow morning."

She dries her hands on a dishtowel and turns around to face me. I bend down and brush my lips lightly over hers; she shivers a bit and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull back a little and remember the little hole under her lip and ask, "You had a lip ring?"

She nods and I ask, "Do you ever wear it anymore?"

She laughs a bit and says, "Sometimes. I used to have a bunch of piercings but the lip is the only one that's still open, my Grandma Swan kind of flipped when she saw them, and I took them out. I've been thinking of dying my hair back to its original color lately. I'm actually a licensed cosmetologist, I did the dual high school/job training thing and I got my license shortly after graduation, Kim is too actually but neither of us actually use it other than on each other."

I ask, feeling a bit stupid, "What is your natural hair color? I know it sounds like a dumb question but the only thing I have to go off of are your eyebrows, and hair and eyebrow color do tend to vary slightly"

She smiles up at me and I bend down to kiss her again. She pulls back and says, "My normal hair color is a dark reddish brown, it's about a shade and a half darker than the color of my eyebrows."

I look at her trying to picture her natural hair color. Nodding I brush my lips on her forehead and say, "I can't picture it. Your hair your choice babe, I'll think you're beautiful regardless."

Lifting her up she wraps her legs around my waist as I kiss her gently. She tilts her head to the side and deepens the kiss. I carry her through to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. I take my cut off and drape it over the chair next to the bed as Bella kicks her shoes off and gets up on her knees on the bed.

She gestures me to come over to her and she wraps her arms around my neck. I grasp the hem of her shirt and pull it up over her head as she runs her hands through my hair.

Bella leans in and runs her lips softly over the tattoo on the side of my neck. I have a feeling it's her favorite one. She's running her hands over my abs through my shirt and I shiver a bit. I step back and pull my shirt off tossing it to the side as she reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra. She slips it off and I take a minute to take in her perfection.

She giggles and reaches out and takes my hand pulling me down on the bed with her. I roll over on top of her and run my hand over her face. I kiss my way down her neck ghosting over the hickeys I had left days prior, they had finally started to fade and I didn't want to bring them back, kissing down to her chest I bury my face there inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and perfume mixing.

Tugging my hair she pulls me up and fuses her mouth to mine. Bella's tongue wars with mine as her hands stroke up and down the muscles on my back. I stroke my hands down her taught stomach to the button on her jeans, flicking it open I pull away so she can slide them off.

****Bella POV****

Kicking my jeans down and off my legs I sit up and reach for Sam. He comes close and I run my hands up and down his torso finally ghosting them back down I unbuckle his belt and he moves away from me, standing at the side of the bed he lets them fall and stands before me in only his boxers. I decide to play a little game with him and I start running my hands over my own chest and stomach, he's standing there watching me and he groans a little as I cup my tits.

I give him a wicked little smile as I ask, "Do you like watching me touch my tits Sam?"

He nods, coming towards me and I stop, he looks at me questioningly and I shake my head frowning at him a little. He takes a step back and I resume running my hands over myself. I pinch my nipples rolling them around in my fingers and then ghosting my palms over them.

Sam is staring at me transfixed as I run my hands over my abdomen running them up and down over my hips and toying with the straps of my thong. I catch his eye as I hook my fingers in the sides of it and slide it quickly down my hips and toss it at him. He catches it and stands there as I make my way over to him on my hands and knees on the bed.

Stepping forward he tangles his hands in my hair as I pull his boxers down freeing his dick from its confines. He uses the grip he has on my hair to pull me towards it, I lean in and the head rubs over my lips, he moves his hips as it gets to one side of my mouth and starts moving it back the other way. I open my mouth sliding my tongue out and lick the head of his dick feather light. He groans and his hand tightens in my hair, I look up locking my eyes to his as I wrap my lips around the head of his hard dick.

Sucking at it lightly I pull off and plant kisses all around it before circling my tongue around it. He's moaning and he groans out my name, "Bella, please, feels so good baby."

I take him into my mouth circling my tongue around the head as I work my way down his shaft taking as much of him into my mouth as I can as I use my hands to stroke what I can't. I get into a rhythm swirling my tongue all over as I move up and down.

Sam moans again and uses his grip on my hair to pull me away from his dick as he says, "Stop baby, I want to be inside of you."

I reach into his nightstand and grab a condom; ripping open the foil packet I take it out and roll it slowly over the head of his dick working it up his shaft. With the condom securely in place he grabs me roughly flipping me over so that I'm on my hands and knees at the edge of the bed.

He grips my hips hard and I moan a little as he runs his hands up and down my back. Sam rubs his hands over my ass cupping and squeezing it for a moment. I feel him lining himself up at my entrance and I moan out loud when the head pops inside of me.

He ghosts his hand over the small of my back and I shiver as I moan out his name. He's holding perfectly still inside me and I start rolling my hips around and thrusting against him. He groans as I move my hips up and down and he grips my hips again as he starts moving. I can feel every inch of him inside of me as he thrusts slowly into me.

I moan as he pulls back just as slow and pumps back into me, I feel my pussy starting to spasm as the pleasure builds inside of me, he starts to speed up and his thrusts come harder. Moaning out I say, "fuck Sam, just like that baby. Right there"

He grips my hair and pulls me upright against him as he whispers in my ear in that deep gravelly voice, "You like this Bella? Like how my dick feels in your tight little pussy baby?"

He doesn't miss a beat and I moan feeling my pussy clamp down around him as I moan out "yes, so fucking good baby. Love it. Don't stop"

He bites the side of my neck gently before whispering in my ear, "you feel so good around me baby. So fucking good. Only you Bella"

He thrusts faster and harder until I come apart screaming obscenities calling for god and screaming his name as I cum hard. Sam thrusts harder and groans my name out as I feel him spasm inside of me as he cums with me.

He lets go of my hair and pulls out of me as I collapse onto the bed. My eyes are closed and I'm probably 3 minutes from passing out. I can hear him moving around behind me, throwing out the condom I guess. He lifts me up easily and lies down with me half on top of him. I snuggle in finding a comfortable spot on his chest for my head as I wrap my leg over his waist and like the first night I spent with him as I fall into sleep I can swear that I hear him say, "love you B."


	10. Double Bitch Smackdown

**My sister loaned me her netbook so I can keep up with my stories until I get my tax refund! I've been back for a couple of days now I had actually hand written a bunch of chapters for my Bella/Emmett story Opposites Attract and I put them up a couple of days ago and I've been working on new chapters for all the stories since then. Hopefully I can keep some momentum! For those who read my Bella/Paul story I know it's been forever since I updated that but it's coming soon I promise!**

**Oh! GBTM is now also on Jacob Black n Pack so if you guys are on that site I'll be posting new chaps there as they get written as well as on here. Username is DeadGrlSprStr666 same as on here.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. As always Wolf Pack MC, the Packs MC personas, as well as all original characters and situations contained in this fic are MINE.**

****Bella POV Wednesday morning****

Wednesday morning dawned clear and bright. I slept over at Sam's again last night, and I woke up with his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. Snuggling back against him I start rolling my hips, and grinding my ass against his morning wood smirking to myself as he opens his eyes with a groan and whispers in my ear, "Are you trying to kill me babe?"

I laugh out loud and his hands move up to cup my breasts, I'm not laughing anymore as he thumbs my nipples through my tank top my breath catches and I moan a little. Sam's alarm goes off and he groans again as he asks, "What time is your doctor appointment tomorrow?"

He gets out of bed and I wrap the blanket around me as I tell him, "it's at 11 up at the Women's Health Center in Forks."

Sam laughs as he yanks the blanket off me and I yell, "HEY! The hell did you do that for?"

He hops back onto the bed and kisses me; I melt against him as I start to wrap my arms around his neck. He grabs them by the wrists and pulls back and shakes his head, "Don't start baby, I have to get to work a little early."

Indignant I exclaim, "You're telling me not to start? Excuse me? As I recall I was going back to sleep and you're the one who yanked the blanket off me and kissed me! I think you should turn that statement back on yourself!"

I pout and he smirks at me as he says, "I know, but you have to get up too. You have to go to the butcher to place the order for Saturday. Can you go to the grocery store today for me too?"

Nodding I groan a little at the cold floor, as I get out of bed and ask him, "What do you want for breakfast?"

He smiles and says, "I think I have eggs and bacon, you don't have to cook though B."

I smile at him and wave him off as I say, "Don't be silly, it's not a big deal. If I have to be up at the crack of dawn I'd rather eat something now with you than eat later by myself."

He shrugs and walks into the bathroom, I hear the water go on and I walk over to my backpack opening it I grab out the short black robe I had thrown in there before coming out yesterday. It has a hot pink butterfly and scrollwork design over the back of it and it stops at mid thigh. I throw it on over my purple tank top and panty set, and grab a hair tie out of the bag tying my hair back before I go out to the kitchen.

Going into the fridge I grab out all the things I need to make cheese omelets with bacon and sausage on the side and I see that he has a can of those refrigerated biscuits and I grab those out too. I cross over to the front door and open it leaving just the outer door shut to get some more light in the front of the house.

Crossing back into the kitchen I take out a plate and put 4 slices of bacon on it, and pop it in the microwave. Grabbing a roll of tin foil I put the frozen sausages on it and pop them into the toaster oven to cook. I put the biscuits in the oven and turn it on before I grab a bowl and crack eggs into it with hot sauce and a pinch of salt. I whisk it up taking a pan out and putting it on the stove. I'm about to turn the stove on when I hear knocking on the screen door and a woman's voice call out, "Sam? Baby are you home?"

What the fuck! I step out of the kitchen alcove and see Emily standing at the door, crossing the floor I walk up to the storm door and open it a crack, as I say coldly, "What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

She looks at me and her face goes a couple shades redder as she takes in my appearance. She practically hisses as she says, "I'm here to see MY HUSBAND! I don't even have to ASK why you're here you home wrecking little slut!"

I smirk at her as I say, "Bitch you forget, I was HERE when Sam told you not to come back! You can leave on your own or I can make you, don't forget that my Dad is Chief of Police and even if you don't throw the first punch it'll go down as I was defending myself against a break in. So which is it? Are you going to walk away on your own, or am I going to have to throw you out on your ass?"

She scowls at me as she answers, "You listen here you little skank! If you think I'm going to give my man up to a paleface bitch like you without a fight you're out of your mind! God, don't you even feel bad? He's my _**husband**_! Do you get that? I mean I understand you're like in high school and you think it's like cool to be a little tramp, but it's not! This is my family that you're breaking up you bitch!"

I feel the smile start to play on my lips and I can't even hold back the laugh that bubbles out of my mouth. Stepping out the front door I get right in her face as I smirk and say, "Really? You expect me to feel bad about what you're going through? Bitch you brought this on yourself! **You're** the one who was having an affair for the better part of the last **year**! _**You're**_ the one who wasn't sleeping with your husband for the last _10 months_! I mean Christ, how long did you expect the man to stay faithful when you were out banging someone else, and giving him nothing? Yeah I'm fucking your husband, but don't even try to make me feel like I'm the one who broke your marriage up! Your marriage was over long before your husband EVER met me. Now I'm bored of this conversation and I'm giving you one last chance to walk the fuck away. You've got 1 minute to get out of my sight before I kick your sorry ass. Sam doesn't want to see you Emily. Go back to your boyfriend in Forks."

Her eyes widen and then narrow in determination and she shoves me hard. She takes advantage of my stumble and goes for the door. Regaining my footing I spin around and grab the back of her coat, along with a handful of her hair, as she pushes past me and I pull her back. Emily is short but she's still taller than me by 3 inches or so, and she probably weighs a little more than 20 lbs more than me. She tries to pull away not realizing that I have a chunk of her hair.

She screams and I pull harder and start running my mouth at her, "Where the fuck do you think you're going bitch? I already told you he doesn't want to see you! I gave you a chance to walk the fuck away! Why didn't you take it?"

She turns back and takes a wild swing, I block her swing with one arm knocking her arm away from my body as I let go of her hair and use my right hand to smack her hard across the face.

Emily shrieks loudly and her voice is so high pitched I can't make out the words. I throw a straight jab to her mouth as I shout, "**Shut the fuck up!** I don't know how he could ever _stand_ your voice! You sound like a fucking tea kettle!"

She falls back and I take a step away from her as I say, "You bout done here?"

Her lip is split and bleeding and I think she's going to back down but she surprises me when out of nowhere she fucking tackles me! We both go flying down onto the grass and she lands on top of me pinning me down by sitting on my legs. She moves up so that her knees are in my stomach as she grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me. I can hardly breathe, and I'm flailing my arms around trying to scratch her or punch her, because there's no way I can throw her off of me when she outweighs me by like 25 pounds. I take a gasping breath and start screaming as I hear someone pull up on the street, it feels like 2 hours later, but I think it's only a couple of minutes when someone yanks Emily off of me as someone else tries to pick me up.

I'm kicking and punching but the person gets me up and shakes me shouting, "BELLA!"

I open my eyes to see Sam in front of me holding me by my upper arms, I stop fighting him as I come back into focus and I can hear him now as he says, "Bella! Baby, are you alright?"

I'm breathing heavy, out of breath from screaming and having Emily's heavy ass on top of me, so I just nod as I try to calm down and catch my breath. I turn around and he wraps his arms around me holding me to his chest and I realize that he's holding my robe closed. I can't make my arms move to tie it so I let him hold it. I see Emily being restrained by Kim's boyfriend Jared and breathe a sigh of relief.

Sam looks up and yells, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Emily? You have the fucking nerve to come onto my property and assault my girlfriend? God it wasn't enough that you fucking ruined our marriage? You have to come here and try to ruin what's probably the best thing to happen to me?"

She scoffs and says, "yeah right, like the little paleface measures up! I know you Sam, I know everything about you, _and_ _I know all the things you like_. You're really going to tell me that this underdeveloped teenage paleface nothing BITCH holds a candle to the things I can do to you?"

Sam throws his head back laughing as if he just heard the funniest thing in the world before he snaps back, "God at least you can still make me laugh bitch. First off Emily, Bella is far from underdeveloped, just because she's thin doesn't mean she doesn't have curves. Trust me when I say she lacks nothing, and just because you've let yourself go in the last 10 years it doesn't mean _she's_ underdeveloped. She isn't a teenager either. Emily, you are nothing compared to Bella, our sex life, it was non-existent for the better part of a year! The testament to the fact that it was shit to begin with is the fact that after 2 or 3 months of being without you, I realized that even my HAND was better than you, and I could have given a fuck that you weren't putting out! I mean hell, why the fuck do you think I made absolutely no attempt to fuck you in the better part of those last 8 months, and that when I actually wanted to get laid I went out looking for it elsewhere? Christ Emily why the fuck are you even here? Are you jealous that I moved the fuck on? Are you fucking 5? Because you're acting like a fucking 5 year old who didn't want what she had until someone else had it!"

I open my eyes and get a good look at Emily, her lip is split, she has deep bleeding scratches all over her face and neck, her hair is a mess, and she has the start of a black eye coming out. She tries to act all contrite as she says, "Sam please, I know you're angry about the whole affair thing, but we can get past that! We're stronger than that! Baby we've been together for so long, are you really going to throw our FAMILY away for that whore?"

Sam's face contorts in anger and he snarls out at her, "Get this through your fucking head Emily, I DON'T WANT YOU! I'm with Bella, she's my Old Lady and if you EVER fucking touch her again I will make sure that it's the last thing you EVER FUCKING DO! Why don't you run along back up to Forks and go back to banging Newton. I really don't give a shit where you go, just get the fuck out of my sight before I do something you'll regret!"

I see the fear on Emily's face and she nods and chokes out, "F, f, fine Sam, I'll go."

Wait a damn minute; no way is she just getting away with this! I take a deep breath and say, "Hold up! She just fucking attacked me trying to get into the house. I want her ass arrested!"

Sam cups my face in his hands as he smiles down at me and says, "Are you sure honey? She looks a lot worse for wear than you do. I just don't want her to try to turn it around on you."

I think about the hassle of having the cops come out here, knowing my dad wouldn't be able to be the responder and the whole process is really not something I want to go through but at the same time I don't want her to just get off scott free either. I sigh and turn to her as I say; "You're lucky I don't feel like spending half my day with cops, and paperwork bitch! Just so you know, you got me at a lucky time, 95% of my day I'm armed. Think about that the next time you think about throwing down with me Emily. I may be smaller than you, but a can of mace or a gun evens that size difference right the fuck out! You come at me again, and I promise you that you will end up in the hospital before all is said and done.

I turn back to Sam and tie my robe shut and make my way back into the kitchen while Sam and J watch Emily leave. The sausages are just finished cooking and I open the toaster door to keep them warm but not over-cook them. The bacon is cold but done and I pop it on for 20 seconds just to warm it back up. I take the biscuits out of the oven and set them aside as I pour some of the egg into the pan and let it firm up.

I finish making Sam's omelet as he comes in the door with Jared following behind him. I put Sam's plate together and set it on the table in front of him before going back to the stove and starting on a second omelet as I ask, "Jared, do you want some breakfast?"

He answers, "Thanks Bella but I'm going to meet Kim for breakfast in like an hour. Another time though."

I finish making my own food and bring my plate over to the table and start to sit down next to Sam. He catches me around the waist and pulls me down on his lap moving the plates around so that we can both eat at the same time.

He and Jared talk in vague generalities about shipments and profits and I basically tune them out. I finish my breakfast and take the plates to the sink and rinse them before putting them in the dishwasher. Sam and J get up and J waves as he heads out the door.

Sam comes over to me and wraps me up in his arms as he brushes his lips over mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss for a minute before pulling back and brushing mine over his once more before asking, "You left me a list right?"

He smiles and pulls out 2 pieces of note paper and saying, "One's for the butcher, the other is for the grocery store, feel free to pick up whatever else you may need or want for the next week."

He reaches into his pocket and hands me a small stack of 50's. I count it quickly and gasp as I say, "Sam, there's like 700 dollars here!"

He nods and says, "I know, the butcher and the grocery store will probably run you 400 altogether because a lot of the stuff is for the clubhouse, take Kim with you cause you'll need help, it's noted on the list what's for where. The rest of it is for you to go do girl stuff, take Kim and go get your hair and nails done or go shopping or something, whatever you want as long as you're having a good time. I'll see you tonight okay?"

I nod and say, "I'll be here as long as you want me here."

He smirks and strokes his hand through my hair as he says, "I always want you here Bella. How about we have dinner up at your dad's tonight? I know we planned for him to come down here tomorrow and we can still do that but this way you don't feel like you have to rush off on him."

I smile at him and say, "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, for everything."

He smiles at me and says, "You don't have to thank me Bell, you're my girl, and I take care of my girl."

He bends down and places a kiss on my forehead as he says; "I'll see you tonight."

I nod and he heads out the door. I go into the bathroom and shower quickly, drying my hair and braiding it down my back I cross over to my backpack and grab out the clothes I'd brought for today.

I had decided on a black button up shirt dress, it kind of looks like a waitress uniform except that it's too short and too tight, I left the top two buttons undone and pulled on my knee high docs. I put on some light makeup grabbed my purse and called Kim as I headed out the door.

****Time Skip 3 hours later still BPOV****

Kim and I had gone to the butcher and the grocery store together like Sam suggested. We had put everything away that went to Sam's house, and I had clipped the receipts to the front of the fridge with a magnet, and now we were in my car headed to the Wolf Pack MC clubhouse. I knew where it was but had never been there before.

Kim told me that Jared had told her that the clubhouse was off limits to the Old Ladies, that according to one of their rules Old Ladies could only be in the clubhouse when the Alpha's Old Lady was present, and since Sam had never had an Old Lady before even though he'd had a wife it had just been off limits to all of them.

I kept my eyes on the road as I asked her, "Kim, why do I have to be there in order for there to be women in the clubhouse?"

She shrugs and replies, "There apparently was a problem when the club was new. J's old girlfriend was hanging out at the clubhouse when he was a prospect and she tried to rank jump."

I looked at her confused, "Rank jump?"

She shakes her head, "I'm really not sure, they usually talk over our heads when they talk about the club in front of us but I think it has to do with how the money and stuff is parceled out. I assume that Sam as the Alpha gets the highest percentage point, his choice of jobs, and he's the one who delegates to the rest of them. Jared is low man on the totem pole so I assume he gets the lowest percentage point, but as a patched member he at least doesn't get the shittiest jobs, those are reserved for prospects."

She takes a drag off her cigarette before continuing, "So J's ex tried to get with Jake because he was a patched member. Jake was dating that girl Nessa or Nessie, whatever her name was, at the time and he turned her down. Well she went to Jake's girl, and ran her mouth about how she was hooking up with Jake at the clubhouse even though it was total bullshit, and it was a whole big drama fest. That's when Sam made the ruling that girls couldn't be in the clubhouse unless his Old Lady was there to keep them in line."

She throws her cig out and brings out a pinner and lights it taking a drag and passing it to me before continuing on, "So since he didn't have an Old Lady it meant the clubhouse was off limits to the WAG's. Basically like, how Sam is Alpha of the Pack, his Old Lady is Queen B when it comes to the other wives and girlfriend's. Brady's wife Sophia has been an Old Lady the longest, but even so, you're with Sam, and that means you're Queen Bitch. Do you get what I mean?"

Wow, talk about responsibility, I hope I'm up for this. I pull into the construction office's parking lot and park next to the smaller building that is the WPMC clubhouse. Kim and I get out and grab some bags out of the trunk before going up and into the building. I set the bags down by the front door and call out, "Is anyone here?"

I'm startled when Embry Call my once almost stepbrother, and brother of my heart, comes running into the hall. He sees me and does a double take before exclaiming, "LITTLE SISTER!"

He runs over and scoops me up in a hug swinging me around for a minute before putting me down and asking, "What the hell are you doing here? Shit, B, you can't be here!"

Kim comes in behind me with a couple more bags and she says, "Don't let Sam hear you telling his Old Lady she can't be here Em!"

His mouth drops and his eyes widen in shock. It takes him a minute to get his voice back and when he finally does he asks me, "Sam's Old Lady? Since when, Bella? Why didn't you tell me?"

I scoff at him as I push him a little and say, "It's only been about a week Em. I would have told you but you stopped coming around! Dad and I have been wondering where the heck you've been! Why did you stop talking to us Em?"

He looks down guiltily and says, "I didn't think Dad would want to see me since I've become a prospect. You know with him being Chief and all, and I didn't want to upset him with his illness. I just thought it'd be better if I stayed away for a little while."

Shaking my head I say, "Embry, Dad loves you! It's never mattered to him that you're not his biological son, even after he and your mom broke up he always treated you the same, how could you think he'd abandon you over this? Tell him Embry. I'm sure he'll surprise you. Even if he may have been upset about it, why wouldn't you have told ME? Didn't you think I'd miss you? You're my brother Em, I don't care about blood, fuck blood! You're my big brother same as Jake, and I've missed you!"

He smiles at me and says, "I'll call Dad later. I've missed you too little sister. Hail to Bella, Queen of the Bikers."

We laugh at that and he comes out and he helps us take in the groceries and put them away. We finish fairly quickly and I give him a big hug before Kim and I get back in the car.

Taking the road back up towards Fork's I feel the adrenaline start to pump through my bloodstream. Today is the day I confront Renee. Kim said her parents were having a barbecue today to keep them all around the house. I kept my eyes carefully on the road as I asked her, "Has she… has she asked about me at all?"

Kim looks down at her hands and whispers, "No B. She hasn't."

Just like that the last little bit of hope that I had had stored away in my heart that maybe my mother didn't completely hate me died.

We got back to my house and headed inside to find dad sitting at the kitchen table with my birth certificate, a framed photo of Renee holding me in the hospital, and another from Charlie and Renee's wedding.

I went upstairs and grabbed out of my hiding place the one 5x7 photo I had kept of Renee and me, it was my first day of kindergarten and Charlie had pretty much forced Renee to take a picture with me on the steps of my kindergarten class.

I took it out of the frame to see that Charlie had neatly printed, 'Renee drops our baby Bella off for her first day of kindergarten' on the back, tucking it into my purse I go back downstairs and Kim and I get into the backseat of the cruiser as Charlie gets in the drivers seat and we begin the drive to Aunt Rita and Uncle Ray's.

We pull onto Kim's street and Dad parks the car. As we pull up in front of Aunt Rita's, I see an unfamiliar van parked in the driveway, and two small identical girls running around the lawn. Renee comes out of the yard and her face immediately closes down when she sees the FPD squad car in the street.

Dad gets out and opens the door and Kim and I climb out. Renee asks my aunt, "What the hell is going on here Rita?"

She turns back and calls out, "Phil, honey? Can you take the kids inside please apparently my nieces have gotten in trouble and I don't want our babies to see this."

A tall athletic native man comes out and nodding at her calls out, "Kids, into the yard, NOW"

The kids all go into the back and Phil closes the gate behind them as he comes back to stand next to Renee who is off to the side. He looks expectantly at Charlie and my Aunt and Uncle, I guess he wants an explanation, I stride over to Renee who looks like she's about to start crying.

I tilt my head looking at her and narrowing my eyes at her, as she pleads, "Isabella, Bella please don't do this! Please."

All the while her husband is staring at me his eyes crawling over my body, I catch his eye and he hurriedly looks away, right over to Kim and starts doing the same to her. I guess he thinks it's okay to ogle nieces by marriage. Too bad I'm his fucking stepdaughter and that shit is disgusting. I nod at him a little as I smirk at Renee with a malicious glint in my eyes as I say, "It's good to see you too, _Mom_."

Her husband gasps and his eyes widen as he asks, "Why is your niece calling you 'mom' Renee?"

Charlie comes over and pulls me back a little from her as he says, "Because she is her mother. How do you not know that your wife had another child? I bet you had no idea she'd been married before either."

He turns to me and says in a soft tone, "Bella, honey I'm gunna take your purse. We don't want things to get completely out of hand here."

He slips the strap of my purse off my shoulder and I let him take it as I stare Renee down. He shoots her a look of distaste as he says; "It would serve you right if I'd let her shoot you."

He walks away and Phil breaks in, "Umm, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

I turn and smirk slightly at Phil, feeling disgusted as his eyes glaze over slightly. I wait for him to get hold of himself before I say, "You want to know what's going on here?"

I hand him my birth certificate and say, "Who's listed as my mother here Mr. Dwyer?"

He reads it and I can tell it has hit home, "Renee Smithson Swan? Seems you forgot a name when we were introduced Renee. Swan? I'm guessing that's the cop? What the hell Renee, you have another daughter? How could you not tell me that you had a daughter when we met?"

She turns to him and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know. I just wanted to forget."

He squinches his face in confusion and disgust as he exclaims, "Forget? You wanted to FORGET? She's your DAUGHTER Renee! What the fuck? How old is she? How long has it been since you'd seen her other than in the Christmas photos that your sister sends every year?"

He turns on Aunt Rita and Uncle Ray shouting now, "AND YOU! I know that this is the first time we've ever met but I've been here for 2 days now and neither of you thought to tell me that my wife had another child, that my children have an older sister? I mean obviously you all knew she was coming because your daughter is with her! What kind of people are you that you would hide that?"

I break in, "Now just one fucking minute! They had nothing to do with this! Your WIFE tried to tell them that I wasn't even to be over here while you all were here! Aunt Rita has tried for YEARS to get her to tell you the truth! Don't you dare talk down on them because your wife is a nasty lying bitch!"

Kim breaks in, "It's true. She didn't even ask us if it was okay if you all came out here. She called mom and told her that she was tired of mom being close to Bella and ignoring her 'actual nieces and nephews' and that you were coming and we were not to say anything about Bella, and Bella wasn't to be anywhere near here. We thought you and the kids deserved to know the truth about her Phil. So yes we played along for the first couple of days so that she wouldn't suspect anything and cut your trip short. Oh and to answer your questions Renee hasn't seen Bella since she was 6 years old, and she hasn't even spoken to her since she was 10."

She turns to Renee and says, "Oh, Renee, if you try to make it out like Charlie was a horrible husband or something I'll beat your ass down myself. Charlie treated you like a queen, and Bella adored you even though you never gave her love. Charlie may as well have been a single parent from the day Bella was born. Why did you even bother to stick around for 6 years?"

Renee looks livid and her husband is just looking at her like he's never seen her before. He finally says, "I just can't believe this. How could you do that to one child and then go on to have 5 more?"

I laugh mirthlessly and interject, "Hmmm, what's the biggest difference between me and your kids Phil."

Phil does a double take, "Are you serious?"

Renee sighs and says, "I just couldn't connect with her Phil. I tried and I just felt nothing. There is nothing that connects me to her. She's Charlie's daughter, not mine."

I laugh and say, "Well at least you got that part right. Charlie is a better parent at his worst than you are at your best. You better hope Phil here is half the man Charlie is, otherwise your other kids will grow up to be heartless monsters just like you. I really only came down here so that your husband would know just what kind of woman you really are, oh, and to give you these."

I hand her the photos the only ones that had survived the purge so long ago and say, "We're moving on, we don't want these anymore. You don't exist to us anymore. Why don't you and your _family_ just go the fuck back where you came from!"

Kim comes up and takes my arm she pulls me into a hug and I realize that I'm crying. Dad comes up and takes me from Kim. He shoots a look over my head and says, "I hope you're proud of yourself Renee, Bella didn't choose which genes she got. She's your daughter and for the last 15 years you've lived your life and pretended that she didn't exist. Well she does exist, she was a child Renee, YOUR child."

Renee snaps her face goes livid and she explodes, "WELL I DIDN'T WANT HER IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE CHARLIE! I WANTED TO HAVE A FUCKING ABORTION BUT NOOOO! MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT WITH NOTHING, AND YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE MONEY FOR IT! I didn't WANT her OR YOU! You were just the only guy who'd take me in! You certainly weren't the only guy I was fucking! She could have been any one of 10 men's! I figured it didn't matter because even if she was yours she'd still look like me and I'd be able to pass her off as a full blood and my parents would have to take me back in! Oh and then she was born and just as white as you and that was the end of my life! It took me 6 years to save up enough money to leave you, that's the ONLY reason I was there for so long!"

Charlie snaps back his arms tightening around me, "Well you should have told me ANY of this back then and I would've given you however much money you needed to get the fuck out of our lives! All you had to do was ask Renee, I thought you were happy. Though I never understood how you could treat Bella the way you did. She was always so intelligent, loving, and kind. She did her best to please you and never once could you even pretend like you were proud of her!"

He turns to Phil smirking a little as he says, "I think it's clear what kind of woman your wife is sir. You may want to get a paternity test done on those kids and if they are yours my advice is to get a divorce and get them as far away from her poison as you possibly can. By the way Renee, I believe God made Bella the way he did for a reason, I think he did it so that she wouldn't have to spend her whole life looking up to a nasty bitch like you. She's a wonderful woman Renee and it's your loss not hers that she isn't in your life."

Renee cuts him off here, "Oh really? Really Charles? From what I hear both she, and Kim are fucking criminals! That's so something to be proud of Charles! She dresses like a little slut and you're proud of that? Oh and isn't her boyfriend MARRIED? At least Kim isn't putting herself all out there with a married man like a common whore."

Turning around I cut her off, "Now you wait just a fucking minute! _You're_ going to stand there and call _ME_ a whore? Newsflash Renee, I've fucked 3 guys in my entire life! Apparently you were fucking 10 guys just around the time I was conceived! I think we know who the _real whore _is around here! As for my boyfriend, his marriage was over long before I ever met him because his wife, much like you, is a nasty whore who was cheating _ON HIM_! You've never even met him, so who the fuck do you think you are to judge him? At least his eyes stay on me, and he doesn't eye fuck every young girl he comes into contact with, like your husband! Who, coincidentally, has been eye fucking both me, AND Kim since we got here! Just because Sam and Jared are in a motorcycle club doesn't make them criminals! They're good men who treat Kim and I like gold! Let me tell you this, if you ever talk down on him again in my presence I will beat you're sorry ugly ass, and make your kids fucking watch!"

Turning to Aunt Rita who's looking nervously at the ground I say, "By the way Aunt Rita, thanks for breaking all my confidence in you. How could you tell HER that stuff about us all?"

She looks up defiantly, "She's your mother Bella, I thought maybe she could talk some sense into you. Especially because she's had experience with seeing married men and she knows it NEVER ends well."

I snort derisively, "Oh, really? Well maybe that's because she was seeing them when they were still together with their wives behind their wives backs! Sam kicked his wife out for being a cheating whore! She doesn't live with him, and his wife KNOWS that he and I are together now! So regardless of that whore's experience in trying to break up marriages, her experiences do not have anything to do with Sam and me! Sam cares about me, he loves me! You know what I'm done, have a nice fucking life Rita! Renee, I honestly hope you fucking drop dead! Kim, I'll call you later. Love you Ray!"

Dad puts his arm around my shoulder and hugs me as we walk back to the cruiser. He whispers in my ear, "I love you Kid. You did good."

Getting in the car I turn back one last time as Renee says, "Bella."

I raise an eyebrow at her and gesture at her to spit out whatever it is she has to say. She takes a breath and says, "For what it's worth. I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be."

I roll my eyes and get in the car. Dad gets in and he drives us back home.

****time-skip still BPOV****

Pulling up back at the house I see Sam sitting on the porch steps, his bike in the driveway. He looks fucking sexy in his black jeans and Uley Construction t-shirt under his Pack cut. This must be why he had gone into work earlier than usual. Dad parks and he comes down and opens my door. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the car and into his arms.

He plants a kiss on my forehead and strokes my hair as he asks, "You okay Baby?"

I nod and snuggle into his arms before asking, "How'd you know?"

He looks confused as he asks, "Know what babe?"

Wrapping my arms around him I whisper, "That I'd need you."

He smiles and pulls me forward so he can close the door before he answers, "I told you earlier, you're my girl, and I take care of my girl."

**A/N: Cutting this chapter off here. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I love the Emily fight but not loving the Renee confrontation. Oh wells it's over so on to the next! Let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Rivals and Enemies

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all original characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is mine! Story is rated M and is intended only for readers aged 18 and over! **

****Sam POV Friday evening****

Friday after work is our weekly meeting, I finish up the invoices I'm working on in the office, bring the invoices Seth left in the outer office mailbox into my personal one, shut the lights, and lock it up for the night. It's only about 6, but Seth should be in the clubhouse getting things set up for the meeting.

Crossing the parking lot I let myself into the clubhouse, and Seth calls out, "Hey Sam, you want a beer or something?"

Nodding, I sit down at the bar, as Seth brings me over a beer. I open it, and ask, "How'd that job up in Forks go today?"

He shrugs, "It was fine, easy fix, payment is in with my invoices in the office mailbox. Schools out for winter break now; so if you need to give me more work than you normally do I can take it. Also, my sister wanted to invite you over for dinner, I'm just telling you so that I can say I told you. She wants to grill you about Emily I think, if I were you I wouldn't even bother."

I shrug back at him, "What happened with Emily isn't a big mystery or anything Seth man. You know how much Em hated the club, how much she'd come to hate ME in the last 6 months or so. I know she's your family, and I'm not trying to disrespect her to you, but she was cheating on me for almost the last year. I met Bella, and that was really all she wrote. I guess I just decided that it wasn't worth fighting for anymore. Now she's all 'I want you back' and that shit isn't going to fly with me. She needs to stay the fuck away from me, for her own safety."

Seth nods, "Yeah, I don't blame you man. Honestly, Em is my cousin, but we've never been terribly close. She and Leah have always been super tight though."

Giving him a look of understanding I change the subject, "Hey, give me the stash box back there?"

He reaches under the bar and pulls out an ornately carved wooden box, Billy Black's handiwork, I take it from him and open it up. Inside is a small sandwich bag with a quarter ounce of bud, a grinder, and a pack of peach flavored papers.

I take the pack of papers and pull one out, putting the bud in the paper I roll it up and lick the glue strip as I seal it up. I reach into my pocket and grab a lighter and pop the joint between my lips.

I light it and pull a deep drag, holding my hit I take a minute to look around the clubhouse, with Bella in the picture we're going to have to fix it up; make it more friendly for the women. There's a section in the corner with a couch and a couple of chairs around a large flat-screen TV, but it's not a place that women would be cool to hang out at for any length of time, maybe that's better though.

I pass the joint to Seth as Embry, Paul, and Jake come in the door. The three of them work at the body shop that used to belong to Paul's old man before he retired. I guess it was a slow day, because they usually don't get off for another hour, or maybe they just decided to close up early because it's Friday.

Jared is on a job up in Fork's and probably wont get here till the meeting's about to start. Paul scowls at me, as he comes and sits down next to me, as Seth hands him the joint. He hits it, and I ask him, "What the hell is up your ass?"

He shakes his head, and plays dumb, "What're you talking about? I didn't say a word to you."

I roll my eyes at him, as I retort, "Yeah, I know, but the scowl you're giving me is starting to piss me the fuck off. If you got something to say Paul, you better just fucking say it."

I see him glance over towards Jake as he says, "We'll talk later."

Smirking, I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah, alright, whatever you want man."

My brother comes through the door, and I wave him over. Paul yells out, "Seth man, bring three more beers over here!"

Brady comes over, and sits on the stool next to Paul. Seth hands Brady a beer, and he nods as he turns to me, "Sup?"

I shrug, "Did you ever go check out that tip that Dami gave us?"

Brady shrugs, "I haven't gotten around to it yet, I know it's a big deal, but you know how slammed we've been. I've been running up to Makah with Riley 4 nights a week for the last 2 weeks with the parts comin out of the chop, not to mention I got a call about one of Crowley's guys dealing down by the high school, coke and meth. So I had to go sort them out too. Sophia's been up my ass about never being home too so that's one more thing."

I feel my jaw tighten in anger, "Well chop runs rotate this week, you know that, hopefully that will get Sophia off your ass. We'll talk about the other in the meeting, it's time to get started anyways."

I give a loud whistle and everyone looks over at me. I stand up and walk purposefully into the meeting room. The guys follow me in as I take my seat at the head of the table. Brady sits to my right, and Paul to my left, Jared takes the seat next to Paul, and Jake sits down next to Brady. Embry and Seth are prospects so they're not allowed to sit at the table yet, instead they lean against the wall on either side of the door.

I clear my throat, "Alright you guys, church is in session. Is there anything we need to continue from last weeks meeting?"

Jared opens his notebook, "Yeah, Embry and Jake owe dues for last week, and Jake has to give us an update on how the weed is coming along."

Nodding, I tell them, "Okay, well Embry and Jake don't forget that you owe double this week, everyone give their dues to Brady on the way out. Jake, what about the crop?"

Jake takes out a small pocket notebook and looks at it, "The crop is coming along great man, it'll take about another week to a week and a half to dry. Then you guys can come and help me bag it all up to cure. We're still good on sellable product though, the guys who deal have all picked up for the next week and a half or so, and I still have about 3 lbs to work with to get us through the next month."

I nod, "Okay, nice. Brady, how are we doing on funds?"

He took out his notebook from the drawer in the side of the table. Brady actually had the most education of us all so far, he had gone to community college and gotten his accounting degree so he did the books for all of our enterprises and took a cut off the top for his trouble.

He looks up, "Everything looks good, I paid the bills last week so everything for the businesses is up to date. As for club bills, Whitlock's monthly retainer went out yesterday. With the money coming in from the chop we're way ahead for this month."

I nod approvingly, "Good, I'm gunna start getting this place in a little better shape so if the women decide to start hanging around here and there it's not such a sty."

Embry speaks up, "So, you and my sister is really serious?"

I look at him calmly, it was the first time I'd heard him refer to Bella in any way, "You've seen her?"

He nods, "Yeah, I was here when she and Kim came by with the groceries. Kim said Bella is your old lady now."

I nod, "Yeah, she is. You got a problem with that, Prospect?"

He shakes his head, "No, it was just kind of shocking I didn't know that you'd gotten separated from your wife."

I accept that with a shrug, and get back to business, "Okay, I have a couple of jobs up for grabs this week. Who's turn is it to do the chop runs for the next couple of weeks?"

Paul raises his hand and I nod at him, "Okay so you're on that, you get your usual 55 percent. Brady why don't you take the protection job down in PA on Wednesday, you know the one, take 60 percent off the top. Jared, one of Mr. Whitlock's clients needs some muscle on a business deal in Seattle this Tuesday and Wednesday. That's you, and why don't you take Embry with you, let the prospect get his feet wet. The fee is the same as it _always_ is, if they try to tell you I gave them a discount, you tell them they're full of shit and that I **personally** told you before you got on the road that there were no discounts, no incentives, we provide a service and they fucking pay what I say. You go ahead and take your 15, cut Embry 5 too okay?"

The other guys are looking at me in shock, Brady speaks up, "Dude, why are you cutting in the prospect?"

Paul snorts derisively, "He's cutting _EMBRY_ in because he's banging the guys sister!"

Jared cops an attitude, "Dude seriously, I NEVER got paid for _ANYTHING_ I did as a prospect!"

Glaring, I slam my fist on the table, "ENOUGH! Ya know what? I don't HAVE to justify _my_ decisions to any of you, if one of you think you could do a better job running this club than stand up and say so. Until that time my patches say 'Alpha Wolf', which means I make the decisions. I'm sorry if some of you are confusing this club with a democratic society. It's going to be a big job from what I was told, so for this _one_ job Embry gets 5 percent, end of discussion, okay?"

The guys all nod, and I remember what Brady told me about Crowley, feeling my jaw set I clear my throat again, "Okay, Brady tells me that he caught one of Tyler Crowley's guys dealing meth and coke near LPH. Any of you seen any of his guys around down here?"

Embry raises his hand, "I saw a couple of them down by Jared's parents store. They cleared out pretty quick when they saw the cut though."

I shake my head in disgust and disbelief, "That's that bullshit, I'm done playing nice with that prick. We're gunna hit em. I have told him over, and over again I don't give a fuck what he does up in Forks, Chief Swan has them running scared up there anyways, but he KNOWS his shit is not welcome down here. I'm done, I don't even care about losing the kickback from him, he's just lost **all** his dealing privileges."

Brady speaks up, "Crowley gets his stock from the Denali, we do protection for them, maybe you could get them to drop him."

I shake my head, "No. Then we owe them something. Do you think he pays up front? Or does he rollover you think?"

Brady shrugs, "I dunno, it would be easy enough to find out though, you know Crowley never shuts up when he's drunk. We could invite him out to the club in PA one night. You could probably find out anything you ever wanted to know about his business. I didn't say anything to him about his guys being on La Push property so as far as he knows I don't know they were his guys."

I nod in agreement, "That's actually a really good idea. I guess that's why you went to college huh?"

He laughs a little and I continue, "okay, I'll start the ball moving on that, in the meantime I want all of you to be extra vigilant. If you see guys that you know ain't ours you run them off. Unless they pull first, no guns, I mean that. Oh, Jake and I are going up to Makah next Friday to meet with the mushroom guy, so we might be a little late getting back."

The guys all nod and I start bringing the meeting to a close, "Okay I guess that's it for this weeks meeting. Bella and I are having a little get together at my place tomorrow. I expect you all to show up, bring your girls if you have 'em, say around 3 o'clock okay?"

Everyone nods and I wrap it up, "Okay, everyone remember to give their dues to Brady on the way out."

The guys take their wallets out and they give their dues in to Brady as they walk out to the common area. Brady counts out the dues and notes that everyone gave what they owed. Dues aren't outrageous, 25 per man gives us 175 a week if everyone is current, we add that to an emergency cash fund in a safe in one of the rooms upstairs.

I venture out and Embry tosses me a beer as I go up to the bar, the other guys are gathered around the tv watching the football game.

I take my beer and go over and sit down next to Brady on the sofa. The Seahawks are putting a beating on the Steelers and I yell along with the rest as they bring it in for a touchdown. Paul comes up and asks, "Hey Sam, can we talk outside?"

I roll my eyes and realize that Jake left right after the meeting, "If you wanna talk about what I think you wanna talk about we can save ourselves the walk. I'm not talking to you about my relationship with Bella. There's absolutely nothing left to say man, I'm sorry if it bothers you Paul, I really am. She's with me though, she's MY girl."

Belatedly I realize that everyone who's still here is staring uncomfortably at Paul and me. He's standing in front of me and fuming silently, his hands balled into fists. I scowl at him as I snap, "You better back the fuck up Paul. It's been a long time since you and I threw down Paul man, lets just keep it that way, okay?"

Embry speaks up from behind the bar, "Paul, you have no freaking right to be pissed at Sam, or Bella. You LEFT _**her**_! You met Rachel, and because she was willing to give you what you wanted right then, you dumped my sister like she was a scratched cd or a fucking car part that wasn't working right. For all Bella's emotionless posturing, she _loved_ you. You didn't see her much in the first few weeks after you left her, she was bad off man, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. When she went out she made a show of it, trying to prove to _herself_ that what happened with the two of you didn't phase her in the least."

He stops for a minute and takes a deep breath, "Guess what though, it did! You sat there the whole time you were with her, and you made excuses, '_oh no I can't bring up making our thing more serious, she'll just leave me.' 'She isn't capable of being in a real relationship, she just wants a no strings thing.' _Did you EVER stop to think that she was **lying**? That with everything that she went through with her bitch of a mother, and then MY bitch of a mother, and everything that she went through with Cullen, and then that son of a bitch Quil, that she was just too scared to admit to what she felt? That she was too fucking scared to let yet _another_ person in to hurt her? You can be mad at Sam all you want for getting what you supposedly wanted, but I can't help but think that if you actually wanted her the way you claimed to want her that you would've done what Sam did and forced her hand. If you had really wanted her you would've FOUGHT tooth and nail for her! If you had really LOVED her the way you claimed to, you wouldn't have left her for the first pretty face to give you the time of fucking day! So why don't you stop being a jealous prick, step back, unclench your fists, and go home to your fucking Old Lady!"

Paul turns to glare at Embry who is standing behind the bar with his arms crossed, he jerks his head at Paul in invitation, "You wanna throw down Dixon? Come throw the first fucking punch man, I will chew you up, and spit you the fuck out! I've been _**aching**_ for an excuse to take a swing at you since the day after you split on my sister when my dad called me to go over and check on her and I walked in to find her high as a kite, drunk out of her mind, sitting in the living room crying hysterically that she was alone and that she was always going to be alone! So either _come on_ and **fucking hit me**, or **GO THE FUCK HOME**!"

Paul is standing stock still. I can see in his eyes that he is fucking livid, and I hope Embry ate his Wheaties this morning, because if Paul goes over there to throw a punch it ain't gunna end till one of them is in the hospital. Paul's jaw sets in a hard line tight with anger, "Prospect, you are fucking LUCKY that you're talking to me like this about your family. Otherwise you would be in a world of hurt…"

I have to give Embry credit, because he apparently has huge fucking brass balls, he actually cuts Paul off mid-sentence, "Come the fuck over here and bring it on Dixon! We'll see which one of us ends up in that world of hurt."

Paul starts to stalk over and I shake myself out of my daze and whistle loudly before barking out, "HEY! THE TWO OF YOU WANNA HAVE A FUCKING DICK MEASURING CONTEST YOU DO IT SOMEPLACE, HELL **ANYPLACE**, OTHER THAN HERE! _**PAUL**_!"

He turns back to look at me with fire in his eyes. I've known Paul my entire life, he's been my best friend since birth, and I can see the hurt underneath the fire. I feel my anger deflate and I can here the weariness in my voice as I cay, "Go home to Rach, man. I know you're pride is hurt and honestly man I don't blame you, but you have a girl, and I KNOW you love her. Don't hurt Rach over foolish macho bullshit! Bella forgave you for hurting her a long time ago, if she hadn't you wouldn't be friends now. She has never given me any reason to believe she doesn't consider you a friend. You hurt her family though, and make no mistake both Rachel and Embry are family to her, and she will NEVER forgive you for it."

I know I hit home as his fists unclench and he runs his hands through his hair. He turns back to Embry, "I'm sorry, you're right, I don't know what Bella was like in the time immediately following the end of our arrangement. I'm sorry that she was hurting Embry, I didn't know, she never told _me_."

Embry nods curtly, and takes out the stash box and begins silently rolling a joint. Paul turns back to me, "I'm sorry Sam. You're right, about everything. I'm gunna head out, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod at him, and I can hear the worry in my voice as I ask, "We cool man?"

He smirks slightly, "Yeah man, we're good. I was being a dick, I know that you'll take care of her, I'm sorry."

****Bella POV about 8:30pm****

Kim and I had decided to go to Gavin's, this bar up in Forks after we finished doing each other's hair. I was dressed relatively conservatively, faded worn in jeans over my 8 eye steel toed docs and a deep purple fake leather halter top under my black jacket. Kim had texted J to let him know where we were going, I had spent most of the last week at Sam's place and I didn't want to crowd him, so I was waiting for him to call me.

Kim had stripped the dye out of my hair, colored it back to almost my natural color and then cut layers into it so it had that fun edgy look without losing the length. Earlier in the day we had gone to the tattoo parlor where I got my piercings done, and I bought a new labret stud, because Sam had mentioned that he wanted to see it. I pulled my car into the lot and took 50 bucks from the wad of cash that Sam had given me the other day out of my stash compartment in the underside of the dashboard.

We go into the bar, and it's packed, Kim spots a table but by the time we get through the mob of people it's been taken by Tyler Crowley and some of his guys. They see us approaching and whistle at us. I roll my eyes, and Tyler takes offense, "What's your problem babe? You don't appreciate our appreciation of you?"

Snorting contemptuously I turn to walk away, I get about 3 steps when someone grabs my arm, "Hey Bitch, Tyler's talking to you!"

I raise my eyebrows and look pointedly at the hand on my arm, looking up I see that it's attached to Ben Cheney, a guy I went to high school with who had dated one of my old friends. Kim steps up beside me as I start to lose my cool, "You have 5 seconds to get your hands off of me, Ben."

Tyler laughs, as he realizes who I am, "Well, well, well, if it aint the Ice Queen of Forks herself! Bella Swan, you're lookin just as fine as ever baby."

Rolling my eyes, I affect a bored expression while Tyler smirks nastily, "Miss I'm Too Good For Everyone! Ben, bring that little bitch over here."

Ben starts to bodily pull me towards their table, I dig my heels in, and I warn, "3 seconds now Ben, if you don't let me go you're going to be so sorry."

He just smirks at me as he continues to pull me over. I guess he doesn't realize that my hand is in my purse clutched around my can of mace. Ben whips me forward and I pull it out and spray him directly in the face. He screams and drops my arm and I run back to Kim dropping the can on the floor, and going back in my purse for my glock, I keep it in the purse aiming it through the fabric as I pop the safety off.

Obviously in this position I can't cock the slide, and I'm thankful for the one I keep in the chamber, as I stand in front of Kim protecting her in case they come at us. Tyler starts to come at me and I let the anger into my voice, "I **warned** him! You more than **anyone** should remember what else my Dad gave me when he gave me that can of mace Tyler, Lord knows I had to pull my glock on you at least 3 times in high school. What do you _think_ I have in my hand right this minute? So fair warning, you move one more toe toward me, and I'm gunna shoot that toe **off**. Another fair warning, do you know who Sam Uley is?"

At the mention of Sam his face goes ashen and he gulps. I smile nastily at him, "Oh, good, so you do know my boyfriend then."

Tyler's eyes bug out of his skull and they quickly fill up with fear as I smirk openly, "That's right asshole, you're looking at Sam Uley's Old Lady, if you and your boys leave right **now**, and leave me and my girl here the fuck alone. _Maybe_ I _**wont**_ mention this to Sam. Any of you so much as look at us on your way out and _first_ I'll shoot you, and **then** I'll bring Sam and his boys into it. Your choice."

I see the war going on in Tyler's head, if he walks now he's showing everyone in this bar that he's afraid of The Pack, if he doesn't he knows what will happen to him. I'm not afraid to shoot him if it comes down to it. I'll do what I have to do to keep myself, and Kim, safe. He knows that I won't kill him obviously, I'd probably just graze him, and then let Sam have at him.

I guess his sense of self preservation kicks in and his whole posture sags with defeat as he turns away from me, "Let's go guys."

One of Tyler's guys, a bleach blonde with pasty white skin, and a nasty hollow look to his eyes starts to balk, "You serious Tyler? You're really going to let this bitch run us off? How do you know she even _**knows**_ Uley! She could be lying!"

Tyler snaps, "DO YOU WANNA TAKE THAT FUCKING CHANCE? If you want to, then go the fuck ahead! Don't come crying to me when Uley and his boys takes your fucking nuts though, okay James?"

The guy named James turns his attention to me, he's openly eye fucking me, and I feel sick as he licks his lips, and smirks, "I dunno, it might be worth it if I get to be balls deep in that hot bitch before he does."

I pull back and turn my body slightly to change my aim. Tyler shouts, "GOD DAMN IT JAMES! WE'RE FUCKING LEAVING! _**NOW!**_"

James looks back at me as he falls in line and follows Tyler out the door. Just as he's about to go through it, he looks back, and winks at me. My skin crawls with revulsion, and I take my finger off the trigger popping the safety back on. Kim puts her arm around my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "You okay cuz? I texted J, he and The Pack are on their way up."

****Sam POV****

The game is in the last 3 minutes when Jared jumps off the couch, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

The rest of us turn to look at him in confusion, as he snaps, "Sam, Embry, we gotta go, apparently Crowley and his guys tried to fuck with Bella at Gavin's, that bar up in Forks. Bella ran them off but Kim is scared that they're going to wait for them."

Shit. I send a 911 text to Paul and Jake, '_We're riding up to Gavin's bar. Full club, RIGHT NOW! Crowley's guys messing with B and K.'_

Brady steps up, "Sam, man, what's the plan?"

I throw on my leather jacket and put my cut on over it before stalking over to the bar, "For right now the plan is just to get to the girls. Chances are if Bella or Kim mentioned us Tyler got out of there quick. If he is there though, his ass is mine."

I take my Glock from behind the bar, and clip the holster to my belt, before heading out the door. The guys all follow me out, the last couple of days have been cold but dry, and the roads have dried out enough that all of us had decided to ride today. I hop on my bike and start her up, I rev the throttle to blow off some steam and floor it out of the lot.

Checking over my shoulder that the guys are following me I get on the main road out of La Push and head up towards Forks.

****Short time skip still SPOV****

Pulling into the lot of Gavin's I see Bella's car and feel a short lived sense of relief. There's something wrong with the way it's sitting and as I pull up alongside of it I realize that it's sitting on 2 flats. Motherfucker! The driver's side window is smashed out and the whole side of the car has been keyed to shit, whoever did this is fucking DEAD!

The guys pull up alongside me and park their bikes. Embry, Jake, and Paul come over and I can see in their eyes that they are beyond pissed. I don't blame them, all 3 of them have put a lot of work into Bella's car over the years, and Embry did her paint job special for her 17th birthday.

Paul breaks the silence, "You gotta be KIDDING me! Those fucking stupid ass pieces of SHIT! Christ you wanna fuck with us, fuck with US! Don't fuck with our girls and their **cars**, that's just pussy shit!"

Brady runs up from the other side of the lot, "I did a sweep, no sign of any of Tyler's guys… Holy SHIT! Do you think they did that to her car?"

I scowl and snap at him, "Who the fuck ELSE would do that to B's car?"

He rolls his eyes, "Ummm, how bout your wife, or her bff who is also your ex girlfriend Leah, hell the two of them together how about? I'd say they'd have more of a reason to do something this personal."

Paul breaks in, "Dudes, Gavin has security tapes, we're gunna have to call the chief as it is. No way we can hide this from him."

I sigh in frustration, "Shit, let's go inside and make sure all of them are gone, then if someone could go back to DBA and get the wrecker that would be awesome."

Jake claps a hand on my shoulder, "we'll take care of the car man, don't worry, when we get it back to her it'll be good as new."

We walk into the bar and see Bella and Kim sitting at the bar talking to Nicky Gavin, the owner. Bella sees us and hops off the stool and runs over to me. She jumps into my arms, burying her face in my neck as she wraps her legs around my waist. I hold her around the waist and whisper into her ear, "Shit, baby are you okay?"

She clings a little tighter and I pull back to look at her face, "Bella, what happened?"

Bella takes a deep breath and collects herself as I carry her back over to the bar and place her back down on the stool. I take her jacket off and give her a quick once over checking for bruises. She still hasn't said anything and I'm starting to get really worried.

Kim pats her soothingly on the back as she turns to me, and shouts, "She'll be fine in a couple of minutes, she needs to drink something and put a little something in her stomach. Nicky's got a quesadilla coming our way in a couple of minutes. She's just all full of adrenaline, Sam. That one guy was really creepy though…"

I move in closer to the stool and wrap my arms around Bella's waist, as I turn my attention to Kim, "What happened Kim?"

Jared has her around the waist and she leans back against him, "We came in, the place was packed like it is now…"

I can barely hear her and I signal for her to stop. Gavin comes over with the plate for Bella, and I motion him in, "Nicky, you got a back room we can use? I don't wanna bring the girls outside until Chief Swan, and his guys get here."

He nods, "Yeah, follow me."

He picks up the plate, and I take a step away so that Bella can get down off the barstool. She slides slowly to the ground and I wrap an arm around her waist to steady her as we follow Nicky to the back.

Nicky leads us to the backstage area where the acts that play the bar prepare. The room is soundproofed and there's a nice couch against one wall. The guys follow me in and Jake says, "I'm gonna go get the wrecker, Sam."

Bella looks up, and I see the confusion on her face, "The wrecker? Why do you need the wrecker? Someone break down?"

Ah, shit, could this night get ANY worse? She doesn't even KNOW what happened to her car! Fuck, "Bell, I'm sorry honey, someone fucked your car up. The drivers side is keyed to shit, they smashed in your front driver's side window, and they flattened 2 of the tires."

Bella's face crumples and she manages to choke out, "my, MY car!"

She starts to leave and I grab her around the waist, "Bella sit down!"

She struggles against my arms, "No! Let me go Sam! I have to see it!"

I spin her around and get up in her face, "BELLA! Your dad is on his way with some of his deputies, neither you or Kim is leaving this building until they get here! What did we fucking talk about Bella? If I tell you to run, you run, if I tell you to hide, you hide, and if I tell you to stay put then you STAY fucking PUT!"

She stops struggling, and sits down on the couch next to Embry with a huff, "Fine. I'm sorry."

Sighing in frustration I run my hands through my hair, "It's fine, can you please tell me what the hell happened now?"

Bella crosses her legs and the top leg is shaking really badly, Embry puts his hand on her back in a brotherly fashion, and I realize that she never got to eat. I grab the plate off the counter underneath the mirror, and sit down next to her, "Here, eat this, you need to calm down. You're in fight or flight mode, and you won't be able to relax until you get something into your stomach."

She takes the plate from me and starts to eat quickly. Embry is next to her comforting her with his presence but allowing me to run the show. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Slow down honey, you'll make yourself sick if you eat it like that. Take your time, talk to me."

I realize then that her hair is different, instead of the black with thick blue streaks that she had, it's a deep mahogany brown color. She shifts and the light catches the red in it. She's eating at a more normal pace now and I run my fingers through her hair, "I like this, this is your real color?"

She pauses and swallows what's in her mouth before replying, "Just about. It's an odd color to match, and not the first time I've gone back to it after a stint with crazy rock hair, Kim and I mix it ourselves to get the closest match."

She smiles at me, before taking another couple of bites of her food, and I notice the stud in her lower lip. It sits perfectly in the dip created where her lower lip pouts out, and my mind goes fuzzy for a minute as I remember the feel of her perfect mouth all over me, "Damn, that is sexy B, it's perfect for your face."

She leans in and kisses me briefly and then sighs, "I feel better now, I'm ready to tell you what happened."

I nod and wrap my arm around her waist, she snuggles closer to me, "Kim and I got here and the place was mobbed, we spotted a free table but by the time we got over it had been taken over by Tyler Crowley and some of his guys. I knew Tyler in high school, I actually pulled a gun on him a few times for being too touchy or in my face. Well him and his boys got a look at me and Kim coming towards the table, and they started whistling and making nasty comments. I rolled my eyes and he took offense I guess."

She breaks off, and asks, "I'm sorry, my throat is really dry. Didn't I have a soda before?"

Brady comes over and hands it to her. I remember that they haven't met yet, but now isn't really the time to make introductions.

She takes the soda, and tells him thank you before continuing on, "So he asks me 'What's your problem Babe? You don't appreciate us appreciating you?' or some lame shit line like that. I go to walk away, figuring Kim and I will just head back to my place or something, and one of his guys grabs my arm. It was this guy Ben I went to high school with, he actually dated a friend of mine back then, and we were friendly at the time. Anyway so he pulls me back and says, 'Bitch, Tyler's talking to you' or something like that."

I feel my jaw set tightly in anger and feel the fury run through my veins at hearing that one of Crowley's band of meth addicted butt-fucks had the nerve to put his hands on her. I tamp down the anger because me flying off the handle before she even finishes telling me what happened is the last thing she needs.

I squeeze her closer as she continues, "Well I put my hand in my purse and grabbed the mace as I told him, 'Ben you have 5 seconds to get your hands off me or you are going to be sorry'. That's when Tyler realized who I was, he laughed and said something along the lines of 'well if it isn't the Ice Queen of Fork's, Miss I'm Too Good for Everyone.', and he tells Ben, 'bring that bitch over here.'."

Bella breaks off and takes a sip of her cola before continuing, "He started to drag me over but I dug my heels in and told him that it was down to 3, he just smirked at me and continued to pull me over. He used my arm to whip me over and as I spun in toward him I pulled the mace out and sprayed him in the face. He screamed and let go of me, and I ran back over to Kim because I had to protect her. I put my hand in my bag and I aimed my gun through the bag at them as I told them that I warned him and that Tyler more than anyone should remember what my dad also gave me when he gave me the mace."

She takes a deep breath, shuddering a little. I remember how pissed I was that she kept a bullet in the chamber the night we met the first time and she pulled that glock on me, now I'm just fucking thankful that she woulda been able to get at least one shot off without having to actually pull the gun out of her purse to cock it.

Bella goes in her purse and takes out a battered pack of Marlboro reds, I'm surprised because I've never seen her smoke and she's never smelled or tasted like cigarettes, she sees my surprise and laughs, "I don't smoke cigs, I know that's what you're thinking."

She opens the lid, and I see that she has 3 joints rolled up inside the empty pack, I laugh as she takes one out and pops it between her lips and lights the end. She takes a few hits and passes it to me as she continues on, "So I told him I had my gun on them, I told him that if they moved one more toe toward me I would shoot that toe off, and then I asked him if he knew you. The minute I mentioned your name his face paled and he gulped. I laughed at him, and I said, 'Oh good so you do know my boyfriend.'. Shit Sam, you shoulda seen his face! I thought he shit himself right there! I told him, 'that's right asshole, you're lookin at Sam Uley's Old Lady.' I told him that if they left I might not mention this problem to you."

I cut her off, "Excuse me! You wouldn't have told me? What the fuck Bella!"

She cuts me off, "It was BULLSHIT Sam! I was going to tell you no matter what! I just thought that the safest way to get out of the altercation would be to offer him false hope to walk away clean. It worked, I could see the gears turning in his head, if he left he was showing EVERYONE that he's scared of you guys, but he knew that if he didn't walk I would shoot him. I might not kill him, but I would sure as shit wound him, and then I'd let **you** have him. It was clear as day when he figured it'd be best to walk away. His shoulders slumped, and the defeat was written all over his face as he told his guys that they were leaving."

She shudders and she looks scared as she goes on, "That would have been the end of it, but there was one guy who I had never seen before, and you can tell he's not from around here. He questioned Tyler, asked him if he was serious, how did they know I even knew you, and how I could be lying. Tyler called him James when he shouted at him told him if he wanted to take the chance then fine but not to go crying to him when you took his nuts. He, he leered at me, he was eye fucking me and I thought I would throw up as he licked his lips and said, 'I dunno, it might be worth it if I get to be balls deep in that hot bitch before he does.'

I hear a primal sound of rage, and it takes me a minute to realize that it's coming from me AND all of my guys. I don't know how it's even possible but my fury has just increased tenfold, and it just keeps going up as Bella practically sobs, "It was horrible, he's a meth head, you can tell. His eyes are all hollow and sunken and his skin is all waxy and pasty and his hair is bleached out. He made my skin crawl. I turned to aim at him and Tyler told him to move right fucking now. They left but before he went through the door he turned back and winked at me. I thought I would puke, or pass out."

Bella is practically shaking with fear, and she's taking deep, heaving drags on the joint, and in this moment I really want to kill Tyler Crowley. On a rational level I know that Tyler isn't the problem, underneath it all Tyler is no more than a bully, and when you threaten a bully with someone bigger, and stronger than he is, a bully will ALWAYS back down.

This James though I know by reputation, and he IS going to be a problem, because he's not a bully. He's a rabid dog with a rap sheet as long as I am tall, the shit this guy had been accused of, and the shit he'd been **convicted **of, was frankly disgusting. The only reason I had been tolerating his presence in Fork's to begin with was because Crowley had been keeping him on a short leash.

Now though, he's one rabid dog that is going to be put down. Threatening my girl with violence is one thing, it wouldn't be tolerated and there would have been consequences anyway. Threatening my girl with RAPE though? That's a death sentence that I will not even think twice about carrying out.

I wrap my arms around Bella and cradle her against me as I catch Embry's eye over her shoulder. The fury he's feeling is etched on his face, and the anger in the room from all my guys is palpable in the air. Oh yeah, it's on.

**A/N: I want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get up you guys! I had HORRIBLE writer's block on this fic. I'm going to try my hardest to get another chap up before Wednesday at the latest. I've got a general idea where I'm heading now so it should flow much easier. Love you guys for the reviews and for prompting when I was taking so long to update! Hope you like where this is going. Don't forget to review because I really love to hear from you all!**


	12. First Fights and I Love You's

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein! All original content and characters as well as the Wolf Pack MC and the Pack's MC personas are mine! As always fic is rated M and is intended only for readers aged 18 and over. **

****Bella POV from end of last chapter****

Sam has me wrapped up in his arms on the sofa and I actually start to doze off a little. I'm ripped from my half asleep state when my father bangs through the door followed by 3 of his deputies calling my name, "BELLA!"

I jump and Embry places his hand on my shoulder comfortingly as I raise my hand a little, "I'm right here dad."

He rushes over to me and takes my hand pulling me up off the couch and into his arms, "Shit baby girl, when Jake called me and said the car was all fucked up I thought you'd been in an accident! Then, when he said that Tyler Crowley and his boys had been hassling you and that I needed to come, I thought, well I thought the worst. Most of his gang is on serious drugs, they're **extremely** dangerous! "

He turns furious eyes on Embry and Sam, "Why the fuck were they here alone?"

Embry answers contritely, "I'm sorry Dad."

I cut him off, "Emb! You have **nothing** to apologize for! Dad this wasn't their fault! As soon as they heard there'd been trouble they came as quick as they could!"

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "I'm sorry. I know that neither of you could have prevented this. Your sister is right Son, you have nothing to apologize for, I've missed you around the house Kid. We should go fishing this weekend."

Embry nods and tells Dad that he'll be around and that fishing sounds good before Sam cuts him off. I'm surprised when he looks at me with something like annoyance, or frustration, "No, you were right the first time Chief, they shouldn't have been here alone. Bella told me that she and Kim were having girl time today and I assumed they'd either be at your house or at mine. If I had known they were going to the bar I would have told them not to come to this one, or at least to wait until we could join them. Nicky is a friend, but Crowley and his guys have made this their hangout. Though after tonight that's not going to be the case."

Nicky the bar owner comes in and hands a DVD to my dad, "Here's the security footage from the parking lot Chief Swan. I just want to tell you all how sorry I am that what happened, happened here. If Miss. Swan had come up to the bar and told me that she was Sam's Old Lady I would have set something up special for her and Miss Connors away from the scumbags that usually come in here. I'll co-operate in any way that I can with your investigation."

Charlie nods at him, "Thank you Mr. Gavin, I really appreciate it."

He motions to his deputies, "Why don't you 3 go help my godson Jake load my daughter's car onto his wrecker, and then just do perimeter sweeps until I call you back on the radio."

They leave the room, and Dad turns to Sam, "So aside from Bella's car being trashed, what happened here?"

Sam sighs, "One of Tyler Crowley's boys grabbed her. She maced him and then told Tyler that he had two choices, leave them alone and get out of the bar; or first she would shoot him, and then she would let me handle it because she's my Old Lady. Tyler backed off because underneath it all he's just a schoolyard bully. That new guy he's brought in to be his enforcer, he apparently thought Bella might be lying. Tyler told him that if he wanted to take the chance then fine but that I would take his balls off. He scared her bad. He, shit, he told Tyler that it might be worth it if he got to be inside of her before I took his nuts off. There's not going to be a police report Charlie, we'll file one for the car so that Bella can put through an insurance claim, but the guys aren't gunna charge her to fix it obviously so that's just money for her to have. I was planning on dealing with Tyler anyway, he crossed the line and had some of his guys dealing hard by LPH. He's lost his dealing privileges. From now until this is finished I promise you that wherever Bella goes one of the guys will be with her. From what Paul tells me, Embry spends most of his time at the shop helping them out with miscellaneous work, I'm sure they can spare him till this gets sorted out. He'll still get paid but he'll only do the detail work that he was hired to do."

He breaks off and I look up at him and I can see the fury on his face and it's clear in his voice, "I promise you, both of you, James is a dead man. He just doesn't know it yet."

Dad nods and rubs my back in a soothing fashion as he asks, "What about her car? You think they had something to do with that?"

Sam shrugs, "I think so, but Brady thinks it's too personal for what went on. He thinks Emily, or Leah Clearwater, or both of them together are the more likely culprits."

Dad looks surprised, "Leah? Harry's daughter? Why would she want to hurt Bella's car?"

Sam looks uncomfortable, "She's Emily's cousin, and I dated her briefly before I met Emily."

Dad's eyebrows raise, "Oh. Yeah that makes a little more sense, honestly I think Crowley probably got out of here as fast as he could the little pissant. What happened to her car probably took at least an hour to do, the whole driver's side was scratched to shit."

I cringe and Dad puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry baby girl, I forgot you hadn't seen it."

He sighs, "I'm working nights for the next two weeks Bella, I really don't want you to be alone at night. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that Crowley's guys are dangerous, a man can do some very despicable things when he's high on meth, dope, and crack, and this new guy is the most dangerous of all because he doesn't even need the drugs to do despicable things. I know you're mad at your Aunt, but if you could please just put it aside for now and go down and stay with Kim…"

Sam cuts him off, "Charlie, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything but maybe I could stay with Bella, or she could stay with me down in La Push."

Dad blushes faintly, "Uh, I guess that'd be okay. For her to stay down with you, I mean."

He abruptly changes the subject, "So uh, did you want me to send this security footage over to you when I'm done with it?"

Sam coughs, "uh, yeah, that's fine. Or we could watch it over at the club, if you wanted to come down."

Dad shakes his head, "I have to log it in at the station. Chain of evidence and all. Once I've reviewed it I can copy it and bring the copy down to you though. The original will go into evidence storage until we file a charge."

Sam nods in understanding. I yawn, "Can someone give me a ride back to the house? If I'm going to be staying over at Sam's I need to pack a bag and grab my stuff."

Sam gets up and puts an arm around my shoulders, "Let your dad check with his deputies, once they give the all clear we'll head out. I rode my bike though and your car is out of commission so just take what you need for tonight and I'll run you over for the rest tomorrow in the truck okay?"

I nod, and Dad radios out to one of his deputies, asking him what the situation is. The deputy radios back, "All clear out here, Chief. No sign of Crowley or any of his guys."

Dad hugs me tight, "Be _careful_ baby girl. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

The rest of the Pack had sat quietly through this whole exchange. Sam turns to them, "J man, I'm sure you can get Kim home safely. Paul if you could text Jake, let him know I want everyone back at the clubhouse in 45 minutes, we need to plan. Brady man I'm sorry, I know Sophia's been on you about not being home, but…"

The one who gave me the soda earlier cuts him off, "It's not a problem Sam. I'll tell her there's been an emergency and that I'll be home later. She'll deal with it. She'd want the same if it was her who'd been threatened."

Sam looks at him gratefully, "Thanks bro. Embry you're with us, you'll stay with Bella at my place until I get back. I'll see the rest of you in 45 minutes."

I hug my dad again and let Sam lead me out to his bike. He gives me his helmet and I balk, "Sam, you nee…"

He cuts me off as he slings his leg over the bike and settles into the seat turning on the engine, "Damn it Bella! Don't argue with me right now!"

I shut up and put the helmet on as I settle in behind him on the bike. He revs the throttle and I wrap my arms tight around his waist as Embry pulls up alongside us. Sam nods at him and calls back to me, "You ready?"

I squeeze a little tighter, "Yeah."

He revs the engine again and we're off, I had ridden on Embry's bike a bunch of times when he first got it, and also Paul's bike a couple times in the time we were together but both of those occurrences were a long time ago. I forgot how free it makes you feel, it's probably the closest a human can get to flying but still be on the ground. The throbbing pressure between my legs isn't bad either.

I lean into the turns with him and soon enough we pull up in front of my Dad's house. He cuts the engine and I climb off. I take the helmet off and hand it to him, he starts to say something, and I cut him off, "I have one in the house. Embry got it for me after he got his bike so I could ride with him."

He puts it on the seat and follows me up to the porch. Embry pulls up and comes up and stands on the porch looking out down the street like a guard. I unlock the door and Sam follows me in. I go up to my room without a word to him because I'm frankly a little pissed at the way he's been snapping at me tonight.

I grab my backpack and throw in a tank top and panty set to sleep in, my robe, and an outfit for tomorrow along with a bra and panty set, and a pair of heels and a change of socks if I decide to wear my boots instead.

I go into the bathroom and grab everything I'll need for tomorrow before zipping up the bag and heading back into my room. I sit on the bed just trying to digest everything that's going on.

I'm basically moving in with Sam, my boyfriend of not even a week, what the hell? Is anyone thinking? And what is with his attitude? I mean when he first got to the bar he was doting and attentive. By the time my dad got there he was mad at me, like I had ASKED Tyler and his friends to hassle me. I wasn't even dressed provocatively! I hadn't DONE anything!

So why was he mad at me? Why was he annoyed at me about going to the bar? He hadn't contacted me today either. I spent almost the whole week with him! I was trying not to be clingy girlfriend. Maybe that's what he wants though. I'm sure Miss Emily was one of those clingy insecure types. And he yelled at me! He basically told me off when I only wanted him to be safe too!

Maybe he's fixated on me because of who my dad is. No that's stupid…my dad already worked with him, it's not like he needs me to get dad in his corner. Maybe he finally realized that we were moving way too fast, but then why did he suggest me staying with him? Surely Embry could have just stayed with me up here if he didn't want me around.

Does he blame me for this? Does he think I instigated this to move in with him? I don't even know how I would have done that but maybe he thinks that?

All these thoughts rolling through my head, I'm so confused by the whole thing. The door bangs open, "Bella! What the hell! Are you ready? What have you been DOING up here?"

I look up at his face which is taut with frustration, and the damn breaks and I break down sobbing, "Why are you YELLING at me, AGAIN?"

He runs his hands through his hair, "Damn it, I don't have time for this shit right now Bella! I have too much going on…"

I cut him off, "Then fucking GO Sam! Embry will stay with me here, I have my gun, we'll be fine! I'm sorry that I'm INCONVENIENCING you! I wasn't the one who suggested me staying with you! I also WASN'T the one who texted you guys to come to the bar!"

The silver-grey of his eyes is frosty, and his tone is harsh, "That's exactly the fucking point isn't it! YOU didn't text ME! YOU didn't even THINK to suggest that you stay with ME when your dad didn't want you to be alone! _YOU_ didn't **CONSIDER** _**ME**_! We're supposed to be together but you don't share a damn thing with me unless I drag it out of you! You didn't think to tell me where you were going tonight, and as a result I'm going to have to spend GOD KNOWS how long cleaning up a mess that could have been completely avoided had you just ONCE thought of SOMEONE besides **YOURSELF**! Oh, and even though we've sat down and talked about you and Paul and how it ended, you never once mentioned that you had a complete breakdown after he left you for Rachel. Just one more thing that you didn't think I needed to know about you. Well Paul got his nose all out of joint at me in front of everyone but Jake and EVERYONE now knows just how in LOVE with PAUL you were! Christ, I had to hear from EMBRY in front of **everyone** about how he found you most of the way through a bottle of vodka drunk off your ass and having a breakdown over Paul leaving you!"

I feel the blood drain out of my face, and I'm just done, "You need to leave."

He glares at me, "I don't fucking think so. Your _father_ expects **me** to keep you **safe**, and I don't intend to let him down. Now, let's go."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "and if I say no?"

He takes a deep breath and picks up my bag, "not an option. Get up."

I stay perched on the edge of the bed my legs crossed and staring at the wall, "No. I'm not arguing with you. I'm not asking for your permission to stay in my home. From this moment on I am no longer your _inconvenience._ I have taken care of myself pretty much my entire life, I don't _need_ **your **_**help!**_ Now, get the fuck out of my house. I'll deal with my father, and if it comes down to it, I'll DEAL with Tyler or any of his guys that come at me."

He's about to say something when Embry comes in, "What the fuck is going on you guys?"

I turn accusatory eyes on him, as far as I'm concerned this is all _his_ fault, "You want to know what the fuck is going on Embry? How about Sam is pissed at me for the very PRIVATE things you told him and the rest of the guys about how I was after Paul left me for Rachel. How could you Embry? You swore to me that you wouldn't tell ANYONE about that night providing I didn't make it a reoccurring incident! So THAT'S what's going on! Do you have any other secrets of mine you'd like to tell him? Maybe some embarrassing personal anecdotes from our shared past? No? Good. He's leaving, and you're going to go downstairs, sleep on the couch, and leave me the fuck alone!"

Embry's gaping at me like a fish out of water but I just don't even care right now. I'm tired, frustrated, scared, and sad. I honestly had been starting to believe that Dad was right, that Sam was it for me. We fit together, we had fun, but that's all that it was. I barely knew this man. Obviously I didn't even know him as well as I thought I had.

Sam exhales angrily and gets up in my face, "You listen to me, and you listen good. You are going to get up off of that bed, drop your shitty ass attitude, get on the back of my bike, and go back to my house and STAY there! I'm not asking you girly, I'm fucking TELLING you! You wanna be mad, fine. You want me to sleep on the couch, fine, but so help me God, you're going to do what the fuck I say."

Embry steps between us, "Hold it! Sam, don't fucking talk to my sister that way. I know that you're angry at her because you feel like she isn't opening up to you but did you ever stop to think that this is the most open she's been with ANYONE aside from Dad, and me, in years? Just by staying the night at your place she's been more open with you than anyone in her life in a really long time. Look I'm sorry that that story blindsided you. We're all tired though and I think we should all just stop before we say something we can't take back."

He turns to me, "Bella if you would rather ride over to Sam's with me that's fine but I promise you little sister, even if I have to call my mother, dope you up, and put you in the back of her car, you're GOING to Sam's."

The threat of Embry's mother coming out here definitely gooses my attention. I hate that bitch almost more than my own mother, and I certainly don't want to hear anything she has to say about my brief relationship with Sam. I stand up and grab my bag out of Sam's hand, "Fine. I'm riding with Embry."

I grab my helmet off the back of my closet door and wait for them to leave. Sam is taking deep heaving breaths and I guess he's counting to 10 or something. In this moment I don't really care. I just want to go to sleep and cry some.

He turns and goes down the stairs and outside as I grab my purse and the extra clip for my glock that I keep in my dresser and I follow Em out of the house. Locking the door behind me I put my helmet on and get on behind Embry. I close my eyes and try to relax and enjoy the ride but I feel as if all the joy has been sucked out of life.

It feels like seconds later when we pull up in front of Sam's. He's nowhere in sight but I won't give in to the desire to ask about him. I get off the bike and unlock the door with the key Sam gave me only a few days prior. Taking the key off my key ring I slap it down on the table by the door and continue straight through to the bedroom.

I slam the door behind me and put my bag on the bed. I open it up and change quickly into my pajamas and climb into the bed. I don't even want to be here, Sam's scent envelopes me, and I feel the first tears begin to slide down my face.

I hadn't DONE anything! It wasn't my fault that him and my dad didn't even bother to ask me where I wanted to stay. Dad suggested Kim's and he cut him off and told him I could stay with him, where did I have an opportunity to put my preference in? Even before that he was being short and snapping on me! What did I do to deserve that? I was trying to be a good girlfriend, all I ever hear from my guy friends is 'damn this girl is up my ass, we haven't even been dating for a minute and she wants a detailed account of where I'm going and who I'm with, it's fucking ridiculous.' I was trying NOT to be THAT girl! I ask why he's snapping on me and HE's the one who 'Doesn't have time for this shit'. Admittedly I got upset, but only after he had already snapped on me 3 times already.

I let the sobs overtake me as I bury my face in the pillow and after a while I fade into sleep.

****Sam POV****

After my fight with Bella I go straight to the club, I don't even acknowledge Embry as we ride down the road. Bella's eyes are closed and I can see the sadness in her face, but there's just not a hell of a lot I can do about it, I don't have time.

As I ride towards the club I go over the night in my head. Everything was fine, we were connecting, and then Charlie got there and I don't know what the hell happened. The accusatory tone in his voice, 'Why the fuck were they here alone?'

What was I supposed to say to that? 'Sorry Chief she almost got herself assaulted because she couldn't be bothered to send me so much as a simple text to let me know what she was up to.' Even in my head that sounds ridiculous. Why did it make me so crazy? We haven't been together that long, does she really need to give me an accounting of every minute of her day?

Of course not, but a simple text to say, 'hey baby I'm going to the bar with Kim.' Could have saved us all a LOT of trouble. Shit, I'm an asshole! I had snapped on her repeatedly tonight, the first time when I got my nose out of joint about her not letting me know where she was going, then again when she started to give me lip about the helmet, and again when I felt she was taking too long to pack her bag. God that fight we had in her room…

I'm surprised Embry didn't knock me the fuck out, I was such a dick! I yelled at her, and made her cry, and my response was 'I don't have time for this shit.' What the fuck? I basically told her she was inconveniencing me by being attacked, I screamed at her, I basically told her that the only reason I was staying with her now was because her father expected me to keep her safe, I then proceeded to throw PAUL in her face! Christ! No wonder she hated me!

Fuck, all of that because I was SCARED to lose her. Scared that some fucking junkie psycho like James could take her away from me in the blink of an eye. Scared that she'd wake up and see just how much better she could do. Being an Old Lady is a lot different from being a girlfriend, not that I'm such an expert or anything. The only girl I was ever serious about before now was Emily. Shit. I can't even go home and tell her how sorry I am.

I pull into the club and take a deep breath to calm myself and I put on my Alpha game face as I go inside. The guys are already there, around the table waiting for me, Seth stands in the corner on the far side of the room. I go in and sit down. Paul asks, "How's Bella doing?"

I shrug, really I have no clue how she's doing because I was too busy being a huge throbbing dick to her to ask, "She's fine, Embry's with her back at my place."

I run my hands through my hair, as Brady asks, "What the fuck do we do about Crowley's gang, Sam?"

Clenching my jaw for a minute I think I have a semblance of a plan, "Okay, here's the thing. Ultimately, Crowley and his boys are NOT the problem, the one who grabbed Bella WILL be handled. I'll see to that. In order to get to James though we need Tyler's help. For now he gets a pass on the dealing down here only because he doesn't know that we know about it. I'm going to call him down for a conference, I'll tell him that we need to talk about the percentage. He's just naïve enough that he'll believe that Bella didn't tell me anything about what happened if I use the right tone. We need to find out about James, where he came from, and who he really works for before we do anything. This isn't going to be a melee attack you guys, we need to use our brains, we're smarter than them, now is the time to prove it. After we deal with James then we take Tyler's organization out for good. Anybody have anything to add?"

Brady looks unsure, "I dunno, Sam. Work with Crowley? I'm not sure that's a good idea. I admit James is the main problem, the man doesn't belong around decent human beings, but most of Crowley's guys are like that. I think if we take out Tyler the rest of them will go back to where they came from."

Paul cuts in, "Brady, most of them **come** from **FORKS**. Tyler is definitely a problem, he was the first one to start using hard, the first one to bring it back with him from Cali, the first one to start making it, and the first one to start selling it, but this isn't a vampire movie where if you kill the head dope-fiend the rest fall down dead after him or go back to being upstanding citizens. Yeah Tyler gets his DOPE and COKE from the Denali, but the _meth_, he makes that shit himself. Breaking up his organization isn't going to do shit, KILLING it is the ONLY way! When it comes down to it, we use Tyler to get to James, after that's taken care of we set up a meet with them at their cook house, tell them we're interested in the money we could be making, make it seem like WE want IN, tell them we need to know who all is involved in the cooking, and how they do business. Then we blow the whole thing sky high with them inside! That's what I think."

I know it's a good idea, in fact it's probably the best idea, but my first instinct is to slam it. I push that instinct down because I know it has nothing to do with the issues at hand. I need to stop looking at Paul as a rival, if he and Bella had truly wanted to be together they would have been. She was with me, not him. I feel the pang in my heart as I realize that WAS is the operative word. She WAS with me. Chances are that was over now.

Either way, I would protect her to the best of my ability because the whole truth of the matter is that I love her. I'm IN love with her, have been since the moment I locked eyes with her in the bar. Maybe if I hadn't been such a coward I would have told her to her face instead of waiting for her to pass out after sex. Christ, how could I fix this?

I snap myself out of my haze, and put my Alpha face back on, "Paul man, that's why you're the enforcer. That plan is perfect. I think we can call it a night tonight guys, let's all get home. We're still having that party tomorrow, but lets make it here instead of my place, and 5 instead of 3. Sound good?"

They all nod the affirmative and we go our separate ways. I stop Paul on his way out, "Hey, Paul, can we talk?"

He nods and comes over to the bar with me. I wait for the rest of the guys to leave and when I hear the last bike clear out of the lot I grab 2 beers and hand him one, "I lied to you before."

He quirks an eyebrow in question, "About?"

I run my hands through my hair, "Bella. She's not fine, and it's my fault that she's not fine."

His eyes narrow, "What do you mean she's _not_ fine? What did you do to her?"

Putting my head in my hands I sigh, "we had a fight."

I look up and he's fuming, the fury etched on his face, "Did you lay hands on her?"

I gasp, "Fuck no! Of course not! We just, I dunno, it started when Charlie got to the bar. I snapped because I was mad that he was blaming me for what happened. I was frustrated that she didn't even _bother_ to let me know where she was going or what she was up to. I assumed she was at home, or at my place, or Kim's. When Kim texted Jared, not even before the trouble with Crowley's guys started, but after they were already gone, I can't even tell you how fucking **terrified** I was that she was hurt. How frustrated I was that the whole thing could have been avoided if she had just taken a minute to text me and let me know where she was planning on going."

I'm surprised when J steps in from the shadows of the kitchen area, "Dude! I thought you left."

He looks down at the floor, "I figured if you and Paul were going to get into it I should stay behind to break it up. Look Sam, it's my fault the girls were there without protection. I didn't even think."

I cut him off, "You knew they were going there?"

His posture has that defeated look to it, all hunched over and guilty looking, "Yeah, Kim texted me. Told me they were heading out to the bar in Forks. I assumed Bella would have shot you the same thing, and that you would have told her it was a bad idea. I didn't want to be the bad guy again, I'm always telling Kim where it is and isn't safe to go, I figured you'd take care of it for me this time. I forgot that Bella hasn't been an Old Lady for very long, and that you've never had one before. I guess I didn't realize that neither of you would have a clue how this thing works, I would have thought that Kim would have told her, but Brady and I should have told you."

I cut him off, "Yeah, you should have, but it really doesn't matter anymore. I've lost her J. I was such a fucking DICK to her tonight. I snapped at her because I was angry at myself that she was in a position to get hurt, I snapped on her again when she tried to give me lip about riding without a helmet. When we were at her house she took a good 20 minutes up in her room and I go up and she's just sitting on the bed and I snapped at her _again_ asking her what the fuck she was doing and what was taking so fucking long. I made her cry man, she broke down sitting there asking me why I was yelling at her again, you know what my response was? I looked her straight in the face and said, 'damn it Bella! I don't have time for this shit!' That's when shit really got fucked, she told me to go, that she was sorry that she was inconveniencing me but that she didn't ask to stay with me, and she didn't ask me to come to the bar. I flipped on her man, I just went off, I basically told her she was selfish and inconsiderate, that the whole point of the matter was that she didn't consider me when she needed a place to stay, didn't consider me when she needed help. And if that wasn't bad enough, I threw that whole fucked up thing Embry told us about how she was after Paul left her in her face."

Paul's eyes widen, "Oh shit, you did not! Are you fucking insane? For real Sam, are you jealous?"

I sigh, "Yeah, I am. I mean she told me from day 1 that it wasn't like that with the two of you, she eventually admitted that it kind of was, but she downplayed it like whoah."

He cuts me off shaking his head, "Of course she did! No girl wants the next guy to know how torn up she was about the guy before! Look Bella has spent her LIFE around guys, the only female friends she's ever had were Kim, and some chick up in Forks named Angela who died of a drug overdose a couple years back. She has no _idea_ how to act like a normal chick, Cullen spent a year and a half telling her what to do, how to act, who to BE! Then there's Quil, he couldn't control her because he was so fucking scared of Jacob kicking his sorry ass, so he cheated on her, continually. It was bad luck for him when she came home early one night from work and caught him in bed with Jessica Stanley. Then there was me, and Emb was right tonight, about ALL of it! I loved her, I did, but she was safe because she wouldn't tie me down. No matter how much I claimed to WANT more from her, if I really had I wouldn't have let her continually push me away. You're mad because she didn't text you tonight? How many nights has she stayed with you the past week?"

He waits for my answer, "Almost every night, I think maybe one night she said she had to stay with Charlie but she ended up coming over late and leaving early."

He smiles sadly, "You wanna know how many nights she ever spent with me?"

I shake my head, but he replies anyway, "Not a one. Not one night in the whole just about 16 months we were hooking up did she EVER spend the night wrapped in my arms. It was too personal for her, it made her feel too vulnerable. The texting thing? She was trying to be a good girlfriend, you asshole! All she ever heard from Embry, and Jake growing up was 'Damn this girl is up my ass, why does she want to know every minute of my day where I'm going and who I'm with? We've been together for a minute, fucking chill girl.' She always vowed not to be that girl, not to be like the clingy whiny twats who have to know every single second of the day where their man is. Seriously Sam, if you want that kind of girl why didn't you just stay with Emily?"

I sigh, "it gets worse man. I basically told her the only reason I was protecting her was because Charlie expected it from me and I wasn't going to let him down. I got up in her face and told her to get up, drop the shitty attitude, and move. I basically told her she was going to do what I said when I said it so help me fucking God. The only reason she's even at my house right now is because Embry threatened to call his mother, knock her out somehow and put her in the back of the car himself"

Paul just shakes his head, and Jared is looking at me like I'm some kind of alien creature, "I know! Okay I know! I fucked up, and I fucked up huge. I hate to admit it but all of this is because I'm fucking scared! The thought of what could have happened to her tonight fucking terrifies me! I was scared that some junkie piece of shit could take her away from me in the blink of an eye, I'm scared that she'll realize just how much better she can do and she'll walk away from me, I'm fucking terrified because I'm so in love with that girl that I just don't even know what to do anymore. I'm in love with her and I never got to tell her because I was scared that she'd hear those words and that would be the end of it. So I've been waiting, and I tell her after I've fucked her into a coma and she's passed out."

I run my hands through my hair again and Paul puts his hand on my arm, "Look, Sam, you definitely fucked up, but more than anything else Bella is a chick with a HUGE fucking heart. If she lets you in you're in, that chick is fucking fierce when it comes to those she loves. I think you need to go home and talk to her about all of this. You need to tell her everything that you just told J and I and you for sure need to hammer it home that your relationship with her has NOTHING to do with her dad. Right now she's probably thinking that the only reason you started up with her is because of Charlie and who he is to the club. Don't let that thought fester in her head or it WILL be the end of you guys as a couple. Tomorrow, after the party, you, Bella, J, Brady, Kim, and Sophia need to sit down and talk about what being an Old Lady means and the things that are expected. For obvious reasons Rach and I can't be a part of that. She knows it's different than being a girlfriend but I don't think she understands just HOW different it really is. It's even more than being a wife, it's a whole different culture."

Sighing in frustration I know he's right, I've never had an Old Lady, and I can't tell her what the rules are, hell I don't even know what the rules are for being an Old Man. We're both just out there winging it at this point and that can't go on. We need to stop being afraid of the other's reaction and start really communicating if this is going to work out.

J pats me on the back, "it'll be fine man, if she's anything like Kim you'll get home and she'll be waiting on you to come to bed, no matter how bad the fight was."

Paul scoffs, "don't think it'll be that easy man, she's got Chief Swan's stubborn streak in her, if she's mad at you she'll be mad for a couple days. I really think you'll have to grovel on this one a bit."

I sigh, "Yeah, I probably will. I'm gunna have Embry bring her by the auto shop tomorrow to get what she needs out of the car."

He nods and we make our way out to the parking lot, I stop both of them before we get on the bikes, "Hey, thanks you guys, if we could keep this discussion between the three of us I would really appreciate it."

They nod, and Paul answers, "Yeah, of course man. For what it's worth, I hope you guys work it out, there's really no one else I would trust to take care of her and to let her take care of herself when she needs to do that."

I give him a grateful look and hop on my bike, starting it up I head back to the house.

Pulling into my driveway I kill the engine and take a good long look in all directions before heading up to the door. Crowley would be expecting that if Bella had said something I would already be in contact, the trick would be to wait till Monday when I was back at work to call him, and then to keep my tone totally normal.

I was just happy that all of Tyler's guys were white, none of them ever spent much time if any down on the Res, they didn't know where we lived, who was important to us, with the exception of Bella they had no way to get to any of our loved ones.

Letting myself in the front door I find Embry sprawled out on the couch watching some old rock star hunt deer on TV, "Hey, everything okay over here?"

He nods, "Sort of, Bella was crying earlier, I think she ended up crying herself out. Look man, all due respect, I'm not happy about the way shit went down tonight. That's my sister in there, I love that girl more than my own mother, I don't like the way you went at her at my dad's place. I'm telling you for real, you ever treat her like shit in front of me again, or lay hands on her _ever_, and Alpha Wolf or not, I will fuck you up, and I won't stop till one of us is in the hospital. Fair warning."

I sigh and nod at him in understanding, "Alright. For what it's worth man, I'm sorry for how I treated her tonight, I was just I dunno, scared I guess. I love her, now I just need to tell her that and convince her that what went on tonight will not be a reoccurring incident. Do me a favor and be back here around noon tomorrow okay? I need you to run her over to the auto shop to get what she needs out of her car."

Embry nods, "aight, good luck man. You'll need it, I'll see you tomorrow."

He lets himself out and I go to the fridge and pull a beer out. I pop the top and drain half of it in one gulp before dumping the rest down the sink. My bedroom door is shut, shit, should I wake her up? Which would be worse? Letting this fester till morning? Or chancing that she'll be pissed if I wake her?

I lock the front door and sit on the couch. Finally I just can't take knowing that she's in there, in my bed, and that she's sad, and I get up and go to the door. I knock and there's no answer so I twist the knob, grateful that I never put a lock on it.

I push the door open just lightly to see if she'll yell at me for coming in. When all I hear is the sound of her breathing I step fully into the room. She's laying on her back, but every so often she kicks out fitfully in the grip of a dream, she's mumbling incoherently but I can't make out what she's saying.

Her face is puffy and tear stained and I feel the dagger in my heart twist just a little knowing that I'm responsible for her tears. Going into the bathroom I grab a wash cloth and put some warm water on it. I go back out and kneel down next to the bed, and reach out and caress her face lightly as I whisper, "Bella."

She stirs but doesn't wake and I take the washcloth and gently wipe down the left side of her face, as I call her a little louder, "Bell? Honey wake up for me please?"

Her eyes open with a gasp and she recoils from me as she sits up, and my heart cracks just a little bit more, "Bella, it's just me. Please, just, let's just talk for a minute. I'm sorry I woke you up, but this couldn't wait till morning."

Her eyes ice over and she sits there impassively as I wipe the tear stains off the other side of her face. I use the dry end to wipe the water from the washcloth off her face and I toss it into the hamper. She arches her eyebrows at me, "Well?"

I take a deep breath, "Bella, baby, I'm sorry. I know that I acted like a first class dick tonight, and I'm sorry baby. You have to know that it wasn't about you, it was about me. When Jared stood up in the clubhouse and said 'We need to go right now, Tyler and his guys are messing with Bella and Kim' I didn't know what to think, I was scared, and furious that anyone would fuck with you."

She looks unimpressed, "I snapped on you because I was mad at MYSELF that you were in a position where you could get hurt. I was mad at the assholes who threatened you but I was madder at myself that no one was with you to protect you, and I know that you can take care of yourself, but I promised you that I would take care of you, and I've already failed! I was also fucking terrified to think that some junkie piece of shit could take you away from me in the blink of an eye! Baby I'm so sorry that I made you cry, I never should've taken my anger and frustration out on you! Embry completely blindsided me with that story about you after Paul got with Rachel, I was upset that you hadn't told me, that I had to hear it from him. I realize now that it was a stupid thing to be mad about. It's my bed you sleep in, my arms that are wrapped around you in the middle of the night, I'm the one who's name you breathe out in your sleep. I let my jealousy get the best of me, and I'm so sorry baby."

Her eyes have softened slightly, but there's still that guarded distrust, "You really upset me tonight Sam. The reason I didn't text you was that I didn't want to bother you, I knew you had your meeting, I didn't think it was a big deal for Kim and I to go out to the bar. I didn't know that it was dangerous, I hardly ever hang out in Forks. I know about Tyler's gang because my dad warned me about them, but I didn't know that they hung out there. If I had I promise you I would have gotten in touch with you and seen if you guys wanted to come out with us, and if you didn't I would have thought of something else to do. When you first got to the bar you were so supportive, and then my dad got there and it all went to shit. Why did that happen?"

I lay my hand on her cheek, "I guess it just all caught up to me when your dad asked why you guys were there alone. The anger at what happened, the fear at what **could have** happened, and the frustration that I thought you were shutting me out. Look I need you to know something Bella, and I know that it's going to sound crazy, I know that we've only known each other for just over a week and that this is really fast but I'm in love with you Bella. It has nothing to do with owing your Dad something or him expecting something of me. From the moment I met you in the bar, the minute our eyes met, you were it for me. I've been telling you every night after you fell asleep, but I need you to know it now because if we keep going on the way we're going on this isn't going to work. We need to communicate Bella, we need to be honest with each other, we need to TALK to each other. I love you, and I'm NOT going to lose you over something so fucking stupid as a communication problem."

She looks at me skeptically, "Do you really want me to be one of those girls who reports her every move to you, and expects you to report yours to me?"

I sigh, "No, I don't, but we don't live in the mainstream world Bella. Sometimes we have to do things that don't make sense to people who don't live in our world. So even though I don't want you to _have_ to report your every move to me, I need a general overview of where you're going to be and who's there. I know things about Forks, and La Push, that you don't. I know who the bad elements are, and where they hang out. I made you a promise Bella, I promised you that I'd take care of you, and I don't intend to break that promise. I love you."

She gulps a little and I don't know if it's fear, sadness, or some other emotion. I sit there with my hand on her face for what feels like an hour but is only maybe 2 minutes. I feel her small hand on my face as she tilts it up so that I'm looking in her eyes and I'm a little overwhelmed by the emotion there, "Sam, I heard you. Every time you thought I was passed out, but I was really only halfway there, and I heard you tell me you loved me. I understand that things are different for us, and I need you to know, that I love you too. I just need to know that the fight we had tonight is not going to be the way things are for us. I can't continually go through that!"

I grab her and pull her against me into my arms, "I promise Bella, if I feel myself getting to a point of anger and frustration, I'll talk to you instead of bottling it up till I explode. Do you really feel the way you say you do? I know I'm putting you on the spot, and if you aren't ready to say it back yet it's okay, I'm not saying it to you because I expect something in return, I'm saying it to you because I truly feel that way."

She wraps her arms around me and snuggles in against me, "I do, I love you Sam Uley, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

**A/N: Whew, this was a roller coaster of a chapter. I wanted their relationship to have some realistic conflict, they really barely know each other, but they live in this world that doesn't conform to the social norms of society. An Old Lady is practically a wife, in some ways it's MORE than a wife, and they're both still learning to navigate the ins and outs of that relationship. **


	13. Big Brother Bonding Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this fic is mine! As always story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18+! **

****The Next Morning: Sam POV****

I wake up around 8:30 the next morning and the first thing I see and feel is Bella snuggled into my chest. It was one of the rare nights so far that we had just slept together, holding onto each other, talking quietly, and just enjoying the feel of the other. She fit perfectly in my arms, like they were made to hold her.

Smoothing down her hair, I place a kiss on her forehead as her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me and for the first time in a long time I feel like everything is coming together, instead of falling apart. Bella places a kiss on my chest and I hold her a little tighter, "you sleep okay?"

She nods, "Yeah, it was good. I have to admit that the last week wrapped in your arms is probably the best I've slept in a long time. What's going to happen now Sam?"

I run my hands over her arms and notice a small amount of bruising on her forearm that hadn't come in when I did my initial once over on her when I got to the bar, "Is that where that son of a bitch grabbed you?"

She nods, "yeah, it doesn't hurt, I bruise pretty easy, it's really the only problem with being as pale as I am."

Sucking in a disgusted breath I rub them gently, "For right this minute Tyler is getting a pass, we need info on James, he's the only one we can get it from. The douche bag who grabbed you though WILL be handled. You said his name is Ben, right?"

She takes a deep breath, "Yeah, Ben Cheney. I agree with what you said to my dad last night Tyler is just a schoolyard bully. He's scared of you all, so if you push him he'll back down. That other one though, there's something seriously bad about him."

I nod, "You don't know the half of it. I had your dad do a background on him when he first came into this area. It's not pretty. He's a serious predator. Older than he looks too, which is surprising given the drugs he does, I don't think Tyler even knows half the shit I know about him. He's done time for everything from larceny and drug trafficking to multiple stretches for rape and other things that are just too heinous for you to think about. He has dozens of aliases and in each case he somehow managed to broker deals for minimal sentencing, and his behavior on the inside is apparently exemplary because he's gotten out early for good behavior on almost every stretch. I actually have a theory, but like I said, I need more information."

She looks more than a little freaked out, and I hold her tight, "Hey, it's going to be fine baby, I'll keep you safe. I promise. Just listen to me and you'll be fine."

She bites her lip, "I'm sorry Sam, about yesterday, I know that I messed up."

I look at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and worries the stud in it for a minute, "I talked back, I didn't take direction, I was disrespectful to you, and I didn't listen to you the first time you told me to sit when I tried to run out to see my car."

I sigh, "Bella I _don't_ **want** a lap dog! I love you for your strength, for your willfulness, I love you for not being a weak willed twat like so many other girls I know. Yes in public, and when things are stressful like this it would be helpful if you deferred to me, but in private we can talk about things. If you're uncomfortable with something you just pinch my wrist a little and I'll try to work the situation around so that things work out favorably for both of us. I love you."

She lets out a breath and the relief is clear on her face, "I love you too Sam. I'm glad that you are who you are."

Bella rolls off of me carefully and gets out of the bed, she heads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself and I get up and head into the kitchen. I pull out some eggs and a container of instant pancake mix. I put the water into the mix container to the fill line and shake it vigorously as I put 2 pans on the stove. I pop some bacon in the microwave and turn it on as I crack eggs into a bowl for scrambled eggs.

****Time skip BPOV****

I finish drying off and change into my clothes for the day, a nice fitted pair of jeans, and a hot pink fitted baby doll t-shirt. Grabbing the 2 inch heels I had thrown into my bag I sit down on the edge of the bed to put them on. I do the buckles, and stand up to grab my purse, I had started my period which meant that I could start the first pill pack that the dr gave me. I take it out and pop the first pill out of the blister pack and dry swallow it as I walk out into the kitchen.

Sam is still in just his boxers and I feel a sharp twinge of lust as his back and thigh muscles ripple as he works at the stove. I bite my lower lip and worry the stud for a minute as I watch him work. He turns and catches me watching, and smirks, "You like what you see baby?"

I smirk back at him, "Maybe a little. So we're still doing that party today?"

He nods, "Yeah, but at the club instead, this place is just too small to have all of the guys and their dates over here."

I look around the tiny house, he's right, it is way too small to have like 10 people in here. The more time I spend here the more that I want to completely gut and re-do it. The carpet in the living room is this weird turquoise teal color with gemlike dots of other colors worked through it, the couches are all this weird dark brown that reminds me of the earth in the forest, and the walls are a deep green, the beams that run down them every few feet are the same brown as the couches.

Sam catches my eye, "Out with it, what's goin through that pretty head of yours, sweetheart?"

Laughing a little I tell him, "I was just thinking how odd your living rooms color scheme is. It's kind of like the forest and the ocean put together, but the colors don't exactly mesh."

He looks around, "Yeah, I hate it. Emily picked out everything, she didn't even ask me how I felt about any of it. The rug is that weird blue, with those dots of color, it's fuckin ugly."

I smile at him, "Well, you do realize that you can re-do everything now right?"

Sam arches an eyebrow as he puts a plate down on the table in front of me, and says, "I didn't think about that, actually I was thinking of moving. I could use some help picking out a new place though. Definitely want some place bigger than this. Do you think you could give me a hand with that?"

Sam sits down across from me and I just nod. He smiles, "Cool. So I'll set up a couple of appointments for us and let you know when?"

I shrug, "That sounds fine. So after breakfast you're going to take me back to my dad's right? This is the only outfit I packed. I want to get over to the Clubhouse by 1:30 or so to start getting everything set up. Do you guys have tables and chairs there?"

****Sam POV****

I'm glad that Bella's starting to dive into this, she seems like she's into it which is a good thing. I swallow what's in my mouth before I answer, "Yeah, the prospects will be there with you so just tell them what you need set up and they'll take care of it. I talked to Embry while you were getting ready, he's gunna meet us around 11:30 at your dads instead of coming over here, and you're going to go with him over to Jake and Paul's garage to get whatever you need out of the car while I go on a liquor run. I guess from there he can take you over to the Den."

She nods and swallows, "Oh, good! I still have a bunch of cash in my stash box from the money you gave me the other day. I hope that didn't get stolen."

Damn, the money wasn't so much to lose or anything but the thought of some scumbag rifling through her private stuff pisses me off. Her face falls a little, and I know she thinks I'm pissed about the money, "Bella, I'm not mad about the money. If it's gone, it's gone. I'm just upset that someone would go through your private stuff."

She nods, "Yeah I'll be really pissed too. Do you think that the security footage will have it?"

I shrug my shoulders in consideration, "I hope so. Gavin's got enough lights in that lot where even though there'll be shadows it won't be pitch dark. They should definitely at least be able to differentiate male and female on the tape, that's really all we need."

We finish up eating in companionable silence. Bella gets up and takes our plates, "Go get ready, I'll clean up out here."

I frown at her a little, "Just rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. I don't want you to ruin your outfit. You look hot babe."

She does too, the jeans hug the curves of her hips and ass, and her legs look great in the heels. The shirt is sexy and tight, without being crazy low cut. She would look sexy on my bike in that outfit but the rain is back plus we need the storage space of the truck.

****Short time skip BPOV****

I put my jacket on and follow Sam out to the truck around 10:30, the rain is coming down in a relentless drizzle. We climb in and he starts it up, backing carefully out of the driveway. He gets on the main road out of La Push and heads up towards Forks.

I break the silence, "How long do you think it's going to take them to fix my car?"

He shrugs, concentrating on the road as he answers, "I dunno babe, probably not more than a week. It's mostly body damage. Emb's gunna have to redo your paint job, if you want something new now's the time to tell him. Beyond that you'll need 2 new tires, and I'm gunna have them put on 4 new ones just so they're all even, and you're going to need new glass in the drivers side window. Figure it'll take a few business days to get the glass and the tires in, and then it'll take a couple days for Embry to do your new paint job and for it to dry up nice and be ready to go."

I nod, "That's not too bad. I just don't want them to prioritize it over stuff they're going to get paid for. I feel bad not paying them, Sam."

He reaches over and takes my hand, "Bella it's fine, they don't WANT your money! Do you really think Jake or Emb will take money from you for it? Paul might just to appease Rachel, but even then I don't think he really would."

Sighing I squeeze his hand gently, "I hear you, I know Jake and Embry would never take my money, they never have, and they never will. Paul used to take it, before we got together. Then he wouldn't because we were whatever it was we were. I paid him for an oil change and a service since he's been with Rach. I insisted though."

Sam lets go of my hand and drops his hand on my thigh, his hand is big and hot and he rubs it absently up and down the fabric of my jeans. I let it go for about 3 minutes but it's getting me going and I need to stop him. I put my hand on top of his, "You know my dad's home right? Also, I started my period this morning. I don't know if that's a no go for you, but it is for me."

He laughs, "Yeah, it is for me too. You start the pills?"

I nod, "Yeah, took the first one this morning. I set an alarm on my phone. No surprises for this girl, and it works out because the doc said I needed to be on them for at least 5 days before we could go without a condom anyway."

He nods and gives my leg one last squeeze, "Okay. Well, I was hoping for childhood bedroom sex with my naughty girl, but I can wait."

I smirk at him a little and rummage in my purse for a tin of wintergreen Altoids. Finding it I give him one before popping one into my mouth and reaching out to turn the radio on. A godsmack cd starts up and I lean back in my seat and close my eyes.

He nudges me a couple minutes later, "We're on your block babe."

I open my eyes and sit up as he pulls into my dads driveway behind the cruiser. I go to get out and he puts his hand on my arm, "Stop. I'm going to get out and come around to your door. Keep yours locked till I get around. I need to do a quick look around first."

I bite my lip, and nod at him as he gets out of the car. He flips the lock down on his side and shuts the door. I watch as Sam looks up the street, then down the other way. He sees something and walks up a ways, just as he gets to a car halfway down the street it pulls out and goes in the opposite direction.

Sam stares after it for a couple of minutes with his arms crossed over his chest in a formidable stance. He turns and when he's sure it's safe he comes back to the truck and stands outside my door. I flip the lock and he pulls the door open, his voice is tight and angry, "B, give me something to write with please."

I take a pen out of my purse along with a notepad and hand them to him. He takes them and writes down, '784-XTD', and pulls the page out before handing me back my pen and pad.

I put them in my purse as he puts the paper in his pocket. He pulls me out of the car a little roughly, but I know he just wants to get me in the house as quick as he can. He pulls me quickly up the walk and I let us into the house.

Dad calls out from the kitchen, "Hey Bells."

I walk into the kitchen, "Hey Dad. How was your shift?"

He shrugs, "It wasn't too bad, where's Sam?"

As if on cue he bursts into the kitchen, fury, and frustration apparent on his face. Dad looks at him with alarm on his face, "What's wrong?"

Sam takes the paper out of his cut and slaps it down on the table, "That's what's wrong. Whoever owns this car was a few houses down watching the house. _This house!_ We need to know who this is."

Dad picks it up, "Okay, I'll take it to the station with me tonight and run the number. I need you to calm down Sam, I know you're angry. You need to believe that I'm angry too! We are doing our best to figure out what's going on. That's all we can do. You need to trust that Bella will be able to take care of herself in the event that she's on her own. She's not a weak, scared, little girl! If it came right down to it, I _KNOW_ that she would be able to pull the trigger without hesitation."

Sam's anger deflates slightly, and I wrap my arms around him as I snuggle into him, whispering, "It's okay babe, I'm fine. We're all fine."

He nods and strokes his hands over my back, "I know, it just kills me that someone wants to hurt you because of me."

I pull back to look at him, "Sam, this is NOT because of you. This is **my** fault, I'm the one who went to that bar without telling you, I'm the one who provoked Tyler and his guys. It's my fault. I'm so, so sorry Sam."

He holds me tight, "Shh, Bella it isn't your fault that those guys are a waste of life. It's NOT! You should have been able to go to that bar and have a drink with Kim without incident. It's _their_ fault for thinking that they had any right to talk to you, let alone **threaten **and_**harass**_ you. It's **my **fault for not putting my foot down with that weasel Tyler about that piece of shit James in the first place. You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. I'm the one that's sorry honey, for everything that's gone on the last couple of days."

I nod and just let him hold onto me for a few minutes. The front door opens, and Embry calls out, "Dad? Bells? Sam? You guys here?"

Dad calls back, "In the kitchen, Son!"

Embry lopes in a moment later and goes over to give Dad a one armed hug, "Hey Dad. How was your shift?"

Dad answers, "It was fine, you up for fishing tomorrow Kid?"

Emb nods, "Yeah, that's good for me. I'll come pick you up around 5:30?"

Dad nods, "sounds good."

He turns to Sam, "Would you like to join us, Sam?"

Sam considers for a moment, "Yeah, that should be fine. Bella will be at home, she'll have her gun in the event of an emergency."

Sam turns to me, "Your dad's right, I have to trust that you can take care of yourself in the event that I can't be there. Maybe Jake could come and have breakfast with you though?"

Smiling at him, I nod, "Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe I'll go over to Uncle Billy's and make them some of my famous pancakes."

Embry whines, "Bellaaaaa, you can't make pancakes if I'm not going to get to eat any!"

Laughter bubbles out of me as Dad joins in the pout fest, "Yeah! What about your brother, and me? I want pancakes too!"

Sam looks at them funny, and Dad explains, "You don't understand, Sam. Bella makes the best scratch pancakes in 3 counties."

Sam arches an eyebrow at me, and affects a wounded tone, "And you let me feed you _Bisquick_?"

I laugh harder for a minute before getting myself back under control, "Sam, do you know how long it's been since someone cooked for me instead of the other way around? Shit babe, you coulda served me cardboard covered in syrup and I woulda just been happy to not have been the one to cook it!"

He looks surprised, "I thought you liked to cook?"

I kiss his arm just under the sleeve of his t-shirt because it's where I can reach, "Silly man, I DO like to cook, but I also like a break from it every now and again too."

Turning to Dad and Embry, I ask, "What was our rule?"

Embry answers, "For every 10 meals Bella makes Dad and I have to make 1 apiece."

Sam nods, "That sounds like a good plan."

Dad cuts in, "Basically it meant that I cooked breakfast on Saturdays, and Embry cooked it on Sundays."

I laugh, "Yeah, because breakfast foods were the only ones either of them could make without all of us getting sick."

Sam looks confused, "So wait, did Embry spend weekends with you growing up or something?"

Em nods, "Pretty much. Mom hated it because she thought Bella was constantly trying to 'seduce' me, which was complete and utter bullshit, but Billy talked her into allowing it. He said that young boys need a male influence, especially going into the teenage years, and that he couldn't think of anyone better to have one on one time with me than Charlie. So Dad would pick me up from school on Friday afternoon, and drop me off on Monday morning."

Sam looks confused, "What's your mom's deal Embry?"

Embry sighs, "She's a psycho crazy Christian who sees whores in innocent children. I live with her but I avoid her as much as I can. Dad wanted me to move in up here when I turned 18, but I'd feel guilty if I completely walk out on her. Plus he didn't have an extra bedroom or anything, and I didn't want to be a burden to him and Bells."

Dad wraps an arm around his shoulder, "And I told you that we would figure something out, and that you are NEVER a burden to me son."

Embry nods, "Yeah, I know. It really is more the fact that I'd feel like a huge ass if I bailed on mom completely, she's a pain in the ass, but she's still my mom."

I nod, "She did her best Em, and you know she did _something_ right, or you wouldn't be the awesome guy you are."

Turning I say, "I'm going upstairs to start packing, umm how long am I staying at Sam's for?"

Dad turns a little red, "Umm, I'm off the night shift at the end of the schedule which is about 2 weeks from now, beyond that I guess that's between you and Sam."

Biting my lip a little I turn to Sam, "Uh, do you want to come up and help me pack so we can talk about this some more?"

He nods, "Sure."

I lead the way up the stairs and into my bedroom with Sam following close behind me. He shuts the door behind him as I cross to the closet and pull out a hot pink oversized duffle bag, "So, how long am I packing for?"

He sits down on the bed and leans back, "Well, how would you feel about making it permanent?"

Turning back to look at him, my eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

His eyes darken a little, but he responds calmly, "Yes, I am."

I take a deep breath, "I don't know, it's so fast Sam. How about a compromise, I'll pack for a month, and at the end of the month we'll talk about it again, and see how we feel."

He nods considering, "I guess that's fair. We'll call it a trial run, and if at the end of the month you still feel like it's too soon, then that's fine, no pressure, I promise."

I nod and start pulling clothes out of the closet. Sam stands up, "Can I help?"

Shaking my head I tell him, "Nah, I'm not going to fold anything or do it fancy I'm just gunna throw it all in and when I put it away at your place I'll fix it then."

He nods, and I say, "You can go back down if you want to."

Sam comes up behind me and puts his hands on my hips as he pulls me against him, "Nah, I'll stay up here, and keep you company."

He's rubbing my hips now, and I spin away from him so that I'm facing him, laughing, "Saaaam! Come on! Don't start me up when we can't do anything."

He pouts, "Who says we can't do _anything_?"

I look at him quizzically, "Well, what _can_ we do?"

"We can do this.", Sam grabs my hips again, pulling me against him.

"And this.", he rubs circles on my hips, gradually making them bigger until he's palming my ass.

Sam leans down, and presses his lips to mine as he holds me tight against him. Opening my mouth slightly I deepen the kiss swirling my tongue around his. He streaks his hands back to my hips, and grips firmly as I moan into his mouth careful to keep my voice low so that my dad and Embry don't hear.

Sam breaks the kiss, giving me a lingering peck before pulling back, he looks into my eyes and his own have darkened with lust, "and that, and probably more that isn't quite as appropriate with your dad and brother downstairs."

I turn back and finish throwing clothes into the oversized bag. Dragging it over to my dresser I open my drawers and start throwing in bras, panties, and pajama sets, as well as some sexier lingerie that I had collected.

Sam lays out on my bed and as I turn back around I can't help but laugh at the sight of a man his size all spread out on my little twin bed. He looks at me quizzically, "Just what are you laughing at little girl?"

I laugh harder for a minute before answering, "You! I don't think you really realize just how big you are Sam."

He smirks, "Oh no, I know _exactly_ just how **big** I am. Maybe you don't realize just how little you are."

I smirk back at him, "Not too little to handle you, now am I?"

My breath catches in my throat as he's off my bed and in my face before I can even process. He has me backed against the dresser his big hands gripping my hips as he leans down to whisper in my ear, "You gunna _handle_ me **now**, little girl?"

He's about to say more when the door to my bedroom bursts open, and Embry comes through it, "Dad says to knock that shit off and get back to packing!"

Sam chuckles, "We'll finish this later little girl."

He turns and walks back over and sits down on the bed. I smirk, "I'm just about done here Em, I just have to pull shoes out."

I drag the duffle back over to the closet and bend down to throw in 2 pairs of boots, a pair of sneakers, and 3 pairs of heels. Zippering it closed I straighten up, "All set for in here."

Sam nods, "Okay, Em do me a favor and bring Bella's bag out to my truck. The keys should be on the kitchen table, the one for the cover is the smaller key on the main ring."

Embry grabs my bag and takes it out of the room. Sam turns back to me, "You sure you have everything?"

I nod, "Yeah, more than enough clothes for now, I can always come back and get more later if I need to. I just have to grab my gym bag and throw my bathroom stuff and my makeup case in, and I'll be good to go."

Sam nods, "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

He turns and goes out of the room as I go back to the closet and grab out the smaller bag, going into the bathroom I throw in everything I'll need for the longer stay with Sam. Packing all my loose makeup into my makeup case I throw that in the bag before crossing back to my room. Kneeling down to go under the bed I grab the small lockbox that I keep extra ammunition in, and put it in the bag as well.

Zipping it up I go back downstairs to find Sam sitting with Em, and Dad in the living room, "I'm all set."

Sam nods, "Alright, Embry has his car, he's going to take you by the shop to get what you need out of the car. Then he'll run you back to the house to pick up whatever you need there and take it over to The Den. Seth's gunna meet you guys there to help set things up. I have to go on a liquor run, then I'm going to swing by Jakes and pick up some smoke. I should be there around 4 to help you out."

I hug my Dad before handing my bag to Sam. He grabs his keys off the coffee table, "Wait here. I'm going to put this in the truck, and then I'll come back in, and we'll head out."

He runs out the door and I hear the cover on the back of his truck open and close. Dad kisses my forehead, "Be safe Bells, give me a call tomorrow afternoon."

I nod, "I will. Love you Dad."

He smiles, "Love you too Bells."

Sam meets Em and I at the door, "It's all clear, lets go. Embry, I don't have to tell you what I expect, stick close to her, and call me if there's a problem."

We get to Embry's car, a vintage Chevy Impala that had belonged to my grandfather, and Dad had helped Em restore, and Sam opens the passenger door for me. I get in and roll the window down as Sam leans down and presses his lips to mine. I deepen the kiss momentarily before he pulls away, running his fingers softly down the side of my face, "Be careful. If there's a problem you call me immediately, okay?"

I nod, "Okay. I'll see you in a few hours, love you."

He smiles, "I love you too. See you soon."

Embry pulls away from the curb, "So, you're using the L word, huh?"

I smirk at him, "Yeah, I guess I am."

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you okay with that?"

I raise mine back at him, "Do you think I would say it if I had a problem with it?"

He looks somewhat uncomfortable, "I don't know. The girl I found drunk, and crying would probably say anything, and _do_ anything not to be left alone again. Look, I'm just worried about you Bella. I don't want Sam to take advantage of your vulnerability."

I suck in a breath and try not to lose it, as I snap, "He wouldn't have known a _damn_ _**thing**_ about my so called 'vulnerability' if you had kept your promise and kept your damn mouth SHUT!"

Embry looks properly chastised as he sighs, "I'm sorry Bell, it just made me so mad, Paul getting all up on his high horse like he had _any_ right to be mad at either you or Sam. I'm sorry Bella. I just love you. You're my sister, and I'm worried that you're jumping into this without looking out for the bottom, you know?"

Biting my lip a little I look out the window, "I love you too Emb, I just need you to trust me, okay? This thing with Sam, yeah it's moving fast, but I can't deny that it feels RIGHT to me. You _know_ how much I tried with Paul, and I loved him, I did, but it never felt **right**. I always felt that something was missing with him and I, and that's a large part of why I kept my distance emotionally. I _trust_ Sam. And I really do love him Emb, I hope that you can be at peace with that."

He smiles, but it's half a grimace, "I don't really have a choice do I?"

I smirk at him, "Nope."

**A/N: Cutting this chapter here. This was a double chapter so I cut it in half, next chapter coming right after!**


	14. Big Brother Bonding Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18 and over!**

****Sam POV****

I watch Embry's car until it turns the corner. Hopping into my truck I start the engine and back out of Chief Swan's driveway. Setting course for the liquor store I turn the radio on and switch over to one of the metal channels on the satellite radio.

Pulling into the parking lot of the liquor store I find a space, and park. Shutting off the engine I take my keys and open the small locked stashbox in the side of my dash. I grab out a wad of cash and put it in the inner pocket of my cut.

I hurry through the rain into the liquor store and grab a cart. We usually have plenty of beer on hand at the clubhouse so I don't have to worry about that. I know we have a couple of bottles of harder stuff too but definitely not enough for everyone to get a good buzz on.

I wander through the store making sure that I grab a large bottle of citrus vodka, and one of Malibu coconut flavored rum for Bella. I pick out 2 big bottles of Jack, a bottle of vanilla vodka, one of plain vodka, 2 bottles of regular rum, and a mid sized bottle of Everclear 151.

A girl wearing way too much makeup, and far too few clothes for the middle of the day, walks past me as I put the Everclear in the cart, "Wow, you must be having a pretty badass party."

Smirking, I reply, "I guess you could say that."

She gets in close, "Any room for extras?"

Raising my eyebrow at her I shake my head, "No, sorry, it's club members and their ladies only."

She arches an eyebrow at me, "Well, I could go with you."

I smile, and try not to be a dick, "Sorry, I'm with someone."

Her face falls, "Oh, that's too bad."

She takes out a piece of paper from her purse and writes something on it, "Just in case it doesn't work out, or you want a little variety."

She hands me the paper and walks away. I open it and see that it's a name and a number, shaking my head I crumple it up, and put it in my pocket to throw away later. I start to make my way up to the register, thinking about Bella. She had told me she loved me in front of Embry, for a girl like her that was huge.

I bump into someone, "Shit, sorry, my fau…"

Cutting off I realize that the person I knocked into is Tyler Crowley. He has a similar assortment of booze, and is also alone. I put on my nice face, and act happy to see him, "Hey! Tyler! what's up, man?"

His eyes are glazed with fear, and the nerves are visible on his face, "Sam! Hey man! I uh, was just getting ready for a party with my guys."

I nod at him, "Oh yeah? Same here. So I was wondering if you could come down to The Den for a meeting on Monday? I was going to call you that day actually, but now I don't have to!"

He blanches, "A meeting? What about?"

I smile what I hope is a friendly smile, "Oh just business stuff, percentages, and crap like that. Nothing too serious."

He seems to relax, "Oh. Yeah, I guess I can do that. I'll bring James with me."

I let my face go cold because he already knows how I feel about James being **ANYWHERE** in La Push, "No, I'd really rather you brought someone else. What about that Ben guy? He's reliable isn't he?"

He nods, "Yeah, that's fine. Sorry man, I know James isn't allowed in La Push, totally just spaced on it for a minute."

I smile, "It's all good man. So say about 8 on Monday?"

He nods again, "Yeah, Cheney and I will be there. Hey man congrats, I hear you got yourself a piece on the side."

I tilt my head, looking at him quizzically, "Where did you hear that?"

He shrugs, "Just around. I heard you're banging Chief Swan's daughter, your wife on board with that?"

I let the predatory glint into my eyes, and my tone is cold, "My wife is actually the one who is _out_ of the picture. Chief Swan's daughter is my Old Lady, so I guess whoever your getting your gossip from is at least half right."

He steps back, "Well, congratulations on the relationship then. I went to high school with Bella Swan, she wasn't very friendly back then though. She hung out with the Cullen's, and thought she was better than us mere mortals, good to know she's gotten down off her high horse."

Laughing I smack my hand on his shoulder hard as I move past him, "You have no idea. I'll see you Monday man, 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

He gulps a little, "I won't be. See you then."

I ignore him and make my way up to the register. I put the bottles on the counter and the clerk rings them through and boxes them up, "That'll be 400 even."

I go into my cut and take out the money I'd grabbed from the truck, I peel off 4 hundred dollar bills, and hand them to the clerk. He rings the sale through and hands me a receipt, "Have a good day."

I nod at him, and grab the box. Getting back to the truck I load the box into the passenger side before going around to the drivers and getting in. Pulling out of the lot I head back to my place.

I reach into the pocket of my cut and pull out the piece of paper that the girl from the store had given me. I open it up, and almost laugh out loud as I realize that the girl from the liquor store is the same girl that Quil Ateara had cheated on Bella with. What an idiot that guy is.

Not wanting the scrap of paper to somehow come back to haunt me later I toss it out the window.

Pulling into my driveway I get out and open up the fiberglass cover on the bed of my truck and pull out Bella's two bags. I sling the duffle over my shoulder so that it won't drag, slamming the cover I lock it again and walk up to my front door.

I fumble with my keys for a minute, and let myself into the house. I bring Bella's bags into the bedroom and leave them on the bed. Going back out the door I lock it carefully behind me and get back into the truck.

I pull out of my drive and go on my way to Jakes. It's about 3, and I'm right on schedule. Pulling up in front of Billy's I cut the engine, and head up to the door. I knock and Jake calls out, "C'mon in Sam!"

Letting myself in I flop down on the couch next to Jake who's playing some first person shooter on his Xbox, "Hey."

He nods in my direction, "Sup man? Bella get her stuff alright?"

I run my hands through my hair in frustration, "Pretty much. Some asshole was parked on her block, watching the house. I'm losin it man, what if I hadn't been there? What would whoever it was have done to her? I took a plate number, Charlie's gunna run it when he goes into the station."

He hits the pause button, "Someone was on her fucking street?"

I nod, and the fury on Jake's face matches my own, as he exclaims, "Who the **fuck** is _**that **__FUCKING_ _**STUPID**_! Seriously Charlie is gunna have to do something legal about whoever it was, otherwise they're gonna end up in a shallow fucking grave. Fucking **ridiculous**!"

Nodding again I tell him, "Dude, you're preaching to the fucking choir. I ran into Crowley at the liquor store up in Forks. He's coming by The Den on Monday night, and bringing _Ben_ with him."

Jake smiles with a malicious glint in his eyes, "How do you think he'll sell his two severely broken hands?"

I shrug, "Work mishap?"

He laughs, "So you stopped over to pick up smoke for the party tonight, right?"

I nod, and he gets up and heads down to the basement. I follow him down the stairs, and over to the little corner where he keeps his safe. Jake kneels down and opens the safe up. He pulls out a 2 gallon vacuum sealed bag, one of many that I know is in the safe, and tosses it to me, "Take what you need out of that, that's some killer Kush that I grew for Dad. It's a literal **monster**, it took his pain away no problem, but he said it made him too foggy and he couldn't function, so now I only grow a plant of it here and there for personal."

Taking the bag I go over to the table, take out a scissor, and cut the bag open. As soon as the bag is open the smell is overwhelming, "Shit, Jake! This shit stinks! In a good way though."

He laughs, "I wasn't joking when I said it was a monster."

Smirking, I answer, "Yeah, I'm definitely getting that impression"

I take 2 sandwich bags out of the drawer and fill the first one with bud. I pinch the lines together and close the bag leaving a corner open. Bringing the corner to my mouth I suck the air out, effectively vacuum sealing it, before closing the zip strip the rest of the way and sticking it inside the other bag and sealing it up tight.

Jake takes the cut open bag and folds the broken part over before putting it into a new bag and sealing it haphazardly, "I'll do a better job of it later. You wanna play a quick round of Halo before we go over to The Den?"

Chuckling to myself I shake my head, "Nah, I suck at first person shooters. There's gotta be a game on around now, you wanna watch an hour of that?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, that's fine, my dad's prolly watching it up there by now anyway."

****Time skip Bella POV****

For the last 3 hours I had Seth and Embry cleaning the clubhouse from top to bottom, moving the existing small tables into the storage room, and setting up a bunch of long folding tables.

While they were doing that I had been working on the food. There were going to be 7 grown men, and a handful of women. I figured lasagna was safe, Embry, Jake, and Paul had all had my lasagna before and all had good things to say about it.

So I had made a large tray of lasagna, and also a tray of a chicken and pasta casserole to go along with the steaks and stuff that Sam had had me order from the butcher. That stuff thankfully I didn't have to worry about because Sam would be grilling that stuff when he got here.

The clubhouse's kitchen was set up like a restaurant kitchen so it had plenty of space to maneuver. I put the trays into the oven, and head out to the bar area. Embry is putting the last of the chairs out, and Seth is running a vacuum cleaner. I grab a glass and pour myself a coke as Sam and Jake come through the door of the club.

Sam sets the box down on the bar, "Damn babe, you did good!"

Smiling at him, I lean over on the bar, "Actually, the Prospects did most of the work out here. I dusted the bar, and then went into the kitchen to make some food to go along with the burgers, and steaks you'll be doing."

He nods, "Well good, I'm glad you put them to work, that's what they were here for. It looks great out here."

Sam leans down and presses his lips to mine, his lips are soft, and the contrast between them, and the stubble surrounding them makes me moan breathily as I deepen the kiss. Sam's hand comes up to cup the back of my neck as his tongue swirls around the inside of my lips.

We're broken out of the kiss by Embry exclaiming, "HEY! Brother in the room! I _so_ **don't** need to see that!"

Sam shoots a warning glare in his direction, "Watch it Prospect!"

Emb glares right back, "Maybe _you_ should watch it. She's my baby sister Sam, have _some_ respect for that."

Seeing that this is going to be a problem I interject, "_**HEY**_! Why don't** both** of you knock it off! You both have good points. Embry, Sam is my boyfriend, he's also the President of this club! So if you WANT to continue prospecting, I suggest you knock it the fuck off! Sam, Embry is my big brother, he's been protecting me for as long as I can remember. He tried his best to get me away from Cullen when I was dating him, but I told him to butt the fuck out, and finally dad stepped in and told him that I had to make my own decisions. The point is that he's been my big brother for more than a decade, don't expect that he's going to just stop acting like any big brother of a little sister just because he's a prospect in the Pack."

They both look chagrined, but Embry is the first to apologize, "I'm sorry Sam. Bella's right, you're her boyfriend, she's 21, and I have to let go a little. She's been taking care of herself for a good long time now."

Sam nods his head, "I agree. At the same time though she's right about me too. I've never had a little sister, or even a girl I was close to who was _like_ a sister, but I know that if I did I wouldn't want to see some dude devouring her face either. So I'm sorry too man. I'll try to take your proximity into account when I want to show her some affection, and I'll try to keep the PDA to a minimum."

Rolling my eyes I say, "Umm, no. Sam you can touch me or kiss me whenever you feel like it. Embry's gunna have to just deal with it. All I was saying is don't expect him to like it."

He smirks, "Well, the lady has spoken. Sorry Embry."

Embry smirks back, "Yeah, well, Bella's always gotten her way so why should this be any different."

Sam takes a seat on one of the barstools and leans on the bar, "Bella girl, hand me the wooden box that's down there."

I look under the bar and find an ornately carved wooden box on the shelf. I pick it up and hand it to him, and he takes a zip lock bag of weed out of his cut and puts it in the box before handing it back to me, "Here. I don't want to start smoking until after dinner, Jake says this shit is a fucking monster."

As if on cue Jake comes out of the kitchen, "Bella made lasagna! It smells fantastic back there Bells!"

Sam raises his eyebrows and goes into the kitchen, while Jake comes and takes the spot he just vacated. I start emptying bottles out of the box Sam brought in, and smile to see the large bottle of rum, and the other of vodka.

Sam comes back out from the kitchen, and Jake goes off to find Embry, as Sam says, "Damn babe, food looks amazing! I shoulda just had you cook and screwed the steaks and stuff."

I wave him off, "Trust me, those 2 trays won't feed everyone, I mostly made them in the event that someone doesn't eat steak or doesn't want a burger. How many girls are coming? I know there are 7 of you guys, is anyone else coming?"

He laughs a little, "I'm not really sure how many girls are coming. I assume Kim, Sophia, and Rachel. Obviously you already know Rachel, and Kim. Sophia is my sister in law, she's 5 months pregnant so she's just coming for dinner and to meet you. She hated Emily with a passion, though she was always nice enough to pretend to her face, but I expect she'll love you just for being Emily's replacement. Sophia is the epitome of a true Old Lady, after the party if it doesn't go too late I wanted to go over to my brother's place so that we could sit down with them and they can give us some guidance on how this dynamic works. I've never had an Old Lady before, Emily was a wife, and barely even that in the last year."

I nod, "Aww, you're going to be Uncle Sam!"

We both laugh for a minute over the joke before I continue, "If she's 5 months pregnant she's probably exhausted Sam. Maybe we could get together with the two of them tomorrow? We could have the two of them, and Kim and J over for dinner?"

Sam nods, "That's a really good idea. She'll appreciate that. Brady says she's been on his back about how much time he's been spending out of the house, but I think it's really just the hormones kicking into overdrive."

I nod sympathetically, "I don't think you really know how scary it is when you guys are out doing Pack stuff, I can't say that I've lived it like _this_ before, but with Jake and then Paul I got a touch of it. It's terrifying to think of someone you care about being hurt, getting into an accident, possibly getting arrested, or god forbid killed in a deal gone wrong. I'm tied to so many of you, Jake's been family to me since I was in diapers, Paul and I were whatever we were and now he's with Rach so he's family too, Embry has been my big brother, my rock really since I was 10 years old. Now there's you as well, and you came into my life so unexpectedly, but I can't imagine being without you. And I know we won't always be lucky. Things will go wrong, we'll be separated, but I'll always be here waiting for you. So in that way I can understand, especially with a child on the way, why your sister in law may be freaking out a little."

He's about to reply when the door bangs open and J comes in with his arm around Kim, along with a familiar man who I assume is Brady because the woman with him is obviously pregnant. I'm surprised to find that Sophia Uley is not Quileute, or at least not full blooded anyway, she stands about 5'6, her hair is a mass of beautiful thick dark curls that hang down to her elbows, and her skin is a light tan with a heavy olive undertone.

She comes straight over to the bar and takes a seat on one of the stools, her accent is thick confirming that she is indeed not Quileute but of Hispanic heritage, "Hello! You must be the Bella that my brother in law speaks so highly of! I'm Sophia, it's wonderful to meet you finally! I am so very glad that Sam has finally replaced that puta Emily! My husband tells me that you are very connected to our Pack."

I smile at her, "Yeah, I've known Jacob and Paul's girlfriend Rachel practically since I was born, Jared's girlfriend Kim is my cousin, Embry and I have been like siblings since I was 10 when our parents dated for about 6 months, Seth Clearwater's dad has been a friend of my dad's for like 20 years."

She smirks a little but her tone is teasing, and not unfriendly, "And of course there's you and Paul"

I worry my lip a little, "Yeah, we were close, but Rach is the girl for him. They fit, like I feel Sam and I fit. I still consider Paul a close friend though, there's no hard feelings on my end."

She nods, "Good girl. You never want to try to come between brothers, it will not work out for you. My Brady says that you are very strong, that's good because Sam needs a strong woman. Emily,"

She breaks off with a grimace, as if just her name leaves a bad taste in her mouth, and spits the word, "Puta! She was not strong, she could not support Sam as he needs to be supported. She tried to tear him in half emotionally! Hopefully you are different."

The timer that I set in the kitchen goes off, and I politely excuse myself, "I'm sorry I need to go check on the food."

She slips down off the stool, "I'll go with you."

She follows me into the kitchen and stands off to the side while I check the food, "It needs about another 15 minutes, and then I'll turn the oven off and leave it in there to keep it warm."

She nods, and takes a peek in the oven, "What is that chicken dish?"

We walk back out to the bar as I explain, "It's a layer of cooked spinach with garlic powder salt and pepper, a layer of fettuccine noodles on top of the spinach, the chicken is just chicken cutlets in seasoned flour half cooked in butter, then you make a cream sauce in the same pan you cooked the chicken, put it on low, and simmer the chicken in the sauce till they're most of the way done. Pull the chicken out, pour the sauce over the pasta, spread the chicken on top, and then cover it with cheese and bake it in the oven till the cheese is bubbly."

She purses her lips in consideration, "I will definitely try that, if it's as good as it sounds maybe you could give me the recipe."

I smile at her, "Sure, if you like it I'd be happy to."

As we come out into the clubhouse proper I see Sam at the door arguing with Seth's older sister Leah, who I barely remembered from growing up around the res. She was older, the same age as Paul, Sam, and Rachel, and so while I knew her I never really spent any time with her.

When I was with Quil though she had thought she would come at me and make a comment about him dating a paleface. When I reminded her that my mother was full blooded Quileute she had laughed, and said that my mother was a full blooded whore who didn't even want me. I had maced her in the face, and proceeded to put the beating of a lifetime on her ass. She had her jaw wired shut for 3 weeks, and I could claim responsibility for the odd cant in the bridge of her nose, though she wisely kept her mouth shut on who it was.

The damage was so severe that Harry thought it was some sort of girl gang initiation ritual. My dad had agreed thinking that it had to be at least 3 people. The only one who knew it was me was Embry, and Quil, and there was a time where he wasn't averse to using it to try to get into my pants.

Crossing the room I stand next to Sam, "Is there a problem here?"

She scowls at me, but I can see the fear underneath the bravado, as she yells, "You're damn right there's a problem! Who the fuck do you think you are, Swan?"

Stepping in front of Sam, I put my hands on my hips, "I'm Sam's Old Lady, that's who the **fuck** I think _**I**_ am. This is private property, invitation **ONLY**, and by my recollection no one **here** invited _you_. So I suggest you move your bony ass along before I help you out with that, and bend your nose the other fucking way!"

She scowls, opens her mouth, apparently thinks better of it, and turns on her heel and hurriedly walks away. I can't resist taking one last parting shot, "Yeah, that's right Bitch! Keep walking, the fuck on outta here!"

She turns back and shoots a last glare at me before getting in her car, and peeling out of the lot.

I turn back, and Sam is looking at me with pride, he wraps an arm around my waist, "See, I told you she was a tough chick."

Sam's brother nods, "I don't think Leah's ever looked that scared of anyone, and Bella's like a half a foot shorter than her."

Smirking I decide to tell the truth, "Yeah, well do you guys remember about 3 years ago when Leah supposedly got jumped by that girl gang?"

Seth is looking at me wide eyed, "That was YOU?"

I nod, "I was provoked."

He takes a deep breath, "Shit! She had to eat through a straw for **months**!"

Sam looks surprised, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrug, "You never asked for a full account of my bitch fights Sam. I was with Quil, we were down on first beach, Leah comes up and starts giving him shit for dating a 'paleface'."

Kim interjects, "That nasty fucking **bitch**! You are just as much a Quileute as anyone else here Bella, Uncle Charlie has been a fixture down here for more than 30 years, and is her father's **best friend**! How _DARE_ she…"

I cut her off, "Kim, chill! Let me finish!"

She shuts up quick, "Anyways, I politely reminded her that my mother is full blooded Quileute. She comes back saying my mother was a full blooded whore who didn't even want me. It may be true, but it still hurt. I snapped, and I beat that bitch so bad I doubt she even knew her own name there for a little while. I used my gun to pistol whip the shit out of her face, frankly she's lucky I didn't completely lose it and shoot her. Since then she talks a tough game around me, but underneath everything she's scared as shit of me."

Seth is still staring at me wide eyed, and Sam catches his eye as he holds me tighter to him, "You got a problem with this Seth?"

Seth runs his hands through his hair, "Nah, man. If I was Bella I probably woulda beat her till she was fucking dead for that shit. I just have a few questions."

I nod, "Go ahead, I'll answer it if I can."

He licks his lips, "How'd she get to the hospital?"

I answer, "Quil took her. Told the Dr's that he found her at the beach."

Seth nods, "Does Charlie know?"

I shake my head, "No. I couldn't make him keep something like that from your dad. The evidence all pointed to a gang initiation, Quil and Embry told Dad that they'd seen 3 or 4 non native girls with tattoo's roaming the beach that day. With her injuries they thought it musta been at _least_ 3 girls."

He nods, "Okay. Look, Leah's my sister, but she's a sister to me the way Rebecca is a sister to Jake. We don't talk. We don't hang. We're family, but we're _far_ from friends."

Sam squeezes me a little as I ask Seth, "We cool?"

Seth nods, "Yeah, we're cool."

Paul comes in the door with Rachel, and Sam says, "Oh good, everyone's here. Or I'm assuming that's everyone. Seth? Jake? Embry? You guys invite anyone?"

They shake their heads in the negative, and he nods, "Okay then so who wants steak? Burgers? Bella made lasagna, and some sort of casserole."

Paul tells him, "I'll take a steak, smaller one though, Bella's lasagna is legendary."

Embry calls out, "I'll take a burger, med rare, I've had Bella's chicken fettuccine before and I'm definitely going to take a bunch of that."

Most of the guys end up echoing the orders for either a burger or a small steak, and Sam goes back into the kitchen to start grilling. I follow him back, and go over and flip the oven off and crack it halfway open.

Going back out into the main room I go behind the bar, and grab a bottle of soda, "Can I get anyone a drink while I'm back here? Sophia? I have bottled water if you'd like."

She comes up to the bar, "I'd love a bottle of water, thank you Bella. I have to say you handled that bitch Leah like a **true** Old Lady. You, and your cousin I think will both fit in just fine around here."

I hand her the bottle and drop my voice, "and Rachel?"

She raises an eyebrow, "No, she's a girlfriend, he calls her his Old Lady, but she's a snake in the grass. I know that you consider her a sister of your heart, but I don't think she feels the same way about you. She's been hanging around for about 8 months now. The first month, Paul would tell her he wasn't interested, that he was seeing a girl from Forks. He told her your name. She persisted, eventually she wore him down, **seven** months ago."

I can feel what little color I have to begin with drain out of my face. Seven months ago Paul and I were still together, he hadn't come to me to tell me about Rachel till a month after that. He had NEVER mentioned that she had been pursuing him. I take a deep breath, and keep my cool, "Thank you for telling me. It seems everyone else here thought it was something I didn't **need** to know."

I reach into my pocket where my cell is, and I trigger the ringtone. I take it out and pick it up like it's my dad, "Hey Dad, what's up?"

I wait a couple minutes, nodding like I'm listening to him talk, "Okay. I'll get Embry to bring me up."

I pull it away from my ear and pretend to hit end as I stick it back in my pocket, "Embry!"

He looks up, "Yeah sis?"

I fake a slight air of panic, any more and they'll all insist on coming with us, any less and I'll never get out of here, "Dad needs us, we have to go home right now."

Jake stands up, "What's wrong with Charlie? Do you need us?"

I shake my head, "No, no, it's nothing serious. He slipped off a ladder, I need Embry to drive him to get an x-ray."

Sam comes out, "Bella? What's going on?"

Half smiling at him I tell him the same lie, "My dad slipped off a ladder, he's okay just needs an x-ray for his ankle. He just called, Embry and I can handle it. I'm sure he'll be fine for fishing tomorrow, I'll see you at home. Love you."

He comes over and gives me a kiss, "I love you too, call me when you get out of the ER."

I nod, "I will. Promise."

Concentrating on holding myself together I turn to Sophia, "It was really nice meeting you. Very enlightening. I look forward to spending more time with you."

She nods smiling, "As do I. Is there anything I need to do with the food you prepared?"

I shake my head, "No, just pull it out of the oven and serve it."

Kim comes over, "Bella, everything okay? Do you want me to come with?"

Biting my lip, I reply, "No, thanks. I'll call you later."

She nods, "Okay, love you cuz."

Embry comes over, "You ready Bells?"

I nod, "More than."

Concentrating on getting out to Emb's car I can feel the anger, and the hurt rolling through me. I want to castrate Paul. I want to tear Rachel's throat out. Most of all I want to know who knew, which members of my family had been lying to me for the last 8 months.

As Embry pulls out of the lot, I turn to him, "We can just go back to Sam's."

He tilts his head in confusion, "What about Dad?"

Sighing I tell him, "I lied. Dad never called, as far as I know he's fine."

He sits back in confusion, "Then why did you **say** he was **hurt**!"

Clenching my fists, I answer, "Because you and I need to talk big brother."

He lets out a breath, "Oh **this **_**can't**_ be good."

I turn the radio on and sit back in the seat, "Just drive."

We get back to Sam's and I let us in with my keys. I go into the fridge and grab out a beer and hand it to Embry on my way back to the room. I go in Sam's nightstand and grab out the baggie of bud he keeps in it along with a short fat glass bowl.

I go back out to the living room, and sit down in Sam's recliner as I open the baggie and start to pack the bowl, "How long have you been a Prospect Embry?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Why do you ask?"

I finish packing the bowl and set it on the end table next to the chair, "Just answer the question. You stopped coming around about 9 months ago. Have you been Prospecting that whole time?"

He sighs, "I was a hang around for the first 3, been a Prospect for about 6 now."

I sit up straighter, "Did you know that Rachel was sniffing around Paul for 2 months before he broke up with me?"

He averts his eyes, and my blood goes cold, "Em? Did you know he cheated on me with her for a month before breaking it off with me?"

His eyes snap to mine, "_**WHAT**_!"

The anger and surprise is clear on his face, and I breathe a little easier, "Yeah, Sophia told me that Rachel was hanging around the clubhouse for the last 8 months, and that after the first month she wore Paul down and he started up with her."

Embry's anger turns to fury, "I can't fucking believe the two of them would do that to you Bella."

I breathe slowly, "Yeah, me either. How stupid do I feel? I believed Paul when he told me how much respect he had for me, how much he loved me, how he would never do anything to hurt me, and that he was coming to me with respect to ask me to let him go. How fucking _**STUPID**_ am I?"

The dam breaks, and the tears start to fall. Embry comes over, and before I even know it, he's scooped me up in his arms just like he did when I was a teenager and I was hurting over some stupid slight or another. He brings me over to the couch, and sits down with me still in his arms, as he whispers, "shhh, little sister you are **not** stupid. The two of them, now they're fucking stupid thinking they could hide this from you."

I snort derisively, "And why shouldn't they have thought they could hide it from me? Paul probably shit himself when I started up with Sam. He probably thought I would get out of the area, find new friends, new people to spend time with. Why did you really start avoiding dad and me Emb? What was that about?"

He chuckles darkly, "Our good friend Paul, I had seen him hanging around talking with Rachel, looking nice and cozy. When I brought it up he told me it was nothing, she was Jake's sister and they were friends from way back. I told him I'd see how you felt about it. He told me that you and Dad weren't down with the club, and that if I told either of you that I was hanging around that it would hurt you. He especially said it would hurt dad, with his cancer and all I knew he couldn't take another blow. I didn't want to hurt either of you."

I chuckle to myself the tears still falling down my face, "Christ, Emb, Dad **works** with the club. You know how close he is with everyone down here. Him and Sam are fucking tight, he's the one who convinced me to give Sam a chance."

Emb laughs harder, "Christ that is fucking hilarious. What the fuck do we do Bells?"

I snuggle against him, accepting the familiar familial comfort that Embry has always provided, "I don't know Emb, I guess it depends on who knew what. If Sam knew, then he and I, we're done. I gave him a timeline on my thing with Paul, if he knew that something was happening with them before Paul and I were over, he had an obligation to tell me."

He sighs, "Do you think Jake knew?"

I suck in a pained breath, "God I hope not. Nothing other than the idea of you knowing would hurt me more. Sam, Jared, Brady, they didn't know me, they didn't owe me any loyalty. My problem with Sam comes if he knew because of what we are now. He owed me the honesty."

Embry nods, "Do you really think that I would be a party to you being cheated on? Or that Jake would? Shit he almost _killed_ Quil for the same offense."

I cut him off, "Yeah, but Rachel is his sister."

Embry replies, "Yeah, and before she all of a sudden came back into the picture he hadn't seen her in over 8 _**years**_! He's trying to be close with her for his old man's sake, but he and I have talked here and there, he feels for her about what Seth feels for Leah. The real problem is that Paul is a founding member, no matter what, he's here to stay. No matter how mad you are at him, no matter how much he **hurt **you, if you're going to stay with Sam, you may need to just let it go honey. As hard as that is, as humiliating as it may feel, you may have to make that choice."

Sighing I let out a choked sob, "I know. I guess it just depends on what he knew."

Embry lets go and I get up, "Do you mind staying, maybe giving Sam a call in a couple of hours and letting him know we're here and that Dad's okay. Don't tell him anything about this, I need to talk to him myself."

He nods, "Of course. You goin to get a nap?"

I nod, "Yeah, figured I'd smoke a bowl and catch a nap after I catch my buzz. Thank you for being someone I can trust Emb. I love you big brother."

He smiles at me and pats my hand, "I love you too little sister."

**A/N: So things have twisted a little. I'm sorry! It just happened! That'll probably be Paul's excuse too… Or do you think maybe Sophia is lying because she wants to hold on to the top Old Lady spot? Do you think that if Sam knew that Bella has a right to be upset with him if it's true? Leave a review!**


	15. Most of the Whole Story

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18+! **

****Short Time Skip about 2 and a half hours, Sam POV****

Brady and Sophia are getting ready to head out, Sophia looks tired as hell so I don't blame Brady for insisting on calling it a night. My phone rings, I look at the caller ID, and I'm surprised to see that it's Charlie calling.

I go out through the back door of the club, and answer, "Bella?"

Charlie sounds confused, "Uh, I think you must have saved one of our numbers wrong Sam. It's Charlie."

I tilt my head in confusion, "They're letting you use your cell phone in the hospital?"

He sounds a little worried, and agitated now, "Are you high? I'm at the station house. What are you talking about? Is Bella okay?"

Now I'm annoyed, "So you never called Bella to ask her and Embry to come up and take you to the hospital to have an x-ray because you slipped off a ladder?"

Charlie replies, "What? No! I've been at the station house for the last 3 hours, and I haven't spoken to either of my children since you guys left my house this afternoon."

What the fuck, I can't believe she lied to me, furthermore what the fuck have she and Embry been up to the last 2 and a half hours? I sigh, "Charlie, I have to go, I'll call you back a little later. I'm not in a condition to talk business right now."

He replies, "That's fine, I'll speak to you later then."

Snapping my phone closed I go back inside, grab my keys off the bar, and make my way quietly out of The Den. I don't want to call attention to myself and have someone warn Bella or Embry that I'm on my way back to the house. I'm pretty positive they're at my place, Bella probably wouldn't want to go back to Charlie's with someone following her, and even less if the reason was to get cozy with the guy she's been passing off as her freaking brother. Also, since Embry's mother and Bella hate each other's guts, it stands to reason that they'd be at my place.

Getting into the truck I pull out, and head for home. Pulling into my driveway I see the lights are on, and Embry's car is on my street. I get out and shut the door lightly before making my way up the path to the front door.

Bracing myself for what I might be walking into I try the knob, and feel a little relief that it's unlocked, surely they wouldn't be doing anything without locking the door. I open it quickly and step in. Embry is on the couch and he pops up a little, "Shit. I was just about to call you and let you know we were back here."

Narrowing my eyes I look at him, "Why are you guys back here? I thought you took Charlie to the ER?"

He sighs, and Bella comes out of the bedroom her face is just slightly puffy, like after an intense make-out session, her hair is messy, and she's wearing a pair of tiny red cotton shorts with a tight pink wife beater. She looks like she just rolled out of bed but not like she just woke up, and my blood goes cold, "Forget I asked. Look both of you need to get the fuck out of here before I lose my fucking cool. Embry, leave the cut. Bella, you better not forget anything here because I promise you that you won't see it again."

Bella is gaping at me like a fish out of water, "What? What are you _talking_ about?"

My fists clench, and it's taking all my self control not to completely flip shit, "Damn it! Just get the fuck **out** Bella!"

She takes a step towards me, "Why? What did I do to you? And why are you stripping Embry of his Prospect status?"

It's my turn to gawp at her, "Are you seriously standing here, looking like _that_, and asking me WHY I'm angry at you? Are you _**seriously**_ standing there and asking me **WHY** I'm stripping your lover of his fucking status?"

They look at each other, and both say in unison, "_lover_?"

Bella's face wrinkles up in disgust, "What the **fuck** are you _talking_ about! Seriously Sam, are you out of your God damned mind? Embry and I are NOT lovers! Who told you this?"

I can't even believe the nerve of her, "Sure, whatever Bella, your face is puffy like you've been making out, your hair is a mess, and you're wearing practically nothing right in front of him! I don't need ANYONE to tell me what I'm seeing right in front of my damn face. Oh, and by the way, your dad called me. I know that the story you gave me when you left was bullshit, so do you really want to lie right to my face?"

The look of utter fury on her face is frankly laughable, she strides towards me with her hands on her hips, "First of all, my face is puffy because I've been _crying_! My hair is a mess because I laid down to take a nap and I tossed and turned for about an hour. As far as what I'm wearing is concerned, Embry has seen me in far less, and has had the same reaction he's having now, which is NO reaction **at all**! **He** isn't _interested_ in my body that way, and even if he **was**, my name isn't **Paul **or Emily, and I'm _**not**_ a fucking scumbag _**CHEATER**_! Not to mention, I'm on the rag and if I have to prove it to you I will! Yes, I lied about Dad needing me, I did it because if I didn't get out of there right fucking then I was going to fucking hurt someone. And frankly I thought I'd save you the fucking drama of me ripping Rachel's throat out right before I went about **castrating** your fucking enforcer!"

Blinking in confusion I feel most of the anger drain out of me, "So, you're not sleeping with Embry?"

She actually gags, "Uck, no offense bro, you're a good looking guy, but just _ewwww_! No Sam, I'm _**NOT**_ sleeping with Embry! I understand why you would think that something was up when Dad called you, but why would you jump to _that _conclusion?"

I run my hands through my hair in frustration, "Because regardless of how many times you call each other 'big brother' and 'little sister' it doesn't change the fact that there's no blood between you, if you both decided that you wanted to be together you could be."

Embry scowls, "You know something Sam, blood doesn't make a family. Blood or not, Charlie _is_ my father, and Bella _is_ my sister! Shit I know who my real father is, my mom told me when I turned 18, I told her I didn't care, I already had a dad. I didn't need to know who donated my genetic material. He knows who I am too, and he hasn't ever acknowledged _me_ either. Did you know that the car that I drive belonged to Charlie's dad?"

I shake my head, and he continues, "Well it did. Dad came to me when I was 13 with a proposition. If I spent the time, and did the work with him, then when I turned 16 and got my license he would give me the car as a gift. It took the full three years to get that car fixed up and in good working order. We worked on it every single weekend, when other kids in my grade were out acting like assholes and getting into trouble, I was rebuilding that car with my dad. Charlie taught me to shave, he taught me to drive, hell, he taught me how to be not just a man, but a **good, decent **man! Wouldn't you say that that's a father?"

I nod, "Yeah, I would. Look, I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't think of it that way."

Bella interjects, "Look at my mom Sam, would you really call _her _a mother just because she _happened_ to push me out of her? I have siblings I've seen exactly once, and who I probably will _never_ see again. I don't need them. I have Embry, and Jacob…at least I think I have Jacob…"

I take a deep breath, and go sit down in my chair, "I'm sorry I accused you guys of going behind my back. I should have known neither of you would do something like that. Why are you angry at Paul and Rachel?"

She sits on the couch next to Embry, "Sophia told me that Paul started sleeping with Rachel behind my back a month before he stopped seeing me. I was just so freaking pissed. Especially to think that he gave us both all that shit about us being a couple and it's been months since he and I ended our arrangement. So to find out that Rachel was actively pursuing him knowing that he was seeing me, and then that he was sleeping with her before ending it with me. It was a blow that I wasn't ready for."

My face scrunches up in confusion, and disbelief, "What? Sophia told you that?"

She nods, "Yup. I honestly have no idea how to handle this. I'm so mad at both of them, but especially her. Rachel and I were always close, I regarded her and Bex as my surrogate sisters, practically my surrogate moms seeing as they're 7 years older than me, especially after Aunt Sarah died. Then she and Rebecca just up and left, and they left Jake on his own to take care of Uncle Billy. I was thrilled when she came home though, and then to find out that she went purposely behind my back and pursued Paul even though she KNEW we had something going, that shit hurts. Then to think that maybe you, Jake, and Embry knew about it? That hurt double."

I interrupt, "Wait. Honestly I had no idea, but even if I had Bella, I'm sorry but I wouldn't have told you."

Both her and Embry look at me with wide shocked eyes, as they exclaim in unison, "WHAT!"

I put a hand up, "Let me finish. I didn't know you back then Bella, and I'm sorry but you were _not_ Paul's Old Lady. That was _your_ choice. Does it mean that he wasn't a scumbag to not respect the agreement that you guys had? No, he _absolutely_ was an **asshole** to sleep with her without ending it with you first. Especially when you guys had an agreement about no sleeping with others while still sleeping with each other. However, much like you and Jacob, Paul has been my best friend since we were babies, we were brought up together. He's my brother by oath, and even if I had met you a couple of times back then, I wouldn't have told you he was going behind your back. I may have talked to _him_ about it, but that would have been the extent of my involvement. I don't mean to upset you but my loyalty then would have been to him, not the random very hot girl he was hooking up with."

Bella looks down, and Embry scowls, and snaps, "That's real fucking nice…"

She cuts him off, "Embry stop. Sam's right."

He looks at her incredulously, "What the fuck do you mean _he's_ _right_!"

She snaps back at him, "I mean exactly what I fucking said! He's right. He didn't know me, even if he had, we wouldn't have been close. What right would I have to expect him to go against his brother to rat him out to the random girl he was fucking? I wasn't WITH Paul, sure we had an arrangement, and he was wrong to break the only real rule that I had concerning that arrangement, but my problem isn't with Paul. Paul put Rachel off for a month, she knew it was me he was seeing, and she pursued him anyway. I wasn't his Old Lady, and your club being just a little more progressive when it comes to loyalty to the women or not, Paul really didn't owe me anything more than the courtesy of not sleeping with me at the same time as he was sleeping with her."

She breaks off and thinks for a minute before continuing, "I can't even really say that we hooked up more than 2 or 3 times in that last month, maybe he was trying to see which of us he had more feelings for. Who the fuck knows. What I do know is you can only expect so much of a man, no offense but I expect more of a woman. A man is an animal when it comes to sex, they literally lose brain function when it comes to unrelated tits and pussy. The woman is the one who should know better, and it's not like I was some random bitch off the street to Rachel, if I was I could even forgive her, but I'm someone she has been 'close' to for most of her life. She's known me since I was born, and _she_ **did** owe me better. I would NEVER have done that to her. If she could betray me that way, I think it says a lot about her capability for loyalty, and I think we should all think twice about the amount of trust we can put in her."

Crap, on one side I know she's right. If Rachel could betray Bella after knowing her from birth, how could we trust her? On the other side do I really want to open the can of worms that barring Paul from having her as his Old Lady will be? It all comes down to trust though, the club as a whole has to be able to trust the Old Lady's to keep their silence, and stay loyal to the club. Rachel apparently couldn't even stay loyal to her own family, how could we trust her to stay loyal to Paul, and The Pack?

Shit, "Okay. Here's the thing. I'm willing to bring the Rachel issue to the table, as long as you both know that Paul is NOT going anywhere. Putting it the way I'm going to put it he can't really complain that I'm labeling her as unworthy of being an Old Lady."

They both nod, and Embry says, "That's fine, we knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere. We talked a little about it when we got back here."

Stepping over in front of Bella I tilt her chin up so that she's looking into my eyes, "I want you to promise me something."

She tilts her head a little, "What?"

Sighing a little I stroke my finger over the underside of her jaw for a second, "Promise me that you will not attack Rachel unprovoked. You can confront them, but I want you to wait until after I've talk to Paul."

Her eyes go cold, and for a minute I think she's going to fight me on it, but she sighs a little sadly, "Okay. I promise. Just let me know when I can talk to them about it. If she comes at me though Sam I'm not going to hesitate to beat her ass down. Just saying."

I nod, "Okay, I can deal with that."

****Time skip Sunday evening 5:30 Sam POV****

Fishing with Charlie, and Embry had gone about as well as could be expected. Charlie and Embry had laughed and joked in that familiar way that father's and son's have. It made me miss my own dad something fierce, but it was nice to see first hand that Charlie really did regard Embry as his own son.

Both Charlie, and I had a little bit of a start when Embry brought up him working with The Pack. Charlie had looked at me and I had shrugged to say that I didn't know how he knew. Embry cleared it up though saying that Bella had told him. When I asked why he told me that the reason he had started avoiding them when he started hanging around was that Paul told him that both Bella and Charlie had problems with the club when he told Paul that he was going to bring up seeing him getting cozy with Rachel to Bella.

That of course had pissed off Charlie because he had actually liked Paul, and when Paul and Bella were seeing each other he had hoped that they would eventually make it something official. This of course had prompted him to turn a stern eye to me and tell me that if I ever stepped out on his baby girl he would make sure that my body was never found, and that no one would ever be able to prove he had anything to do with it.

I told him that though Paul and I had grown up together we were two vastly different men. I had never gone through a womanizing phase, preferring instead to be with one woman for a long time than to be with as many women in as short a span as I could. He had nodded and gone back to his line.

When we got back to my house in the afternoon we found Bella joking around with Jake over sandwiches. She seemed to be in a pretty good mood, and when I took her aside later she said that she and Jake had talked and he had been as surprised and upset as she had initially been. I think it hit him harder because he was the one who set Bella up with Paul to begin with thinking he would help her get over Quil cheating on her.

I had spoken with Brady and we had agreed that the 4 founding members should meet up and take a vote on Rachel's Old Lady eligibility. I had spoken to Paul briefly and told him that it was time we all sat down and made a formal decision. He had been surprised but he didn't think there would be a problem. Of course it had to be done tonight though. What with Tyler coming to the club tomorrow, and our plans regarding him and his guys getting ready to be put into action we couldn't afford to be divided amongst ourselves.

Half the reason I had made Bella promise me that she wouldn't attack Rachel unprovoked, and that she would keep her cool and not confront either of them until afterwards was so that Paul wouldn't be able to tell me I was reacting to Bella being hurt. The more impartial I could seem to be, the better, otherwise it would turn into a fight about me choosing her side over his because I was sleeping with her.

Which is how I come to be riding my bike to The Den. Pulling into the lot I park on the side of the building. I walk into The Den, and everyone is already in the meeting room. Jake and Brady are sitting on one side of the table, while Paul is on the other.

I take my seat, and I clear my throat, "Umm, I called this meeting because I think it's time we all sat down and made a formal decision on the eligibility of Rachel Black to be Paul's Old Lady. They've been together for the required 6 month probationary period. This probably should have been done _before_ he started using the title for her."

Paul interjects, "Why is it my girl is the only one being subjected to a full vote?"

Brady takes over, "It's funny you should ask that Paul."

I cut in, "She's not. Sophia was married to Brady before there WAS a Pack. She was grandfathered to not need a vote. Emily never had any interest in being an Old Lady, so that's why there wasn't one on her. Jared and Kim, as well as Bella and I, haven't been together for 6 months yet, when we are we will vote on them too. I want to remind everyone of how this works as we haven't had to do this before. In order for a member's woman to have the title of Old Lady she must receive a majority vote. In the event of a deadlock she stays a hang around girl and in 6 months we vote again. In the event that the decision is negative then the girl in question is barred from The Den, barred from Pack events that do not take place in her own home if she shares one with her Pack member, and she will not be eligible for any club support in the event that the member she is with is incarcerated, hurt, or God forbid killed. In the event of a negative decision there will be NO revote."

Paul nods, but he's starting to look worried, "Okay. Does anyone in this room have any reason why they believe that Rachel is not fit to be an Old Lady?"

Jake raises his hand, "I do."

Paul turns to look at him in shock, "Jake man, what the hell?"

Brady cuts him off, "Let him speak! You can address whatever he says _after_ he says it."

Paul's hands clench but he nods curtly. Jake continues, "It is my assertion that Rachel Black is not fit to be an Old Lady on the grounds that she can NOT be trusted."

Paul cuts in and his voice is loud with outrage, "THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! Why the fuck would you say that Jake?"

Jake smirks slightly as he replies, "Did you or did you not fuck her behind Bella's back for a month before you broke it off with B?"

Paul looks absolutely horrified, and Brady cuts in, "What? Why would you do that Paul?"

Paul cuts in, "It wasn't like that! He can't prove anything!"

Jake scowls at him a little, "You're right, I can't, but I'm not the one who knew about it when it was happening. Sophia _heard_ her! She _saw_ Rachel pursue you, even **after** you told her you had something going with Bella! Don't forget that Soph used to be here every single day cleaning, cooking, stocking groceries and doing laundry. Shit I was the one who set you up with Bella! I can't believe I thought you might be good enough to be with her!"

Paul cuts him off, his tone tight and angry, as he snaps, "Yeah but I _wasn't _**with **her now was I? Bella was never my Old Lady or even close to being that!"

Jake interrupts sharply, "You're right, you weren't **with** her, but you were _fucking_ _**her**_ for over a year Paul! The only thing she ever asked of you was that if you wanted to fuck someone else that you tell her about it _before_ you went out and did it. You at least owed it to her to stick to the agreed terms. Furthermore, how could _RACHEL _do that to her? Bella's been like a sister to both of us since she was **born**! How could Rachel have gone behind her back that way and pursued you when she knew the two of you had something going? No one else here besides me may have owed it to Bella to tell her what was going on, but RACHEL most certainly **did**! I mean Christ, Paul! How low and skeazy can she be to do that to someone who was practically family to her?"

Paul scowls, "You are **really** going to call _Rachel _low and skeazy? What about Bella? She slept with me for over a year without being in a relationship with me, not to mention she hooked up with Sam after knowing him for all of 10 fucking minutes, and even now technically Sam is _STILL_ **married**?"

Brady snorts derisively, "At least she never hung out with Emily and called herself her friend before going behind her back and sleeping with her husband! Paul, you and Bella may have only had something casual going, but it _was_ long term, and it _WAS_ exclusive."

Jake cuts in, "Exactly! It's not like Bella was some stranger on the street to Rachel either Paul. She was her friend for her whole _life_! You don't think she owed it to her to come tell her to her face that she wanted to be with the guy that Bella was seeing? Christ knowing Bella, if Rach had come to her, and told her she wanted you, TOLD Bella that she loved you and wanted to be with you, Bella would have stepped aside! She would have let Rach have you. As much as she may have really loved you as a person, she knew you weren't **the one** for her, and she probably would have gladly let Rach be happy with you. Rach didn't need to go behind her back and sleep with you while you were still sleeping with Bella. All she would have had to do is ask, and Bella would have given you up for her."

Paul actually looks halfway sorry, but his tone is cold, "You know what Jake, everyone down here thinks Bella is so perfect, and she may be a great girl but she's FAR from perfect! Rachel may not be perfect either but she's your fucking _**sister**_ man, doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

Jake gives a derisive laugh, "Dude, Rachel may be my blood, but she is NOT my sister. Where the fuck was Rachel when my dad and I needed help? She and Rebecca hit the road at 18 without even so much as a goodbye! They just up and left, leaving me to take care of my dad, _on my own,_ at 13! Where was Rachel when things got so tight that Dad and I were down to one meal a day and still not sure that we wouldn't lose the house or the car? Where was Rachel when I had to drop out of high school and start working full time to make ends meet? Where was she 3 years ago when our Dad was in the hospital for 2 months with pneumonia? He almost DIED! I called her, and Rebecca, **every God damned day**! Neither one of them ever even bothered to return my fucking calls! Then she has the fucking nerve to come back here 10 months ago like nothing ever happened? She has the fucking nerve to insert herself into my friends bed, and into my every day life, like she had any right to be a part of my life after the way she left me holding the God damned bag? FUCK HER!"

He breaks off and takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing, "You wanna know where Bella was? She was here! Where do you think our one meal a day came from? Bella insisted on having dinner with us every single day. She and Charlie would come down to us or we would go up to them. She always made enough that we had some to pick on the next day so that we wouldn't go totally hungry. She didn't know how bad things really were, I _never_ would have put **that** on her shoulders. Still, Bella knew something was wrong and she made it her job to help us out. Charlie knew that things were super tight and he often gave me money to as he put it 'go out and have some fun Kid', he still doesn't know that the money he gave me is the only reason we didn't lose heat and electricity most winters. Wanna know where Bella was when Dad was in the hospital? She was with him! Day and night for the entire time he was in there! She fed him, cleaned him, made sure that he got his pain medication on time, and that the nurses weren't neglecting his care. The nurses hated her, they thought dad was a lost cause, and if Bella hadn't been there I'm **convinced** they would have just let him die. Think about that Paul, if her own _family_ can't rely on Rachel, what makes you think YOU can?"

I cut in now, "He has a point Paul. Rachel abandoned her family when they needed her most. She went behind Bella's back with you full well knowing what she was doing. I'm sorry but she certainly doesn't seem like someone that we can trust to be loyal and trustworthy. If she could do that to Bella, someone she's known and been close to since the day Bella was born, how can you expect us to trust her? If she could just walk out on Jake and her dad how can you expect her to not do the same to you one day? I'm sorry man but I'm not going to chance bringing her into the fold only to have her turn around and shit on us somewhere down the road."

Paul is still just sitting and staring at Jake looking totally floored, "Jake. Man why didn't you tell me any of that when you found out Rach and I were seeing each other?"

Jake shrugs, "Because you wouldn't have believed me. You would have thought I was telling you to try to cause trouble because I didn't want you dating Rachel after sleeping with Bella. You would have thought I was being a typical brother and you would have thought that I thought YOU were the one who wasn't good enough for HER. She's the one who's not good enough for you man."

Brady interjects, "Look, not to be a dick, but can we get this vote over with? I need to get home to Sophia, I don't like leaving her alone at night any longer than I absolutely have to."

I nod, "Alright, lets put it to a vote. All those in favor of Rachel Black being given the title of Old Lady to Paul Dixon?"

I'm only slightly surprised when even _Paul_ doesn't raise his hand, "Okay, so it's unanimous then. Rachel Black has been deemed unworthy of the title Old Lady, she is henceforth banned from The Den, banned from all club events that do not take place in Paul's home, and she is not entitled to any club support in the event that Paul is injured, incarcerated, or God forbid killed. Anyone else have anything to add?"

Jake speaks up, "Nothing to add, I just want to have some questions answered, but Brady can leave."

Brady nods, "Thanks man."

Jake nods back at him, "No problem, get on home."

Brady walks out, and I get up to go, when Jake speaks up, "Sam, wait. I want you to stay."

Sitting back down I nod, "Okay."

He turns to Paul, "Paul man, why did you do it?"

Paul sighs, "I don't know man. The first 4 times it happened I was so blitzed I didn't even know my own name, let alone hers! I was drinking a little too much back then I guess, I don't know what was going on, alcohol never affected me that way before. The first time I woke up with her I thought that Bella must have decided she was too tired to go home. I actually thought we were at a turning point in whatever it was we were doing. Bella NEVER slept with me, not in the literal sense. When I realized it wasn't Bella I kinda freaked the fuck out. Rachel just laughed, she said she knew that I was completely drunk and that she wasn't mad that I called her Bella, that eventually I'd forget all about Bella. I told her she had to fucking go, that I wasn't doing that, I wasn't the same guy I was in high school. I wanted to be with Bella and she needed to stop pursuing me. I told her not to come around the clubhouse anymore. She told me that she would come around whenever she wanted because it was your club too."

Jake shakes his head, "So why date her? I mean not for nothing Paul, it kinda sounds like she may have drugged you. I don't care how much you were drinking, your tolerance for alcohol is legendary! Unless she had you doing shots of Everclear 190, which is illegal in this state, I don't see you getting so drunk that you would mistake Rachel for Bella."

Paul runs his hands through his hair, "I don't KNOW! After the fourth time of waking up to find Rachel in my bed instead of Bella I guess I just accepted that I must really have wanted her. I figured my subconscious must have been trying to tell me something in order for me to have taken her to bed 4 times without even realizing who she was. She gave me an ultimatum; either I told Bella, or she would."

He breaks off, and takes a ragged breath before continuing, "I never wanted Bella to be hurt, and I knew that if Rachel was the one to tell her that she'd know that I was going behind her back. I told her that if she said one word to Bella about what had happened that it would be the end of whatever it was we had going, then I went to Bella and told her that I had met Rach and fallen in love at first sight. I told her that I loved her but that I needed her to let me go so that I could be with someone who **wanted** to be with me as well."

Jake shakes his head, "Christ! She played you Paul. Chances are you never even fucked her before you broke it off with Bella. She just made you think you had so that she had all the chips in her corner. If you had refused to break it off with Bella, she probably would've went to Bella and told her she was pregnant with your kid to force your hand. Then she would have waited for one day that you had work and were doing something for the club afterwards so that you wouldn't be home and she would have told you she miscarried."

I look skeptically at Jake, "Dude, why would you think that?"

He shakes his head in disgust, "It wouldn't be the first time. Why do you think she came back from Seattle? She tried to use the fake pregnancy thing to get her married sugar daddy to leave his wife. That shit blew up in her face like a bomb. He insisted on taking her to the doctor, the doctor confirmed that she was never pregnant in the first place, and he kicked her ass to the curb. She didn't come back to spend time with Dad and I, she came back because she had nowhere else to go!

He takes a breath and turns to Paul, "I never told you this, because frankly it wasn't my business. I really didn't think you were serious about her at first, if I had I might have told you about it. By the time I realized you were serious, it was too late to tell you without looking like I was just trying to break you up."

Paul looks at him confused, and asks the question that I know I'm dying to ask, "How did you find out?"

Jake sighs, "The guy was a member of the Denali crime family. Not anyone too important, but important enough to be able to afford to keep a wife and kids, along with a mistress. One of the jobs Sam sent me on about 6 months back I met him, he heard my name, saw my obviously native descent, and asked me if I was related to her. I asked how he knew my sister, and he told me the whole story. I wouldn't have believed him but he had a couple of things of hers that had belonged to our mom and he gave them to me."

Paul is so angry by this time that he's shaking, he literally looks like he's going to explode out of his skin for a minute, but he manages to get a hold on it. He grips the table white knuckle tight for a few minutes while taking deep breaths and he manages to calm down enough to say, "Does she know that you know?"

Jake shakes his head, "No, I put the jewelry and stuff he gave me into my safe. I figured I'd hold onto it. Frankly she doesn't deserve them, our mom must be rolling over in her grave seeing what she's become."

Paul nods, and turns to me, "Sam, can I talk to Bella?"

My first instinct is to say no, repeatedly. With all this shit coming out I don't want to give him an opportunity to try to win Bella back. I don't want him to try and take her from me. Shit, she's not a prize to win, or a possession to be taken. She needs to have all the facts, and if she chooses Paul then that's her choice.

Sighing, I answer, "Of course you can. You might want to call her though, it might be safer for you."

Jake interrupts, "Actually, maybe I should talk to her. She might not believe this stuff coming from you Paul. Let her reach out to you when she's ready. She'll forgive you for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

Paul sighs, "You're probably right. She thinks I'm a scumbag cheater like Ateara, she probably wouldn't even give me a chance to tell her what happened. Shit, I actually feel bad for Rachel…Bella's gunna KILL her."

**A/N: Cutting this chap here, probably going to take a break on this story for a little bit and work on my others. I just couldn't make Paul a bad guy, I didn't like making him the victim either, but I do have a direction that I'm going with in this story so nothing is completely random. Love you guys for the reviews! Keep it up!**


	16. Players and Pawns

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. As usual story is rated M and is intended only for readers aged 18+!**

**A/N: The meeting scene contains graphic violence! You have been warned!**

****The next afternoon BPOV****

Waiting for the tray of macaroni and cheese to be done cooking in the oven, I look up to see Jake and Sam coming in the door, "Hey guys, lunch is just about ready."

Jake sits down at the table, while Sam comes over and wraps his arms around my waist kissing me on the cheek, "Hey babe, what are you making for us?"

He looks sexy as hell today in his worn in faded baggy jeans with holes at the knees, and his navy blue Uley Construction tee shirt, he's wearing a set of cream colored thermals underneath his clothes to combat the bitter chill in the air and his cut over top of the shirts.

Smiling, I snuggle into him a little as I say, "Nothing fancy, homemade mac and cheese, there's salad too. I made that first and put it in the fridge."

He nods, "Sounds good."

Sam sits down at the table and I take the bowl of salad out of the fridge and put it on the table. The timer on the oven goes off and I grab a potholder and take the pan out of the oven. Placing it on the stove I grab their bowls and serve them each a large portion.

I set the bowls on the table for them and go back to grab myself a smaller bowl. Sitting down with it, Jake clears his throat, "This is delicious Bells, thanks for letting me crash. Uh, the reason I asked to come over was to talk to you about Paul."

I sigh, "I know that he's not going anywhere Jake, Sam and I talked about that on Saturday."

He nods, "Yeah, no I know that. It's just that you don't have all the facts. Sophia didn't have all the facts either. It's very possible that Paul DIDN'T cheat on you. Actually I think it's very probable that he didn't."

I freeze, the fork halfway to my mouth. Shaking my head to clear it, I ask, "I'm sorry, what?"

He takes a sip of his beer, "Yeah, I know. Look, there's some things that Paul didn't know about Rachel until last night. When he told me his side of the story, combined with the things I knew about her that he and you don't it makes sense to me that he didn't sleep with her before ending it with you, she just manipulated him into _thinking_ that he did."

I feel my face contort in confusion, "What? Why!"

Jake takes a couple of bites of his food before he answers, "No idea. The only thing I know for sure is that she did it. I'm pretty sure she drugged him. You know how much Paul can drink without it really effecting him. Somehow she did something to him that made him black out. Maybe she roofied him, I really don't know, all I know is that in all the time I've known Paul he has NEVER been drunk enough to black out, he has _**NEVER**_ woken up in bed with someone and not known how he got there. It just doesn't make sense. I've seen that man do 8 shots of straight Everclear 151 and still be able to stand up straight. So you tell me? What makes more sense?"

I shake my head a little, "But why didn't he _tell _me? Why wouldn't he have trusted me to know that something was wrong? Why didn't he trust me to tell me what happened?"

Jake shrugs, "You'd have to ask him that. All I know is that even though yeah he's at fault for not saying anything to anyone about Rachel pursuing him even after he told her to get lost, and he's at fault for letting her manipulate him continually. He told me that the first time he woke up with her in his bed he thought it was you Bella, he told us both that he actually thought that you guys had reached a turning point in your relationship. Then when he realized it wasn't you he freaked out and told her to hit the bricks and stop coming around the club, obviously that didn't work out though. We all know that he fucked up in the way he handled it, but he didn't set out to betray you, and honestly I don't think he did. I think she got him to a point where he was about to pass out, she dragged him upstairs to his room at The Den, stripped him, got into bed with him, and that was that. She probably moved around on the bed, and made some sex noises so that _someone_ would end up hearing them, and make the logical leap that they were fucking. Then after the fourth time of it happening she gave him an ultimatum, either he told you, or she would."

I take a sip of my soda before asking, "So wait, she did this all just so that Paul would leave me? What if he had told her to stick it? Why **didn't** he tell her to fuck off?"

Jake shrugs, "He didn't want to hurt you. He thought that he could at least end it without hurting you the way Quil did. He really thought by the end that he really must have wanted her. That his subconscious was trying to tell him something. I think also that he just was tired of being in a non-relationship kind of relationship. He wanted the commitment, and she offered it to him."

I eat a little bit as I take it all in. She had gone to a LOT of trouble to do this, why? What was her endgame? I swallow what's in my mouth, barely tasting it, and I ask, "Why Paul? Why not Jared? He was still single back then, he didn't start dating Kimmie until about 5 months ago. So why did she fixate on Paul?"

Jake shrugs, "I'm not sure, maybe just because J is 5 years younger than she is? Maybe because of Paul's status in the pack? Who knows. I have some theories but I can't say for sure. All I know is that she and Paul are done. She came back to Dad's last night about an hour after the meeting with all her shit demanding to stay in her old room. I very politely told her to fuck herself. Last I heard she was staying with Leah."

I laugh mirthlessly, "Oh that's a shock. It figures those two are friends. Leah was probably in on it too. The only real question is why… I guess we'll just have to wait and see what comes to light. How's Uncle Billy doing? Is he upset that you wouldn't let her in?"

Jake shakes his head, "No, I told him what really happened with Paul and what she did to you, he's just as pissed at her as I am. Look, you should know, Rachel didn't come home to spend time with Dad and I. She came home because she tried to con her married boyfriend into leaving his wife and kids with a fake pregnancy. He caught her at it and she had nowhere else to go. I didn't tell my dad this, I'm afraid it would kill him. Right now I'm just hoping she stays the fuck away, finds someone else to take her and gets the fuck back on the road."

I can't even help the laugh that bubbles out of me, "Shut the fuck up! Are you **serious**? God damn she is fucking lower than low. I mean shit, I know I slept with Sam while he was still with Emily but at least I wasn't trying to tear a man away from his children! That shit is just wrong. Married guys are one thing, it's wrong, and if it wasn't for the crazy connection I felt to Sam I NEVER would have done that. Married with kids though? That shit is a whole different kettle of fish, no matter how connected to Sam I felt if he and Emily had had children there woulda been no way I did anything with him."

Sam nods, "If Emily and I had had children I wouldn't have been at that bar. I guess everything just works out the way it's supposed to. Look, Bella, I know that with all this shit coming out that you might be conflicted. I just, I guess I need you to know that in the end it's your choice to make."

I tilt my head in confusion as I look at him, "Sam, if you don't want me all you have to do is say so straight out. Because that's the conclusion that I'm drawing here. First you accuse me of sleeping with my fucking brother, and now this? What the fuck is going on with you?"

Sam looks taken aback and Jake gives a shout of laughter, "What the fuck? You thought she was banging Embry? Dude! You're lucky she didn't take your nuts off for that one. The last guy who made that accusation was Quil. Bella kicked him in the nuts, and told him that he wouldn't be needing them for a while anyway. I mean it was weird enough when she was dating Quil after we all found out that him and Embry are…"

I cut him off, cuffing him up the back of his head, "Jake man, shut up! It's not your place to tell people about that. Christ, you're worse than the dad's sometimes!"

****Sam POV****

I look Bella over as I try to figure out what her and Jake are going on about. She looks good but relaxed today, she's wearing a pair of hot pink rave pants with a fitted white tee shirt, and a pair of pink and black sneakers.

It all of a sudden clicks, "Whoa, hold up. Are you telling me that Quil Ateara's dad is Embry's real father?"

She looks down and nods, "Please don't tell him that you know, and _please_ keep it to yourself. Emb says he doesn't care, but it really hurts him that Quil's dad, and his grandfather refuse to acknowledge him. Even Quil refuses to acknowledge that they're siblings."

I shake my head, "Wow, that sucks. Ateara's have always been assholes though, he should be glad not to be saddled with that name. Look Bella, what I said before about Paul, **of course** I'd be upset if you chose to go back to him. I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. I want you to stay because you WANT to be with** me**, not because you feel like because of the whole Emily thing that you owe me something. Or because you think you don't have a choice. You don't owe me anything Babe, I love you, and I absolutely do NOT want to lose you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was purposely trying to push you away, nothing could be farther from the truth."

She smiles up at me and all the tension that I've been feeling since last night when all this shit came out about Paul and Rachel fades away, I know her answer before she even says it. She puts a hand on my arm, "You're an idiot! I love you. The thing that no one seems to understand is that if I wanted to be with Paul, I _would_ _be_ **with** Paul! You really think that if I had balked when he came to me about the whole Rachel thing that he would have still gone ahead and left me for her? After having an entire year's worth of history with me? I don't think so. I **want to be **_**with you**_! So do me a favor, and get your head out of your ass about it! I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to cheat, and I'm not leaving. I'm here to **STAY**! Get _used_ to it!"

I smile at her, my tough little girl. Yeah, life with her is going to be just what I need. Nodding, I say, "Okay, I'm sorry, I get it. No more insecurity, from either of us. We both get that we're here for the long haul. You may want to call Paul, he wanted to talk to you about all this. If you want me to be there when you talk to him just let me know."

She nods, "Alright, I'll call him when you guys go back to work."

****Short time skip BPOV****

Sam and Jake head out to go back to work and I get to work cleaning up the kitchen. By the time I'm done about an hour has passed and I grab the cordless phone off the base on the kitchen wall and bring it into the living room with me.

Flopping down on the couch I dangle my legs over the arm, and dial Paul's number. I know he's working, but depending on the how many cars they have in the shop today he should be able to get away. The phone rings twice, and he picks up, "_Bella?_"

Kicking my legs against the side of the sofa, I reply, "Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Sam's and talk? I know you're working but I figured if it was slow you might be able to get away."

He replies right away, "_Shit, I can't Bella. I got a ton of work to do. I'm actually working on getting the scratches filled in and buffed out of your car right now. After that I have like 3 more cars to work on before I can get out of here. I can come by directly after work though, how's that? Around 6?_"

Smiling, I reply, "That's fine. See you then."

****Time skip shortly before 6pm still BPOV****

I hang up the phone with Sam, and cross over to his recliner, I had called him to see what time he'd be home and he told me he was going straight to the club to get things ready for some meeting he had tonight. Going in the table next to the chair I grab the bowl and the bag of bud out before sitting down. Snuggling into the material I inhale the lingering scent of his cologne as I start packing the bowl.

I fill it up and close the bag of bud and put it back in the drawer. Putting the lighter to the edge of the bowl I start to hit it as the door opens. Sitting up I gasp and choke on the smoke sputtering for air as strong arms thump me on the back, "Shit, Bella! Come on baby take a breath for me."

I manage to suck air in through my nose and exhale through my mouth getting the smoke out, I take a couple more choking breaths before exclaiming, "PAUL! Christ! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He rubs my back in a gentle intimate motion for a minute, and all of a sudden I'm really uncomfortable, "Dude, back off."

He crosses the room and goes to sit on the couch, "So, Jake talked to you?"

I nod, "Yeah. What the fuck Paul? Why didn't you come to me!"

He runs his hands through his hair, "And say what, Bella? 'I have no idea what happened but I woke up naked in bed with Rachel Black'? Oh yeah, I'm sure that would have gone over like shit flavored lip gloss. Can you really look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't have freaked out and shot me?"

Shaking my head I hit the bowl again quickly, "If you had told me that you didn't know how it happened? I would have asked the following questions, 'What do you mean you don't know?' 'Do you mean that you don't know how you could have done that to me?' 'Or do you mean you literally have no idea how you ended up in the bed?'. Once you told me that you literally had no idea how you ended up in the bed I think I could have followed along to the logical conclusion. I'm not dumb, Paul."

He cuts me off, "Yeah, I'm not dumb either Bella."

I snort derisively, "Really? Are you sure? Because you sure as fuck did a pretty damn good impersonation. What were you thinking! Christ, why didn't you trust me? I could fucking slap the shit out of you right now I'm so mad at you!"

He rubs at the back of his neck and sighs, "I don't know. I admit I fucked up. I should have told you immediately. I was so freaked out. I thought she was you. _Every_ time Bella, I thought she was you. I _wished_ that she was you."

I take a deep breath, "Stop! Don't go down that road Paul. We both know that it's a dead end. I'm sorry, but I'm with Sam, and that's not going to change. I love him."

He looks up, "But I…"

He breaks off and heaves a heavy sigh, "You're right. Shit, I've never seen you so relaxed in someone else's house. I don't think I've ever seen you make yourself so at home in someone else's house other than Jakes. Happiness looks good on you Bells."

I smile at him, "Thanks. You'll find someone to be happy with too Paul. I know you will. Shit, I mean look at me, I never thought I'd open up to someone the way I have with Sam. I thought I shut that off years ago."

I extend the bowl towards him, "You want a hit?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, we got a meeting in a couple hours that I need to be clear for."

Hitting the bowl again I take a big hit, and cough out the smoke before asking, "Yeah Sam was saying he was going straight to The Den from his last job. What's going on?"

Paul shakes his head, "It's Pack business. If Sam wants you to know he'll tell you."

I take a breath and quirk an eyebrow at him, "Okay. I guess I understand that. I made homemade mac and cheese earlier for Sam and Jake, do you want a bowl before you head out?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm cool. Thanks anyway."

Nodding at him, I ask, "So what happened with Rachel? Jake said you kicked her to the curb. Did you tell her why?"

Paul shrugs, "No, I just told her that it was over. When she asked me for a reason I told her 'because I fucking said so.', she doesn't need to know what I know. She picked me for a reason. Whether it was solely to hurt you, or because of my position in the pack I don't know, but I'm not going to give her any more insight into what's going on than she already has. Call me paranoid if you want, but I'm not convinced she's not planning something."

Lighting the bowl and pulling a corner, I nod as I exhale the smoke, "I don't think you're paranoid, I was talking to Jake and Sam about that at lunch. That was one of my first questions, why you? Why not go for a single guy. Jared is a patched member, and he was single back then. So why did she fixate on you? It could be she just wanted to hurt me for whatever reason, but I tend to think that it's something more sinister."

He nods, "Yeah, me too. You don't think I made a mistake kicking her to the curb do you? Not that I wanted to stay with her, I just mean that as long as she was staying with me and since she didn't know we knew anything we could have kept a close eye on her. Now she's staying with Leah, so there's no way for us to know what she's planning."

Shrugging I put the bowl down on the table next to the chair before I answer, "I don't think so, if she thought we were watching her she'd find an excuse to end it and she'd probably disappear. You breaking up with her keeps her around. Chances are she'll try to weasel her way back in. My suggestion is that if she comes around you talk to her and just tell her as politely as you can that it's over and done with. Don't argue with her, just state the obvious and walk away. _**DO NOT**_ drink or eat _**anything**_ that she may give you!"

Paul snorts derisively, "Do you really think I'm **that **fucking _**stupid**_? I mean I know I fucked up, I do, I won't make the same mistake again."

He stands up, "I'm gunna head out, I have to stop by Jakes to pick some shit up."

Nodding I stand up and walk him to the door, "I'm glad we talked Paul. I really want us to be able to stay friends. Though don't forget I owe you a kick in the ass for being a retard."

He laughs, "I won't forget, knowing you though it'll come when I least expect it. I'd like us to stay friends too B. We'll be fine Bells. I'm happy that you met Sam. I really am, there's more happiness in your eyes than I've ever seen there before. He's good for you. Better than I ever was."

He steps in close to me and gives me a lingering hug, finally he pulls back, "I'll see you."

I nod, "Later."

****Time skip The Meeting; Sam POV** **

I look around the table, my guys are all here. Seth and Embry are waiting by the main door with Paul. Embry and Paul each have a Glock 17 in a shoulder holster under their cuts while Seth has his in a belt holster.

At exactly 8pm there's a knock on the door. Embry opens it, "Crowley."

Paul waves them in, "Tyler you know how this works. Both of you step in and over against the wall."

Tyler comes in with the other guy, who I assume is Cheney, following close behind him. The guy starts to balk at being made to stand against the wall and Tyler tells him, "Just do it Ben, we would expect the same if they were in our house. This is just a friendly meeting, no need for weapons, that's why I told you leave your shit at home."

I can hear Ben say quietly "Then why are the three of them armed?"

Paul shoulder checks him into the wall, "Because this is our house and when people you're not sure about come into your home you have the right to protect yourself. Now let's just get this over with."

Seth pats down Cheney, while Paul steps over and pats down Tyler, and Embry stands to the side with his hand by his weapon. The guys are quick but thorough as they have the two of them pull their pant legs up to make sure they don't have anything in an ankle holster. Paul makes them lift up their shirts and turn around before nodding, "No weapons."

Embry picks up a handheld bug detector and sweeps it over them, "They're clean."

The two of them come into the room, and sit down away from the table in the seats provided. I nod at them, "Crowley."

He nods back, "Sam. So what's the deal man?"

Raising my eyebrow I fix him with a glare, "Well I know I called you down here to talk about percentages and shit. However, a little birdie came to me and told me that there was a problem up in Forks on Friday night. So I think we'll talk about that instead."

Tyler's face goes pale and he immediately starts to sweat, Cheney's eyes go wide with fear and he gulps. Crowley makes a failed attempt at a smile, "Look Sam, it was just a misunderstanding is all. I didn't know that Bella was with you, I swear as soon as she told me that I backed off!"

I turn my gaze to Cheney, "What about you tough guy? Did you back off?"

He nods pathetically, "Yes sir! I backed off right away, I swear."

Sighing, I shake my head, "See, that's not the way I heard it. From what I heard from this little birdie my girl had to mace you in the face in order to get you to let go of her."

He's practically in tears as he sobs out, "No! I swear man, you have it all wrong, she didn't have to mace me! I was only playing with her man, swear to God. I _know_ Bella! She was really good friends with my former Old Lady, Angela Weber, Bella just took it the wrong way. Really."

Tyler cuts in, "Sam, I'm **so** sorry man! Ben didn't mean to scare Bella, he was just having a little fun with her."

Narrowing my eyes in fury I pull out my cell phone and open up the picture that I took of Bella's bruised wrist, "He was having a little **fun**? Does that look like my girl was _laughing_ to you?"

I show him the picture and his eyes roll back in his head as he sucks in a shaking breath, "Look, Sam…Man I know you're pissed, I don't blame you, I'm sure Ben didn't mean to hurt her though! It was an accident! Please don't kill us man!"

Taking my phone back I put it into my pocket as I laugh, and affect a friendly tone, "Dude, what the fuck? You think I'm going to kill you over that? No, no, no. You got me all wrong Tyler. Look man, I know that accidents happen. However, there do need to be consequences. What are you willing to do to atone for what happened to my girl?"

He licks his lips and relaxes a bare increment, "Anything man! Whatever you want, name it! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I very much want to continue our business dealings, so just say the word man!"

Smirking I turn my gaze to Cheney, "I want his punishment."

Tyler looks taken aback, "C'mon Sam, you know I'll handle it."

Shaking my head, I snap, "No! He laid hands on **my** woman. He not only scared her, and touched her with his filthy fucking hands, but he fucking **marked** her up! You want me to put blame on you too? Or do you want me to punish him and be done with it?"

Tyler swallows thickly, "Y, you do what you need to do Sam. I understand, and I accept that he needs to be punished for what he did to her."

I interrupt him, "First I want apologies from both of you. Gavin's is a friendly place, I didn't make a fuss when you decided to make it your hangout because I expected that you would behave like human beings while in my friends place of business. Now to find out that you routinely harass female patrons makes me _very __**unhappy**_…and I don't think either of you **want me** to be _unhappy_."

Crowley and Cheney both begin to stutter out apologies and I shake my head, "Not to **me**, you idiots. To Gavin. You're both going to go up there tomorrow, and you're going to apologize for causing a scene there Friday night. You're _also_ going to assure Nicky that you will be finding a new place to hang out at. Don't worry, some of my guys will be around throughout the day to make sure that it happens."

I take a sip of my beer before I go on to the next subject, "Tyler, I told you when you brought that _animal_ into your business that you were to keep a firm leash on him. My little bird tells me he **threatened** to _do things_ to my girl. That seems to me that your dog is starting to bite through his leash. I don't think you can control him."

The air whooshes out of him like he's been punched in the gut, "Sam, man, I'm sorry he said what he said to her, I told him he was being crazy."

Clearing my throat I interject, "Oh he's crazy all right. I want him out of Forks. I want him **away **from this area for GOOD. If you end your business with him what do you think the odds are of him staying in this area?"

He takes a shaky breath, "Shit, look man, James is connected to some very nasty people."

I look at him skeptically, "To who? Where did you find him to begin with?"

Crowley runs his hands through his hair, "This guy, Laurent Moreau, French guy, he told me that James could help me expand my business. He knew that you guys were keeping me out of La Push, he said James could help me push you guys out, that he'd done it before."

I narrow my eyes at him, "And how did you meet him? Who is he?"

Tyler looks around his eyes glassine with near terror, "The Volturi, they're kind of frenemies of the Denali, Eleazar I guess decided he didn't want my business anymore. He introduced me to this Italian guy who turned me on to Laurent. He works with them sometimes, hates the Denali though, apparently he used to be married to one of Eleazar's daughters."

Shit, this is not looking good. If James is well connected we're going to have to find a way to dispose of him without bringing even a whiff of suspicion onto us. I clear my throat, "Tyler, you really need to think carefully about this; Is this Laurent guy any more than a mid level supplier?"

He takes his time answering, I guess mulling over the question carefully. Finally he answers, "No. The Italian guy, Aro I think is his first name, he did not seem to like him any more than Eleazar had, and he had even less interest in me. He told me that if Laurent didn't work out for me that I should lose his number."

Okay, that's promising, "Okay, what about James? Do you think he has any affiliation with this Volturi?"

Tyler shakes his head vigorously, "No way man. Volturi is old school Italian mafia. Laurent is a low grade coke pusher, his product quite frankly sucks, which means anyone he's got one over on is so far below the Volturi's level that it would be laughable. James probably hasn't ever even met them, and you know how old school guys like that feel about guys like James."

I nod, yeah probably the same way they feel about guys like Tyler. All the same, I breathe a private sigh of relief, before putting my game face back on, "Good, here's the thing Tyler. I want that guy out! So what you're going to do is go back to Forks, announce that you're taking a vacation starting the day after tomorrow. I don't care who you take with you, or where you go, as long as you don't take James. Don't tell him where you're going either. Do yourself the favor though and be gone. Do you understand?"

He nods so fast he almost looks like a bobble head, "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

I fix him with a glare, "Can you do it without looking like you're on the run? I'm serious man, take a nice trip, go to Hawaii, Miami, or someplace like that! As long as it looks like you're just going for a week of fun in the sun I don't care."

He seems to relax, I guess he thinks we're friends now, "Yeah man, I can do that. My girl Lauren has been bugging me to take a vacation anyway, she'll be fucking stoked when I bring home 2 tickets for Vegas, hell maybe I'll even marry her while we're there."

I nod, "You go ahead and do that."

Turning to fix my eyes on Cheney I smirk with a malicious glint in my eye, "As for you motherfucker. I need you to come with me."

He gulps, and Tyler interjects, "C'mon Sam, are you _really_ going to hurt him? He didn't mean to mark Bella up."

Turning to look at him I narrow my eyes, "Are you **really** trying to involve yourself in my business, Tyler? I think you're forgetting just where you stand. If you think that my willingness to help you with your rabid dog problem means that we're friends all of a sudden then you are _sorely_ mistaken. This piece of **shit** put his hands on my girl, and he's _going_ to **pay for it**! Now, are we going to have a problem from either of you?"

They both shake their heads vigorously, and Cheney chokes out, "Please, Sam, Mr. Uley, I'm so sorry man, I didn't realize I had grabbed her like that. You're right of course, I had no right to touch Bella, no right at all. I swear nothing like this will **ever** happen again!"

I smirk at him and give him a malevolent grin, "You're god damn right it wont, because I'm going to teach you a lesson about keeping your hands to yourself that you will **never** forget. Now, first things first. We're going to do this, and then Paul over there is going to take you to the emergency room. I don't care what you tell them, as long as it involves 2 words. Those words are 'freak' and '_accident'_, I don't care if you say your hands got crushed in a baler, accidentally caught under a car that slipped off a jack, whatever. You breathe a word to _**ANYONE**_ about the truth of those injuries, and you are going to have much bigger problems than a couple of broken bones. Do I make myself clear?"

He nods, and I sigh in exasperation, "I'm not _hearing_ an answer there, I'm going to ask you again, are we _**fucking clear**_?"

He sucks in a shaky breath, "Yes! Yes we're clear, I SWEAR I will not tell a soul what really happened here tonight!"

I nod, "That's right, because guess what, neither of you were ever here tonight. Is _that_ clear?"

He nods, "Yes, crystal clear sir."

I give him one curt nod, "Good. Now, come on over to the bar."

He gets to his feet and almost falls over. His legs are shaking so bad he can barely stand, I give him an indulgent smile, "Okay, Ben, either you can walk over like a **man** and take your punishment, or I can have 2 of my guys _carry_ _you_ over there like the pathetic coward who lays his hands on women that you are. Either way man, you're going."

He takes a deep breath and resolutely takes one step forward. When his leg doesn't collapse underneath him he walks slowly over to the bar. Going behind the bar I take out a shot glass along with a bottle of Jack Daniel's Single Barrel. Setting it on the bar I pour a shot as Paul pushes him to the stool in front of me, and barks, "Take a seat!"

Cheney sits down and I gesture at the shot, "Drink it."

He hesitates for a minute but then picks up the shot glass. He throws the shot back and bangs the glass on the bar as he sputters a little. I smirk at him, and pour another shot. Placing it in front of him, I say, "Go on. Take it. You're going to need it."

His eyes glaze over slightly and he hurriedly does the second shot. I pour the glass full again, "Last one. Go ahead."

As he picks up the glass I make eye contact with Paul as I wrap my right hand around a length of steel rebar that I had placed on the shelf on the underside of the bar. He does the shot and as his hand comes down to bang the glass on the bar I swing the short length of steel with all my force behind it and bring it down on his hand. The glass breaks and Cheney screams as he tries to twist away.

Paul grabs him from behind and holds his arm out so that it's flat on the bar. I raise the rebar again, and bring it down as hard as I can. I smile maliciously as I hear the snap of bones as the rebar shatters them.

Smirking with satisfaction while Cheney screams and sobs, I raise the rebar up, and bring it down twice more before I'm satisfied that near every bone in that hand is broken.

Looking around I call out, "Embry, come back here."

Embry comes around the bar to stand next to me, "What do you need"

I hand him the rebar, "Do the other hand. Make sure you leave a couple of bones for Jake too."

He grins, "Sure, I can do that."

Paul switches his grip and puts Cheney's undamaged hand on the bar while he twists and screams, "Tyler! Tyler man, PLEASE! Don't let them do this! _Please_ man! You got me into this shit! **Come on** Tyler! Please man, _please_ help me!"

Tyler is slumped against the wall, one of his hands over his face as he sobs out, "Ben, man I'm sorry! I'm **so** sorry man! Just let them do it, and it'll be over quick…"

Embry snarls as he raises the rebar up over his head and brings it down swiftly on Cheney's uninjured hand, as he yells out, "That's for putting your disgusting meth using hands on my fucking **sister**!"

He swings it down hard two more times, the third time he brings it down directly across the knuckles and the obscene pops and cracks are almost enough to make me wince. He passes the piece of rebar to Jake as Ben sobs and screams. Jake takes the rebar and tells Paul, "Flip his hand over."

Paul rotates the arm so that it's palm up and Jake smirks wickedly as he raises his hand. He takes a deep breath, and his arm comes down so fast it's almost a blur, the rebar connects low on the palm and this time I do wince, as he screams loud and shrill just before he passes out.

Jake tucks the piece of rebar into the inner pocket of his cut, "Well, guess that's over with. Paul, go ahead and take the garbage out. I'll take care of the rebar."

I nod at him in satisfaction, "Alright, I guess that takes care of that."

Turning to Tyler who is half slumped over and sobbing I say, "Tyler!"

He snaps to attention, and the fear in his voice is extreme as he squeaks out, "Y, yes?"

Walking over to him I put a hand lightly on his shoulder, "It's okay. You had to see that, you understand why, right?"

He nods his head vigorously, "Yeah, of course, definitely. No problem, I get it, I've had to make the tough calls in my business too."

Even though I seriously doubt he's ever had to make a tough call in his life I nod at him, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Tyler takes a shaky breath, and stutters out, "I, I, I'm g, g, gunna g, go with B, Bennie to the h, h, hospital. Th, th, then I, I'm g, gunna go h, home a, a, and I, I'm g, gunna t, t, tell my g, guys th, that I'm going on vacation."

He takes a breath and his voice is much steadier as he continues, "I'm gunna take Lauren to Vegas, and I'm gunna marry that girl. Clean my life up, and get the fuck out of this business. I, I am not cut out for this. "

Smirking at him I give his shoulder a squeeze, "You go on and do that then. Good luck man."

Paul comes up with Cheney in his arms. The guy is still passed out. Paul nods at Tyler, "Let's go."

Tyler jumps up and practically runs over to Paul. He puts on a tough guy voice that under the circumstances is just a little more than pathetic, "Give him to me."

Paul shakes his head, "Dude, you won't be able to carry him. He's passed out cold, dead weight. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to carry him out to the car, put him in the back seat and I'll follow you to Forks General on my bike. Don't try anything stupid okay?"

Tyler visibly shrinks, and he nods pathetically as he follows Paul out of The Den. A couple of minutes pass and I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear Paul's bike start up and head out of the lot.

Embry nods at me, "You think he'll keep his mouth shut?"

I turn to him and smirk a little, "What's he gunna do? Call your dad, and tell him we broke his hands for marking up your sister? Even **he** aint _that_ dumb."

Embry smirks, "Yeah I guess so. Alright well I'm gunna head out. I got that thing with Jared tomorrow."

Jared comes up and claps me on the shoulder, "I'm gunna get going too, spend some quality time with Kim before I gotta head out for 2 days."

Nodding at him, I walk over to my brother, "You gunna head out too?"

He nods, "Yeah, you know how I feel about leaving Sophia home by herself at night if I can avoid it."

Clapping him on the shoulder I head back behind the bar to grab my keys, "I'm right behind you, gonna go home and see what Bella's up to."

**A/N: Cutting this chap here. I know I said I was going to take a break on this story but you can see how well that worked out! Love you guys for reading and reviewing, the reviews for the last chapter rocked! Keep it up!**


	17. Teasing and Roleplay

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. As always story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18+! **

**A/N: End of Chapter contains a lemon, consider yourselves warned!**

****Time skip Wednesday around 11am Sam POV****

Walking into the bedroom I call through the bathroom door, "Bella, we have to go in about 5 minutes!"

I had been ready to go for an hour already, Bella had made breakfast while I was getting ready and then we had eaten before she had gone back into the bedroom to start getting ready to go. We had an appointment with the realtor to go look at a property at 11:30. It was midway between Forks and La Push so it would take at least 15 minutes to get there.

Grabbing my cut off the back of the chair I pull it on over my black tee as Bella comes out of the bathroom, "Sam, where is this place?"

I look up, and my mind blanks, as I let out a loud wolf whistle, "Damn B! You look amazing!"

She's wearing a short plain black mini skirt over a pair of black fishnets, and a black and blue corset top with metal hook fastenings going up the front. She smiles at me as she hurries over to the closet and grabs out a pair of knee high lace up boots. I groan a little, "C'mon Bella! Those things will take forever to lace up!"

She smirks at me, "Nah, I can do these babies up in about 3 minutes tops. I'll be ready I promise!"

I nod at her, and watch as she steps into them and sits down on the end of the bed. She does the laces quickly and efficiently and I'm actually impressed when she finishes under the 3 minute estimate.

She steps over to the dresser, and I come up behind her and put my hands on her hips, "You look fucking sexy Bella, how are we doing on that situation?"

She leans into me as I gently knead her hips through the skirt. She gives a quiet moan, and answers, "Good to go, I took the fifth pill this morning, and I finished up the other thing yesterday. Too bad you don't have more than 10 minutes left before we have to leave."

I smirk at her as I lean in to kiss her neck. She shivers, and I whisper in her ear, "That is too bad, but it just means I get to spend the whole day working you up for tonight. Grab your helmet, we're taking my bike, and I got a lot of places I wanna go today."

She smirks back at me as she moans a little, "Mmm. Well it's gonna be a long day, followed by an even longer night, and don't expect that you'll be the only one working someone up today."

Bella places her hands on top of mine, and gently brushes them off indicating she wants me to let her go, "We're going to be late."

I quirk an eyebrow at her, as I squeeze her hips more firmly, "Do you really care? The realtor is a friend of mine, you've met him I think. He works part time as a bouncer down at the bar we met at."

She spins around to face me, "Are you serious?"

I nod, "Is there a problem?"

She shakes her head, "No, shit, let me change real fast."

She starts to walk away, and I grab her hand, "No, you look great, what's the problem?"

Bella sighs, "I don't want you to fight with him, and if I go looking like this chances are you'll end up fighting with him."

Laughing a little, I rub her palm lightly, "You're not changing. If Dami hits on you with me standing right there he's even stupider than his Jersey Shore douche bag routine implies. You have to understand something; the bouncer act that he does, that's _mostly_ what it is, an act. Trust me when I tell you he has a totally different act for his realtor job, and no matter how dumb he comes off when he's doing his bouncer act, he's not a stupid guy."

Nodding, she smiles at me, "Alright, fine. Lets go."

I follow her out of the bedroom, noting the extra sway of her hips as she walks with a groan. She's right, it's going to be a long day.

****Bella POV****

I grab my helmet off the counter, put on an old worn leather jacket that had belonged to Embry when he was 15, and go out the door. Sam follows me past his truck and takes the cover off of his bike. It had been raining for days, it was down to a dull mist now, but the ground was still wet.

I had never ridden on Sam's bike before, and I was relieved to see that he had the special tires that I recognized from Embry's bike that allowed them to ride on wet, slippery terrain without losing traction.

He gets on and starts it up as I put my helmet on before climbing on behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I stroke his sides gently being careful not to tickle as he backs the bike out of the driveway. He looks back at me with a sexy smirk on his face, "You know you can't do that when I'm driving, right?"

I laugh, "No, really? I thought I would sit here and tickle you so that we could plow into a tree or something."

He rolls his eyes as he puts on a pair of lightly tinted riding glasses. He looks just a little dorky but I know that the alternative is a possible accident due to a bug, or road grit in the eye, so I just smile. Even a 6'4 muscle bound motorcycle club Alpha deserves to be able to look dorky on occasion.

He revs the bike and kicks it into gear and we're off. I clutch him slightly tighter and press my face into his shoulder being careful to not restrict his movement so that he can steer the bike.

****Short time skip still BPOV****

We're about halfway between Forks and La Push when Sam pulls off onto what I think is a service road, I look around confused for a minute before I realize that it's a long winding driveway lined with trees on an overly large piece of property.

He pulls around the bend and I see a large house looming in front of us. It's kind of looks like it belongs in one of those movies where you take directions for a short cut from an odd looking local, and end up being chased by some crazy guy with a chainsaw. Okay maybe not _that_ creepy, but it definitely has Halloween potential.

Sam pulls up next to a mid-sized family sedan and parks, "Cool, Dami's already here. I'm glad that we don't have to wait on him."

I swing my leg over and step back from the bike as I fuss with my helmet. The rain had finally stopped a couple of blocks away from Sam's place. I get the helmet undone and place it on the bike and smooth my hair down. I look at Sam, and raise an eyebrow, "This is a little big for one or two people Sam. Maybe we should start out with something a little smaller."

He shrugs, "I told you I want a big family. What's the point of looking at something smaller when 5 or 6 years down the road we'd have to upgrade?"

I shrug back, "I _guess_ that makes sense."

He smirks at me, "Plus it'll take forever to renovate this place the way we want it."

Dami the bouncer, or should I say Dami the realtor comes out onto the porch and jumps into the conversation, "You're absolutely right, renovations will probably take a while. The estate that owns the property maintains a service to keep the grounds but the house itself definitely needs a lot of work. Everything is structurally sound, it's more a matter of cosmetics though. The rooms all need new carpeting, unless you decide to just rip it all up, in which case the hardwood underneath needs to be re-stained and polished…"

He catches sight of me and breaks off mid-sentence as he does a double take. Looking from me to Sam, and back to me again. He comes down into the yard to stand in front of us as he finds his voice, "Who's your friend, Sam?"

Sam gives him a warning look, "Dami Littleton, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. You've met her before."

I shake my head a little in disgust, "Yeah, but he wasn't exactly looking at my face then."

Dami's face turns red, and he clears his throat as he covers quickly, "No, I remember you, I'm sorry it's just the lighting. You look a lot younger with no makeup also."

He turns to look at Sam, "Girlfriend?"

Sam nods, "Yup, my lawyer filed for me last week, 3 months and my divorce will be final. Can we see the inside?"

Dami nods, "Of course, come right this way."

He leads us through into the old Victorian style manor, pausing in the entryway, "So the house was built around 1850, and was lived in by generations of the same family up until the 1970's. The son and only child was a war hero, died in Vietnam in 1970, the parent's passed away soon after the burial."

I interrupt, "They didn't die in the house did they?"

He shakes his head, "No, no of course not. I don't have all the details but the Estate has assured me that no one has _ever_ died on the property. There's a man made pond in the back, it's been emptied and refilled a couple of times, so no nasty surprises, I promise."

Sam quirks an eyebrow at him, "The house isn't on any sort of historical preservation list is it? If I don't decide to knock it down and build from scratch I probably will end up changing at least some of the outside."

Dami looks through some papers, and frowns, "It actually is. Do you want to move onto something else? I have another property that I can show you that is slightly smaller but **much** more modern. It's up on the other side of Forks though."

I know exactly what house he's talking about, and I respond firmly before Sam can think about it, "No! We have no interest in the old Cullen compound."

Sam wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, "I agree. The Cullen compound is definitely **not** what I'm looking for. I think we're going to have to look at empty lots Dami. If I can't change _anything_ about the exterior of this house I'm not interested in it, the only other pre-built house around this area that even comes close to my specifications is the old Cullen place and as stated it's not an option for us."

Dami looks through his papers again, "Wait, I'm sorry man, I read it wrong. It says 'Historical Preservation Society status is pending'. I can have the Estate withdraw the request to have it added. Let me go make a couple of phone calls. Why don't you and Miss Swan take a look around. I'll come looking for you when I'm finished. I assure you the stairs and everything are sound, I was up and down in here before you guys got here."

Sam nods, "Alright, we'll go ahead and do that."

He drops his arm from my shoulders and wraps it around my waist as Dami goes past us back outside to use his phone. Sam guides me through the hall to the kitchen, it's extremely outdated, from the 1950's by my estimate. I sigh, "I hate to ask, Sam, because I know it's not my business, but can you afford something like this?"

He smirks, "Bella I could afford to buy this property, knock the entire house down, and build it from scratch twice if I had to. Don't be afraid to ask me questions okay? It **is** your business. We're in this together. Trust me, I realize that this place is going to need to be completely stripped and redone. I probably wouldn't change much about the outside except to paint it a much lighter color so that it doesn't look so much like something out of a horror movie, but in here? I mean talk about time warp, I feel like I've traveled back to 1950! I half expect Donna Reed to come in and pull a pie out of the oven. The kitchen at least, and probably the bathrooms as well, will all have to be completely gutted."

While he's been talking he's been casually rubbing my hip just above the top of my skirt, and it sends tingles through me. I start to pull away and he grips me tighter as he smirks at me, his voice drops and it has that gravelly edge to it as he whispers, "Don't pull away from me. I told you I was going to spend the whole day riling you up, and I intend to live up to that."

He catches my eye and his silver grey eyes have darkened with lust as he rubs his hand from my hip up and down over my side. Biting my lower lip and worrying the stud in it I stand perfectly still. He cups my hip and guides me back towards the stairs.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor I put a little extra sway into my hips as I walk in front of him. As we reach the second floor landing he grabs me, spinning me around and pinning my back against the wall as he runs his hands up and down my hips, "You shouldn't tease, Bella."

I smirk at him as I bite my bottom lip before saying, "Who says I'm teasing?"

His eyes darken further as his hands streak up to cup my breasts through the taffeta material of the bust and realizes that I'm not wearing a bra underneath it. My nipples harden as he palms my breasts gently squeezing them through the fabric as he stares into my eyes.

I can hear myself breathing harder as he thumbs my nipples before gently pinching them. I let out a low moan and his hands drop back to my waist as his mouth connects roughly to mine. I bite his lip as the kiss deepens and he circles his hands around to cup my ass through the skirt as his tongue sweeps over mine.

I suck lightly on his tongue before pulling back. He brushes my hair off my neck and moves down to connect his mouth to it, he kisses the side of it and gently bites down on the skin sucking on it gently before pulling away.

Like nothing ever happened he takes my hand and leads me down the hall. The first door to our right is a bathroom. I groan a little as I take in the ugly old fashioned tile on the floor and the even uglier wallpaper, "Who wallpapers a bathroom? The steam would ruin it, wouldn't it?"

Sam shrugs, "It depends. Nowadays they make special wallpaper and glue specifically to stand up to that kind of thing. Back then though? Well the fading and discoloring probably isn't all from age seeing as there's only the one small window in here."

Walking in I realize that the tub comes up nearly to my waist, "Well there might be one thing in here worth keeping."

He smirks, "Nah I can buy you a much nicer more modern one that doesn't have the creepy claw feet."

I laugh a little, "I dunno, I think they're kind of cute."

He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. The next door is a bedroom, again it's full of outdated furniture, and the addition of ugly 60s style carpeting, "Well it could be worse."

Sam's face is scrunched with disgust, "Yeah? How?"

Laughing, I reply, "It could have been decorated in the 70's, and be full of ugly shag carpet and floor to ceiling mirrors on the walls."

He winces, "Yeah, good point. Though the mirror thing could be kind of sexy."

Ignoring him I continue down the hall to the third door and find the master suite. I cross through it ignoring the ugly furniture and open the door on the far wall to find the master bathroom, "Oh, shit. Sam, come look at this."

He comes up behind me, "Damn."

It's like being in a fishbowl, "Why on earth would this be the only room with a floor to ceiling window? I mean, I know it doesn't really matter because there's no other houses around, but still!"

He laughs, "Yeah I have no idea. That's one thing I would definitely be changing."

I nod, "Yeah, it kind of reminds me of the Cullen's house. They had these windows in practically every room. It was more than a little creepy."

He nods, "Yeah, I've been there before to do some work. There was something seriously strange with that family. The parents were too young, and the kids were a little too close to each other."

I laugh, "You did know that they're all foster kids who were adopted at different times, right?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Adopted or _not_, still kind of weird and inappropriate. That Edward kid with the weird penny colored hair was the creepiest, I'm sorry I know you dated him, I just don't see how."

Rolling my eyes I reply, "Yeah, I don't either now. I guess he was just the first guy to really take a serious interest in me who didn't just want to get in my pants. I figured it out too late that he didn't want to get in my pants period. I'm honestly almost positive that he was gay and just trying to cover it up. I dated him for about a year and we hardly ever even kissed for more than a second or two. He wasn't even fun to hang out with. I really don't know what I was thinking back then."

Sam smiles, "Oh to be young and stupid again, huh?"

I shove him playfully, "Hey at least I didn't date Leah, and then move on to her psycho bitch cousin!"

He grabs me around the waist and play wrestles me up against the wall, "Yeah you just had a serious scumbag fetish and didn't realize you were a beard, and that's not even saying anything about Paul!"

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as I fist my hands in his hair and pull him down so that I can fuse my mouth to his. Our tongues war frantically for a moment when we hear Dami calling for him. He nips my lower lip and pulls away setting me carefully back down.

I fix my hair and adjust my clothes as he calls out, "Dami, in here."

Dami comes in frowning, "Yeah, I'm sorry man, the Estate got the call this morning that the house was accepted onto the registry."

Sam nods, "It's fine, honestly I think Bella is right, it really is just too big a piece of property for us. I think for the next one you show us, maybe a regular 4 or 5 bedroom with a nice sized yard?"

Dami nods, "I'll get back to you when I have something"

Sam nods, "Aight. Sounds good."

Sam takes my hand and Dami follows us out to the front of the house. He and Sam shake hands as I put my helmet back on and sit on the bike. Sam comes down and hops on in front of me putting on his helmet, and I jokingly ask, "Can I drive?"

He turns to look at me, "Have you ever driven a bike before?"

I smirk at him, "I have a bike."

His eyes widen, "You have a motorcycle?"

Grinning I nod, "Yeah, it's up in Dad's garage. It's really old though so I only ride it in the spring and summer."

He bites his lip thinking for a minute, "Do you really want to drive?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine being a passenger, I just wanted to see if you'd even entertain the idea of letting me do it."

He smiles and puts his glasses back on, before twisting around to kiss me, "As long as you could do it without killing us I would have no problem with letting you drive. We gotta go up to the station and meet your dad. He finished watching the security footage last night."

I nod as he starts the bike and kicks it into gear, he revs the engine and I grip him tight around the waist as he roars down the winding path.

****Time skip Sam POV****

Turning into the lot of Forks PD I pull into a spot and park the bike. Bella is almost purring and I know that the 20 minute ride really set her on edge. She gets off and stands unsteadily next to the bike leaning on it for balance.

I put the kickstand down with the heel of my boot and take my helmet off before swinging my leg over getting off the bike. I leave my helmet next to Bella's and put my glasses in the pocket of my cut. I take her hand and we walk into the station house.

Charlie comes out of his office and waves us in, his secretary looks at the pair of us out of the corner of her eye and frowns as we walk into the office. I shake Charlie's hand and sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk as he gives Bella a hug, "Hey baby girl, how are you doing?"

She shrugs, "I'm fine. We just came from looking at some creepy old house halfway between here and La Push."

Charlie does a double take, "oh yeah, I know that place. Shit that place has been empty for over 40 years."

I nod placing my hand on Bella's knee, and gently rubbing it, as I reply, "Yeah, we might have overlooked that but it just made it onto the historical preservation society's list. I need to be able to change things. It's what I do."

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I can understand that, you're definitely a man who wants to leave his mark. Alright, so I finally finished watching the security footage from the other night. The good news is that it definitely was NOT any of Crowley's guys."

Clearing my throat I interrupt, "I don't think Crowley is going to be a worry any more. From what I hear he left on vacation this morning, won't be back for 2 weeks. I heard he's thinking of completely disbanding when he gets back."

Charlie smirks, "yeah, I heard something happened to one of his boys, some sort of freak _accident_. It really spooked him bad, whatever it was. Anyway, so it was definitely a woman who messed up Bella's car. Unfortunately the video is too dark to be 100% certain as to who it was. It looks a little too tall and thin to be Emily. It could easily be Leah, but for some reason I don't think it is."

Nodding I bite my lip, "Well, add Rachel Black to the list of suspects. I know your guys took prints when they helped Jake load the car onto the tow truck. You could bring the 3 of them in for questioning and print them to 'rule them out'."

He nods, "That's a good idea. Why would Rachel want to damage Bella's car? They've been close since Bella was born!"

Bella snorts, "Yeah, apparently Rachel is a two faced whore. It's been a long week dad, lot of stuff has come to light. We think that Rachel drugged Paul and made him think he had slept with her in order to break up what he and I had going, for what purpose though we're still not sure. It's probable that Paul didn't cheat on me though."

Charlie's eyes widen, "What? Why?"

Bella shrugs, "No idea. Jealousy I guess. Or maybe she's just a bitch. Could definitely be something worse though. We're still not sure if she targeted Paul because she just wanted to hurt me, or if it's due to his position in The Pack."

Charlie thinks for a moment, as he taps something into his computer, "Well Rachel's prints are on file, I didn't even think to run the prints we collected because neither Emily or Leah has a record. Rachel though, apparently has a restraining order against her. Apparently she got a little stalkerish with the guy she was living with in Seattle when he tried to end it."

I know the shock is showing on my face as Charlie looks at me, "What's up Sam?"

Shaking my head I reply, "Honestly, I'm shocked they bothered to go the legal route if she was fucking with them."

Bella tilts her head at me, "What do you mean?"

Shrugging I answer, "Well the guy that she was with, who was paying her bills and everything. He's part of an organization known as The Denali. We do some work with them. He's not very high up in the organization, but he's definitely high up enough that it would have been no problem to have her _taken care_ _of_, if you get what I'm saying. The only reason I can think that he'd go the legal route instead is if he didn't want Eleazar to know for whatever reason."

Charlie keys something into his computer, and reads understanding flashing through his eyes, "My guess is he wouldn't want his father in law to know that he'd been keeping a mistress on the side."

I feel my eyes widen in shock, and I ask, "Wait, what?"

Charlie replies, "Well, when he filed the restraining order he had it include his wife, and his children. Filer is a Garrett Martin, his wife is Katrina or 'Kate' Martin, maiden name Kate Denali."

Bella cuts in, "What about the car that was on our block?"

Charlie nods, "I don't think that was necessarily a threat."

Feeling the surprise on my face, I ask, "Who was it?"

He clears his throat, "The car was registered to Mike Newton. He probably was the one driving it if you didn't recognize Emily."

At least that's a relief, though it doesn't make sense to me, "Why would my wife's lover be stalking out my girlfriends house?"

Charlie shrugs, "Maybe he wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be going after him?"

I shrug, "I guess that makes sense. I may pay him a visit sometime this week. Just to be certain. I know he doesn't run with Tyler and his guys even though they knew him in high school. He managed to stay away from their bullshit so you're probably right, and it probably wasn't a threat, but I'd rather catch him off guard just to be certain."

He nods, "Just keep it civil."

I nod back at him, "will do."

Through the entire discussion I had been surreptitiously stroking Bella's leg from her knee up to the hem of her skirt and back down again. I was trying to keep from laughing now because for the last few minutes she had started to fidget badly in her seat. I decided to have mercy on her, and I dropped my hand to my side, "Alright, well I guess we'll head out, leave you to get back to work."

Bella smiles at him, while shooting me a sidelong glance, "Do you want to come down for dinner tonight Daddy?"

I groan inwardly knowing that if Charlie comes over for dinner he probably won't leave till at least 10. He thinks for a minute, and replies, "I wish I could honey, but I already made plans with Billy."

She nods, "Well how about I send Sam over about 8 with dinner for the three of you plus Jake?"

Charlie tilts his head in confusion, "Trying to get him out of the house Bells?"

She smirks a little, "Well, maybe just for a little while. It'll give me a chance to clean up without having him underfoot."

Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye she surreptitiously drops me a wink and I nod, "I can do that. You know that you guys would rather have whatever Bella is making up than whatever fast food takeout you have planned."

Charlie shrugs, "Well actually, no offense to Bella's cooking obviously, but we were really looking forward to Chinese takeout night. You're welcome to come watch the game with us though. Give Bella a couple hours to clean up and get whatever it is she's planning set up for you."

He clears his throat and looks away, clearly uncomfortable with knowing that his daughter is planning some kind of elaborate evening. I cough a little, "Yeah that'd be fine. I'll see you guys for the game start at 7?"

He nods, "Sounds good. See you then."

I stand up and shake Charlie's hand before moving to the doorway and waiting for Bella to finish giving her old man a hug and a peck on the cheek. She laughs a little at his discomfort, "Love you Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He hugs her tighter, "Love you too baby girl. Give a shout if you need me."

She nods and comes over to stand by me. I take her hand and lead her out of the station. As soon as we're clear of the doors I whisper in her ear, "What are you planning Little Girl?"

She smirks a bit evilly, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see Mr. Alpha Wolf."

The way she says 'Mr. Alpha Wolf' makes me groan a bit as my pants tighten, "You are going to be so sorry you teased me this way Little Girl."

She bites her lip as she cocks her eyebrow at me, "Hmm, I probably won't be the only one."

****Time skip 9:00pm BPOV****

Looking around at the work I've done I feel a sense of satisfaction. The house is sparkling. I had changed into a pair of yoga pants and an old worn in tee before I got down to dusting and vacuuming every room. I also cleaned the kitchen and both bathrooms, and put new sheets on the bed along with a new comforter.

It had dawned on me yesterday after Sam left that the sheets and stuff were the same ones that he had shared with Emily, and even though I knew that they had been washed not to mention that Emily hadn't really even been in the bed for months, I couldn't help the feeling of skeaviness that had come over me. So after a 45 minute shower I had called Kim and the two of us along with Seth, who Sam had sent to keep me company since Embry had been sent up to PA on Pack business, had gone to the mall.

I had used the money Sam had given me last week that thank God had still been in my locked stash box in the car to buy a new set of sheets along with a comforter. It didn't match the color scheme in his room but it was really just till we found a new place and could pick out a color scheme and stuff together.

Taking the ponytail out of my hair I strip down and throw my stuff into the hamper in the bathroom. Turning the water on I remember the trick and turn it more towards the cold side for hotter water. When it's nice and steamy I hop in.

I wash my hair hurriedly before shaving myself everywhere. Rinsing the soap off I grab my body pouf and pour some of my perfumes matching body wash onto it. Stepping out of the spray I lather myself up all over breathing in the sweet cotton candy/vanilla scent.

Rinsing off quickly I step out of the shower, wrapping myself in one of Sam's large fluffy towels. Leaving the room I flip on the fan to get rid of the steam and I dry off hurriedly.

Going over to my drawer I grab out a tiny white cotton thong, and a plain white cotton bra. Sam had been calling me 'Little Girl' in his gravelly sex voice lately, so I figured he was one of those guys with a naughty schoolgirl fetish, and I could certainly give him that.

I lay them on the bed and cross over to the closet. I grab out an extra short pink and black plaid wrap around skirt and a tight white button down cut off shirt throwing them on the bed before going back into the bathroom.

I grab the matching scented body cream and rub it in all over my body. A spritz of perfume on my wrists, and between my breasts completes my pre-dressing prep. Going back out to the bedroom I put my clothes on buttoning the skirt into place and securing it leaving the top three buttons on the top unbuttoned I grab 2 ponytail holders and throw my semi dried hair up into messy pigtails.

I grab a tube of clear lip gloss and put it on as I hear the front door open. Going over I sit on the edge of the bed, cross my legs, and wait for Sam to come find me.

****Sam POV****

Letting myself in the front door the first thing I notice is that Bella wasn't kidding, she really did clean. The house looks great, I can smell Clorox coming from the guest bathroom, sometimes it amazes me that she's as young as she is but she's three times the housekeeper Emily ever was.

Shaking my head to clear unpleasant thoughts I approach the bedroom door. I open it a creak to find Bella sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed. I can feel my eyes bug out a little. She's wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen outside of a strip club, and her tight cut off button down white top enhances her breasts even better than the corset top she was wearing earlier.

Her hair is in two messy ponytails high up towards the back of her head. She smirks at me a little, "Well Mr. Uley, I'm here for my detention."

Oh shit, for a second I just gawk at her as my dick is straining against my jeans. I clear my throat all of a sudden nervous, Emily was such a prude she would never have even thought about role playing with me. Shit, fuck this self doubt bullshit. I can do this, I'm motherfucking Alpha Wolf!

Smirking at her to let her know I've caught on I cross over to her, "Miss Swan I've received several complaints today from your teachers telling me that your outfit is completely inappropriate. Stand up."

She puts on a faux look of fear as I stand directly over her as she pretends to be frozen in place, "Well? I'm waiting Miss Swan."

She bites her lip, and I lower my voice and let the edge into it, "I _said_ **stand up**! Don't **make me** ask you again Miss Swan."

She uncrosses her legs and I get a flash of her tiny white panties before she stands up. There's the barest whisper of space between us, and I step back to get a better look.

****Bella POV****

Sam takes a step away from me, as he looks me up and down. His eyes are dark with lust as they look into mine, "Just as your teachers reported, _completely_ inappropriate."

I bite my lip as he grabs my hand and pulls me away from the bed and walks in a circle around me, "I suppose you think it's funny to flash your panties at whoever may care to look when you cross and uncross your legs?"

I shake my head, "No sir. I swear, I didn't realize how short it was when I put it on."

He laughs mockingly, "Didn't realize? Just how stupid do you think I am Miss Swan? I definitely am going to be calling your father about this. Just how disappointed is he going to be to find out that his daughter dresses like a little tramp while he's out protecting the town?"

I worry my lip with my teeth before putting a note of pleading into my voice, "_Please_! Don't call my father Mr. Uley! He'll be so mad at me!"

Sam puts on a disapproving face, "Well maybe you should have thought about it before you came to school dressed like a naughty little girl."

Continuing with the pleading note in my voice and adding a hint of seduction into it I reach out to put my hands on his chest, "_Please Sir_! I'm sure there's something that we can work out! I'll do _anything_ you **want**! Just please don't call my dad!"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Oh you'll do **anything** I _want_ huh?"

Taking a step back from him I catch my lower lip between my teeth again and nod. He flashes a predatory grin at me as he crosses his arms in thought, "Hmm, I guess we can work _something_ out. First I want you to turn around for me, face the wall."

I spin in place and face the wall. I can feel him behind me, standing so close he's almost touching my back with his chest. He tugs lightly on one of my pigtails, "Ya know something? I think you planned this Miss Swan. _I_ think you dressed like this **purposely** knowing that you'd end up in detention for it. Am I wrong?"

He grips my hips tightly and whispers in my ear, "I'm waiting."

I smirk and lean against him, "Mmm, maybe I did. Are you upset? Are you going to deny that you want me Mr. Uley?"

His tongue traces the outer shell of my ear and I shiver as he growls, "You are playing with fire Little Girl. You better think long, and hard about the consequences of this little game you're playing with me."

Smirking I put on my best bad girl voice, "Oh I've been thinking about something _long_ and _hard_ Mr. Uley. I've been thinking about it _a lot_."

His hands clench tightly on my hips and it's a good ache for a second as he spins me around to face him, "Oh have you now?"

I nod, "Yeah, I have. I've been thinking about it **all week**."

Sam smirks, "And what have you been thinking about doing?"

Sinking down to my knees in front of him, and his eyes go wide as I start undoing his belt. He smirks down at me, "Careful Little Girl, you may wind up with more than you can handle."

Quirking my eyebrow at him I get the belt undone and go for the button on his jeans, "Oh I think I can handle all you can give me Mr. Uley."

He flashes the predatory grin at me again, "I guess we'll see about that, won't we? I guess you're not as innocent as you seem."

Flashing him a sly smile I nod, "Guess not."

I grip the zipper pull and slide it down with an agonizing slowness. Grabbing the waistline of his boxers along with his jeans I slide them down over his hips and let them fall to the floor as his dick pops out and narrowly misses hitting me in the face.

He smirks down at me as I wrap my hand around it, "Are you sure you know what to do with that Miss Swan?"

Licking my lips I smirk up at him, "I guess we'll find out."

Leaning in I wrap my lips around the head and suck lightly as I flick my tongue around it counter clockwise. I'm rewarded with the sound of Sam groaning as I bob forward taking about a quarter of him into my mouth.

He reaches his hands out and grabs my hair tugging lightly as he thrusts his hips forward. I gag a little and he backs off lightly as I put my hands on his hips and let him take over controlling the depth. Sam is careful to go slow as I trace my tongue around his shaft.

He pulls back almost all the way and I flick the underside of the head while sucking on it lightly. We go on like this for a few more minutes and he pulls out of my mouth. I lean forward and lick at the head like a lollipop and he moans as he uses my hair to pull me to my feet.

Taking a step back he toys with my hair, "Well I guess you do know what you're doing. You really are a naughty girl. What should I do with my little naughty girl? You have to have some sort of punishment for having the nerve to come to school dressed this way. I can't just _reward_ you for it now can I? I mean, how will you learn?"

He spins me around and pushes me into the bed so that I fall onto it with my feet still on the floor, as he barks at me, "I want you to stay like that. Don't move."

Coming to stand beside me he rubs his hands up and down my back going lower each time until he switches position to stand behind me. His strong hot hands grip the backs of my thighs, kneading the muscles as he works his way up. He slips them under my skirt and finally up to cup my ass.

Moving to the side again I feel him lift my skirt up and I can hear the grin in his voice, "So sexy, it's a shame I have to do this to such a sexy ass, but without pain there is no growth, and I think we can both agree that you've been a very naughty little girl."

I don't even have time to register what he's saying before the first stinging slap falls. I cry out in surprise as the second one falls, he cups the flesh and rubs it gently, assuaging the sting. Once the initial shock wears off the rush of it is even better. He switches sides and brings his palm down again and I whimper as he soothes away the sting lightly kneading the skin.

He stops at 5 because I'm now audibly moaning, and again I can hear the smirk in his voice, "Such a naughty girl. You really like this don't you?"

When I don't answer, he pulls me up to a standing position and spins me around to face him, "Answer me."

Biting my lip I nod, and he smiles, "I could tell. What am I going to do with you? I try to punish you and you like it. Well, I tried."

He reaches out his hand and flicks the outer button by my waist and the skirt falls partly open. Sam pulls the fabric out and finds the interior button that's holding it together, he undoes it and the skirt falls away from my body.

By this time I'm so worked up that I know my panties are probably visibly wet. Sam licks his lips as he grips the collar of my shirt. I know what he's going to do before he does it but I still gasp as he rips the shirt open. I can hear buttons clink to the floor as he pushes it off my shoulders.

I let it fall down my arms and off to the floor as he once again circles around me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and gently strokes down my arms. He grips the bra strap and gently undoes it before moving his hands back to my shoulders and this time slipping the straps down and letting the bra fall away from my body.

He turns me around to face him, and though the lust is still there his eyes are somewhat softer, and when he speaks I know he's not playing the game anymore, "You're okay right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smile at him, "I'm okay. I was surprised at first, no one's ever done that to me, is it wrong that I liked it?"

He laughs, "No, it's definitely not wrong. I liked it too. I just was afraid to hurt you, though by the fifth one I knew you were into it."

Sam grips my hips and pulls me against him, fusing his mouth to mine. I explore his lips with my tongue before delving inside and running it over his. He backs me up till I feel the bed against the backs of my legs and pushes me down onto it lightly. I move back so that I'm not hanging half on and half off of it as Sam climbs on top of me.

He moves me easily so that I'm in the middle of the bed and brings his mouth to my neck and sucks lightly. Moving down my neck to my chest he plants soft open mouthed kisses every few inches until he gets to the nipple of my left breast. He kisses around it before sucking it gently into his mouth.

Moaning I arch my back as he sucks gently on my breast while his hand is pulling on the other nipple. He smiles up at me as he kisses down my stomach. He pauses by my belly button, "You smell so fucking good."

I smirk at him, "Good enough to eat?"

He smirks back, "definitely."

Sam settles between my legs and grips the sides of my thong. He pulls it down and I lift my ass up so that he can slide it down and off my legs. He tosses it aside and blows hot air over my pussy making me gasp and shiver.

He bites the inside of my thighs gently one after the other before moving up and planting small kisses around my pussy. I thrust my hips involuntarily and his tongue dips into my folds causing me to suck in a breath.

His tongue moves through my folds to my clit and he circles around it lightly making me moan out loud. He catches a rhythm and my moans increase in volume as he tongues my sensitive bundle of nerves.

Twisting my fingers into his hair I can feel my hips rocking against his face as he sucks lightly on my clit and I give a small scream as I moan out his name. He gets me right to the edge and as my eyes roll into my head I feel him launch himself up so that he's on top of me. I can feel the head of his hot hard length as he rubs it over my clit causing me to shudder and moan, "Please. Please baby."

He stops and I open my eyes to see him looking down at me with a combination of lust and love that I've never seen in the eyes of anyone else. Keeping my eyes locked on his I barely even register that he's reached between us and placed himself at my entrance.

He thrusts his hips forward and the head pops inside and I cry out, "oh!"

His eyes are still locked to mine as he thrusts again and slips further inside of my hot tight core. It's so different without the condom, he's so hot inside of me. I flex my pelvic muscles and his eyes widen and he thrusts the rest of the way in.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he gets a rhythm going as I cry out, "Fuck! Sam!"

He pulls halfway out and slams roughly back into me, "Shit! So fucking tight. So hot. Fuck. You feel so fucking good Bella."

He pulls almost all the way out and this time I thrust up to meet him as he thrusts into me and we both cry out. I tangle my hands into his hair tugging hard as I fall over the edge screaming out his name.

He pulls out and flips me over onto my hands and knees and grips my hips pulling me up. I feel him against me and I arch my back as he thrusts into me his hands clenched tight on my hips as I cry out again with the combination of pleasure with the sharp pain from my hips.

I reach back and place my hand on his hip. He stops and stays still allowing me to roll my hips around as I impale myself onto his hot hard length over and over again. Sam moans and this time I'm conscience to hear him moan out, "Fuck. Bella. I love you baby."

I intensify the rhythm of my hips as I choke out through gritted teeth, "I. Love. You. Too."

Sam grabs my hips and the room spins as he rolls us over so that I'm on top. I get my feet under me and thrust up and down on him reverse cowgirl for a minute as I moan and cry out.

I manage to get myself turned around again as I half collapse against his chest. He grasps my hips and holds me a little above him as he thrusts himself up into me. I feel the pleasure building again and I start to move with him as I race towards another climax.

Finally I fall over the edge and I scream out falling half out of consciousness. I'm barely conscious as he groans out my name and I feel him cum inside of me before I completely collapse forward onto his chest.

I feel his arms come around me and he holds me tight as he somehow manages to get the comforter wrapped around us. I feel his lips on my temple and hear him whisper, "I love you Bella."

This time I take a breath and with my last bit of alertness just as everything is going dark I breathe out, "I love you too Sam."

**A/N: Okay then. So this chapter was pretty much just filler fluff, but there were some interesting revelations as well, or at least I hope you found them interesting! I can't even say enough about the reviews you guys! We've passed 300 in less than 20 chapters which is faster than any of my other stories. You guys are awesome! Keep it up, I love to hear from all of you!**


	18. Tink!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this fic is property of the author. As always story is rated M and is intended ONLY for readers aged 18+!**

****Thursday morning Sam POV****

I was just finished shaving when my cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen I groan out loud to see that it's Emily. Letting the edge into my voice I pick up, "Hello?"

She sounds surprised that I picked up as she says, "_I got the papers from your lawyer. I'm not signing them Sam."_

My free hand clenches, and I bark into the phone, "What grounds do you think you have to fight them? You signed the prenup Emily!"

I can hear the smirk in her voice as she answers, "_I know a lot about your business Sam. I can make life very difficult for you."_

I can't even help the shout of laughter that escapes me, "You're going to try and **blackmail** me? What proof do you have of anything? You know NOTHING about my business that I didn't tell you, and I told you less than nothing. The shit you think you know is so fake it's not even funny. You will never be able to prove _anything_. It's going to come down to your word against mine, and when I have the Forks Chief of Police testifying on MY behalf who do you think they'll believe?"

I pause and take a breath before hitting her with some hard truths, "Bottom line Em, you can sign those papers or not. It really doesn't matter, because my lawyer is a thousand times better than whoever you got to rep you. Fight me on this and I'll make sure that you're humiliated. I'll make sure that your supposedly so sick parents are called to testify, I'll make sure that your **cousin** is called to testify! Don't get me wrong, I know that Leah and I have had our problems over the years, but I _know_ that she was raised better than to lie under oath. Hell, I'll even go one step farther, and make sure **Newton** is called to testify! So like I said; Go ahead and fight it if you want, I'll make sure you **wish** you had just signed the papers. Do you understand me?"

I hear a choked sob, and she squeaks out, "_Fine, okay! You win. I'll have them faxed back to your lawyer later today."_

I snap my phone closed, effectively hanging up on her and look up to see Bella standing in the doorway wearing her short black satin robe. I smirk at her as she sticks her hip out and leans on the doorframe. Glancing down at my phone though I know I don't have time for what she wants.

Sighing I rinse the soap off my face, and turn to her as she pouts, "You have a job to get to don't you?"

Nodding, I cross over to her and place my hands on her hips, "Yeah. I've got a couple of Pack things to look into after work so I go in early, I get finished early, and maybe you're still up when I get home tonight."

She wraps her arms around my neck and raises up on her tiptoes and is just able to brush her lips on the underside of my chin. I scoop her up and kiss her fiercely for a minute before lowering her down to the ground. Bella smiles, "Alright, well I packed a lunch for you. Is Embry coming to chill with me today? Or am I on my own?"

Bella's tongue darts out and flicks at the stud in her lip and I groan inwardly before replying, "Uh, Embry will probably stop by in a couple of hours. I know you have plans with Kim, I just wanted him to come by so that if you left the house you guys would have protection."

She nods, "Yeah, actually we were planning on going over to your brothers' place and spending some time with Sophia, I mean she's kind of like the Queen Old Lady, right?"

I nod, "Actually she's the only Old Lady right now. Paul raised a good point when we met the other night. It's only fair if we subject all the girls to the vote system. I have absolutely no worries about you or Kim passing, but it's the right thing to do."

I'm surprised when she looks thoughtful for a minute before nodding her head in agreement, "You're right, there have to be standards. I hope I pass the test when the time comes."

Cupping her face in my hands for a minute I lean down and brush my lips lightly over hers, "You will, I'm sure of it. I mean hell the only wild card is really Brady, Jake and Paul both already love you, and you know that I love you. So Brady is the only one who you would have to worry about and I can tell you right now, you and Kim making the effort to spend some time with Sophia is going to go a really long way with him. Emily never spoke to her, I mean she was her sister in law for God's sake and even after she got pregnant Em never made any effort to get to know her or befriend her. Not that Soph would have wanted her too, she hated Emily's guts, but that's really besides the point. She could have made the effort for me to try to get along with my brother and his wife at least."

She nods, "Definitely, I guess maybe she didn't realize or maybe she really didn't care that it put you in a difficult spot. From our first meeting I'll say that I like Sophia, I hope that she and I can be friends. I hope that she wants that too."

I brush my thumb over her jaw and head back out to the bedroom, "You'll be fine, the way you handled Leah the other day says a lot for you. Soph's main concern is that an Old Lady be able to handle herself, and no one can say that you don't know how to handle yourself in any given situation. It will help her to feel more comfortable about giving up the title of Alpha Female to you when the time comes."

Heading back into the bedroom I dress quickly pulling on a pair of worn in jeans and a black thermal undershirt under a black Uley Construction t-shirt. Throwing my cut on over top of the t-shirt I head out and sit down on the living room sofa pulling on my work boots.

Bella goes into the kitchen and grabs a bag off the counter and brings it over to me, "Here, you can microwave it in the container."

I set the bag down on the couch and pull her onto my lap. Wrapping my arms around her I settle my mouth on hers. Bella wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her hands in my hair as she deepens the kiss. She flicks her tongue over mine before pulling back and hopping off my lap.

She smiles at me, "Get going, you'll be late. I love you."

Smiling back I grab my keys and head out the door, "Love you too, sweetheart."

****Bella POV****

Sam leaves and I head back through the bedroom to grab a quick shower. Once I'm done and dried off I go back in and pick out my clothes for today. I want to be at least semi-comfortable so I decide on a pair of nicely fitted jeans with a hot pink fitted tee with a deep v-neck.

Going into my drawers I grab a hot pink bra and thong set and pull them on. I finish adjusting the bra straps and grab my jeans off the bed. Stepping into them I pull them up and over my hips and fasten the button before pulling up the zipper.

They fit like second skin and I pair them with low heeled black leather boots that come up to mid calf. Throwing the shirt on I grab my glock and side holster out of the nightstand where I had put it last night. Attaching the holster to the inside of my jeans I settle it into place, grab the hamper in the bathroom and bring it through the kitchen to the laundry area and start a load of laundry.

I hear the doorbell ring and put my hand on the butt of the gun as I approach the door. I can't see anyone through the small glass windows on the top of it so I assume that it's Kim.

I call out through the closed door, "Who is it?"

Breathing a sigh of relief as Kim's voice answers, "It's me Bella Boo. Open up, it's freezing out here!"

Laughing I open the door for her and she hurries into the house shivering, "Brr, it's really getting nasty. Hopefully this means we'll have a white Christmas."

Putting my glock down on the coffee table, as I sit down on the couch I nod, "That would be nice. I haven't even talked to Sam about getting this place ready for the holiday. Do you think I should even bring it up?"

She shrugs, and sits down next to me, "I think you should, yeah. I know that you love the Christmas season honey, it must be killing you to have not made like 30 trays of cookies by now. What are you worried about?"

It's my turn to shrug, "I don't know. I guess maybe I'm afraid to bring it up, trigger his memories of Christmas with his wife. I guess I'm a little afraid to rock the boat."

She rolls her eyes, "Bella if you guys are going to make this work you can't be afraid to rock the boat. He needs to know that you're an equal part of this relationship. Bottom line, if he had wanted Emily, he would still be WITH Emily! He wants you B. Stop driving yourself crazy with this stupid relationship angst!"

Laughing I swat at her lightly, "I know that you're right. I'll talk to him about it later tonight."

She laughs, "You bet your cute butt I'm right! So should we head over to Brady and Sophia's place?"

I shake my head, "Nah, we gotta wait for Embry to show up, he's our bodyguard today."

She shakes her head, "Bodyguard? Really? Don't you think Sam is going just a little bit overboard cuz?"

I hear the mail click through the slot and go over to pick it up. Seeing a letter with my name on it on top, I pick it up, "Who would be sending me a letter here? No one knows that I'm staying here besides Dad, you, and The Pack, none of you would snail mail me."

I realize that it doesn't have a stamp, and I swallow hard, "Kim."

She looks up at me, her eyes wide, and I choke out, "Go call my dad please. Tell him to get down here right now."

Letting the letter slip through my fingers back to the table I go into the kitchen and take the phone off the wall base. I dial Sam's cell number off the pad by the table and wait for him to pick up. One ring, two rings, three rings, four, and it goes to voicemail, "_Hi you've reached Sam Uley of Uley Construction. I'm not available to take your call at this time, but if you leave a detailed message with your name, and phone number I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you."_

By the time the beep sounds I'm on the verge of tears, "Sam, it's me. I got a strange letter in the mail here. It doesn't have a stamp on it which means it was hand delivered and since the only ones who know I'm staying here are you, my dad, Kim, and The Pack, I'm guessing it's not a birthday invitation. Just, call me back when you get this. Kim is calling my dad and so I guess he'll be here soon after I end this call. I love you Babe."

I hang up the phone and go back out to the living room. I take my glock out and hold it pointed towards the door as I sit down on the couch in front of her, effectively shielding her with my body. She looks at me, "Uncle Charlie's on his way down."

Nodding I struggle to keep my eyes trained on the door. I don't want to miss something critical, but I can't help it as my eyes stray back to the envelope on the coffee table. The handwriting is manic looking, probably disguised. The envelope is a plain legal size envelope, solid, no window, the kind you could buy in any five and dime, corner drugstore, even supermarkets sold them. Unless whoever it was signed it there would be no tracking it.

There's a noise at the front door. Kim lets out a frightened squeak and cowers into the arm of the couch. I drop the safety off and keep perfectly still taking slow, deep breaths. There's a knock and I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear Embry's voice, "Bella? Hey Bells! Open up, I have something for you!"

Popping the safety back on I get up and hurry over to the door. Opening it I find Embry, on the porch with an overly large dog. It's a beautiful German Shepherd, and it's eyes lock onto me with avid interest. The dog sees the gun in my hands, and lets out an intimidating growl.

Embry says something to it in another language and the dog calms immediately. Looking up at Em, I put the gun on the table, and ask, "Umm, cute dog. Didn't you say you had something for me though?"

He nods, and rolls his eyes as he holds the leash out to me, "Bella, meet Tink. Tink is going to be your new guard dog. Sam set it up, when Jared and I rolled out early Tuesday morning I had that old worn in sweatshirt of yours that you slept in every night last winter with me. It still smelled like your perfume so it was the perfect thing to give Tink so that she could get to know you without you having to be there. Then on the way out I rented a truck loaded my bike into the bed and picked her up. She's completely loyal to you, I know she growled at you but that was because she hasn't been introduced to you properly yet and the gun reaction is part of her training. Once she realizes that it's you she'll never have that reaction to you again with or without the gun."

He gestures with the leash, "When I transfer the leash to you she'll let you pet her. Be prepared for a reaction when you pet her and she realizes your smell. She's starting to get it in her nose now, see how she's sniffing the air, and looking around."

I take the leash and Tink comes close to me. I stick my hand in front of her nose and she sniffs it. Her ears perk, her tail starts to wag enthusiastically, and she quivers with excitement before giving an excited yelp and jumping up to slobber all over my face.

Laughing I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her before stepping back. She falls onto her paws and sits down again completely subdued. Embry smiles, "See, I knew you'd love her. She's perfect for you. Don't let the way she acts with you fool you though, I saw some of her practice sessions. If you're threatened, she will respond with vicious force."

He takes a rolled up folder out of his inner cut pocket, and hands it to me, "Here. This is her command list. You need to memorize it. Sit, heel, stay, roll over, and the like are all the same so don't worry about that. You need to memorize the special commands though. They're in German so that there's a slim to nil chance that you'll ever say them by accident. Now that she's found you she responds to all commands ONLY when you say them, she knows your voice."

I read through the list my earlier fear forgotten as I realize what had happened, "When Sam told me to read out the track list on that Rammstein mix CD for him! That's what he was doing?"

Embry nods, "Yeah, you need to practice them with her at least once every few days. Find something that she can destroy and then do the commands."

Nodding I place my hand on the top of Tink's head and give her a scratch between the ears. She looks back at me with adoring eyes and rolls over on her back for a belly rub. I'm about to get down and give her a scratch when the door bursts open. Dad comes in with his gun drawn, and Tink is back on her feet in a second. She crouches in front of me and she's literally snarling and foaming at the mouth.

Dad's face pales, and he shouts, "BELLA GET BACK!"

I look on the list and find the calm or no threat command, "Tink! Sonne!"

Immediately she drops down to lay at my feet docile as a sleeping puppy. Dad takes a deep breath and turns to Embry, "Tell me you didn't."

Embry shrugs, "I didn't. I just picked her up. Sam's the one who bought her."

Dad looks furious and I laugh a little as I realize, "Dad, are you afraid of dogs?"

He blanches, "No, I, I'm not afraid of dogs. I'm just not very fond of rabid looking killing machines around my daughter, or my son for that matter. Obviously it's very well trained but what if you say the wrong command one day Bella?"

I hold the list out to him, "Small chance of that, the specialized commands are all in German."

Dad nods, "okay. So what if someone guesses them and turns her on you?"

Embry snorts, "Dad, Sam went all out, now that she has been introduced to Bella and heard her voice she will ONLY respond to Bella's voice."

Dad looks impressed, "Damn, I don't even want to _know_ how much this dog cost. Probably more than I make in a month."

He catches site of the plain envelope with my name on it on the coffee table and grimaces, "Well I guess this flea bag will come in handy after all. Is that the letter Bella?"

I nod, Embry turns to me, confused, "Letter?"

I gesture at it, "Yeah, letter. Someone slipped it in the slot with today's mail. It's not stamped or even addressed though which means it didn't come through the post office. Whoever delivered it was **on our porch**. I called Sam, but I got his voicemail."

Embry nods, "Yeah, he's on the far side of Forks where they don't get cell service. I'll give him a call, I know the number."

Embry's face falls, and I can guess who's number it is. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. and Mrs. Weber's?"

He nods, and walks into the kitchen. Dealing with the Weber's was hardest for Embry. He had never forgiven Reverend Weber, or his wife for Angela's death. Embry had met Angela through me, when Ben Cheney dumped her to go play ball with Tyler at UCLA she and Embry had begun seeing each other. The Reverend and his wife had NOT approved.

They had been outright hostile to Embry from day 1, and when Tyler, and Ben had moved back to Forks not even halfway through the first semester they had been very vocal that they felt that Ben was the more suitable suitor for their beloved only daughter.

Angela had balked and they had told her that she had a choice, she could be single, she could be with Ben, or she could get out of their house. She had decided on single, but soon enough she gave in to the pressure that her parents were putting on her, and she went back to Ben. Shortly after that she started using with him, and less than a year later she was dead of a combination overdose of meth and cocaine.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do separating myself from my former best girl friend, but I'd done it because I knew that if I didn't I would probably have started mainlining poison myself, and I loved my dad, my brother, and myself just too damn much to touch that shit.

I hear him snap at Mr. Weber that he needed to talk to Sam immediately. I guess Mr. Weber gave him a problem because his voice raises and he starts to go off. Dad crosses the room hurriedly and takes the phone, barking into it, "This is Police Chief Charles Swan, and I need to talk to Sam about a police matter right now involving his home. Don't _make me_ arrest you for obstructing a police investigation _Reverend_."

A minute later Dad hands the phone to me. I take a deep breath, "Sam?"

He sounds confused, "_Bella? What's going on honey?"_

I take another calming breath, "I got a letter here. There's no stamp, but it came through with the mail."

I hear him curse under his breath, "_Shit_. _Bella honey I'm sorry but I can't leave this job. Embry and your dad are there right?"_

Catching myself nodding I realize he can't see me, "Yeah, they're here, and Kim, and my new guard dog Tink. I love her Sam! Thank you so much baby."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "_You're welcome sweetheart. I'm sending Seth back. I want you to head over to The Den. He and Embry will lock the property down._"

Smiling a little I reply, "Okay. It's okay that I bring Tink over there right?"

Sam's voice goes serious, "_Bella, Tink is to go with you wherever you go, __**everywhere**__!_"

I let out a happy squeal, "Thank you so much Sam, I really just can't even process! I can't believe you got me a puppy!"

Sam laughs his deep booming laugh, "_She's not a puppy Bella, she's over a year old_."

Laughing with him I say, "I know, she's just too cute Sam. Seriously. Thank you."

He turns serious but there's still the undercurrent of warmth in his voice, "_You're welcome honey, it was my pleasure. I'll see you when I get back to The Den tonight. I love you."_

I tell him I love him too and hang up. Dad turns to me, "He's not coming?"

I shake my head, "He can't Dad. He's working, he's sending Seth down and we're gunna go over to the club and lock down."

Dad rolls his eyes, "Don't you think we should open it up before we start locking down?"

Slapping my forehead I nod, "Yeah, of course! I'm sorry Dad, I'm all over the place."

I sit down on the sofa with Kim and call, "Tink, come!"

Tink gets up and comes over to lay by my feet. I turn to Embry, "Emb, do you have dishes and stuff for her?"

He nods, "Out in my truck. I'll set em up at The Den when we get there. She just needs water now. She ate before I brought her over here so she's good till tonight."

Dad picks up the envelope, and I'm all of a sudden nervous, what if there's something in there that I'd be embarrassed for my dad to see. Reaching out I grab it, "Wait, I should do it."

Dad narrows his eyes at me, "Give it here, Bella. If there's something dangerous inside of it I will NOT have you be the one to open it. In fact I want all of you in the bedroom, right now."

Kim gets up and runs into the bedroom, Embry and I just sit there. Dad starts to fume, "God damn it Bella give it here, and both of you go to the bedroom! Do what I say."

Embry shakes his head, "No way Dad."

He turns to me, "Bella go in the room with Kim. Dad and I will take care of this!"

Speaking up I say, "No, guys, please. I'm worried about what might be in there. Someone obviously followed me here. There's a chance they want me to know how much they've seen."

Dad's eyes widen, and he goes red, "Bella. I'm sorry baby I can't take the chance of there being something in the envelope that could hurt you physically. If I open it and there are pictures I'll pass it to you and you can look through them."

Sighing in defeat I nod, "Okay. Just if it's pictures you pass it to me right away."

He nods, and carefully slits open the top of the envelope. He peeks in and tosses it into my lap. Shit. Embry rubs his forehead as his face turns bright red. I take the photos out, there's about 20 of them, way more than I expected from the weight of the envelope.

Angling my body so that neither Dad or Embry can see them I flip through them feeling sick. There are pictures of me sitting in the yard in Forks smoking a joint with my dad, pictures of Sam and I talking and laughing in the parking lot of The Den, pictures of us the night we met, pictures of me and Kim from the bar in Forks, and finally the last picture, is a picture of Sam and I from last night. Me bent over the bed, his hand coming down in an arc, just before it connected with the curve of my ass.

Across it there's one word scrawled out in manic lettering, 'WHORE!'. I put that picture back into the envelope and pass the rest over to dad. Looking in the envelope I see a folded over piece of stationary, and my heart drops. It's fine paper, too fine for Forks, and I've seen that paper before. I take it out with a shaking hand, I unfold it and feel relief hit me as the writing is not at all what I was expecting.

It's written in bold block letters, '_Bella, Such a shame that our meeting the other night had to be cut short by Tyler's childish fear of your motorcycle man. I would never let any man come between us. I WON'T let any man come __**between**__ us. I know where you live now, and one day when you least expect it, I will be waiting for you in the room where you have let him defile you. Farewell for now my love, I long for the day that I can taste the fear on your skin, ~J' _

A wave of nausea twists my stomach and sends me running for the bathroom. I slam into the guest bath throwing the door shut behind me as I kneel down on the ground emptying my stomach into the toilet until there's nothing left and I sit there heaving. There's not enough to bring up, the nausea just keeps going.

I hear the door slam open and the scent of my dad envelopes me as he pulls my hair back out of harms way and rubs my back whispering, "Shh, shh baby girl. It's okay Bella. I swear to you it's going to be fine. This guy isn't going to live to see next week. Sam is going to kill him, and that will be that."

I hear the door open and Seth calls out, "Bella? Charlie? We have to get over to The Den. Like right now."

My dad had managed to calm my nerves enough that I could sit back on my heels. I catch my breath and flush the toilet feeling somewhat calmer. Dad was right, it was going to be fine. Sam would take care of it.

Dad guides me back to the living room, and Kim pokes her head out of the bedroom, "Is it all clear to come out?"

Dad nods, "Yeah, we're locking this place down tight, and we're going over to The Den.

Embry nods, "Already done. Doors and windows all checked. It's a good thing Sam's place is so small."

Dad rubs his hands together, "Alright then, Bella, Kim, and the mutt are going to ride with me. You boys flank us into the lot. You're going to lock the gate behind you and do a thorough search of the grounds before I even let them out of the car."

I holster my glock and take Tinks leash, holding her tight as Dad leads us out to the cruiser with his gun drawn. Tink eyes him suspiciously but she remembers that he is no threat and hops willingly into the back of the cruiser with me.

Dad and Kim get in the front and in no time we're off with Seth out in front of us on his bike, and Embry behind us in his truck. We pull into the lot and Dad parks in the middle of the lane. I know why he does this, if he parks in one of the spaces against the building he'll be trapped if someone pulls in behind him. From the way he's just in the middle of the lot he has plenty of escape routes should he need them.

Seth closes the gate behind Embry's truck and switches it over to the automated keypad entry that the property uses at night. It actually makes it so that you need the key code to get out as well as in.

Dad hands me the envelope, "It has everything in it. Show it to Sam when he gets here Bella."

I nod, and Tink barks. Kim had grabbed her folder and she hands it over the seat to me. I look through it and realize that I can get her to track based on scent if it's within a 2 mile radius. I look through her command list and see that they had chosen Ich Will for the track command. I liked that they had used song names that I was familiar with but that I wasn't likely to use in normal conversation.

I take a firm grip on Tink's leash and hold the envelope to her nose as I say, "Ich Will Tink! Ich Will."

She smells the envelope all over and I open the back door of the cruiser. She sniffs the air, then the envelope again and then the air again before docilely sitting down again. Relief floods me, "Dad, it's safe, he's not here."

Dad looks back, "How can you be sure Bella?"

I hand him the literature, "James' scent would be all over the envelope. I just commanded her to track and she smelled it, smelled the air, and sat back down again and just smelled the envelope."

His eyes widen a little as he reads that she can smell from up to 2 miles away. Still he clears his throat, "Shut the door Bella, I'm sure Tink is right, but we'll wait for the boys just to be sure."

It's about ten minutes later when Seth and Embry come back up to the car. Embry leans down into dad's window, and Dad rolls it down, "All clear?"

Emb nods, "All clear. Come on. I have a bunch of stuff for Tink in the trunk. We may as well get things set up for her here because after that note I think Sam's probably going to move you both in here until James is dealt with."

Groaning a little I know that it's at least a semi rational decision but I don't have to like it. Cooking meals for 2 in the restaurant style kitchen is going to be next to impossible, but I know it probably won't matter anyway because I'll be cooking meals for however many of the guys are hanging around with me on protection duty.

Following my Dad into The Den I can't help thinking that this whole thing is insane! Tyler and his stupid fucking meth business, what the fuck was he ever fucking thinking to get into that shit? Embry could blame Angela's parents for her death all he wanted, I blamed Tyler fucking Crowley. He was the one who first started using it, first started importing it into our area, he was the one to blame. Now according to Sam, he was off in Vegas somewhere getting married, and Ang was dead.

I know that eventually the situation is going to start to really wear on Sam. How long was he going to want to do this with me? I had now cost him his home. True he was looking to move out of it anyway, but I had just condemned both of us to sleeping at The Den for the foreseeable future.

Embry comes back in from outside with a box full of stuff. He calls out to me, "Bella, follow me."

I follow him up the back stairs, I had never been up here and I'm beyond shocked to find that there's a semi private apartment that takes up half the square footage of the second floor. Embry sets the box down on a plain wooden kitchen table.

He takes out 2 large bowls and sets one on the floor next to the sink. The second one he fills with cold water from the sink before setting it down next to the first. Tink looks at me for approval and I nod. She trots over to the bowls and drinks some water.

I look in the box and find a large squashy pink plaid dog bed with her name on it in black lettering. I move through to the living area of the apartment and place it on the floor next to the couch. Embry comes in with various toys and her folder that I guess he threw into the box on his way upstairs.

He piles the toys in the corner neatly so that they're out from underfoot and he throws a bone to Tink who accepts it and carries it over to her bed to lay down with it and have a nice chew.

Embry points at a door, "Your bedroom is in there."

I get up and go to the door. Opening it I find a nice sized bedroom with simple furniture. The bed is stripped but it's a queen like Sam has at home so it'd be a simple fix to have the guys bring our sheets and stuff over. There's two dressers, and another door between them. I open the other door and find an en suite bathroom. I'm shocked that all this stuff is here, had someone lived here before? Had Sam had other girls here? Maybe it was just there for times like this when there was a threat to one of the Pack families?

The bathroom is small but clean and it has the essentials of sink, toilet, and shower stall. It's not fancy but it's definitely workable.

Going back out to the living room I sit on the couch and Tink comes over to sit on the floor next to my legs. I rest my hand on the top of her head giving her a scratch between the ears and it really helps me relax. She's been beyond impressive with her obedience and training.

Picking the folder up off the coffee table I scan her command list, in addition to track and no threat there's warning which will make her stay close to me instead of running at the danger and which they chose Nebel for, and then of course there's attack which will cause her to attempt to put whoever is threatening me down, and for which they had chosen Sehnsucht. I prayed that I would never have to use that command, but if the situation warranted it I wouldn't hesitate.

****Time skip SPOV****

I pull up to the gate at The Den and hit the auto opener. I'm the only one who has one, everyone else needs to get out and use the security pad. I pull into the lot and wait till the gate closes behind me. The top of the fence that runs around the perimeter of my property is strung with 3 rows of barbed wire, including on the gate, and there's also a weight sensitive alarm so that if anyone tries to climb the gate the alarm gets tripped.

I park and head into the building. The first thing I see is Bella goofing around with her new pet, I'm a little disappointed that the dog hasn't even acknowledged my presence at the door. I walk through it and she rolls off her back and crouches into a defensive in front of Bella. Bella looks up and opens her mouth to call the dog off, but I shake my head.

She looks at me and I hold my hand up as if to say give me a minute. Bella nods and I take a step towards her. Tink lets out a ferocious snarl, her lips curling up to reveal her teeth as she rocks on her hind legs getting ready to attack. That's what I want to see. I take another step forward and she lunges at me. She gets about two steps and Bella says, "Sonne, Tink!"

Immediately the dogs demeanor completely changes. She gives a yip and goes back to Bella's side. Embry comes up and hands me the folder with her command list. I look it over approvingly, Bella told the dog I was no threat, and the dog immediately changed approach.

I catch Bella's eye, "Honey do me a favor? Command her to stay, and you go behind the bar."

She does as I ask, saying in a firm voice, "Tink, stay!"

Now it's just me and Embry on the open floor with the dog. I approach the dog slowly and stick my hand out to her. She sniffs it and gives it a gentle lick. I pet her on the head and walk over to stand next to Embry. Turning back to her I bark, "Tink, come!"

She just docilely on the floor and ignores me completely which is exactly what she should be doing. I consult the list and see the attack command. I move away from Embry and turn to Bella, "Bella if she moves be ready to call her off."

She nods, and I say, "Sehnsucht Tink! Sehnsucht!"

She looks at me cocking her head to the side but otherwise completely ignoring that I even spoke. I grab a large pillow from off the couch knowing that I'll have to replace it. I bring it over to the bar and pause to brush my lips against Bella's before saying, "I want you to take her out the back and use the attack command. Embry and I will watch from the door."

Bella wraps her arms around me and snuggles against me for a minute before taking the pillow from me. She whistles, "Heel, Tink!"

Tink immediately follows her through the kitchen and out the back door. I close the door behind her and Embry and I watch through the window as she puts the pillow in front of Tink to smell.

She puts it on the ground a couple of feet away from her and shouts "Sehnsucht, Tink!"

The dogs hackles raise and she sprints at the pillow. Jumping on it she sinks her jaws into the top of it as her claws dig for purchase in the fabric. I can hear her snarling through the door, and the effect is extremely intimidating.

Finally the pillow is destroyed and Bella calls out, "Spieluhr, Tink!"

Immediately Tink backs off and growls at the tattered remnants of the pillow. I check the command list and see that Spieluhr is the stop attack command. Bella calls her, "Heel, Tink!"

So far I'm impressed, I'll have to call Eleazar and thank him for recommending the security dog place in Seattle to me a couple months back, she definitely seems worth the outrageous asking price. Originally I was planning to get one for Jakes house to keep an eye on our crops, but Jake was afraid that his old man would treat it like a house pet and it would go soft, plus he didn't think anyone in their right mind would try to rob us. I had to agree. The only people who messed with us either were doing it for business reasons, or because they had a major screw loose, and no one outside of The Pack, Jake's dad, and Bella knew where we grew anyway.

I turn to Embry, "Give me your shirt or something."

He looks confused "you want me to just tear off a piece?"

I nod, "yeah, I want to see how good she is at tracking. You go upstairs and hide in one of the rooms and shut the door. Really hide though, like in a closet or something."

He nods and tears off a small strip from his old worn in Dixon Auto tee shirt. Paul had taken the shop over from his old man and though he thought about changing the name here and there I don't think he ever would.

Embry heads upstairs and I put the fabric on the table being careful not to touch more than the smallest corner of it. Bella comes back in with Tink, and comes over to sit on my lap, "Where's Embry?"

I wrap my arms around her waist as the dog eyes me up, "Good question. I sent him up to hide somewhere in the upstairs. I want to know that she can find him based on this small sample of his scent."

Bella takes the scrap of fabric between her nails and holds it out, "Ich Will, Tink. Ich Will!"

Tink sniffs at the small fabric scrap and gives a sharp bark. She sniffs the air and immediately heads up the back steps. She scratches at the door barking and whining as Bella and I come up the stairs and open the door.

Tink makes a beeline to the door of the bedroom and barks at it sharply. I open the door and she goes straight to the closet and barks loud with warning. I open the door and she lunges between my leg and the door and there's some growling and snarling as she drags Embry out of the closet by the cuff of his pants.

Bella laughs, "Good girl Tink! Drop him, heel!"

Tink immediately drops Embry's pant leg and goes to sit by Bella who gives her a small dog treat and kneels down to scratch her behind the ear saying, "Oh you're such a good girl Tink! You did so good!"

Embry examines the cuff of his pants, finding them to still be in tact he laughs, "I think you got your money's worth Sam. I was only in there for about 5 minutes, she musta friggin bee lined it up here."

Bella nods, "She really did. At least we know that she really can do everything that they said she could."

Bella gets up and goes out to the living area with Tink following on her heels. I turn to Embry, "So what's the deal with this letter she got?"

Embry's eyes widen, "Shit! I can't believe we didn't tell you sooner!"

I wave him off, "It's okay, we were all distracted with the dog. I guess I picked the right day to have her brought home though."

He nods and I follow him out to the living room. Bella's sitting on the couch with Tink at her feet, and the envelope in her hand. She hands me the envelope and waves Embry away. He goes out the main door and heads downstairs. I put my hand out, "give it to me."

She lays it in my palm, and looks up at me, "It's bad, Sam. It's _really_ bad."

I take it from her and open it up, inside I find a small stack of photos. My blood goes cold as I flip through them; pictures of Bella and Charlie in their backyard, this has to be before she and I even met! There's a couple of pictures from IN the bar the night we first met, a picture of us sitting in my car that same night, pictures from the lot, and pictures from outside our house.

I flip through to the last picture and feel my whole body clench in fury. I'm shaking so bad I feel like I'm going to explode. This fuck, this fucking son of a bitch! Fucking pussy piece of shit with a fucking telephoto lens!

I feel Bella's arms wrap around my neck and she holds me tight. I breathe in the sweet smell of her perfume, feeling my blood pressure come down an increment with each breath I take.

Once I've calmed down enough she pulls back, "Sam. Babe I'm sorry, but there's more."

Looking back in the envelope I see a folded piece of paper. Slipping it out of the envelope I open it up and the fury comes back full fold, as I explode, "**THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS FUCKING **_**DEAD**_!"

**A/N: So yeah. Hope you all like! I can't even thank you guys enough for the reviews and all the support you give. I appreciate it so much! Love to hear from all of you!**


	19. The Too Short Story of Embry and Angela

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author! As always story is rated M and is not intended for readers under 18!**

****The next morning BPOV****

Waking up in the unfamiliar room at the clubhouse gives me a jolt. I hear Tink whining and I know she needs to go out. I catch sight of the clock and whine a little myself, 5:30am. I drag myself out of the bed and throw on a pair of black pajama pants with an allover pink star print, a zip up hoody, and a pair of slip on shoes.

On the bed Sam jolts awake, and looks at me with that wide eyed confusion that men so often have when they're awoken by the warm body next to them going missing, "Where you going?"

Tink whines again, and I gesture at the door, "Going to take her out so that I don't have to clean up a mess."

He nods, and drags himself up to a sitting position, "Go put her leash on, I'll be out in a minute. Don't go outside without me."

Nodding to show that I heard him I grab my Glock out of the holster and slip it in my hoodie pocket before leaving the room. Tink is sitting by the door and I just can't even get over how amazingly well behaved she is. I grab her leash and clip it to her collar as Sam comes out of the bedroom pulling his cut on over his own hoodie.

I take a step away from the door letting him go first. Tink walks down the steps beside me being careful to stay in step as we make our way down the narrow staircase. Sam hits a switch and the lot lights turn on. He opens the back door and goes out holding the door open for Tink, and me.

I walk her down the steps and across the lot over to a patch of grass by the back end of the property. Sam digs into his pocket and takes out a battered pack of Marlboro Reds. I look at him funny, and he laughs, "I use it for the same reason you do."

He takes out a joint and pops it between his lips before raising his lighter to the tip and lighting it. Sam takes a deep drag on it before passing it to me, "Here. You could probably use it more than me."

I laugh, hitting the joint and blowing the smoke out as I say, "Somehow I doubt that. I'm so sorry about all of this Sam. It's obvious from the pictures that he was stalking me before you and I even met."

Sam takes a deep breath, "You're right, it is obvious, but don't you fucking apologize for it Bella. You had nothing to do with him being a psycho meth freak. I swear to you babe, I'm going to get him. That's a promise."

He steps over and wraps an arm around my waist. I snuggle into him and he smiles, "So you like the dog?"

I nod, watching as he takes a plastic bag out of his hoodie pocket and cleans up after Tink as she comes to sit by my side. He takes my hand and we walk back across the lot to the back door.

Sam opens the door for me and throws the tied up bag in the industrial garbage can in the corner before following me back up the stairs. I open the door to the apartment and go into the kitchen area to get a glass of water.

Sitting down with it on the couch Sam sits down next to me taking a drag off his joint. He blows the smoke out and passes it to me, "You gonna go back to bed?"

I shake my head, "Nah, I think I'm up for the day. Do you have jobs today?"

He nods, "Yeah, I gotta finish the Weber job. What is Embry's deal with them? He coulda lost me the job callin there, and goin off the way he did!"

I sigh, "He hates them."

Sam snorts, "Yeah, I got that. Why?"

I take a big hit and hold it for a few seconds before exhaling it out and passing the joint back to Sam. He puffs it and turns to me, "Well?"

Sitting back I sigh again, it's really not my story to tell, if Embry wanted Sam to know his pain he woulda told him. At the same time Sam is obviously annoyed at Emb about him being rude to the _good_ _Reverend_, so I probably should tell him or Emb will get his ass chewed out.

I take a sip of my water before answering, "You know they have a daughter who died a couple of years back right?"

He nods, "I knew they had a daughter, they have a couple pictures, but I didn't know she was dead, I just figured she didn't live there."

Snorting derisively I nod, "That figures. Well their daughter and I were best friends from kindergarten all the way up through high school. Embry had the biggest crush on her practically from the time he met her. In high school she started dating Ben Cheney."

His eyes widen, and he interrupts, "**That's** Reverend Weber's daughter?"

I nod, "Yeah, so anyway they dated all through high school. Just before he went off to college Ben dumped her, he got into UCLA on a football scholarship with Tyler, and even though they had talked about staying together I guess he decided that he didn't want to be tied down with a girlfriend 1200 miles away. He, and Tyler left for training camp a few days later. Well she was torn up about it obviously, they had dated for 3 years at that point, and she thought he was her forever guy. Maybe a week and a half after he left though, she ran into Embry. He asked her out, and she said yes."

I pause to take a drink of my water and a hit off the joint before passing it back to Sam, and continuing, "They were really happy, I think if they had had another 6 months Emb would've proposed to her. Ang told me that Embry understood her in a way that Ben never had, that things with them were so much better than she could ever have imagined. There was just one problem. Her parents absolutely **hated** that she was dating him."

Sam looks shocked but doesn't interrupt, so I go on, "They treated him like crap from day one. They were never shy about telling Angela what kind of life they expected her to be able to have with him. That she would face nothing but poverty and challenge, she'd have more kids than he could afford and he'd probably run around on her and have a couple of bastard kids of his own because what else can you expect from a Res boy. It was horrible the things they said, even worse because they had no problem spewing their bullshit right in front of him. I don't think it's even that they disliked Embry as a person, they just did NOT want him dating their daughter."

He holds the joint out to me and I take it and hit it before I go on, "So by the middle of November, Tyler and Ben had both moved back home. Newton told me that they told him that they had tested dirty for meth and they were expelled from the college when they refused to enter rehab. Angela and Embry broke up shortly after New Years. Reverend Weber put his foot down, he told Angela that she could be single, she could be with Ben, or she could get the heck out of his house."

Tink pads over and sits by my feet, and I scratch her behind the ears absently as I talk, "Well Ang couldn't move in with Embry, his mom would have shit kittens if he tried to _live in sin_ with his girlfriend in her house, and she couldn't afford to move out. The two of them talked about finding a place together and that's when the Reverend brought out the big guns. Angela has two younger brothers they're a lot younger than us and Angela had a big hand in raising them from the time they were babies, she loved those boys like they were her own babies. Reverend Weber told her that if she moved out to live with Embry that he wouldn't let her see them anymore. She finally just gave up and broke up with him."

Sam is just goggling at me, "Damn, no wonder he hates them. I mean what the fuck!"

Cutting him off, I say, "It gets worse. Angela stopped seeing him, and she wouldn't talk to him on the phone, but she would still e-mail him whenever she could. They made private facebook accounts just to talk to one another. She flat refused to see Ben, but her parents kept bringing him around. They wanted her back with him really badly, to this day I don't know why, the rumor mill had been working overtime, and anyone with half a brain knew why they'd been kicked out of school. Ben hid the drug use from Ang and them really well though I guess, and by February they were back together. By March she had started using with him. She would send Embry these long grief laden messages online, how much she loved him, how she hated herself because she had no backbone and she couldn't stand up to her parents, how she felt dirty being with Ben, and how she knew that she was addicted to meth and cocaine but she couldn't stop, that it was the only way being with Ben was bearable. It broke his heart to know the things she was telling him. He printed a bunch of them out and brought them to the Reverend. He tried to make him see sense. Reverend Weber told him he was a filthy liar who had doctored these messages up somehow in an attempt to get back into his daughter's pants. He called Dad and threatened to go above his head and have Embry arrested for stalking if he didn't keep him away from them. Dad told Embry that as much as he had loved Angela that she had made her choices. He couldn't save her from herself. She had to want to be saved."

Drawing in a ragged breath I wipe away the tears that I hadn't even noticed were falling as I was talking. Sam wraps an arm around me and Tink rubs her head on my knee and whimpers, making me smile.

I take another deep breath, "Dad told me a lot about what was going on and I started to see the signs. It got to a point that when we would go out she and Ben would offer me samples. I never took them. I was tempted a few times, especially when she would go on about how I would lose the extra 5 or 10 lbs I was supposedly carrying. Every time, I would look at the powder, look at Angela who by then was a good 10 to 15 lbs _underweight_ and looked horrible, and then I'd think about my dad and Embry, and I would say no. Maybe it was the middle of April when I stopped talking to her completely. Six months later my dad found her dead in her and Ben's apartment. Ben was doing 30 days for possession at the time. Two days before she died I found Embry going berserk over a letter she sent him on the computer. It was a suicide note. I took it from him and I went to her apartment the next morning."

Pausing I take a breath and drink some water before continuing, "She was fine at the time, _up_, probably high, and I thought she was just trying to get his attention, trying to drag him back in only to leave him yet again when Ben got out of County. I knew the drugs she was doing, I knew the diseases she was leaving herself open to and I was **NOT** going to watch her drag my brother into that life. I really tore her a new one I told her that she was a pathetic junkie, that what she did with her life was her business, but that if she ever contacted Embry again I would put a bullet in her brain and save her the trouble of writing a lame ass fake suicide note and driving my brother insane with grief and worry. Then I went to her parents house, I gave them the note and told them everything. The drugs she was doing, that Ben was the one who got her hooked on them, everything. I told them that they better keep an eye on her because she was out of her mind, and then I told them that maybe if they had been able to look past the color of my brothers skin, and the fact that he lived down on the Res, Angela would be safe, _happy_, **healthy**, and most of all _**loved**_."

Sam nods, "I bet they loved that."

I laugh sarcastically, "Oh yeah, they loved it so much they told me to get out. They must have heard at least some of it though, because when they couldn't get her on the phone the next afternoon they called my dad. He found her dead in the bathtub. Dad said her toxicity level was off the charts, but there wasn't water in her lungs so they knew she overdosed before she died and slipped into the water. Dad said if she hadn't died though she would have surely passed out and drowned in the tub anyway, it was definitely deliberate. And it was my fault…"

He pulls me close, "Don't say that Bella. She made her choices, and she's to blame for the consequences. Ben, Tyler, hell even her parents share some of that blame. You were looking out for Embry, you were looking out for your _**family**_. You had no way of knowing that she was really on the edge. It _wasn't_ your fault."

I nod, "I know that you're right, but I can't help but feel like maybe if I hadn't gone off on her…"

He cuts me off, "If she was half as gone as you say, it was only a matter of time. An inevitability. I'm sorry I dragged it up B, but I'm glad you told me."

Laying my head on his shoulder I close my eyes, "I'm glad I told you too. You're not going to chew Emb out for going off on the Reverend are you?"

He shakes his head as he holds me tight, "No, I'm not going to chew Embry out. I doubt I'll ever take a job at the Weber's after this one though. Did they ever apologize to him?"

Yawning a little, I reply, "Yeah, they did. At her funeral. He told them where they could stick their apology. Said that he had never needed their approval when Ang was alive, that it was their fault she died how she did, and he certainly didn't need their approval now that she was dead."

Sam yawns, "Good for him."

I glance at the clock and see that it's a little after 7, "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

He shakes his head, "Actually I was thinking maybe we could go out to breakfast this morning, I don't have to be on the site till 10. We could go down to Sue's diner, meet up with Seth, and J. Umm, I know you wanted to hang out with Sophia yesterday and I'm sorry that got messed up. Actually this apartment used to be her and Brady's, before they could afford to buy a house they lived here. Anyway Brady's kind of freaking out, and he doesn't really want you to see her until this James business is taken care of."

I nod, "I can understand that, I mean she's his wife, and she's **pregnant**! If she was the one being stalked and I was the one who was knocked up would you want me around her?"

His eyes widen, "Fuck no! Okay I guess I understand where he's coming from. I just feel bad because I was trying to get him to let her come chill here with you because I don't want you to feel trapped here."

Laughing I tell him, "Well…um, how long do you think we'll be staying here?"

I get up and go into the kitchen to give Tink fresh food and water. She comes in and waits patiently a couple of feet away till I step back from the dishes. I nod at her and she starts to eat. Sam answers me as I come back into the living area, "I'm not sure, probably a week or two."

I nod, "Okay, well I was going to ask you this last night but then everything happened and I never got a chance. Do you celebrate Christmas?"

He nods, "Uh, yeah.. I know I never got around to decorating or anything this year, usually Emily took care of the house decorations and I just did the outside and got the tree."

His face changes, and he realizes what I'm aiming at, "Shit, Bella, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to decorate?"

I shrug, "I dunno, I didn't want to bother you with everything going on. I was afraid it would make you miss her I guess."

Sam laughs, shaking his head, "Babe, nothing in the world could make me miss my ex wife. I'm all about the future, I'm done with the past. If we're here for the next 2 weeks that'll put us right at Christmas Eve. Why don't we just commit to staying here till the week after and we can decorate the whole place? We can do up here, and downstairs if you want to."

I jump into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, "Thank you so much! I'm going to need to go shopping, you don't even understand usually by now I have so much stuff going, cookies baking and all kinds of other stuff."

He smirks, "Well I look forward to that. Honestly Emily was never into that kind of stuff, she decorated because I expected it. If I suggested she make cookies she'd go out and buy them. Tomorrow we'll take Jake and Paul and go to the house so you can grab more clothes, and we can pack up the Christmas decorations."

Clapping and laughing with glee, I get up and go through the bedroom to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I'm just finishing up when Sam brings me in a towel. I step out and take it as he hangs his own up and steps into the small shower stall. I go out to the bedroom and find my duffel bag at the end of the bed. Oh thank God. I was hoping Sam had brought me some real clothes when he went back to the house last night to get the blankets and pillows.

I find a pair of black rave pants and a Rob Zombie baby tee. Digging through to the bottom I start to get frustrated. Shit! He didn't bring me any underwear! I find a bra at the very bottom of the bag, but not one pair of panties anywhere.

Sam comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist, "What are you looking for?"

I sigh, "Panties! You brought me one bra, and no panties, Sam!"

He laughs, "They're in your backpack. I threw a bunch of your clothes in the duffel and figured the delicates would be better in the backpack."

Sighing with relief I grab my backpack off the floor and grab out a black thong to match the bra I had already taken out. I pull the clothes on and grab out a pair of pink socks before slipping my sneakers on.

Sam is in his regular work clothes with a black hoodie overtop of his company tee shirt and his cut on overtop of it all. He follows me out to the living room, "Go put Tink's leash on I'm going to go start the truck and take a lap around the lot just to check everything is secure."

I grab Tink's leash and clip it to her collar bending down to give her a good pet. She rolls over and I rub her belly as she wriggles around in excitement. After about 3 minutes I get up, I grab my holster, it's a concealment holster that goes down the inside of the pants rather than sitting on the outside like a normal law enforcement holster. I grab the gun off the table where I put it when we came in and tuck it securely into place.

Taking the set of keys that Sam had given me last night I lock the apartment door and bring Tink down. I lead her out of the kitchen through the main room and out the front door pausing to make sure that it locked behind me.

Opening the back door of the truck Tink jumps up into it. Sam hands me back a short length of leash with a seatbelt clip on one end, "Clip the seatbelt part into the middle one and the other side to her collar."

I command her to sit and stay, as I quickly clip the car leash into place and unclip her regular leash before I shut the door and climb into the passenger seat. Sam pulls out of the spot and up to the gate before pressing something that looks like a beeper. The gate starts to open and as soon as it's clear he pulls out and backs up on the street blocking off the open gate.

He pushes the button on the automatic opener again and the gate slides back into place. As soon as it's closed all the way he sets out on the way to Sue's diner.

****Sam POV****

Pulling into the lot at the diner I park and wait for Bella to take Tink out of the back seat. She unclips the seatbelt leash and clips on the regular one again and steps back for Tink to jump down.

Taking her hand I lock the truck and lead her into the diner. Sue looks up and her face clouds over, "Samuel Uley! You can't bring that dog in here!"

Waving her off I say, "She's beyond well behaved Sue, just give her a chance. If she starts to get antsy we'll take her out."

Sue has a soft spot for me, always has, even with the shit that happened between Leah and me. She puts her hands on her hips, and tries to sound tough, "If that dog moves one centimeter I expect you to take her out you hear?"

I nod, "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

I lead Bella over to a table in the back where no one will have to walk past us and Tink wont be in anyone's way. Bella sits down in the booth and orders, "Down Tink! Stay!"

Immediately Tink's butt hits the floor and she lays down quietly. Sue brings us over a couple of menus, "Here you are."

She really notices Bella for the first time, and her eyes go cold, "So I guess Leah _was_ telling the truth. I'm disappointed in you Samuel Uley, first my daughter, and now my niece? Shame on you."

I roll my eyes, "Do me a favor and just drop it, I'm not going to badmouth your niece to you…"

Bella cuts me off, "He might not, but I certainly will. Your niece was running around on Sam for the better part of the last year with Mike Newton who owns the sporting goods store up in Forks. She admitted it, and Newton confirmed it. Sam is pursuing a divorce. I'm his girlfriend, and yeah we met before the full truth came out but **he's **not the one you should be disappointed in."

Sue narrows her eyes at her, "Bella Swan. You always did have a problem with knowing when to shut your smart mouth. I shouldn't even be surprised that you'd run around with a married man, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree I guess. Charlie always was too soft with you."

Banging my fist on the table I bark, "That's enough! You have no right to talk to her like that. Whatever problem you have with her mother I don't know or fucking care! Bella doesn't even KNOW her! She's seen that woman once in the last 15 **years**! You want to be a bitch to someone you go ahead and be a bitch to me! Just know that for the last 10 months of our marriage Emily spent an average of five out of seven nights a week out of the house, she claimed to be with Leah most of them, and with her supposedly sick parents the others. She's the whore, not Bella."

I stand up and thrust the menus back at her, "Here, we're leaving. Don't expect that many of my guys will eat here after this, Seth obviously will, and Brady might, but the rest of them all have strong relationships with Bella, something Emily never bothered to even try for, you know god forbid she get to know **my** friends, or my _family_ for that matter. I'm surprised she even knew my brother's phone number to call his wife and complain that I was leaving her. Actually I'm even more surprised she knew Sophia's name since every time she was ever around her she treated her like a damn maid!"

She takes the menus and stands back as Bella gets up and clips Tink's leash back onto her collar. I take Bella's hand and smirk a little as Tink growls menacingly in her throat at Sue as she passes her.

Back in the car I turn to Bella, "I'm sorry about that Baby."

She shrugs, "Should've expected it. Sue hated my mom, and she's never been particularly warm to me for whatever reason, you should see her when Dad's around. She falls all over herself to be sweet to me where he can see it and then the second he turns around it's back to treating me like dirt. I don't really understand why people down here expect that I'm just like Renee, I haven't had a relationship with her **ever**, I've seen her exactly _**one time**_ in the last 15 **years**, and I don't even _**LOOK**_ like her! Yet most of the women who are around her age act like I'm going to tear my clothes off and fuck their husband in front of them or something! I've heard them whispering to their daughters about how they should watch out for me too. I just don't get it!"

Tink yips from the back seat, and Bella reaches back to pet her. I look at her out the corner of my eye as I ask, "So where should we try next?"

She smiles a little, "Hrm, I dunno, there's a Denny's and an IHOP up in Forks. We could go there if you think we have time, otherwise I can just make us something back at The Den."

I think about it, "How about I make you something?"

She nods, "That sounds fine to me."

****Time skip mid afternoon SPOV****

I'm heading back to La Push to trade my truck for my bike, and meet up with Jake to go do the shit we have to do up on the Makah Res, when I see the car in my rearview. It's got out of state tags and I know exactly who it is. He's right on my bumper and I stop short. His little toy car bumps the trailer hitch on my truck and I hear the crunch of plastic bumper cracking on metal.

I grip the handle of the gun that I keep under the seat and keep it down by my leg as I get out of the car. The door of the souped-up toy opens and out steps James. I stand by the side of my truck hiding the gun for the moment, as I sneer, "I think you're a little out of your territory here James. As I recall, Tyler made it very clear to you that you were _not welcome _on the Reservation."

James sneers, "And as I recall I told you both that there was nothing down here that I wanted anyway. That unfortunately _has_ changed."

Narrowing my eyes at him I ask, "Really? And what may I ask has so caught your attention that you would disobey a direct order from your boss?"

He laughs mockingly, "I'm sure _you_ are very aware of what _I_ **want** down here."

I sneer at him, lifting the gun and pointing it at him, "I suggest you get back in your pathetic wind up toy car, turn yourself around, and go the fuck back up to Forks. You come down here again, come anywhere NEAR the people that I love, and I swear to all that is Holy that I will END you!"

He shakes his head, and mockingly yawns, "If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me. Otherwise I'll tell you this one time. I will find her, I will take her from you, and I will do all manner of perverse things to sweet little Bella..."

Feeling the fury roll through me I've had about enough of talking. I aim at him and he sees it in my eyes just a split second before I pull the trigger. As a result he dives down behind the door of his car and I lower my aim and shoot through it twice. I know I've missed both times because there's no scream, no blood, nothing.

Shit. I try again but he dives into the car throws it in reverse and floors it, he does a 180 and gets himself turned around as he puts the pedal to the metal and gets the fuck out of dodge.

I take a deep breath and make my way shakily to the door of my truck. Pulling it open I drop into the drivers seat and lay my head against the steering wheel for a minute. I've been in a lot of hard situations, I've seen men beaten, I've given my fair share of beatings, I've seen Eleazar put guns to men's heads before, but I've never been the one to pull the trigger and try to shoot someone… I take another deep breath and start to feel better about it.

He was coming down looking for Bella, he just told me to **my face** that he would take her and do things to her if he found her. I gave him an opportunity to walk away. It wasn't my fault that he hadn't taken it. I tried to resolve it peacefully. Unfortunately there would be no peaceful resolution. This wasn't going to end until one of us was in a body bag, and fucked if it was going to be me takin that trip to the coroners office.

I put the gun back under my seat. I'll have to give it to Paul when I get to the garage. Have him take up to Riley for disposal when he does the parts run tonight, and make sure he picks up a few more of the untraceable non-serial numbered guns from Riley's gun running partner on the other side of the chop.

Taking one last shaky breath I straighten up and give myself a mental kick in the ass. Stop this pussy bullshit Sam. You're better than this. It's normal to feel this way but get yourself under control and put your mother fucking game face on. I can do this. I'm mother fucking Alpha Wolf for fucks sake!

I start the truck up and put it in gear as I head in towards Paul and Jake's auto shop. About 10 minutes later I pull into the lot, and park in one of the employee spaces. I cut the engine and grab the gun from under the seat. Putting it in my inner Cut pocket I get out of the car.

Letting myself into the building I see Paul working on Bella's car. I go through the employees door and cross over to him. He gets a look at my face, and I guess I still look like shit because he exclaims, "Damn Sam, what's going on man? You look like you seen a fuckin ghost man!"

I lean on the frame of Bella's car and toss him the gun. He feels the muzzle is still warm and brings it to his nose, "Shit! You shot this! Seriously Sam, what's going on?"

Taking a breath I get myself under control, "Fucking James is what's going on man. Mother fucking piece of shit was on his way down to the Res! He ended up behind me and I stopped short and ruined the bumper on his pretty little wind up toy. We did the usual banter back and forth, I aimed at him and told him I would give him one opportunity to leave town and never come back. The fuck actually tells me 'if you're going to shoot me go ahead and do it', and that otherwise he will find her, take her, and do and I quote, 'all manner of perverse things to sweet little Bella'. I lost it. I fucking shot at him. I didn't hit him but I was trying to. I shot through his car door. Mother fucker must have a god damn horseshoe up his ass because all I got was air. I guess he figured that I really would kill him and he decided that it would be healthier for him to get the fuck out of there. So yeah take the gun and tell Riley to get rid of it. Also go in the safe at The Den and grab some cash to pick up about 10 more."

Jake and Paul look absolutely livid, but they just nod and seethe silently. Jake strips off his coveralls and wipes the grease off his hands with them as I turn to Paul, "Tomorrow I'm gunna need you and Jake to help me pack up the Christmas stuff at the house. How's Bella's car coming along?"

Jake answers, "It'll be good to go for the paint job by Tuesday. Tell Bella if she wants anything changed on the paint job she has to let Embry know by tomorrow. The window should come in Monday morning, and all the scratches have been buffed out. The custom tires should be here Monday morning as well, so once Embry gets the paint job done on it it'll have to cure in the booth overnight but it'll be good to go the next day so I'll say Thursday the latest she should have it back. Unless she decides she wants to change the paint job or the seats or something."

I nod, "Sounds good. You ready to head out?"

He nods and we go out the back. My bike is parked next to Jakes where I left it this morning before heading over to the Weber's. Knowing who they were and what they had done to not just Embry, but their own _daughter_ had really made working for them unpleasant for me. Thankfully I had finished the job today, collected my check, and told them that for any future construction needs they would have to find a different company.

I take my cut off draping it across the seat of the bike as I throw on the leather jacket that I had left there this morning, and I'm just thankful that it didn't rain today. I throw my Cut, or my club vest, over top of the jacket and put my helmet on.

Getting on the bike I kick it into gear, and rev the throttle as Jake and I drive around the building and head over to his dad's place to pick up the product before we get on the road up to Makah to meet up with the guy we deal shrooms to.

**A/N: Again I can't even tell you guys how much you all just rock! Thank you all so much for the support! Keep leavin the reviews, when we pass 500 I'll do an outtake and send it to everyone who reviewed for whichever chapter we're on when we hit. Thanks again everyone!**


	20. Life At The Den

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author! Story is rated M and is not intended or appropriate for readers under the age of 18! **

****Later that evening Bella POV****

I hear the roar of a motorcycle and the gate opens. Embry gets up from the couch and exits the apartment, I guess to go see who just came onto the lot. I feed Tink and look around the apartment.

From the time Sam had left I had cleaned every inch of the building so that I wouldn't go out of my mind with boredom. I love my brother, I do, but there's only so much we can talk about by ourselves for 8 plus hours. So while Embry spent the day watching TV and going out and walking the gate perimeter, I vacuumed all the floors, washed the tile floor in the kitchen and when that was dry I moved Tink's bed in there and had her stay in there while I mopped the hardwood floors in the living area and the bedroom with special wood cleaner.

I did the downstairs floors and dusted the bar and the big table in the meeting room before going up the front stairs to the 3 bedrooms on the upper floor that weren't connected to the apartment. I had grabbed a pair of rubber gloves just in case and stripped down the beds and washed the linens before making them back up again, emptying the trash cans and cleaning the bathrooms.

There were two of them, one was in the hallway and the other was in the largest of the 3 rooms, I came across a couple of pictures of Emily on the dresser and figured that it must be the room that Sam used whenever he crashed at The Den. I knew he hadn't slept here in the time I had been with him so I guess he just didn't have a chance to move them. I left them where I found them though I did clean the frames. As much as I wanted to toss them they didn't belong to me, and it wasn't my place.

Tink comes out of the kitchen and I guess she's done with her dinner. I decide to go downstairs and see if the guys need anything. I grab my keys and call Tink, "Heel, Tink."

She falls into step with me and waits on the landing while I lock the apartment door. I go down the stairs with Tink on my heels and go through the door to the main area of the den to find Embry and Seth arguing good naturedly about a video game that apparently Seth beat him at the other day.

He nods at me, and he and Embry go back behind the bar. Emb teases, "You know that Sam's probably not going to be here for the start of the meeting right Bells? He and Jake had to go up to Makah to meet with…"

Seth cuts him off, "Embry man you shouldn't tell her that stuff! If Sam wanted her to know what he was doing he would tell her."

Embry looks torn, and I just wave him off, "It's okay Emb, I'll talk to him later. Seth is right, Pack business is **Pack** business."

I hear the roar of bikes at the gate and look out the window to see Jared with Kim on the back of his bike, along with Paul, and an unfamiliar bike that I guess belongs to Sam's brother Brady. The one I assume to be Brady gets off his bike, and sets the kickstand as he goes to the code pad, and punches in a series of numbers. The gate rolls open and the three bikes pull through

As soon as the back wheels clear the gate it starts to close again which tells me that it has an ultra high tech sensor. They pull in and park and Kim hops off the back of Jared's bike. She takes her helmet off and comes through the door a minute later.

Squealing she runs over, and hugs me, "Bella! How are you doing? Oh my God, you must be going _crazy_ being stuck here all day! I mean I know there's a reason for it and everything but damn! I couldn't be stuck in this building all day!"

I smirk at her, "It's not that bad Kim. You haven't seen the upstairs."

She smirks back, and her voice is teasing as she says, "Oh yes I _have_!"

Laughing, I reply, "No, not _this side_ of the upstairs. The back apartment."

She starts to say something when Brady, J, and Paul come in through the front door. Tink starts to bark animatedly and I call her to me, "Tink, come!"

She comes and sits by my heels. Brady looks nauseous, and his tone is weird as he asks, "My brother got you one of those security dogs?"

I nod, "Isn't she amazing?"

He looks pale and shaky, "She's great, I'm sure."

In the next breath he starts ranting, "Is he insane? I don't even want to know how much that dog cost! What the fuck is he thinking?"

Embry turns to glare at him, "If this dog keeps Bella safe, why do you care how much she cost?"

Brady waves him off, "I'm sorry, I just think it's retarded that he's buying her extravagant gifts when he doesn't even know if this is going to work out or not! He isn't even divorced yet for fucks sake, and he's buying her a dog that probably cost him _over_ 5 **grand**! He's out of his mind! I know she's your sister Embry, and I'm sure she's a great girl. Hell, she must be great at a _few things_ for Sam to be so fuckin retarded over her."

That's all she wrote on that conversation because as soon as the sentence is out of Brady's mouth Embry hits him in the face with a sharp jab to the chin knocking him on his ass. Paul runs over and grabs Emb from behind, dragging him back so that he can't hit Brady again, but Emb turns on him and shoves him away.

Brady gets up, dazed, but furious, "You just signed your exit papers, **Prospect**!"

Embry sneers at him, "If Sam approves it, I'll be more than happy to go. You _**EVER**_ make a comment like that about my sister again, and I'll do more than knock you on your ass, I don't give a **fuck** who you think you are!"

Brady starts to say something but the door opens cutting him off as we all turn to see Sam coming in with a box. He puts it down, on the table by the door, and turns around. Catching sight of the scene he asks, "Uh, what's going on?"

Brady approaches him, "I thought you and Jake would be late?"

Sam shrugs, "Nah, Jake heard the guy wrong on the phone, he didn't have any questions. It was all quick and easy."

As if on cue, Jake comes in from outside with his helmet, and surveys the scene, "Did I miss something?"

Brady huffs, "We'll talk about it in the meeting."

Sam brushes him off, "Okay. We were going to start late anyway so give me 15 minutes to take this box upstairs and greet my girl properly."

Brady snaps at him, "**This** is the damn problem! You're putting _her_ in front of **The Pack**! How much of our money did you spend on that dog for her? Shit Sam you aren't even _divorced_ yet! You have **NO** _**IDEA**_ if this thing with her is going to amount to anything! What the fuck are you thinking! You're talking about moving off the Res, you're putting our _families_ in jeopardy by keeping her down here with that meth freak stalking her, you buy that dog without consulting **ANYONE**…"

Sam cuts him off, nearly growling with rage, "_**BRADY**_!"

Brady stops ranting, and looks at him with a defiant sneer. Sam just looks completely thrown. He runs his hands through his hair and takes a breath before looking back at Brady, and his voice is firm, and somehow calm as he tells him, "First of all, **nothing** is more important to me than The Pack. Half the reason Emily and I fell apart is because I put The Pack, and it's future, in front of _everything_! How **dare you** sit there and _question_ **my **commitment! Second, I paid for Tink with money that I've been saving from **my** jobs. Look where I live Bray, think about my personal bills. Think about all the money I take in and look realistically at what I pay _out_! Yeah I have to pay the crews and I have to pay for supplies, and the office space, but those costs are more than covered by what I charge for services! You're an accountant little brother, shit, you're **MY** accountant! You know perfectly well just how much money I have liquid, and you don't even _LIKE_ my soon to be ex-wife! So what is this **really** about?"

Brady sighs, "You don't even _know_ her Sam! She could be playing you! All this trouble with Tyler, and that freak James. She could have a hand in it! Don't you think it's just a little too coincidental that she walked into your life at just the right moment? When things were lookin like over with Emily and this stuff with Tyler and his guys just starting to be a problem?"

Sam shakes his head laughing sadly, "No. I just thought it was fate. Listen to me Bray, I ran into James today, he was on his way down _here_. He told me that he was coming for her, that he would find her, and that he would do 'all manner of perverse things' to her! You think _she's_ **planning** this? You think she's _working_ with **him**? Dude, I never knew you to be so paranoid and suspicious!"

I feel my heart rate increase, and try to keep myself calm by clutching tightly onto Kim's arm. Brady sighs, "Lets just start the meeting."

Sam seethes, "Fine! Whatever you want Bray! Just know that I would _never_ fucking deny you the opportunity to greet your wife after being on the road most of the day. As important as _Pack_ **is** some things are **just as** important!"

Brady ignores him as he walks into the meeting room. Sam stomps in after him followed by the rest of the guys. They shut the door leaving Kim and I standing there. Kim wraps her arms around my shoulders, "It'll be okay B. Paul, Jake, and Sam won't let him toss Embry out, and you know that Sam would die before he let anyone or anything hurt you. C'mon, why don't you show me the apartment."

I nod, and in a daze lead her through the kitchen, and up the back stairs.

****Sam POV****

Taking my seat at the head of the table I grudgingly call the meeting to order, "Old business?"

No one speaks.

Sighing, I ask, "_New_ business?"

Brady and Embry start talking at once. This shit is getting old. I snap, "**Embry**! Prospects do **not** _talk_ in church unless spoken to directly."

He shuts up and leans against the door with his arms crossed. His shitty attitude is pissing me off. The fact that I love his sister does **not** exempt him from the rules. Brady smirks at him, thinking I'm taking his side, but in reality I'm just as annoyed at him and his bullshit too.

Finally, I turn to Paul, "Paul man, can you _please_ tell me what the **fuck** is going on?"

Paul runs his hands through his hair, "Brady saw the dog, and kind of freaked. He started ranting about what were you thinking and basically what he said to you. Only he said to Embry 'I know she's your sister and I'm sure she's great, hell she must be great at a _few things_ if Sam is so retarded over her' or something like that. Embry, of course, took offense and popped him in the jaw. Knocked him on his ass. Brady told him he just signed his walking papers, and Embry told him that if you approved it he would be happy to leave, that he didn't give a fuck who Brady was, and that if he made a comment like that about his sister again he'd do more than knock him on his ass."

I close my eyes, and take a few deep breaths. Shit. That shit _can't_ be ignored. At the same time though we NEED Embry. He's one tough fuckin son of a bitch with no fear, and with this shit with James that's exactly the type of guy we need to keep around.

I run my hands through my hair before looking up, "Embry. You need to know your place, Prospect."

Brady's eyes light up, and I continue, "I don't care if Brady called Bella a whore to her face. You hit him, or any other patched member, again, and I _will_ approve stripping you of your status. He's not off the hook, but what he says about **my** woman **I **_**will**_ handle. As your punishment you have added 3 months to your prospect period."

I turn to Brady, and I can tell by his face that he knows he's in trouble. Shaking my head I address him, "Just for your info Bray, Bella is beyond _great_. That girl is fucking amazing, just so you don't have to wonder anymore."

Paul smirks and I give him a warning glare, as I continue, "Tell me what your real problem with her is. Is it just that you feel my relationship with her is moving too quickly? Do you really think there's a chance she's playing me? Do you have any reason for thinking that?"

Brady shakes his head, "I guess I don't really believe that she's playing you, but yeah I do think you're moving way too fast with her. I mean seriously Sam, I'm your accountant, and I'll find out how much the dog set you back eventually."

I sigh, "Not that it's _anyone's_ **business** how I spend **my** money, but 6g's okay? Are you satisfied? I spent 6 grand on a guard dog for my girlfriend. That's fucking chump change for me, and you know it."

Brady takes an annoyed breath, before he starts going off, "THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT! You know what they arrested Al Capone for, Sam? It wasn't racketeering, or murder, or any other mafia related crime! It was FUCKING TAX EVASION! You _NEED_ to **TALK** to _**ME**_ before funneling out a shitload of cash, for Christ's sake! Otherwise you're putting _**ALL OF US**_ in jeopardy!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I get it Bray, but I paid in installments, I'm not a complete moron you know. I know that I'm not as book smart as you, or anything Kid, but I'm not a total fucking Neanderthal either! Originally, I was paying towards the dog for Jake's place, for the crops. He said he didn't want it, but it was a non refundable deposit, so I told them to keep it on the books. Then when this shit with Bella started to go down."

Paul can't even stop the snort of laughter at my choice of words and I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah, haha man, give me a break okay? Anyway, when Tyler got up in Bella's face and that piece of shit Ben bruised her wrist I called the dog place and had them start training one for her protection. I had her read the back of a mix cd I made and I sent them the recording so they could start training the dog to her voice. Embry stopped by there with her sweatshirt when he went out to Seattle on business with J at the beginning of the week so that the dog could learn her scent. I sent my last payment in, and he picked Tink up on his way back home. So I didn't funnel out a massive wad of cash in one payment okay? I'm **not** totally retarded."

He nods grudgingly, "Okay, I guess you're not."

I smirk at him, "After this meeting is over you're **going to **_**apologize**_to Bella."

He nods again, "Alright. It's really not her specifically that I have a problem with Sam. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I mean granted you really weren't hurt by the Emily thing in the end because you met Bella I guess at exactly the right time, but the lead up to meeting her. I know you were feeling it man. I know that it was upsetting you, even if you wouldn't admit it. I don't want to see you have to go through something like that again."

I nod, "I get it man, but Bella isn't Emily. She doesn't have a problem with this, she gets it. She gets **me** Bray. Don't be a dick and make her think she's causing problems between us, because honestly if she thinks she's ripping us apart she will walk away from me. Apologize to the Prospect."

He gapes at me, "Excuse me?"

Raising an eyebrow at him I speak slower, "I _said___**apologize** to the **Prospect**. You spoke derogatorily about his _sister_, man. If he said something like that about Sophia you woulda belted him too. So apologize."

Brady turns to Embry and he looks very unhappy indeed as he says, "I'm sorry for what I said about your sister Embry."

Embry has the good sense not to smirk, and he just nods, "It's cool. Water under the bridge."

Smiling at them both, I let a hint of mocking into my tone, "There, see? We're all friends here. Now! Can we please get back to business?"

Brady nods, "Yeah. First things first I need the money that everyone has collected from their jobs this week."

Jared pulls out a stack from his inner cut pocket, and passes it over to him, "That's minus my cut and what Sam told me to cut the Prospect."

Jake takes out the roll of bills that our Makah contact gave him, "Here you go, that's the clubs 45 percent for 10 lbs of mushrooms."

Paul cuts in, "Chop money for the week will be in tomorrow. I'll stop by here say noon to give it to you? Riley says his partners are really happy with the quality of our work and they want to funnel 20 more cars a month through the shop."

Brady nods, and Jake chokes, and sputters on his water, "Dude! 20 more cars a month is going to be insane! We can't handle that many!"

Paul shakes his head, "Sam. I'd like permission to bring Embry in on the chop. He's a damn good mechanic, and it's the only way to make the extra cars feasible."

Thinking for a moment, I make my decision, "It's fine with me. Embry are you down with that?"

Embry nods, "Of course man, anything I can do to help The Pack."

Tilting my head, I ask, "Even if you don't get a cut?"

He nods vigorously, "Yeah, like I said, whatever I can do to help. I understand that Prospects aren't usually cut in on the earnings. I **want** to earn my way in like everyone else did. I _don't_ **want** special treatment just because you're dating my sister."

Good, that's the answer I was hoping for, "Glad to hear it. Paul will let you know what's expected of you on his time."

I check the calendar, "All right, I don't have any jobs lined up yet for next week so if I get anything I'll dole it out as it comes in. Seth I could use your help on some construction jobs next week. You around?"

He nods, "Of course. I'm sorry about my mom by the way. She ranted at me for an hour about Bella today."

I wave him off, "It's fine. Nothing **you** have to apologize for. Do you know what her problem is with B though?"

He shakes his head, "No, no idea. It's something to do with her mom, but fucked if I know man."

I nod, "Aight. Well I think that does it for this week. Don't forget to give your dues to Brady on the way out guys."

Jake cuts in, "Hold it! The crop is just about dry, I'm going to need everyone at my place Wednesday night to bag it all up to cure. No exceptions, I need all the manpower I can get, the yield is insane! Sam, ask Bella if she wants to help too, because trust me we need as many trustworthy hands as we can get."

We all nod, and tell Jake we'll be there. Sitting back I watch as the guys pay Brady and file out into the main room. Paul hangs back till everyone goes out, "Brady I need to get cash for 10 ghost pistols."

Brady nods, as he organizes the money. He puts the dues off to the side and counts the haul for the jobs, I do the math in my head. He should have about 40k from Jared, Mr. Whitlock's clients pay extremely well for quality muscle, especially muscle that looks as intimidating as we do, and doesn't ask questions. Whitlock knows what we're willing and not willing to do so he only calls us when a job fits our requirements.

The chop runs are a little harder to figure out, Jake and Paul cut down 20 cars a month at 10g a pop. Riley pays them at the end of each weeks runs so that's 50k a week and Jake and Paul take 55 percent of that off the top and most of it goes back into the shop, because even though it's a club business it's their action. Without them and their shop we wouldn't have it, whichever member does the runs for the week takes their percentage off the other 45 percent of the money.

Brady does the math much faster than me, "40 from the muscle job J and Embry went on, 12 from my job, and 14.4 from the mushrooms. Good haul."

He remembers Paul, "Sorry Paul man, what did you need?"

Paul smirks, "Enough for 10 more ghosts, so 10k."

Brady counts the money out hurriedly and hands it to him, "Here you go. I'll see you at noon tomorrow for the money from the chop runs."

Paul leaves and heads out to go meet up with Riley. Brady marks the numbers into his notebook before getting up and picking the money up. I follow him up to my old room and he opens up the closet to reveal the floor safe, opens it up, and puts the money into it. Looking around I notice how clean it is. Shit. Bella must've gone on a cleaning spree getting everything ready to decorate. I sit down on the bed and the scent of fabric softener hits my nose.

Brady looks around, "Damn, your girl must have gone on a **major** cleaning jag."

I nod, "she washed the sheets and stuff too. She musta done all the rooms."

He looks impressed, "Nice, at least she knows how to keep house. Emily was a fuckin shitty housekeeper, don't know how you could ever stand it."

Looking around I see that she had cleaned the picture frames and hadn't touched the pictures. I laugh, "I'm actually kind of shocked the pictures in these frames are still there."

Brady sees them, and laughs, "That says a lot for her though man. They're not hers to toss. You may want the memories someday. If she tossed them you'd resent her for it if that day comes. This way she's letting you do it on your own when you want to."

Getting up I go over to the dresser, and take the few photos off the dresser. Looking at them for a moment before tossing them, frame and all, into the garbage. I take the otherwise empty bag and tell Brady, "Lets go. I believe you owe my girl an apology."

He nods and follows me out of the room. We go through the kitchen and I toss the bag with the frames into the industrial can in the corner before heading up the back steps.

****Bella POV****

I'm sitting on the couch taking a bong hit with Tink at my feet, when I hear noises on the landing. Tink gives a warning bark as Sam comes in with Brady following close behind him. Exhaling a thick stream of smoke, I hold the bong out to him, and cough out, "Hey, you want a hit?"

He comes over and sits down next to me, taking the bong from me with one hand and scratching Tink between the ears with the other. I hand him the lighter and watch as he hits it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Brady move to sit down in the chair to Sam's right.

Sam clears the smoke and passes the bong to Brady, who waves him off. He sets it back on the table and exhales a plume of thick smoke before sitting back and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

He turns to Brady and clears his throat. Brady looks confused for a minute before he says, "Oh! Yeah."

He turns to me, "Hey, Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the things I said downstairs. I really have no problem with you, I want you to know that. I was worried for Sam, because even though he hid it, I know that the shit that went down with Emily, and how she was dogging him the last year really hurt him. I don't want to see him get hurt again, and I don't know you. The only things I know about you other than what Sam has told me is that you used to sleep with Paul. So I dunno, forgive me if I don't completely trust you just yet. However, Sam is obviously an adult, and he's capable of making his own choices. It wasn't my place to say the things I said, and they really were not reflections on you as a person. So, I'm sorry."

I arch my brow at him, and Sam coughs before growling out in frustration, "Damn it Bray! Can't you just apologize without running it in circles, and really not apologizing at all? You're an accountant, not a lawyer for fucks sake!"

Brady laughs, and waves him off as he turns back to me, "I really am sorry for what I said about you Bella. Embry is your brother, Sam is your boyfriend, and I owe you more respect than what I gave you down there. My wife said for me to tell you, that she would like to come here on Monday and hang with you, if that's ok with you. I really don't want her to come, but Sophia is not one to be controlled. Probably the worst thing I could've told her is that I forbid it."

I can't help but laugh, "I'd like to spend some time with her too, it'll keep me from going crazy being stuck here 24/7 with just my brother, and Tink, for company while Sam's at work. Don't worry about what you said to me downstairs okay? Honestly, if it was Embry in a relationship like this so soon after a divorce or a break up, and the new girl was practically moved in, I would probably react just the same way you did. Or **worse**."

He laughs and picks the bong up off the table and takes a small hit. Not even enough to buzz him out I guess he just wanted a taste of the smoke. Sam smirks at him, "Still on the no weed kick, huh?"

Brady rolls his eyes, "Sophia says that if she can't smoke, neither can I."

Sam laughs full out pulling me closer to him, "Damn bro. You better hope she chooses to bottle feed or you're goin to be straight edge for the next year and a half!"

Brady's jaw drops and I guess he didn't think of that, he turns to Sam, "You don't think she's really serious do you? I mean come on it's not like we're gonna hurt for cash or anything. Why would she wanna be like that?"

Sam shrugs, "Some chicks are just like that Bray, if they can't do it, they don't want you to do it either. I don't know if she's serious, you'd have to ask her that."

Brady sighs, "So not cool. She and I are going to talk, you can bet on that."

He gets up, "Alright man, I'm going to head out."

Sam gets up, "Alright I'll follow you out."

He turns to me, "You want me to walk Tink for you?"

I shrug, "I don't mind getting up and coming down if you'd like the company."

He flashes his lady killer grin at me, and his voice goes deeper, "I always like your company, Miss Swan."

I suck in a breath feeling my abs clench as he winks at me. Two can play that game. Arching a brow at him I put on my best innocent voice, "I'm so glad to hear that Mr. Uley. I **really** _enjoy_ your company _too_."

Brady fakes a gag, "God, you guys could at least wait until I leave!"

He laughs and Sam punches him hard in the arm. He puts the leash on Tink and turns back to me, "Know what, wait here, I'll take her down. It'll give me a chance to work some shit out with him."

Going over to him I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him down as I stretch up on my toes to press my lips to his. Sam grabs me around the waist and squeezes me tight as he deepens the kiss, stroking his tongue over mine before gently nibbling my bottom lip. I nip at his gently, before pulling away.

Crossing back to sit on the couch I watch as Sam takes Tink's leash and they follow Brady out the door. Getting up I go into the bedroom, stripping down to just my panties as I lay down on the bed. Turning onto my stomach I reach into the nightstand drawer and grab out the bowl that I had packed and left there this morning before going on my cleaning jag.

Grabbing the lighter off the nightstand I take a hit holding it for 5 seconds before exhaling a small haze of smoke. I can hear the roar of a bike outside signifying that Brady is leaving. I don't think anyone else is hanging around, at least I hope not, but oh well if they are I guess as long as Sam finds me first.

I hear the apartment door open and the scritch scratch of Tink's nails on the hardwood floor. The bedroom door opens and I hear the catch of Sam's breath as he stands in the doorway looking at me sprawled out on the bed in just my thong.

I take another hit and blow the smoke out, as I look back over my shoulder, "Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in and join me?"

Sam licks his lips, "I need to get a shower, I'm all covered in road grime from the ride today. Why don't you finish that bowl up, and then come join **me**."

I smirk at him, "That sounds good, I'll see you soon."

Turning away from him I put the lighter back to the edge of the bowl and take another hit, listening as Sam goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on. I hold my hit feeling that hazy warmth spread through me as I exhale.

The smoke is sweet, and slightly fruity like froot loops cereal, and my limbs feel oddly weighted from an intense body high. I'm still fairly clear headed or so I think before I stand up and feel like I'm floating.

Hitting it one more time I put it down on the nightstand. Striding uncertainly across the room to the doorway I look out and see Tink is laying on her bed chewing on one of her chew toys. Crossing the room to go into the kitchen I turn on the stove light before going back into the living room and turning off the lights leaving just the low light from the kitchen to illuminate the room, and I whistle lowly to get Tinks attention before saying, "Stay Tink."

Going back through the bedroom I step into the bathroom and let my eyes roam over the slightly blurry image of Sam's bare back. I bite my lip as I pull open the shower door. Sam turns and flashes his predatory grin, before saying in a low voice, "I was wondering where you were."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me under the hot spray with him. I wrap my arms around his neck enjoying the feel of his hard muscular body pressed against mine, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. Sam places his hands on my hips, kneading gently as I moan, "_mmm_, that feels good."

Sam smirks, "You like that?"

Biting my lip lightly I nod, and he strokes his hands around so that he's palming my ass in his hands and kneading the flesh as he asks, "How about that?"

I nod again, and he takes a step back and hands me a washcloth. I wet the washcloth and step out of the spray. Picking up the bottle of men's body wash that's on the little shelf I pour a little onto the wash cloth and lather it up.

Sam stands in the spray blocking it so that it runs down his back, as I wrap my hand in the wash cloth and run it from his abs, up over his pecs, and back down. His muscles twitch as I run the soapy cloth back up, and over his shoulders, before going down his arms. He raises his arms on my return trip and I do his armpits giggling a little before running the towel back over his chest. Concentrating there for a minute, as his hands come down on my hips and start stroking them up and down.

I run the washcloth down his stomach and scrub his abs running the cloth over them like a washboard before moving it down to the deep v where his abdomen and his hips dip down to his groin.

Lathering my hands up I make them nice and soapy before laying the towel on his shoulder and streaking my bare hands slowly down over his chest, over his abs, stopping to rub each perfect muscle thoroughly before spreading my hands out from the center and gliding them down over his thighs before coming back up and gently grasping the base of his throbbing cock not quite able to wrap my fingers all the way around it.

His hands tighten on my hips as I very slowly stroke my hand down his rock hard length. My other hand moves down to cup his balls, and he moans quietly as I fondle them while pumping him slowly stopping every inch or so to give his cock a gentle squeeze.

Taking my time with it I stroke him gently for about a minute before taking a step back, "Turn around."

He does as I ask and turns so that the water rinses the soap off of his front as I add a little more body wash to the towel and run it over the rippling muscles of his back over his broad shoulder blades where he has tribal style tattoos adorning the skin surrounding a dream catcher in the middle, I run the cloth down over his back muscles, and lower still ghosting it down to concentrate on his taut muscular ass.

A minutes passes, and Sam turns around, grabbing both my wrists in one hand. Sternly, he pushes me back slowly until my ass hits the cold tile of the shower wall, and his tone is commanding as he tells me, "Stand still."

His dick looks painfully hard, and I bite my lip as I stare at it. Doing what I'm told I hold still as he reaches up and flips the shower over to the handheld spray. He takes it off the holder and rinses all the soap off of his body, my tongue flicks out to lick at my lower lip as I watch the water and lather run off of him.

Sam turns and puts the big spray back on letting the handheld hang as he turns his face into it. Turning to face me he grasps my hips tightly pulling me in and spinning us around, reversing our positions and leaving me standing under the hot spray.

The water sluices over my body running over me as he grabs my shower gel and pours it directly into his hands. He lathers them up and takes a step back before crooking one soapy finger at me, "Come this way."

I step forwards brushing my hair back over my shoulders as his hands come down on my hips. His hands are large, hot, and rough on my skin as he rubs them in circles on my hips. He turns me roughly and pulls me back flush against his chest, his cock hard and hot against the skin of my back.

Sam's calloused hands glide over my abdomen in slow circles before moving up to cup my tits, his thumbs flicking my nipples to attention before streaking back down trailing soap down over my stomach to my bare mound eliciting a moan from my lips as one hand dips lower to slip through my slick folds.

His fingers rub light circles over my clit and I let out a louder moan which turns to a groan of frustration as his hand moves away trailing back up to grasp my hips again. He takes a step away from me sliding his hands up over my shoulders and down my back.

Sam's hands trace lightly over my spine down over the small of my back making me shiver as they dip lower and he cups my ass rubbing the soap in sensually before giving it a firm smack making me jump.

Muscular arms wrap around my waist lifting me easily, I take a breath as he places me under the shower spray and rubs his hands over my body rinsing the soap off. He flips the handheld back on and hands it to me with a gleam in his eye.

Adjusting the spray on it so that it's not overwhelming, I bring it down directing the water over my pussy, gasping as it flows over my clit rinsing away the soap that he'd put there. I moan a little and he takes it from me, "That's enough."

He places the shower head back in it's perch before turning back to me and looming over me. He takes a step towards me and I don't know why but I take a step back, he smirks, "Where are you going Bella?"

My heart rate speeds up slightly as I take in his formidable stance. I know that this is just another game, that Sam would never do anything to hurt me. My nerves and the pot that I've smoked tonight get the better of me, and I giggle nervously, as I reply, "Nowhere."

The corner of his mouth twitches, and wraps his large calloused hands around my hips and pulls me towards him, "Are you scared of me all of a sudden, Little Girl?"

I don't trust my voice not to tremble, so instead I bite my lip, and shake my head. Sam flashes me his signature grin, all those straight white teeth in a predatory smile as his voice goes low and smoky, "I think you're lying, Bella."

His hands streak up my sides to cup my breasts, again he brushes his thumbs firmly over the sensitive peaks. Moaning softly I look up at him and before I can blink I'm in his arms. Sam lifts me easily and my legs wrap firmly around his waist as I tangle my hands in his hair and fuse my mouth to his.

The animalistic feeling that comes over me is like nothing I've ever felt before, all around me I smell Sam, his soap, his skin, combined with my own scents; I feel Sam, his muscular arms around me, holding me under my thighs as the muscles of his chest and abs press against my torso, his hair gripped in my fists as our tongues war, and teeth bruise lips as we frantically assault each other's mouths.

****Sam POV****

There's a war brewing inside my head, my every instinct screaming at me, telling me to add to the fading love bites going up her alabaster skin in a wavy line from next to her nipple to just under her jaw line. Screaming at me to claim her as mine, every single part of her, mine.

There is no restraint here, no gentleness, no concern for the fact that she is all of 5'2 and maybe 120 lbs soaking wet while I am 6'5 and more than double her weight. Gripping her hips white knuckle tight, I shift her away from me so that I can bring her back down hard on my throbbing erection, sheathing myself in her hot wet tightness. She lets out a scream of pleasure that echoes off the tile and her pussy clamps down around me as I thrust into her as fast and hard as I can.

She pulls my hair hard, as I latch my mouth onto the side of her neck sucking as hard as I can. Turning blindly I slam her into the wall and she just moans as I'm able to use the extra leverage to go harder and deeper.

Bella grabs my hair and pulls insistently. Tearing my mouth off her neck I look up, and I'm shocked when she bends her head, and fuses hers to the side of my neck. She starts to suck on it, causing me to groan loudly as I slam into her as her arms slide down my shoulders and over my back.

Bella releases my neck and throws her head back digging her nails into my back making me thrust into her harder, the scent of her is everywhere, the small shower stall reeks and my pleasure increases as she lets out a quavering wail of pleasure.

Her walls clamp down around me and I grit my teeth willing myself to hold on, I'm not ready to cum yet. I slow my pace not completely stopping as I turn the water off, we had been out of the spray but still both of us are damp with steam and sweat.

Still gritting my teeth I carry her out of the bathroom still wrapped around me, still with my dick buried deep inside of her. I carry her out of the bathroom each step making her walls contract as she bounces on me slightly from the movement until I get to the bed.

She's limp in my arms, flushed from her orgasms, but still she moans with frustration as I lift her up and off of my length. She lets out a gasp of surprise as I toss her lightly face down on the bed. She starts to move but I grab her hips yanking her up on her hands and knees as I drive my dick back into her in one rough thrust.

A moan escapes her and she moves with an agonizing slowness as she pumps herself on and off of my throbbing cock. Tightening my grip on her hips as just the swollen head is inside of her I jerk my hips forward plowing myself into her. I let one hand travel up her spinal column feather light until it's tangled in her hair.

With a sharp yank I pull her up on her knees, wrapping one hand around her hips and the other sliding around from her hair to wrap lightly around her neck. Thrusting up into her my hand on her hip moves down over her smooth mound until my fingers find her sopping wet clit.

She lets out a scream as I pinch it between my fingers and my other hand puts slight pressure on her throat. Thrusting faster I rub circles around her clit as she lets out another ethereal wail of pleasure and my hand slides down from her throat to grip her breast squeezing and pulling at the nipple as she all but collapses against my chest.

I can feel the cum churning inside of me ready to explode, and I whisper in her ear, "Turn around and suck my cock Baby"

She does as she's told with no hesitation as I release her and she turns lightning quick taking my head into her mouth and sucking off her juices, grasping the base with one small hand before pulling off and using her tongue to lick her juices off my stiff length.

Bella licks me clean and finally wraps her lips around my swollen cock head she sucks gently as she takes more and more of it into her mouth, frantically pumping her mouth up and down while using her hands to stroke what she can't fit.

I close my eyes feeling the pleasure grow and grow till finally with a strangled shout I explode shooting my hot cum into her mouth and down her throat. She swallows around me milking all she can as she keeps jacking it onto her tongue.

Twitching with pleasure I grab her hair and pull her away letting my knees buckle as I fall onto the bed with her. I grab her to me and rearrange us to pull the blanket on top of us. Practically gasping for breath I kiss her furiously before flicking the light off, grasping her to my chest, as she breathes out, "Shit, Sam, that was fucking amazing. I love you"

Nodding, I hold her tight, and breathe out, "yeah, that was fucking…wow. I love you too"

I hold her tighter burying my nose in her hair breathing in the sweet scent of her as I drift into unconsciousness. She's mine, and she's safe, and James or no James, she's going to stay that way.


	21. Authors Note

**Okay, so I know a lot of you will be disappointed but this is not an update! I have gotten a bunch of messages and reviews asking when I'm going to update so I figured it's a good time to put an author's note up and address the questions.**

**I am NOT abandoning my stories, I still work on them every chance I get, unfortunately I also have a job and leading up to the holidays I was working about 59 hours a week with one day off. Basically I slept, worked, ate, slept. I also have a husband and what little free time I had was spent with him. **

**So unfortunately my updates have been coming along but very slowly. I just want to reassure everyone that my stories are not being abandoned, I will NOT leave them unfinished, and I have NOT forgotten about them. Sometimes we just don't have enough hours in the day to do everything we would like to do, but now that Christmas is over I'm expecting my hours to get cut and hopefully I will get an update up to you all soon!**

**~DGS**


	22. Ch 21: Merry Christmas, Indeed

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M and contains graphic language, sexual situations, mild drug use, and violence. **

**A/N: I am so, so sorry about how long the gap between chapters has been on this story. This chapter is going to time skip a little, and honestly trying to write Christmas in spring and now summer is one of the reasons this took so long! Thank you guys for being so patient with me, and I really hope that you all continue reading. I'm going to really try hard not to go so long between chapters again. I hope this is worth the wait…**

****Christmas Eve afternoon (about 2 weeks from last chapter), Sam POV****

A light snow has covered the ground, the air is tinged with frost, and the sounds of Christmas are everywhere. We're still be on lockdown at The Den, but at least we're making the most of it.

Bella had been going nuts for days, going on a week and a half of cleaning, putting up decorations, and mostly baking like a fiend. We had finally gotten all the decorations from my house, and Charlie's house, and gotten them put up both upstairs in the apartment, and down in the main Den area. I had put lights and outside decorations up all over the grounds, and was surprised that our little stretch of road was turning into a bit of a tourist attraction.

Bella wanted to invite people in and serve cookies and stuff, but I reminded her that we are still on lockdown and until James is caught or killed that the gates have to remain locked. She hasn't been very happy about it but in the end she follows my wishes.

Last week I had gotten a very surprising call:

_****Flashback one week earlier****_

_The phone on the nightstand ringing tears me out of my Bella induced mini coma. Reluctantly releasing her from my arms, I turn and grab the phone off the cradle keeping my voice somewhat low so that I won't wake her, "Hello?"_

_The voice that answers jolts me completely awake, "So what happened, Son? Emily kick you out of that cozy little house that you pay for? I've been calling and calling all week and getting no answer! I finally called your brother and he told me to call you at The Den."_

_Blinking in surprise I respond, "Mom! Shit, I'm so sorry, I've been meaning to call you. How are you?"_

_My mother laughs, "I'm a whole lot better now that I'm talking to my first born! So tell me, why are you living at The Den? Is Emily with you?"_

_Taking a ragged breath I look over at Bella for a minute before answering, "No, Mom. Emily isn't with me. Listen, I've been meaning to call you, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten around to it before now. Look, Emily and I, we're divorcing… I'm sorry to tell you this way, and so close to Christmas too…"_

_My mom takes a breath of her own, before letting out a triumphant, "WOOHOO! Finally! Baby Boy! I've been waiting 13 loooong years to hear this news! She was never good enough for you Sammy. She always was an uppity bitch, and a slob to boot, I don't know how you dealt with that! So how long has it been? Are you okay? Are you letting her keep the house? Have you been looking around? Have you met anyone? Tell me everything baby!"_

_I can't help the laugh that escapes me, Florida had done my momma a world of good, "Momma chill, I'll tell you! It's been about 2 months now. I'm fine! No, I'm not letting her keep the house, I'm staying at The Den with a friend of mine, and yeah, I have met someone. Her name is Bella Swan, she's…"_

_My mom cuts me off, "Charlie and Renee's daughter. She's a little young for you isn't she Son? That's just about a 9 year age gap."_

_Shrugging to myself, I reply, "Doesn't bother either of us. How do you know how old she is?"_

_Mom replies, "Well I guess you wouldn't remember. When you were just about 15, and Brady was 11 you had him with you at the park, with Leah. This was right before you met Emily for the first time, you were making time with Leah back then, kids stuff, I'm sure you remember."_

_I cut her off, "The little girl at the park… the one that Leah hurt…"_

_Mom chuckles darkly, "That's right. That little girl was Bella Swan, I was friends with her Auntie Rita back then and after Brady described her I knew it was her. She was only maybe 5 or 6 at the time. I remember you coming home that day, you were so pensive, you wouldn't even talk to me. I got it out of Brady though. Leah pushed that baby down, put mud in her hair, and pinched her hard enough to leave welts. It soured you on Leah for good. You made nice with her for about another year, and then moved on to Emily."_

_Looking over at Bella, thinking back, I remember the tiny child she was, so small and fragile. I had been across the park, Brady was running around like an idiot, and he had fallen down and scraped his knee pretty badly. I was doctoring him up, when I heard the frightened screaming, running over I had found Leah on top of some poor little girl._

_When I grabbed her and spun her around I had lost most of my anger because she was crying. I didn't know why she was crying, but I loved her at the time, so I dragged her to my chest and put my arm around her while I half carried her back over to where Brady was sitting. When I turned around to check on her, the little girl was gone._

_I'm yanked out of my musings on that day by my mom, "SAM! You still there hon?"_

_Shaking my head to clear it, I answer, "Yeah Ma, sorry, caught up in old shit. What're you doing for Christmas? When I hadn't heard from you by last week I assumed you had gone on a trip with some of your friends."_

_She makes a comforting noise, "It's okay Sammy. Actually, Christmas is why I called. I'm coming out next week, gunna fly in Christmas Eve. My plane gets in at around 2:00, and I wanted to know if you'd meet me. I don't wanna bother Sophia, I know how uncomfortable she's gunna be by that time, and I know your brother is gunna be busy doing for her, so can you come get me? I was also hoping I could stay at The Den, but since you're in the apartment…"_

_I laugh, "Momma you can stay here. You can take the apartment, Bella and I will move into my room on the other side of the building."_

_She replies, "I don't wanna put you out, Son. We'll figure it out when I get out there. Don't forget, next Friday, 2:00 at the airport in Port Angeles."_

_I reply, "I won't forget Momma, see you then. Love you."_

****End Flashback still SPOV****

So that's how I come to be driving into Port Angeles on Christmas Eve Day. Bella and Tink are in the back of my truck, and Bella's looking a little green. I laugh a little at her discomfort, "Stop being so nervous, B! My mom's gunna love you! You're not Emily so you've got a head start!"

She smiles a little at me, "I just don't want her to feel like I'm intruding on your reunion. You haven't seen her in how long?"

I smile back at her, "Just about a year, she comes out for Thanksgiving and Christmas usually, but this year she didn't make it for Thanksgiving. You're part of my family now, B. You're not intruding, I _want_ her to meet you."

She sighs and settles back in the seat putting her arm around Tink and burying her face in the dogs' fur.

Getting into Port Angeles proper doesn't take very long, the streets are predictably empty right up til we pull up around the airport. I find a spot in the pick up line and shoot my mom a text, '_in the pick up line. Uley Construction truck, Bella and her dog Tink are with me. You get in front with me.'_

I know she'll get it when she lands which won't be for another half hour so I turn on some music, and settle in for the wait.

****Short time skip BPOV****

Sam asks, "What are you making tonight?"

Stroking the top of Tink's head I reply, "Baked ziti, and linguini with white clam sauce. The ziti is made already, I just have to bake it while I put the linguini together."

He nods, before asking, "meatballs?"

I shrug, "I'll make them if you want them, I wasn't going to though."

He starts to ask me something, probably why I wasn't going to make the meatballs, but he cuts off, "Here she comes!"

Sam gets out of the car and takes a rolling suitcase from an older native woman, she's tall for a woman, at least 5'8, and even though she must be at least in her late 40's I wouldn't think she was much older than my Aunt Rita.

Sam opens the door on Tink's side and puts the suitcase on the floor in front of her, before opening the passenger door for his mom. She climbs in and straps herself in before turning back to me, I freeze as she regards me coldly for a moment before her face breaks into a smile.

She has a warm southern accent that I'm not expecting, as she says, "Well hey there Sug! I know you don't remember me, but I was good friends with your Auntie Rita back when you were just a little thing no bigger than a minute."

I'm not sure what that means, but I reply with a smile as Sam gets back in the truck, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Uley. I'm Bella Swan."

She nods, "I know honey, Sam's told me that you two are seein each other now. Anyone's an improvement over Emily, but I guess I'll get the measure of you while I'm here."

Sam gives her a sideways glance, and his voice is light, but firm, "You're makin her nervous, Ma, back off."

She chuckles softly to herself, "Yes sir."

****Time Skip SPOV****

The drive back has been a bit tense, both Bella and my mom seem a bit uncomfortable with each other, and mom seems downright frightened of Tink. I pull back in at the Den, and I'm glad that no one is around right now.

It'll be at least an hour before the first of the guys and their families start trickling in for the big Christmas Eve dinner. Giving me a chance to figure out the logistics of who's sleeping where, and it also gives my mom a chance to get settled in before having to deal with the crowd.

Bella gets out of the truck and unhooks Tink, letting the dog run around the lot once before calling her back, "Heel Tink!"

My mom raises her eyebrows in surprise when Tink bounds dutifully back over to Bella and sits at her feet, "That is one well trained dog you have yourself there, honey."

Bella smiles, "Sam got her for me. She's the best dog ever, given to me by the best guyever!"

Momma smiles, "That he is."

We head into the building, and I ask, "Momma where would you prefer to sleep? If you want the apartment, Bella and I will move into this side of the building. She changed the sheets and cleaned up the place this morning so don't worry about having to do that. She also did all the rooms on this side of the building at the beginning of the week, and none of the guys are currently staying here so really you have your pick of the place."

She considers for a moment before replying, "Bella, honey, will you give me a tour of this side so that I can see what I'd be dealing with before making a decision?"

Bella smiles, and nods, "Sure thing Mrs. Uley, I'd be happy to."

Mom gives her a warm smile, "You can call me Allison, sweetheart."

Bella leads my mom upstairs, with Tink on her heels, leaving me to wonder, what just happened? In the car they had been silent, reserved, downright uncomfortable with each other. I guess Bella making the point to tell my mom that she thought I was the best man had helped, maybe Mom just realized that Bella really had never had a mother and that maybe that was why she was uncomfortable around her and so she took it upon herself to make Bella feel at ease and accepted.

Whatever it is, I'm happy about it. Going behind the bar I grab a bottle of whiskey and sit on the stool facing the door. I pull a glass off the shelf and open the ice box in front of me, dipping the glass in and pulling out a few cubes. I pour the amber fluid over the ice watching as they crack.

Sipping the whiskey I take a breath, tomorrow is Christmas, and even with everything that we've been doing, I had time to get Bella a few things. At first I couldn't think what on earth to get her, but after a while I had decided on lingerie, and a very simple white gold dog tag style necklace with my club info on it that I had custom made by a jeweler that Jasper referred me to. I knew I could get her something extravagant, but knowing her, I wanted to keep it relatively simple this time around.

****Short time skip still SPOV****

The gate buzzer sounds, and I get up and check to see who it is. Embry and Charlie pull into the lot in Emb's car, and park next to my truck. They get out of the car and I'm actually relieved to see them as I go and sit back behind the bar.

The whole my mom actually liking the chick I'm hooking up with is new for me, she had never liked Leah very much, and she downright HATED Emily. I guess that's pretty normal though, moms hate the girlfriends of their sons, dads hate the boyfriends of their daughters, well, most of the time.

Charlie and Embry come in and take their coats off, hanging them on the coat rack by the door as I call out, "Hey Charlie, Prospect."

Charlie laughs and Embry nods at me, "Hey man. Where's B?"

I shrug, "Ya know, I'm not sure, she went up to give my mom a tour about 15 minutes ago."

As I finish speaking I hear them coming down the steps, Bella is laughing as she says, "He didn't really do that, did he?"

Mom laughs as she replies, "Oh yeah, he did. I got a call from your daddy telling me to come get him from the station and that he needed a set of clothes!"

Oh god…I know exactly what she's talking about, when I was 17 Emily and I had been going through a rough patch, just after she and Leah had started talking and getting along again. The fight had gotten so bad that she had actually packed her stuff and gone to stay the night with Leah.

Paul had always laughed at my pathetic problems with Emily, and he had told me, 'Sam, Man, if she wants you to bare yourself to her, why don't you do it literally? I dare you to go knock on the window of the guest room at Leah's bare-ass naked, man. If nothing else she should at least get a good laugh out of it!'

Like an idiot, I had done it, and like an idiot, I was so nervous I had knocked on the wrong window! Leah's father Harry pulled a shotgun on me for the second time in less than 2 years that night, and had Sue call Charlie to come get me out of their yard.

They come over by the bar still laughing, and I change the subject, "Momma did you decide where you want to stay?"

She nods, "I'll take your room on this side of the building. It's far enough away from the apartment that I shouldn't hear anything from your side, and your girl here did a frankly amazing job up there."

She realizes we're not alone, and turns to address Charlie, "Well hey there Chief! Long time, no see!"

Charlie gives her a brief hug, "Allison! How you doin hon? You're right, it's been a long time. How's Florida treating you?"

Mom replies, "Florida is great! I have a great group of friends down there, I miss my boys, but otherwise it's really amazing!"

Charlie laughs, "That's great. What about when Brady's girl has their little one? Are you gonna come out and stay a while?"

Mom nods, "Yeah, I'll probably come out for a month or two when that happens. I got time for that though. She isn't due for another 3 months. I know they'll go faster than I think, but that's okay, I can't wait to spoil my grandbaby rotten."

****Time skip BPOV****

I pull the ziti out of the oven and bring it out to put it on the bar with the rest of the food. The other girls had brought food too and we had decided that the bar would make a decent , Kim had made some kind of layered dessert with pudding, whipped cream, and brownies, and Sophia had brought some sort of dip.

Everyone is talking, and milling around, grabbing food buffet style. Sam comes up to me with a full plate that he made for himself, and an empty plate for me, he hands me the empty and leans down to whisper in my ear too low for anybody else to hear over the Christmas music playing, and some of the guys singing along, "I really wish we were alone tonight. I want to give you your gifts but I know that I won't be able to resist playing with them."

Giving him a raised eyebrow in question, I wonder what he could have gotten me that he wouldn't be able to resist playing with? God I hope he didn't get me sex toys… I like a good B.O.B. just as much as the next girl but I would have wanted to have at least some say in the selection of something like that.

Sam smirks back at me, and nudges me towards the food, "Get your food and come sit down with us."

He walks away and I quickly grab a little bit of everything and follow him to the corner of the room where he's sitting with Brady, Sophia, his mother, and also my father, Uncle Billy, Jake, and Embry. Sitting down between Sam and Emb I look around and smile, this is my family, this is **our** family. I'm accepting more and more each day that Sam and I may really make a run of this thing. We just might make it for the long haul.

Embry hands me a small brightly wrapped box, "Merry Christmas Little Sister!"

I feel my face light up and I shove him lightly, "Embry! You didn't have to get me anything!"

He shrugs, "well we have a difference of opinion on that one. Just open it!"

Carefully tearing the wrapping paper off of it I open the box to find a small hand carved belt buckle with the clubs insignia on it and the words 'Alpha Bitch' in a banner underneath the insignia.

Smiling at him I laugh as I hug him, "Thank you Emb, I love it!"

He wraps his arm around me, giving me a friendly squeeze, "Good. I know it's not official or anything. You won't be Sam's Old Lady in the official sense for a few more months, but I know you'll make it. So I wanted you to have something that showed my faith in you."

Sam sees it, and smiles at him, "That's some good work man. It looks awesome, it'll look even better when she's wearing it."

Embry nods at Sam, "Thanks man."

I kind of want to aww, but I know better than to do that to them in front of the other guys. They may all be friends, but neither of them would thank me for making them look soft in front of the others.

Handing Sam the small box I ask, "Can you hang onto this for me?"

He takes it from me and tucks it into the interior pocket of his cut smiling at me before going back to his food.

****Short time skip still BPOV****

The rest of the meal goes by smoothly. Brady and Sophia head out as soon as they finish their dessert, I don't blame them, Sophia looks beat. My dad, Uncle Billy, and Jake are ready to leave and I give them all a hug before they head out.

Kim comes up to me, "I'm going to stick around and give you a hand getting this place back in order. Sam will probably have Embry help too."

Sam's mom picks up a bunch of coffee cups, and I hurry over to her, "Allison, you don't have to do that!"

She waves me off, "Don't be silly honey, I don't mind."

I argue with her once more, "No, please, you're our guest!"

She laughs, "Really Bella, it's fine. I won't take no for an answer."

She smiles at me and heads into the kitchen as I say, "Well, thank you then."

Sam comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder, "You should have known she wasn't gunna take no for an answer."

Grabbing a small stack of plates off the table I laugh as I answer, "I guess that's where you get it from?"

He laughs and heads into the kitchen, "I'll get the food put away."

Raising his voice he yells, "Embry! Come help me in the kitchen!"

He and Embry clear off the bar, taking half empty serving bowls, and head into the kitchen while Kim and I get the rest of the dirty dishes and put them on the now empty bar before grabbing two large garbage bags and wrapping the plastic silverware and napkins in the green and red plastic tablecloths and dumping them into the trash bags.

We walk around the room throwing out plastic cups, paper plates and assorted drink bottles. I tie my bag and grab Kim's and bring them through the kitchen. Tink looks up from her place by the oven and I call her over as I hit the door, "Tink come!"

She follows me out the door keeping close to my side as I make my way across the lot to the dumpster by the fence. I toss the bags into the dumpster and shut the lid. Tink gives a sharp bark stopping me in my tracks as she drops into a warning position in front of me and growls. A voice on the other side of the fence sends a chill up my spine, "Hello Isabella. It's been a while since I've been able to gaze upon your beauty."

Fuck. I look up, and not 3 feet away from me separated by only the fence running along the property is James. His eyes are bloodshot, and in the light from the flood I see that they look cold and soulless. He's very skinny, but at the same time he looks like he could hurt someone easily.

Of course I'm not packing. It's Christmas Eve and I'm wearing a medium length green skirt over green and red striped tights with a tight red and green striped sweater and a deep red leather vest, kind of Christmas Elf meets Biker Chick. Not for the first time in my life I wish for a shoulder holster like the guys wear under their cuts.

Tink snarls again and I see the gun in his hand now, he raises it to point at Tink, and I give a little shriek, "No! Please don't hurt my dog! Nebel Tink, Nebel."

She stops snarling but doesn't move away from directly in front of me and I breathe a sigh of relief when he drops the gun to his side, "I want you to come out from there."

Stalling because I'm pretty sure that if I run either me or Tink is gunna get shot, I reply, "I can't. The gate is locked and I don't know the code."

He smirks, "I guess Uley is smarter than I gave him credit for. Very well I'm going to cut the fence and you will come through that way. I'm going to trust you enough to put my gun away, but I **will **take it out before I come through the fence, and if that dog takes one step towards me I **will** shoot her.

I nod. There's no way that Sam won't notice that I've been gone for a while now so I try to play nice and wait for him to come find me, or for James to set the perimeter alarm off, whichever comes first.

He has a pair of what look to be small bolt cutters and he takes them to the nearest fence post and I close my eyes bracing myself in case some sort of alarm goes off. He reaches out his hand, and stops, "Hey! This fence ain't electric is it?"

I shake my head and suddenly, across the lot, the back door opens and I hear Sam call out, "Bella? Babe are you okay?"

James grabs his gun and points it at Sam as he stares into my eyes and puts a finger to his lips. He whispers, "Tell him to go back inside and you'll just be a minute. If he comes over here, I promise you, I will shoot him."

Calling over my shoulder not taking my eyes off of James' gun, I yell, "I'm fine Sam, go back inside, I'm just waiting on Tink!"

He yells back, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Raising my voice a little and trying to sound calm at the same time I yell, "Yes! I'm fine Sam! Just go back inside, I'll be right behind you!"

Finally the door closes, and I let out a breath of half relief and half dread. Help isn't coming, but at least Sam isn't going to get shot.

James puts his gun back in the holster and takes the bolt cutters back to the edge of the wire. All of a sudden I hear a bike coming from the direction behind James. Distracted he whirls towards the sound grabbing for his gun and I take the opportunity. In a harsh whisper I command, "Come Tink!", and set off as fast as I can for the door.

I hear the bike getting closer and gunshots ring out as I scream, and Sam appears at the door opening it just as Tink and I run up the back steps.

We run in through the open door and I yell to Sam, "it was James", as he runs out into the lot with his gun drawn.

Embry guides me to the small table in the kitchen, "Come sit down. Are you okay?"

Snorting a little in disbelief, my voice shakes slightly as I reply, "I think so. Who was it that came to distract him?"

He brings me a cup of water and says, "drink this. It was Jared. Sam texted him and told him to ride by when he looked out 5 minutes ago and saw you just standing by the dumpster. Then when he called out to you and you told him to go back inside he texted him and told him to 1, hurry, and 2, be ready to shoot."

****Sam POV****

Running past Bella out the door into the lot with my gun drawn I run towards the sounds of struggle. Jared has James down on the ground, and I aim my gun at him, "Freeze! You move a muscle and you are dead!"

He looks up at me and goes still, "You mean to tell me you aren't going to kill me anyway?"

Keeping my aim steady I answer, "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Jared takes his gun and brings the butt end down on James' temple, knocking him out as he quips, "Merry Christmas, douche."

He takes 2 zip ties from his cut pocket and binds James' hands and feet, "So uh, what are we doing with him?"

That's a decent question…there are contacts we could ask for help, but the timing isn't great what with it being Christmas Eve…We'd end up owing the Denali a ton of favors. At the same time though I've never had to kill anyone before.

I know I could turn him over to Charlie, let the system handle it, but the system has been failing miserably as far as this fuck is concerned. Then there's the question of his benefactors. Who's going to come looking for this guy after he's dead? This has to happen. He can never be found, how the fuck do we do this?

Running a hand through my hair I turn back to Jared, "Keep your gun on him. Make sure he doesn't have anything in his pockets. I'm going to go get the work van and pick you both up. Then we'll call the rest of the guys and we'll figure out how we want to handle this."

Running back I go into the clubhouse. Bella is sipping a glass of water at the table and she jumps up and runs into my arms. She wraps her arms around me, talking fast, "I'm so sorry Sam! If I could have told you I would have! He was going to shoot Tink! I only told you to go back inside because he told me he would shoot you! How much longer are we going to have to LIVE like THIS!"

I soothe her, stroking her hair, before sliding my hands down to cup her face, tilting her head gently to look at me, "Baby it's over. Jared has him tied up out there. I'm sorry babe but Embry and I have to go. We need to figure out what we're doing with him…after…"

Her face goes carefully blank and I give her a gentle but passionate kiss, whispering against her lips as I pull back just slightly, "It's going to be okay Bella. Take Tink and go upstairs and try to get a little sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can. If my mom asks just tell her I had to take care of some business, she knows better than to pry."

She sniffles lightly, "I love you. Please be safe."

Grabbing my keys off the table I give her one last lingering kiss, our mouths and tongues melding together softly before I pull back, "Always."

Running out the door and across the lot I let myself into the office with my keys, I go to the pegboard where I keep the keys for the business vehicles, scanning the pegs I find the van key and hurry out to it.

Getting in I hurriedly start it and stop to pick up Embry who dives into the passenger seat. I head out of the lot, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel as the automated gate opens slowly. I drive around the lot, taking the small dirt road that runs the back end of the property. I pull up behind J's bike and tap the horn lightly putting the van in park.

Hopping out Embry and I run down the small hill to where J is sitting with a still unconscious James and a small pile of stuff. J sighs in relief, "Thank God, you guys were taking forever! He had needles, drugs, and another gun on him. I got everything."

I grab the zip tie holding his ankles, and Embry grabs the one around his wrists and together we lift him and carry him back up the hill to the van, throwing him in the back of it.

Picking up my cell as Jared gets on his bike, I call Paul. He answers it on the second ring, "Merry Christmas, man."

Smirking slightly I reply, "Merry Christmas, indeed. Paul man, we got him."

I hear the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line, "What do you mean, 'we got him'? Is he dead?"

I put the van in gear as I reply, "Not yet. Look I need you to call everyone and meet me at the abandoned warehouse outside of town. I'm doing the demo on it next month, there's no security or anything. It should be a decent place to figure this out. I need you to put the word out okay? Jake, Brady, and Seth. Jared and Embry are already with me"

He agrees, "Okay, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

We hang up and I signal at J to follow us as I get on the road and start to head out of town. Glancing at the clock I see that it's not too late, only around 11 o'clock. Shit, this is going to be a very long night…


	23. Ch 22: Seriously Bad Men

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and all chapters may contain graphic language, sexual content, violence, glorification of criminal behavior/activities, and mild drug use.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm really thankful to everyone who's still reading for your patience and support! Thanks again!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains extreme violence towards, and murder of a non-main character. You have been warned.**

****Short time skip Still SPOV****

Pulling around the back of the warehouse with Jared on my tail, I see my brother's car, and Seth, Paul, and Jake's bikes. The four of them are sitting in Brady's car. Embry keeps the gun on our passenger who, thankfully, is still passed out.

Rolling down the window I motion for one of them to come over to me. Jake gets out and runs up to the window, "Dude, you really got him?"

I point to the back and he leans in to look over my shoulder, "Awesome."

He backs up and I nod, "Yeah, it is. Here, take this key and open the loading door, I'm going to drive right inside. You're wearing gloves right?"

Holding his hands out he shows me the gloves, before he takes the key I hold out to him. Jake heads back towards the building, stopping back at Brady's car to grab the flashlight that Paul is holding out for him. The light helps him find the lock and he tries to open the loading door giving it a mighty push as it groans and fights to prevent his entrance.

Paul jumps out of the car and between the two of them they get it opened enough for me to drive into the building. I go to the wall, hit the breaker, and the lights go on. The place is a wreck, no security, and the fact that the warehouse had sat open for years before my company got the contract had helped with that. As soon as we had gotten it though the owners had given me the keys, and me, and some of the guys I hired for regular day work hit the place, and threw out the few homeless people who were using it for a squat. The Pack and I hung around for a few nights and told the delinquents that it was now private property and off limits, and basically shut the place down.

That was months ago though, the project kept getting pushed back because the owners of the property kept changing their mind about whether they wanted the original structure or not, and so 8 months of Forks rain and shitty humidity had done a pretty good job of rusting the door, and that wasn't to mention all the garbage everywhere. Still, it was the only place we could count on that wasn't our own property, and I had known that they had turned the power back on in preparation of us coming in to empty it out and get ready to demo it.

Getting out I look around quickly and try to figure out how to keep this contained. It had taken a minute, but I had remembered that Tyler told us that James was pretty much nothing more than muscle for a low grade coke pusher named Laurent who did a minimal amount of work with the Volturi, and from what I gathered was only there on the Denali's friendship. In short they didn't give too much of a shit about what happened to him, or the ones working with him, so at least that wasn't a worry anymore.

The only thing now is to figure out what to do with him. Paul tosses something at me and I grab at it to find a pair of handcuffs. He shrugs as he looks at me, "Those are the real deal man, Bella got them from Charlie for me…"

Cutting him off with a look I reply, "That's enough of an explanation Paul. Thanks though. We've got to get him cuffed someplace."

Brady comes into the area with a worried expression on his face, "Damn, Sam… I don't know if this is a good idea. Why couldn't you have just ran him off? Waited till another day and given us time to come up with an actual plan! Or called Charlie and let the cops handle it. He's a fucking criminal after all."

Paul interjects, "Brady man chill! Piece of shit has been in and out of jail his whole adult life. You saw his rap sheet same as the rest of us. He's a fuckin predicate felon who shouldn't have been allowed to see the light of another day of freedom a long fucking time ago. Obviously the system sucks. As for waiting, if he had waited for another day we could have lost him for good. He may have gone underground and just waited for us to relax. Everyone needs to just chill. This is my department so let's get sleeping beauty here cuffed to that pole over there before he wakes the fuck up!"

He grabs James roughly out of the back of the van and I help him drag him over to the metal pipe that runs from ceiling to floor in the corner of the room. Paul holds him steady against it as I put the cuffs on him. Stepping back I nod at Paul who unceremoniously drops him.

James crumples to the floor and finally starts to stir. Backing away from him we get into the van, leaving the doors open so that we can all sit in the van and talk while still keeping an eye on James.

Everyone looks more than just slightly worried and I realize that this is really our first time dealing with something like this. Paul takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair as he starts talking, "Okay. The way I look at it we have a few options. Does anyone know what they are?"

Jake speaks up, "We could kill him, and then call the Denali to dispose of the body."

Paul nods, "That's one option. Here's the problem with that. James works with this Laurent who apparently works with the Volturi even though he's really only there out of respect for the Volturi's friendship with the Denali. Still they'll be pissed at us for killing him without the 'green light', which means we'd have to call and ask their permission to carry out the hit, and you know that they're going to want to call the Volturi to run it by them. It brings in a whole other level of customs that have nothing to do with us. Old School Mafia family, we'll be going up the chain of command keeping this fuck chained up here till well after New Years."

Jared rolls his eyes, "Yeah, pass. We could just shoot him and leave his body here to rot."

I roll my eyes at him, "Oh yeah, because that will look so good when they come here to empty the place out before we bulldoze it. Especially after we've told them how securely we've had the place locked down, and the fact that we're pretty much the only ones other than the owners with a set of keys. Too much heat, pass."

All eyes turn back to Paul. Finally he speaks, "Okay. Obviously we're passed the question of 'do we kill him', and obviously the answer to that is a resounding 'no shit Sherlock.', so really the only part of this we're lookin for an answer on is, how do we dispose of him after…"

Jake responds, "We could bury him. Like way out in the woods someplace, 10 feet deep, by the time development works it's way out there we'll be long gone."

Brady scoffs, "Smart Jake. One problem, how we gunna get a dead body all the way to the middle of the woods with NO ONE noticing? People do hike and camp you know. Too much risk, **pass**."

Jake sneers at him slightly, "Well at least I _had _ an idea. What are **you** contributing?"

Brady just rolls his eyes. Embry speaks up, "Umm, well. You guys know how I've been helping with the Chop now, right?"

We all nod, and he continues, "Well, I've gotten to know Riley pretty well from riding with him on the runs. He has this friend who owns one of the junkyards and he mentioned to me that sometimes this friend makes a little cash on the side by letting people use his equipment at night…"

Paul's eyebrows raise, "That actually could work. Body in the trunk, car in the crusher, easy peasy, and we're all back at the Den for Bella's Christmas breakfast."

Brady again, "Okay, so say this works… Where are we getting a car to throw in with the body?"

Embry speaks up again, "Brady man, where do you think the cars go after they're chopped and the good parts are all out of them? The frames go to the junkyard anyway."

He thinks for a moment before replying, "Okay, so why don't we take him back to the auto shop, we'll pop him, and stick him in a trunk to go down to the junkyard with the next chop run."

Paul rolls his eyes, "Umm, you realize that dead bodies start the rotting process pretty much the second they're dead right? And you realize that the shop is closed till after the New Year, right? So you realize that with your plan not only do Jake and I take all the heat of having a **dead body** in our place of **legitimate** business, but also that our place of legitimate business is then going to smell like a **rotting corpse**, right? Thanks, but no thanks, **pass**!"

Brady scowls at him, and Paul sighs before saying, "I'll call Riley. Hopefully we can get into that yard tonight. There's logistics we need to think about here. Sam's work van is going to have trace evidence in it, it's going to need to be detailed. Me, Jake, and Embry can do that tomorrow. This place, well I think this place is as good as any to kill him at, we'll bring out some tarps and shit, knock sleeping beauty out again, and shoot him while he's unconscious."

All of a sudden James speaks, "I thought you boys had some honor in you. You're going to kill me after I'm already knocked unconscious? Tyler was obviously mistaken when he told me you were seriously bad men. It looks to me like the only seriously bad man in this place is me."

Letting the Alpha out, I smirk at him, "Yeah? Well, 'seriously bad man' or not, you're still gunna be a corpse before the night is over. In fact, I'll make you a deal. We won't kill you while you're already passed out. That would just be too fucking easy on you."

Paul takes out his burn phone, one of the reloadable minute deals that the cops can't trace, and dials Riley. After a few moments he says, "Riley, it's Paul, I'm sorry to call you this late on Christmas Eve man. Look I'm going to put you on speaker so the rest of the guys can hear you."

He pushes a button on his phone and Riley's voice rings out, "_Man, Paul, this better be something important. I have my kids tonight._"

Paul adjusts the volume so that James won't be able to hear Riley talking, I answer, "It is Riley. Trust me we wouldn't bother you at home tonight if it wasn't important. One of my prospects told me that you have a friend who makes some cash on the side letting people use his junkyard equipment at night."

Riley replies, "_Yeah, Joey K out in Port Ang at Wrecker junkyard. Price depends on which equipment you want to use._"

Paul speaks up then, "How much to use the car crusher?"

Riley laughs a bit, "_The Crusher, huh. That's the big one. 50 grand. No questions asked, of course. You need this tonight?_"

I answer, "Yes."

I can almost hear him smirking through the phone as he says, "_Holiday's gunna cost you an extra 5g's._"

Wincing a little, I ask, "And your facilitation fee?"

His voice is casual as he replies, "_No charge. Consider it in the spirit of the season._"

Well that's nice of him. Breathing out a small sigh of relief that he's not asking for anything, I reply, "Thank you. We appreciate that. Make the arrangements and get back to us as soon as you can."

Brady stands up, "I'll be back. I'm going to go grab the money from The Den. 55g's man. That's steep."

I roll my eyes at him, "I guess it's a good thing we don't do this every day then. That plus the fact that it would have cost double that amount to have The Denali take care of it, I'd say we're ahead of the game."

Seth speaks for the first time, "So you think the crusher costs so much to use because they know pretty much what people use it for?"

Jared answers, "Well duh, Prospect. They'd have to be pretty fuckin stupid to think people were gunna pay 50g's to use it to just crush cars..."

Turning to Jake I say, "Jake go with Brady, I don't want anyone flying solo right now."

He nods and the two of them get up, head out the loading door, and a minute later I hear Brady's car start and the sound of them driving out of the lot. Embry turns to me, "So what's the plan Alpha?"

Shrugging I reply, "That all depends on what Riley says when he gets back to us. My plan right now is dependant upon us getting into that junkyard."

We sit in silence, James is starting to jerk around irritably, fucking junkie is coming down, and it's only gonna get worse from here. Shit. Paul looks at me, "good thing I had those cuffs. Otherwise he'd probably have snapped those zip ties."

Nodding at him, I reply, "Good call man. That's why you're Enforcer."

His burn phone rings, and he snaps it open, "Riley. What's the deal."

James having heard the phone ring starts screaming at the top of his lungs, "HELP! CALL THE POLICE!"

He starts to say more but Embry is already halfway to him and he brings the butt of his gun down across James' face breaking his nose with a crunch, and snarling in his face, "Scream now, bitch!"

Instead James lunges at him, attempting to bite him, but Embry jumps back just in time, "Fucking shit man! What are you, a fucking vampire?"

He comes back to the van, "fucker tried to bite my damn nose off!"

I look at him carefully, "Doesn't look like he got any blood on you or anything. That's a good thing, who knows what he has."

Paul holds the phone out for me, and I take it, "Hello?"

Riley answers, "_Alright here's the plan. Joey K's gunna meet you at the entrance in 3 hours, not a minute sooner, or a minute later. You show up a minute late, and he ain't gunna be there. He's not too happy to have to go out on Christmas Eve, usually he gives a 5 minute window. Have the money, cash only gentleman, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. He'll let you in, and wait for you by the gate. Jake or Paul's gonna have to run the Crusher, I know they know how to do it, you don't gotta worry about the cube though, Joey takes care of that part. He'll give you the key to the machine when you get there._"

Taking a breath, I reply, "Alright, that sounds fine. Thank you for this Riley."

He responds, "No problem, we're all friends here. Tell Paul and Jake I'll see them New Year's Day."

I tell him that I'll relay the message and hang up, handing Paul back his phone, "Riley says he'll see you New Years Day."

The crunch of gravel in the lot heralds Brady's car pulling around the back of the building, and a moment later he and Jake come through the door.

Brady climbs in the open back door of the van, "Did you hear from Riley?"

Paul nods, "Yeah. Sam talked to him."

He looks at me, "Well?"

Giving him a level look, I reply, "We have about an hour and a half to take care of things on this end before we have to get on the road to PA."

Brady nods, "Okay, so what's the plan Almighty Alpha?"

Everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to lead them. If I falter for even a moment it can change everything. This is the first time we've ever had to do anything like this. Can we do this?

Bella's face flashes in my mind and I steel myself, yes, we can do this. **I** can do this. This piece of shit threatened my girl, he stalked her, violated _our_ privacy. If we had slipped for even a moment, he **would** have violated her physically, I have no doubt about that.

Snapping out of my daze, I put my game face on. This is part of the life we had all chosen, sometimes, someone had to make the tough calls. That's why they voted me Alpha.

Turning my attention back to my Pack, I keep my voice low as I answer, "First, Paul, you and one of the prospects are gunna go back to the auto lot and pick up one of the chop cars that hasn't been broken down, but that you've taken the VIN's off of already. You're gunna bring that back here along with a roll of industrial strength duct tape. We'll run the car with the tags from the van. It _needs_ to be able to make the trip to Port Ang. Don't bring me a piece of shit that's gunna break down 20 minutes down the road."

I pause to take a breath, and then keep going, "Then, we're gunna beat that fuck until he wishes we'd kill him. After that, we shove him into the trunk, and 3 of us make the trip down to Port Ang in the car, and ride back double with the guys who take their bikes."

Everyone takes a minute to think it over. Paul looks impressed as he replies, "Good plan. Seth, ride me over to the Den I don't want us to have to go back to the auto lot to pick my bike up."

****Paul POV****

Seth and I get up and head out to the lot, he gets on and starts the bike up and I climb on carefully behind him. Riding bitch is humiliating, but sometimes it has to be done, we just pretend like the other isn't there for the short ride over to mine and Jake's auto lot.

I get off and open the gate letting Seth pull in and shutting it again behind me. Letting myself into the office I run into the work area and grab a screwdriver and the roll of duct tape that Sam had wanted, before I go out to the area where we keep the chop cars.

I know the perfect car. It was one that Riley left with us because it was stolen. The parts weren't needed, it was pretty much solely there to be destroyed, so it wouldn't be missed. Right now I'm just thankful it's not blocked in, and I know that Jake had taken the VIN plates out of it before we left for the week yesterday, so it really is perfect.

The ignition lock is already gone, so I shove the screwdriver home, and turn the engine on. There's about two thirds of a tank of gas in it too that Jake hadn't siphoned out of it yet so that works out good. Pulling over to the gate where Seth waits, I get out and open it, letting him pull through first. Getting back in the car I follow him out, stopping the car to get out and lock the lot back down.

I follow Seth back to the warehouse, pulling back around and right into the building behind Sam's van. All I hear is screaming, James is literally going fucking batshit crazy! He's screaming and lunging at the guys anytime they get near him, there's blood all over his face from his broken nose.

Sam comes over to us as we get out of the car, "Finally! We were thinking we'd have to start without you."

Giving him a lazy smirk I reply, "You know I'd a been fuckin pissed if you had."

Some of the other guys look freaked, Brady for one, Seth for another. I have no doubts that they'll do what they have to do for the club, but neither one of them looks happy about the situation. Me on the other hand? I can't wait to fuckin end this scumbag. For what he threatened to do to Bella, for what he had actually done to all the girls before her, for having the balls out fucking nerve to try and push us out of our own territory, hell just for being the piece of shit that he is.

****Sam POV****

I'm about to respond to Paul when I hear another car pull into the lot. Everyone freezes, who the fuck could this be? James starts screaming at the top of his lungs, a repeat of his earlier yells of help and call the police, and adding in this time, "These men are going to MURDER me!"

Brady looks like he's going to piss himself, the rest of the guys look resolute, and Embry pulls his gun out and holds it on James, whispering to me, "If it's the cops I'm going to waste him. I'm not taking chances with my sister's safety if we're all going to end up in prison."

I nod at him, trying to tune out the screaming as I hear a car door open and shut and the sound of shoes coming towards us. Jake, Paul, and I point our guns towards the door in case it's one of Tyler's guys who knew where James was heading tonight and not the police.

The person steps into view, and bone numbing shock and relief rolls through me as I see Bella. The rest of the guys breathe a sigh of relief, all except Brady who looks fucking pissed, and exclaims, "What the FUCK are you doing here girl? Are you fucking _insane_?"

She ignores him coming over to me with a bag, "Here, you guys need these. They're medical gloves, chemical goggles, and surgical masks."

She sees James' face and asks worriedly, "did he get blood on any of you? Any sort of fluids?"

I shake my head, "No, none. Emb broke his nose with his gun. Why? What's going on?"

She bites her lip before answering, "I talked to Dad. James is HIV positive. I didn't tell him you guys had him or anything, we were just talking about the situation and I told him that he had threatened to rape me, and that I was so thankful to you and the guys for protecting me. That's when he told me that James has the Hiv."

She turns her attention to Brady, "I'm not insane, and I really do appreciate what you guys are doing. The sacrifices that you've all been making. You need to hear me on this Brady, I LOVE Sam. I'm NOT going to do him wrong or let anything that I can prevent happen to him. I love him with all my heart, I'd lie, cheat, and steal for him, but I would **never** cheat on him, lie to him, or steal from him, I'm **not** Emily. You and I have this back and forth thing going where you're okay with me for a while, and then you have doubts and you don't like, or trust, me. I understand your feelings, but give me a chance to prove you wrong, just like I gave Sam the chance to prove me wrong."

He looks at her skeptically, "This is so not the time for this. How the fuck did you even find us?"

Bella's face goes blank but not before I see the flash of guilt in her eyes, and I have a good idea how she found us. Embry. I also know that Brady would use it to push Embry out if I'm right, so I do what I have to do to keep our most promising prospect, because I don't forget whose idea it was to call Riley. "I told her where we'd be Bray. I sent her a text when you and Jake went back to The Den to pick up the money. Anyways it doesn't matter. I trust Bella."

He sighs, "Fine. Thank you for the gloves and stuff."

She nods but doesn't go to leave, she turns her attention to James instead. He's been just staring at her since the minute she walked in the door, completely captivated by her. She give him this smile, there is nothing friendly on her face though. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the burn gun that I had given her on the off chance he came at her when she went to the bathroom or something on her shopping trips with Kim and Embry.

Grabbing her arm lightly I spin her towards me, "Do you really want to do that?"

She bites her lower lip, worrying it for a quick second before responding, "Yes. I really do. I have to know that it's over. I have to see it end."

I lead her over to the passenger side of the van, leaning in to talk to her quietly, "Let me handle this for you. I understand that you need to see it, I won't make you leave, but this makes you an accessory. You need to understand the ramifications if we're ever caught for this. I _never_ should have sent you that text, I'm glad that you brought us this equipment, but I put you in a difficult position and I should not have done that. Tell me what you need."

She looks at me guiltily, "I know what I'm doing. I know that if you guys get caught and you go down, that I'm going down with you. He threatened to rape me. He took pictures of us having sex. He stalked me, scared me half to death, and turned all of our lives upside down! I NEED to see him die, Sam. I need to know that it's over for good."

I run my hands through her hair, before gently cupping her face. I can see out of the corner of my eye that my touching Bella is agitating James, so I up the ante, running my hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Bella is quick, and she puts it together giving me an evil smirk as she reaches up and twines her hands in my hair, pulling me down for a passionate kiss.

This kiss is not gentle, it's not sweet, instead it's hungry and slightly angry, her teeth scrape my lip as she sucks it into her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance, my hands are all over her body, hers are pulling my hair, her nails raking my scalp.

I can hear James yelling but I'm too focused on Bella to really hear what he's saying. A shot rings out, followed by an anguished scream, and Bella and I break apart. Looking around I see Brady with the gun in his hand, "What the hell man?"

He shrugs, "He kept calling her a whoring cunt, I couldn't take it anymore. I only took his knee out. It's one thing to not trust her, but she's your girl, and she's a sister to the Prospect, and she's J's girls cousin, and she's a friend to Jake and Paul too, and I've been an ass where she's concerned. So take his bleeding knee as my apology okay? A truly sincere one this time."

Bella smiles a thousand watt smile at him, as she says, "Thank you. Apology accepted."

James starts up again, and having had enough I turn to Paul, "Did you bring that duct tape like I asked?"

Grinning, he replies, "You know it. It's in the car, I'll grab it."

He runs over to the car and grabs the tape, bringing it over, and handing it to me, "Thanks."

I set the tape down on the ground, and start handing out the supplies that Bella brought to us. Once everyone has a set I turn my attention back to James. Keeping him locked in my gaze as I strip the gloves I had been wearing off and put on the latex gloves that Bella brought, followed by the surgical mask and the goggles.

With each piece of protective gear he looks more and more agitated, thrashing around, screaming, and making threats. Smiling behind the mask I pick up the tape again and start walking towards him.

From the corner of my eye I see Paul looping around to come at him from the side and just as James starts to spit Paul grabs him firmly by his hair with one hand, bringing the other one up from in front of him and clamping around his throat effectively shutting his mouth.

Tearing a strip off the tape I slap it on his face, "There we go. No more spitting. No more biting. No more disgusting things coming out of your mouth. We're gunna show you, what the term seriously bad man really means. You see, you're deluded enough to think that being a 'seriously bad man' means beating, raping, and torturing women. That kind of thing just goes to show that you're not a man at all, because a real man doesn't need to make a woman feel helpless and afraid to make himself feel powerful. You're pathetic, and pretty soon, you're gunna be dead."

That being said I take a step back, Paul cuts the zip tie holding his ankles and I kick him first in the knee that Brady shot, and then in the balls with my steel toed boots. Walking around I see a piece of rebar and pick it up. Tossing it to Paul I watch as he tilts James' head up, "This is what happens when you fuck with our women. The business shit we could have let go, the beating would've left you in the hospital, but we wouldn't have killed you. Stalking a member of our family? Actively **planning** to rape her? Well the rest of the girls you went after may not have had men like us in their lives, they may have wanted to see you rot in jail like civilized people. Guess it's lucky for Bella that we're not the least bit civilized, and we'd rather see a parasite like you rot in hell, than sit in jail."

He steps back and swings the rebar with all his might, bringing it down on James' forearm, the crack of the bone like a baseball bat connecting with a fast ball, the kind of sound that when you hear it at a baseball game you know it means a home fucking run.

That first hit seems to work Paul up, he hits him continually, aiming for his wounded knee, his arms, hands, the only sounds now are James' muffled screams of anguish, and the rebar connecting with his body.

Paul shouts, "Embry!", and tosses him the rebar. Embry looks at it for a second, then at Paul, and then at me. I give him a nod, and a malicious glint fills his eye as he stalks over to our prey. James' skin has lost what little color it held, he's now whiter than even Bella and his eyes are filled with terror.

Embry doesn't bother to give a speech, he just lays into James with the rebar, making sure to hit all the spots that Paul already had. Finally he brings it up and I see that he's going to bring it down on James head, and I yell, "Stop!"

He looks at me, and I smile indulgently at him, like a father smiling at his son on their first hunting or fishing trip, "Not the head, his face is fine, but I want him conscious for what's coming. I want him to feel every bit of the pain when the car goes into the crusher."

I can see the brother in him, the man that loves my girl more than I do, but in a different way coming out. He turns back to James and I can hear him whisper, "I hope that it's agony. I hope that while you're waiting to die that you see every girl you've ever hurt, every girl that you ever violated, I hope they come back to haunt you, ending with her face. I hope the very last thing you think about before you go to hell is my sister's face, and I want you to think about what you are, and I want you to know that everything you get here is not even half of what you deserve. Death is not even enough for the likes of you. If I could, I'd kill you, and then bring you back again, and again, and each time I would find a new way to kill you, a new, torturously slow, way to take your life from you."

He takes a slight step back and swings the bar again, this time connecting with the orbital bone, just under the eye. Blood runs down James' face and Embry turns to me, "Sam."

Going over to him I take the rebar back from him, I've said all I have to say, I take the rebar and I hit him, over and over again. The snap of his collar bone sounds like a wish bone, I'm careful not to hit him too hard in the ribs, I don't want one to puncture his lung when we put him in the trunk and have him die from aspirating on his own blood.

A red haze comes over me and I start hitting him harder with the piece of metal not knowing how long that goes on for until I finally throw it away and punch him full strength in the ribs with my fists until I feel a few crack.

Someone grabs me, and I turn to see Jake with a proud smile on his face, "That's good Sam. It's time to get going."

Bella comes over to me then and I put my hand up, "Don't. I can't touch you right now."

She nods once, she seems to understand that I'm not rejecting her. I want to touch her, but I need a fucking shower first, and I need for this to be done.

Jared and Seth drag James to his feet, holding him up while Paul unlocks the cuffs, freeing him from the pole, and then locking them back around his wrists. We're taking no chances. Paul leads the way over to the car and pops the trunk, it's empty, which is good.

I actually have to give the scumbag a little bit of credit because when he sees that empty trunk he starts to struggle and flail around until Seth comes over with a pipe and knocks him in his knees as hard as he can. Jared pushes him head long into the trunk, maneuvering him into position and holding him so that Paul can tape his ankles and knees together with the duct tape. Finally Seth slams the trunk, and Jake steps in with the keys and locks it.

Looking around, I ask, "Everyone alright with this? Last chance to speak up."

I'm looking pointedly at Bella, but really I'm waiting on Brady, but he surprises me, "Motherfucker got what was coming to him, but it's not done yet. Let's end this. Is everyone coming to the lot?"

He grabs the bag with the money in it as everyone nods, I look at Bella, "Are you coming, or can you go home now?"

She thinks for a minute, "I'm coming. I want to see it. I want to **know**."

This really can't be good for her. My first instinct is to shield her from all of this, but I know that if I fight her on it, if I don't let her know that it's over it might haunt her, thinking he's out there, that we messed up and left him for dead but he wasn't. She needs to know it really is done.

I sigh, "Okay, hop in the front seat."

I grab the screwdriver that Paul was using to run the car, and use it to pop the plates off the van and put them on the big brown sedan. I get in the car and turn it back on as Embry and Brady climb in the backseat. The others have all gone out into the lot and gotten on their bikes, I back out of the building, the guys watching as I start to pull forward they flank us in position. The car stays in the lead because I'm the one driving it, Paul and Jake stay next to one another behind us with Jared and Seth behind them as we pull out onto the road and get on the way to PA.

****About an hour and a half later****

We pull up at the gate of Wrecker junkyard and a dark haired light skinned man wearing a flannel over a white tee and a pair of plaid pajama pants comes to the side of the car, "You Uley?"

I nod, "You Joey K?"

He nods, Brady hands me up the bag, and I hand it to him, "55k Cash only."

He nods, and takes it back into the office, returning about 5 minutes later, "Okay then, here's your key. You're gunna follow this all the way to the back of the lot, you really can't miss it. There's a sign by where you need to position the car. I'll be here when you're finished."

I nod at him, "Thank you we'll be as quick as we can. We're sorry for making you come out on the holiday."

He gives me another nod and slides the gate open, allowing me to pull forward into the lot. I follow the cleared section down through rows of cars piled on top of one another, their headlights like sentinel eyes keeping watch.

Brady speaks, "Kind of creepy isn't it."

Embry and Bella both nod. All of a sudden the row opens up and there's equipment all around, and Joey K was right, you really can't miss The Crusher. I see the sign, 'Crusher Parking' and pull up onto the platform over the large red X.

The guys turn their bikes off, as I turn off the engine in the car and take the key out of it. We get out of the car as the guys come up onto the platform. I go around and open the trunk, looking down on him, smiling as his eyes fill with terror. Looking back at Jake I say, "Jake man, let me get your knife."

He leans down and from the sheath on his boot takes out a hunting knife with a 4 inch blade, nothing special, just something he had picked up from a sporting goods store while on a vacation in Florida.

Looking down on him with disgust I smirk a little as I say, "Well, we've come a long way tonight haven't we James? Thankfully it's almost over, wouldn't you say?"

He shakes his head 'no' vigorously, and I ask, "You don't want it to be over? You don't wish you were dead yet?"

Again he shakes his head 'no'. In his current condition if we threw him onto the road somewhere he would definitely live. He'd be in the hospital for a few weeks probably, but he'd heal. I wanted him to really wish for death.

Grabbing hold of his hip roughly I push him onto his back bringing the knife down and stabbing him where I assume his balls would be, twisting the knife before pulling it back out. Leaning back as the muffled screams come through the duct tape over his mouth I say, "That's what men like you deserve. Don't worry though, you're not gunna die just yet. That wound is gunna take at least an hour and a half to bleed you dry, oh but don't worry I won't make you wait that long. I just wanted to make sure that you suffered."

I turn and extend the knife back to Jake, who shakes his head, "Nah man, toss it in there with him."

Shrugging I put the knife down by his feet in the dip by the wheel well and I give him one last smirking smile as I drop the keys next to him, and slam the lid shut. I pop the tags off the sedan as Paul yells out, "You guys need to come off the platform."

We follow him over to the side of the platform where he climbs up to run the controls. The machine roars to life. Paul pushes a button, and this thing that looks like a crane moves over the car. He pushes another button, and the car flies up onto the circular plate, which must be a large magnet. The crane moves automatically over the mouth of the crusher and drops it into the machine before moving back into place.

Paul looks over at Bella, "You wanna push the button?"

She shakes her head, and he turns to me, "how bout you?"

Nodding, I climb up to stand next to him, he points at a button and I push it. The machine starts moving, the noise is pretty deafening as the walls start closing in around the car. I can see the progress until the arm on the top flips down crushing it into the reservoir then pulling up to the lip and sitting like a lid, allowing the other 4 compressors to do their work without debris flying everywhere.

It seems like hours but in reality it's only about 15 minutes later when the sound recedes, and the top arm retracts. Bella steps forward, looking in at the cube. She shudders and comes quickly back to us.

Jake had had the least contact with James and it's decided that she'll ride back to the warehouse with him. Paul looks at me, and gives me a roguish wink, "You wanna be my bitch, Sam?"

The joke breaks the tension and we all laugh, some of us a little nervously, but still it feels good that we can still joke. I climb on behind Paul, who passes me back the key to the machine. I put the key in my pocket, and hang on to his custom added passenger grips on the side of the seat. Embry rides with Seth, and my brother with Jared. We get back up to the gate, and Joey comes out, "Pleasure doing business with you boys.", he hands me a business card, "That's my number. You ever need anything else you call me directly."

I take the card, hand him his key, and nod, "Thanks, we'll do that. Merry Christmas."

He smiles, "Merry Christmas to you."

Joey rolls the gate back and Paul accelerates through it as we get on the road back to the warehouse.

****Time skip still SPOV****

Pulling into the back of the lot we all get off the bikes and stretch out before grabbing the flashlight, turning the lights back on, and taking a quick look around to make sure there were no vagrants in the building.

Assured that you really can barely tell that anything out of the ordinary had gone on here other than the puddle of blood from James' knee I turn to the guys, "Okay. Lets cover that puddle up with a bunch of garbage. The first few days of the project I'm only using J and Seth, we can do some more about it the first day we come out. Owners aren't going to be on site till the week after, they're going on vacation to the Bahamas.

Grabbing a bunch of shit I throw it in the puddle as the rest follow suit. Embry brings over a bag of dirt that was in the corner, and rips it open pouring it over top of the pile effectively covering what the garbage didn't.

Satisfied now, I say, "Alright, before we go back home, I have to ask, is everyone okay? Like mentally? Do you all think you can live with what went on tonight?"

Looking around the circle, the only one who looks unsure is Seth, but when I catch his eye he nods. Satisfied that everyone will probably be okay, I go over to the van and put the plates back on it. Embry climbs into the front seat, and I back it out of the building. Jake and Paul slam the door shut, and we bust the lock just in case the owners come out to look at it before they go away. I know they won't go inside if they find the busted lock, they'll just call me to go put a new one on.

Bella catches my eye, smiling at her, I say, "Go back to The Den honey. I'll be back soon, I just have to bring the van over to Paul and Jake's shop. One of them will run me back. Take Embry with you, he rode here in the van with me."

She smiles back, "Okay. Thank you."

Turning to address the rest of the guys, she continues, "Thank you all. I can't tell any of you how much it means that you would all go to this extreme to protect me. I know that some of you did it simply because you are part of The Pack, and I know some of you did it because of connections that we have, relationships we've had, or just because we're family. Whatever the reason. Thank you."

The guys all nod at her, and Embry puts a hand on her shoulder and guides her over to her car. She blows me a kiss, "I'll see you at home, don't be too long, I want to thank you properly…"

The smolder in her gaze tells me exactly how she plans to thank me, and I clap my hands together sharply, "Alright, lets move out."

****Bella POV****

Embry and I drive back to The Den slowly, the silence around us is heavy. Turning to him, I ask, "Do you regret it?"

He smiles at me, "Only that he could only be made to suffer once. I would have preferred for him to suffer over and over again, the way he made his victims suffer. I do NOT regret protecting you Bella, I do NOT regret protecting whoever would have inevitably come after you, and I do NOT regret my part in his death. You're safe now, you and Sam can go back to looking at houses, and starting your life together. Make me some pretty little nieces, and some badass little nephews."

I laugh as we pull up in front of the Den, Embry hops out and inputs the code, getting back into the car as the gate rolls open in front of us. Pulling through I park next to Embry's bike, "Do you want to come in for a while? Maybe stay the night in one of the rooms? I'm doing a big Christmas Breakfast in the morning, you're coming to that right?"

He nods, "Of course, do you think I would miss the special French Toast you make for holiday breakfasts? Dad's coming down for it, right?"

Turning the car off, I answer, "Yeah, we're gunna start around 10:30."

We get out of the car, and I ask again, "You gunna come in?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, not tonight. I'll let you take a shower and get ready for Sam to get home, he shouldn't take very long to get back, and I know the two of you will want to be alone when he gets here. So to save myself the awkward exit I'm gunna head home."

Embry's half hearted smile breaks my heart, I know he's thinking about Angela. If she hadn't died they might be married by now. I might be the one with some pretty little nieces and badass little nephews. Going over to him I give him a hug, squeezing him as hard as I can, whispering, "I miss her too. She'll always be with you in your heart honey. Don't you think that it's time you started dating again?"

He squeezes me back a little, "I know. I just. It's hard. We haven't been together since a while before she passed away. I just can't see anyone else the way I saw her, but you're right, it is time that I tried. She'd want me to try."

Releasing me, he steps back, "Love you Baby Sister. Merry Christmas."

Smiling at him, I reply, "Merry Christmas Big Brother."

He walks over to his bike and climbs on, starting it up he yells over to me, "Get yourself inside, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Waving at him, I nod, and head back into The Den. Allison is waiting for me, "Where's Sam? What happened? Who was that?"

I answer her, "Sam is with Jake and Paul, he'll be back soon. You'd have to ask Sam what happened. That was my brother. He left his bike here when he and Sam left before. I gave him a ride back to pick it up. I'm really tired Allison, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Sam is fine, I swear. I just saw him not 10 minutes ago."

She nods and goes back upstairs. Going through the kitchen I see that Sam's mom and Kim did a great job cleaning up, thank God for them because I don't think I could stand it right now.

I head upstairs and Tink is waiting for me patiently by the door, I let her go ahead of me on the stairs and go outside with her grabbing a plastic bag off the door handle on my way out. Thankfully she's not in the mood to waste time and she does her business quickly.

Back inside Tink and I head back to the apartment. She lays down on her dog bed and starts chewing on a bone while I head into the bedroom. Stripping off my clothes I throw them into the trash, yeah, never wearing these clothes again.

Naked now, I head for the bathroom, turning the shower on. Stepping under the spray, I let the hot water flow over my body, turning my face into it and letting out a shuddering breath, along with a mild sob.

Inhaling raggedly, I know that I'm crying, but I can't feel the tears flowing down my face along with the water. My emotions are all over the place, and the next second a shrill laugh is coming out of my mouth. I feel exhausted, like I could just pass out.

The water is too hot, the steam is starting to make it hard to breathe. Leaning against the wall I let myself slide down till I'm sitting on the floor of the shower hugging my legs with my head on my knee, letting the tears fall. I feel guilty, happy, afraid of getting caught, terrified of Sam and the rest of the guys getting caught, knowing that it's my fault that they all have to live with a murder on their souls.

What if my dad finds out? What if he doesn't? Is anybody really going to miss James? Would anyone even look for him? Would they ever find him if they did? If anyone did come looking for him, they'd most likely go to Tyler first. Would he tell them about Sam, and The Pack? What if James had kept copies of those pictures of me and Sam, would someone find them?

I hear a low wailing in my head, and it takes me a minute to realize that I'm the one making the noise. Shit, I should be celebrating, not crying hysterically. You would think I found out someone important to me had been hurt, instead of my stalker and would be HIV positive rapist.

That sets me off again and I just let the emotion crash over me, burying my face in my arms and letting it out.

****Sam POV****

Paul drops me off back at The Den and I go in as quietly as I can. Mom is waiting for me, "Sam!"

She gets a good look at me, and abruptly turns around, "Never mind."

Mom goes back upstairs, and I go through the kitchen, and up the back stairs. Letting myself into the apartment, Tink looks up for a moment, giving a small yip before dismissing me and going back to her bone.

The silence is strange, Bella's car is in the lot so where is she? Could she have fallen asleep? I guess it's possible, I hope she took a shower first though.

Heading into the bedroom I drape my cut over the hook on the back of the door, and take my clothes off, walking over to the garbage. I pause for a moment, in the can are Bella's clothes. I guess we had the same thought, so never wearing these clothes again.

I can hear the water on now, and I follow the sound into the bathroom. Oh shit. Bella is huddled on the floor of the shower, I can hear her now, sobbing under the cover of the hot water, which by the look of it is at least 10 degrees too hot. Her skin has a pink tinge, and her breathing, already hindered by the crying, is shallow and erratic.

Jerking open the shower door the steam hits me like a brick wall, shit, way too fucking hot. Reaching in I jerk the handle to the cold side and the temperature comes down to barely warm.

Getting on my knees next to Bella's huddled form, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me, her bare skin hot to the touch as I try to take her pain away, "Oh God, Bella I'm so sorry honey. I knew I shouldn't have let you stay, it was a stupid decision. It's going to be fine Baby, I promise. I'm taking care of it, everything is going to be fine."

I hold her tightly, as she sobs, kissing the top of her head and just trying to reassure her that everything will be okay. Finally she manages to choke out, "I can't, I can't. Stop. I just, can't."

I'm not sure what exactly she means, and I ask her, "Baby what? You want me to stop holding you? Do you want me to leave? What can I do for you Bella? Baby I need you to breathe, try to take deep breaths."

Maneuvering her easily I move her so that her back is against my chest. Holding her gently but firmly against me, I take long deep breaths, encouraging her to match her breathing with mine. It takes about 10 minutes but finally she starts to come back into herself. She opens her eyes and looks up at me, "I'm sorry."

It sounds very final, and I feel myself starting to get worried, "are you saying you're sorry because you were upset? Or that you're sorry you can't see me anymore?"

I honestly don't know what I'll do if she leaves now. What if Brady was right? What if now that she doesn't need protecting anymore, she doesn't want me? Waiting with bated breath, I watch her face. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, it doesn't look good for us is all I can think before she answers, "I'm sorry that I was freaking out. I'm not leaving you Sam. I'm just having a mild heart attack thinking about what's next. What if someone comes looking for him? What if my dad finds out what we did to him? What if we get away with it? He's dead Sam. What if no one ever finds out? What if they do? It's my fault. A man is dead, and we all have to live with a murder on our souls because of me! What if he kept copies of those pictures? What if, what if, what if! It's eating at me!"

I know that she needs me to be as supportive as possible, but honestly I have no answers for her, what should I tell her? 'Sorry Babe, I wish I could give you some sort of guarantee but that would be lying.'? That's not going to work.

Starting with the first problem of a man being dead, I tilt her chin up, "Bella look at me. You need to understand this. James was a **rapist**, even more than that he was a psychotic sadistic sociopath! What if you had never met me in that bar in Port Angeles Bella? Do you want to know what he would have done to you?"

She shakes her head no violently, "No! Please!"

I hold her closer and shush her, "Shh, it's okay. I won't tell you the details. I just need you to know this. You would not have been his first victim Bella. There have been so many, probably more than anyone could ever exactly tell you, what with him being dead and all. What was I supposed to do? Let him off with a beating? Hope that he decided to move on to the next one? What if the next one was Kim, Bella? What if he had chosen her? We would have taken him out just like we did. As for worrying about who's going to come looking for him, you let me worry about that. I don't think it should be a problem. I think we're going to be fine as long as ALL of us hold it the fuck together!"

I grip her chin firmly, tilting her face up and staring deeply into her eyes as I implore her, "I NEED you to **keep it together**, Bella! Whatever you need to get right with this, I'll do it if it's within my power, just tell me."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out as a gentle sigh, "I'm okay. I know that if it wasn't me, it could have been anyone else. I know what would have happened to them, and to me, if not for you and The Pack. I'm going to be okay. I just. I need to get washed up, I can't stand the thoughts that are going through my head right now thinking about his record… I just, I need to be close to you."

Standing up, I pull her up to stand next to me, grabbing the shampoo I pour some into my hand and move so that I'm behind her, running my hands through her hair, massaging her scalp gently, feeling her relax against me as I wash her hair.

Pulling her back under the spray I let the water flow over both of us, washing away the soap, hopefully washing away her fears. This isn't easy for me either, but I know that we did the right thing. I know that the world is a better place without him, and frankly I'm a little proud that I did what the justice system couldn't, which was get him off the street and keep him off of it, permanently.

She grabs her pouf and I take it out of her hand, pouring some of her body wash onto it, and starting at her shoulders, slowly washing every inch of her, turning her slightly to do her back before slapping her lightly on the ass, "rinse off, I need to wash up."

She steps under the spray, turning to look at me, her eyes travel my body. For the first time in my life I'm nervous to see the look on a woman's face after she looks me over naked. Is she going to be disgusted? Knowing what we did tonight. Will she be scared of me? Knowing that I killed a man. Would she even want me to touch her?

I go about my business, grabbing the washcloth and putting the soap on it. She watches as I lather my chest up, running the towel down my abs. She steps towards me, taking the towel from my hands, running it up my stomach, tracing the muscles up to my chest, over my shoulders, and down my arms before doing the whole thing in reverse.

She looks up into my eyes as she moves lower, inhaling sharply as she washes my junk with a feather light touch, it's hard for me to concentrate when she starts to talk, "I could tell what you were thinking, because I was thinking the same things when you came in here, 'will he be disgusted by me?', 'will he want me to touch him?', 'is he going to hate me for what I've made him do?', only I know you were probably thinking, 'is she going to be afraid of me for what I've done?'. The answer for 2 out of 3 of those is no, Sam. I'm not disgusted by you, and I'm not afraid of you. However, I **do** want you to _touch _ me, and I **do** want to _touch _ you."

She licks her lips lightly as she moves the cloth over my hips, applying gentle pressure telling me to turn without words. I oblige her and she washes my back, her breasts pressing against me as she leans in reaching up to run the towel over my broad shoulders. She pulls back and works it down my back, and over my ass before working her way down my legs.

Turning, I reach down and she puts her hand in mine, standing up and moving aside so that I can step under the spray, rinsing off the soap in a hurry. As soon as I feel all the slickness of the soap is gone, I reach my hands out and grab Bella sharply by the hips, pulling her to me even as I lift her up with ease.

Her legs go around my waist, and her lips fuse to mine. This kiss, it's hungry and desperate. Giving myself into the emotion I concentrate on the real solid feel of her against me, the water sluices over our bodies, but it's nothing to the slick wetness of her arousal as my cock slides against her.

She's safe, here in my arms, well, from everyone but me I guess. Turning while still sucking on her lip I slam the water off, bringing my hand back around and grabbing the flesh of her ass, kneading it as I carry us quickly out of the shower, and into the bedroom.

Carrying her to the bed I drop her lightly onto it and climb on top of her. I start to kiss her gently on the neck, she grips my hair, her voice throaty as she breathes out, "Please. I need you. Right now."

She doesn't need to tell me twice. Violently bringing my mouth down on hers I nudge her legs open wider with my knees and sheath myself in her slick, tight, center. Giving her a second to adjust as her breath escapes in a low noise of pleasure I make circles with my hips, grinding against her, my own moans joining hers as she tightens around me.

Changing positions I move more upright, she bends her legs at the knee, her feet flat against my shoulders, giving her leverage to fuck against me as I start to pump my hips a little faster, each time withdrawing almost completely before thrusting back into her.

My hands roam over her legs, grabbing her left ankle I run my mouth over the sensitive skin on the top of her foot. As she lets out a wail of pleasure. She lowers her legs to wrap around me, locking me against her as I slow down slightly, burying my face in the crook of her neck, "So fucking good. I love you."

She nips my earlobe, whispering, "I love you too. I want you. Always you. Only you."

Pulling out I flip her roughly onto her stomach, pulling her up by her hips and roughly plunging my dick back into it's home. She cries out in pleasure, and I slide my hands from her hips, up the silky skin of her back, tracing up either side of her spine until they twine into her still damp hair.

Using her hair I gently pull her up, clamping my mouth on the patch of skin where her shoulder flows into her neck, sucking on it as my hands move to cup her tits, holding her tightly against me as I fuck her harder and rougher, driving her up and up, until finally she falls over the cliff, screaming my name amidst a flood of obscenities. I don't stop, I don't slow down, I just continue my assault on her body, gripping her nipples between my fingers as she continues to scream out her pleasure.

Finally after what feels like hours but in reality is only probably about 10 to 15 minutes I feel the rush of almost painful pleasure as I moan against her neck, and explode my cum inside of her.

Careful to turn as I fall forward we end up tangled together on top of the sheets, she turns to face me, her breathing ragged as she reaches up to cup my face in her hands, "I love you. Thank you."

Kissing her gently now, I murmur against her mouth, "I love you too. Don't thank me for protecting you Bella. I would do anything for you."

Wrapping her in my arms, turning so that she's half draped over me she nestles her head on my chest, and we fall into the darkness of sleep.


	24. Ch 23: Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and all chapters may contain graphic language, sexual content, violence, glorification of criminal behavior/activities, and mild drug use.**

****Sam POV Christmas Morning****

Bella's alarm rips me out of sleep. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand I see that it's just 6am. It's Christmas morning, and James is dead. Bella stirs against me, her arm snakes out and grabs her cell, and she clicks off the noise.

Looking up, she sees that I'm awake, and she smiles, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

Holding her tighter, I whisper, "Merry Christmas, Baby."

Leaping out of bed, I go to the closet, and grab her gifts, "Here, these are for you. I wanted to give them to you alone. Start our own Christmas tradition."

She raises an eyebrow at me, but she's still smiling, so I take that as a good sign, and put the boxes on the bed. She grabs the smallest one first, and I shake my head, "No, open the big ones first. Save that one for last."

She quirks her eyebrow at me again, "Why didn't you just give me that box last then? You knew I would go for the small one first."

I shrug, "Actually I woulda thought you'd go for the big ones first."

She laughs, "Yeah I guess most people would."

She gets up, and makes her way over to the dresser. Opening the drawer she takes out a box, and hands it to me, "This is for you. It's not much, I'm sorry that it's nothing fancy, I didn't want to use your money to get you a present. I thought that'd be kind of stupid. So I made you something instead."

Taking the box from her, I sit down, and rip the paper off. Bella carefully peels the wrapping off of the first box, she opens it and giggles, pulling out the brightly multi-colored babydoll with matching thong, "Yeah, I can see why you would want to do this in private. It's sexy. Thank you."

She leans over and kisses me lightly, her voice going husky as she whispers, "I can't wait to model it for you."

She puts it aside, and looks at me expectantly. Shaking my head to clear it, I tear open the paper on my box, pushing aside the green and red tissue paper to find a leather bound photo album. On the front it has our Pack insignia, the wolf in the center with 'Wolf Pack MC' above it, and 'La Push, WA' below it. Opening it I find two pictures of Jake, Brady, Paul, and I from when we first formed The Pack.

Sophia had taken them, and we were standing with our arms crossed in front of The Den. She had also taken one of us turned around, showing off the back of our Cuts. The caption across the bottom of the page says, 'Founders'.

Flipping through the rest of the book I see pictures of all of us from the early days, Brady and Sophia together when they were dating, even a pic of all of us from their wedding day which was about 4 months before we formed the club. Pictures of me, Jake, and Paul with blunts in our mouths and bottles in our hands. Pictures of them working at the garage in their cuts. Pictures of me and Brady on the lot in ours.

As the pages go on there are pictures of Jared, then of Jared and Kim together, pictures of Embry Bella and Kim, pictures of me with Bella from hanging out at The Den, basically a whole photo history of our club to this point in time.

Feeling tears in my eye I suck in a breath and shake myself out of it, turning to her, I wrap one arm around her shoulders, "Thank you. I love it. How did you do this?"

She smiles, "The guys, and Sophia, gave me the pics. Embry knew a guy who did the cover for me. Do you really like it?"

I set the book carefully aside, and pull her to me, "I love it. Seriously. It's amazing Baby Girl, you really didn't have to give me anything, you give me you, and that's more than enough for me."

She snuggles closer against me, and I hold her for a minute before pulling back, "Open the rest of your gifts."

Bella grabs the second box, opening it carefully and setting the paper aside. She lifts the cover off the box, and laughs loudly, "Appropriate."

She lifts the leather bra and panty set out of the box, followed by the leather mini skirt and lace up bustier, "Hot enough to be sexy, but not revealing enough that they can't be worn out of the house. Thank you!"

She gives me a kiss, and finally grabs the small box. Taking her time she slowly peels off the paper, I don't get that, why not just rip into it? Finally she gets the paper all off, and lifts the small lid off, gasping as she looks at the dog tag.

Looking up at me, she smiles, "Thank you. It's beautiful!"

She kisses me and takes the necklace out and puts it on, reading the tag, "Samuel Uley, Wolf Pack MC, La Push, Alpha."

Pulling her to me I bring my mouth down on hers, kissing her deeply, and moving down her neck. She moans, it turns into a frustrated groan as another alarm rings on her phone, "Shit."

Looking up at her, I ask, "What?"

She sighs, "I have to go start breakfast. Everyone is coming here. That's like 13 people including you and me, and I don't have to remind you how much you guys can eat."

Brushing her neck with my lips, I reply, "So? Make them up a bunch of eggs and bacon and they'll be set, they're not coming until 10:30. It's barely 6:40 now. You have plenty of time."

She rolls her eyes, and shakes her head at me, "Sam this is CHRISTMAS MORNING BREAKFAST! It's not some random Sunday or something, this is a big deal."

Taking her hand, I drag it to my crotch, "No, _this_ is a big deal."

She smiles in spite of herself, giggling as she replies, "Well, yeah… I just want this to be special Sam. It's our first big holiday together."

Sighing, I acquiesce, "Fine, get out of here, go down and start cooking up a storm. I'll take our girl Tink outside for some exercise."

Getting up, I pull on a pair of red flannel pajama pants, a white undershirt, and an oversized green flannel shirt. Grabbing a pair of socks I pull my boots on and lace them loosely.

Going into the living room, I whistle, and Tink just looks at me. Bella comes out of the room in a pair of sweats and a tee and nods at Tink who gets up and comes over to me. Rolling my eyes a little, I open the apartment door, and follow Tink down the stairs.

Stepping out into the crisp morning air, I inhale deeply, feeling more free and at ease then I have in weeks. Following Tink as she circles the lot, I take stock of the last 24 hours. I had killed a man. I had ended another human life, and afterwards I had come home to the Den, and fucked my girl like my life depended on it. What did that say about me?

Fuck that shit though, it wasn't like James didn't deserve everything he got. Hell, like Embry said, he didn't get even half of what he truly deserved. The things that guy had done….I can't even think about it. Sick shit. I hoped Bella would never decide to look at his file. Knowing the things he had done had cost me more than a couple nights of sleep.

Looking down at the ground, I let myself whisper, "Hell is too good for you. I hope you're suffering."

Tink stays by the door waiting for me to come back. Going over to her I sit on the steps, and she comes and sits beside me. Running my hands through her fur, I whisper, "She's safe, girl. I killed the monster."

****Time skip, still SPOV****

Everyone showed up around the same time, Bella was still cooking in the kitchen, Kim had gone straight in to help her when she arrived. Charlie and Billy were sitting with Jake, and Embry, Paul and Jared were at the table in the corner sitting with Seth, Brady and Sophia are chatting with my mom. Everyone looks fine and relaxed with one exception.

Seth Clearwater looks like shit. He had probably only gotten about a minutes worth of sleep, and it showed. Badly. Crossing over, I sit down with them, and turn my attention to him. In a very low voice, I say, "Seth. Snap out of it. It's Christmas morning, everything is fine, and it's gonna stay that way."

He looks at me, and I can see his turmoil, "Shit, Seth, it had to be done. Come upstairs with me for a minute."

Paul nods at him, and he picks himself up, and follows me upstairs. Going into Brady's room at the den, I open a drawer, and pick up the file folder that contains James' rap sheet. Shoving it at him, as I snap, "Read that. You need to know."

He takes a deep breath, and reads the file, his eyes get wider the farther down he goes, and finally he takes a choked breath, drops the file, and runs out of the room. I hear him go across the hall into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Picking up the file, I put it back in the drawer, and go to stand outside the bathroom door. I can hear him heaving, and I just hope that after he's done puking that he'll look a little less tormented and shell shocked. Otherwise we may have a big problem on our hands.

The door opens, and I breathe an internal sigh of relief as he nods at me, the haunted look is gone from his eyes, he looks tired, but much more at peace with himself. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, I ask, "You all good now, Prospect?"

He nods, "Yeah. Damn. What the fuck was that guy doing out on the street Sam? How the fuck was he not rotting in a cell for the rest of his miserable life? What is fucking wrong with the justice system?"

Unfortunately I have no answers for that one, frankly I'd like to ask those questions myself. Sighing, I answer, "I don't know, Man. I'd like the answers myself. Are you sure that you're okay? You need to be honest with me, Seth. If you're gunna melt down you need to tell me so I can find you someone to talk to. You looked like a guy just home from the war down there."

He nods, "I just kept thinking about it. We ended a life. Now though, no, I'm good. I understand Embry now. I couldn't get over how cold the guy was last night, I get it now though. He's seen that file, that monster planned to do those things to his sister! It makes sense now."

I nod, "Okay. Just, if you start to get twisted up, come talk to me, I'll figure something out. Whitlock I'm sure has some contacts. Discreet therapists or something."

He laughs, "I think I'll be okay now. Thanks, Man. Thanks for not thinking I'm a pussy or something."

Shaking my head, I reply, "Dude, honestly, every single one of us had doubts and misgivings about the course we took at some point or another. In the end though, we all, including you, did what had to be done. Now come on, lets get down there and eat before all the food is gone."

We walk back downstairs and I see that Bella, and Kim have the food all set out on the bar like it was last night. Walking up next to Embry, I look over the spread, asking, "What's good?"

He looks at me like I just sprouted an extra eye, "You kidding? Everything is good! That there is a French toast casserole, it's more like a breakfast bread pudding, fucking delicious. You've got waffles there that you can do what you want with, butter and syrup, or mixed berry sauce with whipped cream. Bacon, sausage links and patties, ham steaks, and a breakfast casserole that has eggs, bacon, sausage, and cheese."

Now I'm looking at him like he's the one who's grown an extra head, "Dude, you've been eating like this for years, how are you not like 400 lbs?"

He laughs, "I work out like a fiend man. 3 hours every other morning, another hour to 2 hours every night. That and you should know by now she doesn't cook like this on a daily basis, this is **Christmas Morning**, she always goes all out."

Charlie comes over, and starts loading up a plate, "Merry Christmas, boys. You better get your food before Paul comes and loads up…"

Embry laughs, but quickly grabs a plate as he replies, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

He looks over at me, "So, uh, how much longer do you think you and Bells will be staying here?"

I shrug, "Probably until we move into a new place. I don't want to bring her back to the cottage. It was only ever meant to be a starter house, it's small, and the whole thing would need to be gutted if we went back to it. Plus the fact that the undesirables know we live there."

Charlie looks at me shrewdly, then turns away, and continues fixing his plate. Grabbing a plate of my own I grab a little of everything, and go back to sit down with Bella. I notice she's not eating, and I ask, "You okay, Baby Girl?"

She smiles, "I'm fine, I was waiting for you to come sit down, I'm gunna go get a plate now, I don't want to be stuck going after Paul. That guy has a hollow leg I swear to God."

She gets up and goes over to make her plate, while Charlie comes and sits down next to me, "I'm not asking you to give me details, hell, I don't **want **the details. I have to ask though, has the danger passed?"

I look away, "As far as we know, yes, the danger has passed."

Charlie takes a strangled breath, and I look over to see him staring at Bella with a mixture of love, worry, and extreme fear. His voice is a harsh whisper, as he grits out, "Damn it Sam! I'm not asking as the Chief. I'm not asking as your dad's friend, and I'm not asking as your friend. I'm asking as a father. _Her_ father! I need to know, before you move her out of this fortress. Is **she** _**safe**_? Has the danger passed?"

This time, I look him straight in the eye, not caring whether this will come back to bite me at some point, and I answer him straight, "Yes. The danger has passed. She's safe Charlie. I took care of the situation."

The relief on his face is clear as he sinks back into his seat. He nods at me, "Thank you. Thank you Sam. Thank you for keeping my girl safe."

Smiling at him, I reply, "She's my girl too. I would do **anything** for her."

There's relief, gratitude, and just a hint of worry in his eyes as he replies, "I know…"

**A/N: Cutting this chapter here. A couple of you asked me if I was going to do the Christmas breakfast, and originally I wasn't going to, but I figured that since a couple of you asked I would. If only to show some Charlie/Sam interaction in the just starting aftermath of James' demise.**


	25. Chapter 24: Ring In The New

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters, and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. This story is rated M, is not intended for readers under the age of 18, and all chapters may include graphic language, graphic sexual content, graphic violence, glorification of criminal behavior and enterprises, and mild drug use.**

**A/N: So it's been a while since I've updated this fic, like apparently over a year! I don't know how time got away from me so badly on this. So, I want to thank everyone for reading, and hanging in there while I started some new stories, and finished my first. Thank you! Quick note: Church is what a lot of Motorcycle Clubs call their weekly meetings. Sam isn't actually attending religious services. **

****New Year's Eve SPOV****

I pull my truck into the lot of The Black Dog bar in Port Angeles at 10pm on New Year's Eve. It's been just about a week since we disposed of James. All our businesses closed for the week between Christmas and New Year's, a fact that I could not be happier about. We had kept the yard on lockdown for the week, and Bella and I had spent that time fucking each other senseless.

She had called Charlie every couple of days to let him know she was okay, and I of course went to Church last night, and took my mom to the airport 2 days after Christmas, but other than that we had had no contact with the outside world.

Tonight though, is a new beginning, a chance to start fresh, let the old year go, and welcome the new one in. Bella looks amazing in a short black skirt that clings to her ass like second skin, and this gold backless top that ties with two sets of almost invisible strings. From the back it almost looks like she's completely topless, and her legs seem to go on for miles down to a pair of black and gold ankle boots with a ridiculous heel.

Putting the truck in park, I reach over and grasp her upper thigh, "It's not too late to decide to go back home to bed."

She smiles, "Oh no! I got all dressed up, I want you to show me off!"

Laughing, I slide my hand slowly up and down her leg, as I ask, "You sure?"

She lets out a breathy little sigh, placing her hand on mine, and replies, "No, but we have to go in. The guys expect you to be there, they expect **us** to be there."

I give her thigh a gentle squeeze, exhaling with exasperation, as I say, "You're right. I guess sex can wait a few hours. Besides, it'll be fun right?"

She smiles, "Right. C'mon Big Guy, let's get this over with."

Getting out of the car, I go around, and open her door, helping her out of the car. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I guide her to the door, where Dami is bouncing. He greets us using his bouncer persona, "Sam the man Uley! And the Mrs.! How you's doin tonight?"

I shake his hand passing him a 20, "We're great Dami, any of my guys here yet?"

He nods, and then switches off the Jersey Shore d-bag routine, "I saw Paul and J go in a little while ago with J's girl. I've only been on for about a half hour though, so anyone who went in before that I don't know. I've been meaning to call you, Sam. I have a house you might want to check out. It just went on the market a week ago, been empty for years though. It's in La Push, I know that was important to you, and it has a nice amount of land and space."

Smiling, I reply, "That's great, I'll give you a call tomorrow and we'll set up a meeting."

He holds out an alcohol band, and Bella and I both hold our wrists out. He puts the wristbands on us and waves us inside, saying, "Sounds good man, I think it's just what you're looking for."

Holding Bella firmly against me, we make our way inside to the back of the bar. I see my guys at our usual table. My sister in law, Sophia, is 6 months pregnant now, and she glows as she sits perched on Brady's lap.

J and Kim are two seats down sharing a seat, and as usual are in the midst of a make out session, and in the middle is Paul. He's alone, and looking pretty rough, as he nurses a whisky on the rocks. I sit down, and Bella hops on my lap, giving Paul a sympathetic smile, as she says, "Hey Paul. How's it goin?"

He shrugs, and forces a smile, "Ah, it's okay, kinda sucks to be the only one without a date."

Bella cuts him off, "You're not though. Embry, Jake, and Seth are all here solo too. Plus by the look of the crowd by the bar there's a whole bunch of single ladies here. Why don't you join the other guys and try talkin to some of them?"

He shrugs, "What for?"

She shakes her head in annoyance, and says sarcastically, "I dunno, meaningless sex? Maybe a chance for something more? Maybe just so you stop looking so miserable? Any of those reasons good enough?"

Brady speaks up, "Paul man, if you didn't want to have a good time then why'd you even come out?"

Paul shrugs, scowling, as he snaps back, "No idea! Look, obviously I'm ruinin everyone's night, so I'll just go."

Fed up with his pity party crap, I snap, "Paul man, knock it off! Stay, have a good night with us, it's been too long since we've all had **fun** together. Its fucking New Years' Eve, time to cut loose, have a crazy fun time, let all the bullshit of the past year go and start fresh! Now, go to the bar and chat up some of those girlies, or sit here and nurse your whiskey, either way man just try and have a good time!"

He looks at me with a mixture of anger, and sadness, as he asks, "Is that an order from my Alpha, or a request from my friend?"

Sighing, I reply, "The latter of course. We **are **still friends, aren't we?"

He pauses, looking stunned, and it takes him a moment before he replies, "Of course we are. You're right, it's been too long since we've been able to relax and have fun. I'm sorry. It's just been a rough few months. Fuck it, I'm goin to hit the bar."

Downing the rest of his drink, he gets up, and heads for the bar. Bella shakes her head watching him go, "Poor guy. I didn't realize this whole 'Rachel is a cunt' thing had hit him so hard."

Kim tears herself away from J's mouth to say, "Well I mean come on Bella, they were **living together**! I mean you, Jake, and Sam kind of torpedoed his whole world. I mean obviously it's not your fault, or anyone's fault besides Rachel, but look at it from his side of it. I know you guys only told him the truth, and obviously it was better he know now before things got deeper, but he was in pretty deep already."

J pulls her back and they go back to their make out session leaving the rest of us to feel like guilty pieces of shit. Brady shrugs, "He'll be okay. Soon as he gets lucky again he'll be fine. I mean he was still half hung up on Bella even _with_ Rachel bangin him on the regular. He'll get over this quick."

Shrugging, I add, "We can't change anything that's already done. Brady's right, Paul will be fine once he gets back on the proverbial horse."

The bar goes a little darker, and the music starts going. It's loud but not overly so, and the beat is heavy and fast. J and Kim make their way out to the floor, and Bella leans back against me, her breath tickling my ear as she asks, "Do you wanna dance?"

Nodding, I stand up, setting her down on her feet, "Sure, let's go."

We make our way out to the dance floor and find a spot near J and Kim. The music is fast but with a good rhythm, and I grab Bella's hand, spinning her in a sexy little twirl before pulling her against me, and grinding against her ass.

She reaches up to cup the back of my neck, moving against me with the beat, as I run my hands over her hips, wrapping my arms around her waist, before spinning her around, and pulling her in close. We dance close, cheek to cheek now, and I whisper in her ear, "I don't think I can wait a few more hours."

She purrs low in her throat, her breath tickling my ear, as she replies, "Your choice Babe. We've made our appearance, though we did give Paul all that shit before."

Bella's right, I know she's right, doesn't mean I have to like it, and I tell her so, "I guess you're right. Sucks to be right sometimes, doesn't it?"

She nods against my cheek, and moans a little, as I move my hands down to cup and massage her ass, as she moans, "Oh God, it really does!"

****Almost two hours later Bella PoV****

Eleven Fifty-Five comes fast, and the music fades to background, as the DJ says, "Alright people! We are down to the last five minutes of the year! So everybody find your friends, guys, find that lucky lady, and get ready!"

Sam leads me off the dance floor back to our table where the rest of the group is already waiting. Sophia looks tired, but happy, on Brady's lap, J and Kim don't seem to have any intention of breaking their marathon make-out session to count down into the New Year. Embry, Jake, and Seth have all had luck finding girls, the only one nowhere in sight is Paul.

Sam takes his seat at the head of the table and pulls me down onto his lap, shrugging as he says, "I guess Paul decided to take off after all."

Laying my head on his shoulder I brush my lips over the skin of his next, delighting in the feel of him hardening beneath me, as I say into his neck, "I guess so."

Moving upwards I kiss his neck lightly again, saying, "Oh well. Maybe he found a girl to go home with."

Sam's hands move around, stroking lightly up and down my bare back. He moves one hand up, grabbing a handful of my hair, pulling my head back for a moment, and locking his silver grey eyes to mine, before pulling me back in and kissing me.

He starts out slow, all full soft lips contrasting with the short scruff that I find so fucking sexy. My eyes close and I moan, which turns into a groan of disappointment as he pulls away, smirking, "Not yet babe, we're only 2 minutes out."

Jared finally tears himself off of Kim's face at that comment, and Sam grabs his whiskey off the table, "Ok guys, I just want to say, you guys are family, I couldn't ask for more. I love you guys. There's a lot more that I would like to say, but here's not the place. So, I'll leave it at this; here's to the upcoming year!"

The guys all raise their glasses, and slam their shots, banging their glasses down on the table and we all count down along with the DJ as he launches into the final ten count of the year, "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Confetti cannons go off from the rafters, noisemakers and people shouting, but it all fades to background as Sam pulls me close, his arms going around me, and his lips connecting to mine. Again he starts out soft and loving, this time though, I'm not going to let him dictate the pace.

I bury my hands in his hair, getting aggressive as I nip his lip, causing him to moan, and arch lightly in the chair. He bites me lightly before pulling back, "Let's get out of here."

I nod, and he takes one more shot, knocking it back quickly, and taking a ragged breath as he slams the glass on the table, before shaking hands with his brother and nodding to the rest, "Alright guys, my tab is good till you're ready to leave, get home safe, see you all tomorrow."

Sam lifts me gently and sets me down on the floor. I teeter a little in my heels, but manage to stay upright as he stands up, and puts his hand proprietarily on the small of my back, and guides me through the club and out the door.

We make it to the truck without incident, and he helps me into the cab before going around and getting in the driver's seat. I look at him, his eyes seem clear, but I know he has had a good bit to drink tonight, so I ask, "Are you okay to drive? I haven't had much to drink tonight babe."

He thinks for a minute, and replies, "I'm not going far. I'm not gonna be able to hold out till we get home. I know a little spot a few miles from here, it's behind a warehouse, and it's always empty this time of night."

He starts the truck and pulls out of the lot, one hand on the wheel, the other stroking teasingly from my knee to just under the hem of my skirt. His touch sends tingles straight to my pussy, and I lean back in the seat pulling the bowl that Sam keeps in the center console out, and taking a big hit.

He smiles at me as I exhale, and start coughing, as he pulls into an almost hidden driveway, and behind a building, and parks. Finally I get control of myself, pulling in a big gasp of air, as Sam gets out and into the back seat.

He reaches forward, lifting me easily and bringing me into the back seat with him, as he says, "I love when you smoke, if only because I get to watch your tits bounce when you cough. You're so fucking sexy Bella. Do you know what you do to me?"

Sam grabs my wrist, bringing my hand to his crotch, and pressing it against his straining cock, "This is what you do to me Bella. With just one look, one movement, just by kissing me, you do this to me. And I know what I do to you."

Sitting back in the seat, he pulls me onto his lap, and his hands move up, undoing the fastening that secures the ties on my top. He leans back, putting space between us as he tells me, "Take it off."

I pull it over my head, depositing it on the seat next to us, and leaning back pushing my chest out towards him. Sam's hands are on my hips, he strokes them up and over my abdomen to just under my breasts, cupping them, and flicking his thumbs over the nipples making me arch my back.

He moves one hand up, burying it in my hair, and pulling back so that I'm completely exposed. His mouth is on my neck now, leaving his brand on me before he moves lower, kissing gently, and running his tongue over the skin leaving a fine trail of saliva which brings goose bumps as it cools on my skin in the tepid air of the cab of his truck.

I gasp as he rings the outer edge of the nipple, the touch of his tongue feather light, and the reaction is instantaneous, it puckers and hardens and he sucks it into his mouth, making me moan.

Moving my hands up his arms I grab his broad shoulders as he moves the hand that isn't holding me firmly by the hair down my side, to the front of my body. It moves lower, and he pushes my skirt up till he has it rolled up around my waist.

He keeps his hand busy, bringing it back down and rubbing my pussy through the transparent material of my thong, I can hear the authoritative smirk in his voice as he says, "I can tell you like what I'm doing, but I don't want to wait anymore, I need to be inside you. Now."

The hand that has held my hair releases, and he tears my panties off with one quick yank. I hear the sound of his zipper lowering, and a moment later he arches up, and I feel his jeans bunch against my thighs. His hands are on my hips again, and I feel like I'm on a roller coaster as he maneuvers me higher and in one quick movement positions himself and brings me down again, filling me to the hilt, and making me cry out, "God!"

He grips my hips tighter, as he whispers in my ear, his voice a ragged husky whisper, "Nah Baby, not God. Say my name Baby Girl."

He pumps his hips, moving mine in tandem, and this time I scream out, "SAM! Please!"

Sam works the rhythm, pulling back until only the fat head of his cock is inside me, and then plunging back in with such control that I can feel every inch of him driving me crazy, as I moan, "Please, please fuck me."

He grabs my hair again, his voice is rough and slightly mocking, "Fuck you? Is that what you want? You want to get fucked?"

I whimper, "Mhm, please Sam!"

He grabs me roughly, spinning me around, I land on all fours and he's behind me now, positioning himself, and entering me with one quick thrust.

Wasting no time, he pistons in and out of me, eliciting cries of passion, "Yes! Yeah, that's it, fuck me baby fuck! Feels so fucking good! Harder!"

His thrusts come harder, driving me up, taking my pleasure higher, and higher, before I go crashing over the edge with a scream.

Sam keeps going, and the waves of pleasure keep crashing over me until all I know is darkness.

****Sam POV****

Bella passes out as I drive myself into her one last time, burying myself deep inside her and letting go.

Gently, I lower her down onto the seat. There's a blanket on the floor and I use it to cover her sleeping form. She continues to sleep as I quietly get out of the backseat and shut the door.

Getting back into the driver's seat, I know Bella will sleep at least until we get back to the clubhouse. Some of the guys may be in the common area with whatever girl they'd hooked at the bar, but as long as I pull around the back no one will see me carry her in wrapped in the blanket, not that I give a shit if they do, but she might.

****Short time skip still SPOV****

I hit the automatic gate opener, and pull through the gate as it opens. I wait for it to close behind me, and pull around to the back of the lot. Parking by the back door, I kill the engine and make my way to the backseat.

Bella is still sleeping soundly, and I pick her up gently, making sure that she's cocooned in the blanket. Stepping back I kick the door closed and carry her through the back door and up the stairs into the apartment.

Tink looks up as I enter and immediately goes to sit at the door. I carry Bella through to the bedroom and place her gently on the bed. She shifts, and her eyes open, "Sam? We home baby?"

Leaning down I kiss her forehead, "Yeah Baby, we're home. I'm gonna take Tink out, I'll be right back. Stay awake for me?"

She nods, "Mhm."

I take Tink out, thankful that she doesn't decide to play around, and quickly make my way back inside.

Tink goes back to her cushion, and I make my way back to the bedroom. Bella smiles when I come in, she yawns a little, and I say, "I'm glad you stayed awake."

Her eyes are half closed, and her hair is tousled from a combination of sleep and our earlier sex, she looks so fucking sexy. From the start sex with Bella has been hot, rough, and fuckin fantastic, right now though, I want to take it slow.

Crossing to the bed, I climb up, throwing aside the blanket, and settling myself between her legs. I look down at her face, "You're so fucking gorgeous, Bella. I'm so thankful to have you in my life, to start this New Year with you."

She smiles, tearing up a little, as she responds, "Thank you. I feel the same way about you Sam. I don't know where I would be without you. I love you."

I brush her hair away from her face, and kiss her gently, pulling back to stare in her eyes, "I love you too Bella. So much more than I thought possible."

Leaning in, I kiss her deeply, infusing the depth of my emotions into the kiss as I move my hands down to gently stroke her full tits. Grasping the nipple, gently tweaking, rolling it between my thumb and forefinger as she sighs into my mouth.

Moving down, I replace my fingers with my mouth, again eliciting quiet moans as I trace the outer edge of her nipple with my tongue. It hardens under my tongue, and I suck it into my mouth alternating between sucking gently, and lightly scraping my teeth over the pebbled tip.

Moving up, I kneel between her legs, placing myself at her entrance, as I look deep into her eyes, "You ready to go again, Bella?"

She moans, "Mhm"

I grasp my cock firmly, moving the head up and down through her wet folds, circling her clit, making her mewl with pleasure. Moving the head down I enter her, holding still with just the head of my dick in her pussy.

Her eyes close, and I withdraw again, "Open your eyes Bella."

They flutter open, locking with mine, as I enter her again, "Keep em open, Baby."

She moans and her eyes roll back a little, as I rock my hips slowly forward, feeling every gasp and sigh directly as her pussy spasms and contracts around my cock gripping like a hot, wet, velvet vice.

Staring directly into her eyes I start a smooth slow thrust with just a slight rotation of my hips. She shifts a little, opening her legs wider, and bringing her feet up to rest on my shoulders giving her leverage to thrust her hips up to meet me as she moans, "Sam, Baby, fuck me, please!"

I shake my head, smirking at her a little, "No baby, not this time. I'm going to drive you absolutely crazy and I want to see your eyes while I do it."

****Bella POV****

Moans spill from my lips as Sam fills me to the hilt, moving his hips from side to side grinding his pelvic bone against my clit, before withdrawing about halfway. My senses are kicking into overdrive, I can feel every inch of Sam with every inch of me.

A new sensation as he lovingly caresses my forehead, down to cup the side of my face, the calloused skin on his hands shoots little sparks of electricity all through me, as his thumb lightly strokes over my full lips. I moan and dart my tongue out to circle the tip of his finger as if it was his cock. His silver eyes burn with lust, they captivate me, as he moves within me, filling me again.

His hand continues moving down, over my tits, stroking, kneading, squeezing. I move now, grabbing his ass as he attempts to withdraw again, squeezing, as I thrust myself up against his retreating hips. The pleasure driving me to a point, making me crazy with lust, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself up so I can attach my lips to his neck.

Kissing, licking, sucking, biting, I thrust my hips against him, fucking him as he changes his hold on me, his arms supporting my back, his hands tangled in my hair, whispering roughly in my ear, "I know baby, I know, this is how you like it, you want it rough, I love you Bella, I love you so damn much. I'll give you anything you want. Tell me how you like it."

Moaning into his ear, I respond, "I love you Sam, I just want you so damn bad, when you're in me, I just want more and more and more. You're amazing. I love you. I love the way you touch me, the way you kiss me, the way your mouth feels on every fucking inch of me, how every inch of your cock feels inside me. I don't care if other people call what we do fucking, I love you, and you love me, so love me, love me, love me"

He flips us over now laying on his back, smirking lustily up at me, as he growls, "Your turn Baby Girl, take it however you want it. Love me, Bella. Love me as hard as you want, as long as you want. All I want is to be buried inside you for the rest of my fucking life!"

He slides his hands up my sides, cupping my breasts, thumbing the nipples as I grant him his wish, slamming myself down onto his hard throbbing cock, letting out a loud, "Ohh!"

Sam groans, "Bellaaa, so fucking hot, tight, god so good."

It's my turn to smirk wickedly down at him, "Oh, Baby. We're only just getting started!"

He grips my tits tighter, and the noise spilling from my lips gets higher pitched as I clench down on his cock, slowly raising up moving my hips lightly side to side, then front to back, before thrusting quickly back down as he times it perfectly thrusting his hips up to meet me halfway.

We work the rhythm, both of us panting, my hips undulating against him. He slides his hands back down, stroking over my hips, and around to cup my ass, pulling me down hard.

I know he meant for me to take control, but his alpha nature takes over, and he holds me in place as he bucks his hips up and down, burying himself in me over and over again, and making me scream with pleasure.

Sam pushes me higher and higher, bringing me right to the edge, stopping with just the head of his perfect cock in my pussy as he looks up, locking his eyes to mine, he says, "I love you, Bella. Always.", before plunging into me fully, knocking me over into a freefall of pleasure. He drives into me over and over again, pushing me higher and higher, until I collapse onto his chest.

He wraps his arms around me, and I whisper with my last bit of consciousness, before falling over into the darkness of sleep, "I love you too, Sam. Always."

****Meanwhile Paul POV from back at the bar****

The bar is crowded, but I find my way to the front easily enough. Sam was right, in a way, it had been a long ass time since we had all had fun together.

Honestly though I'm just not interested in fun right now. Rachel leaving La Push didn't bother me, as much as I loved her in the moment, when push came to shove she was a gash, a hole to stick it in. Jake's sister or not, you fuck with your own family who's also my family, you need to take a walk.

The bartender sees the cut, and almost literally drops what he's doing to rush over, "What can I get you, Sir?"

Tommy Arrowly, I had gone to high school with his older sister, from what I remember she'd been a half decent fuck. Scanning around, I answer, "The strongest whiskey you got, on the rocks, and make it a double. Actually, you know what Tommy, make that two doubles."

Booze was the drug of choice in my family, had been for generations, when that bug bit, it bit **hard**. It was one of the reasons I tried to stick mainly with weed, though the fact of the matter being that with no less than 3 generations of alcoholics on both sides it was near to impossible for me to get drunk. I mean I've heard of people with high tolerances, but mine is ridiculous.

It's why Bella was so pissed at my stupidity on the whole Rachel thing, and she was right. I mean I know what I can handle, I had drank whole bottles of vodka and barely been stumbling, so how fucking stupid was I to not realize I'd been drugged.

Tommy puts the drinks on the bar, and I knock back one, pound the glass on the bar, and then down the other. Exhaling mightily I feel the burn work its way through my body, and I gesture to the glasses, "Hit me again."

He looks like he wants to object, hesitates, and I say a little more firmly, "I said **hit me**!"

Hesitantly he pours the next two drinks, lines them up, and says, "I'll be back with you in a few minutes. This is going on Mr. Uley's tab?"

I nod, and he walks away. I slam the drinks, and let my mind wander….

Rachel…

What a cunt. She had played me, like a fucking fiddle, but for what? She had cost me dearly. I knew even back then that Bella wasn't meant to be my wife. That I wasn't the guy that could break down those emotional walls, mostly because God knows that I have my own shit, but God I had loved that girl.

Sometimes I wished that it wasn't Sam that had broken her walls down, then at least I wouldn't have to see her so fucking happy with someone else. Looking around I see them, they're still at the table. Her body is on display tonight. God, I remember the feel of that body, under me, on top of me, surrounding me…

Sam looks in my direction, catches my eye, I hastily look away… and there _she_ is… Tall for a girl, smooth skin, long dark hair, beautiful brown eyes with long thick lashes, my eyes trail lower, nice tits not too big definitely more than a handful though, hot ass, and best of all, long sexy legs.

I signal Tommy he comes over, and I say, "Just one more for me, double. And get that girl over there whatever she wants, and put it on our tab too."

He nods, sets up the shot, and goes over to find out what the lady is drinking. I do my shot, take a breath, and go over to meet this goddess.

I come up behind her, as she's downing her drink. I wrap my arms around her waist, grinding my cock against her ass, and nuzzle her neck, as I whisper against her ear, "You wanna get out of here Babe?"

Her hand snakes up my neck, into my hair, as she answers, "Fuck yes!"

She grabs my hand and leads me out of the club, the last drink is kicking in a bit, but I'm still steady as I try to take control and lead her to my bike, "Over here, honey."

She pulls back, "No, I have an apartment a couple blocks over, we'll take my car, I'll bring you back for the bike later."

I nod, "Okay, I'll drive."

She shakes her head, "It'll be quicker if you let me drive, I mean after all, I know where I live."

Giving in, I nod, "Okay, let's go."

We get into the car, and she drives a couple blocks quickly and parks on the street. I get out, and run around the car to open her door, grabbing her ass as she moves past me, and asking, "So, where to now, Gorgeous?"

She gives me a sexy smirk, "Follow me."

I follow her into a rundown apartment building, up the rickety stairs, and into a sparsely furnished apartment. The walls are bare, there's very little furniture, nothing personal, like she had just moved in recently.

She turns and I grab her, pulling her to me, and fusing my mouth to hers. Her hands in my hair, mine on her ass, squeezing the firm globes. She moans against my mouth, as I pick her up easily, her legs wrapping around my waist as I carry her through to the bedroom…

****The Next Morning Still PPOV****

I open one eye as late morning light filters in through the uncovered window, the scent of strong coffee hits my nostrils, clearing the fog out of my brain.

The woman whose bed I spent the night in hands me a cup, leaning against the wall next to the window, "Paul, we need to talk…It's important…"

I take a sip of the good strong brew, I know this can't be good. Hell, I knew last night that I wasn't making a good decision, I knew that this was going to make waves. There are going to people who are very upset about it.

Truth be told though, I could give about a shit about what anyone else thinks about me and the goddess standing before me. So I look her straight in the face, and I tell her, "You can talk to me about anything. What's going on that has you looking so worried, Leah?"


End file.
